


Fanboy

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Fluffy, M/M, Menção!chanhun, Mençãosekai, Pwp!au, Sebaek - Freeform, Sebaek Casal Da Nação, Sehun Fanboy Cbx, Sonho De Princesa, Tem Coisa Soft Tbm, Vai Ter Putaria Sim, fanboy!AU, top!baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 111,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: [BaekHun; fanboy!au] Baekhyun não conseguia deixar de reparar naquele fã carinhoso que ia em todos os seus shows e eventos. Tinha que retribuir aquele amor de alguma forma.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar~~
> 
> Essa fanfic é originalmente postada no Social Spirit, mas faz um tempo que já quero colocá-la aqui e achei o momento bom. Aí dividi ela em três partes porque por algum motivo não consigo postar 100K de história de uma vez só. 
> 
> além de que ela é meu xodó que tô carregando pendurado no peito desde muito tempo. Então, aqui nesse universo não há EXO, há apenas o Sehun sendo muito fanboy do CBX, o trio que é tipo o pote de ouro da sm, no entanto fiz como se as músicas do EXO fossem do CBX, beleza? Para não estranhar.
> 
> Além disso, trata-se de uma top!Baekhyun, por isso aviso: vai ter cenas quentes, vai ter secso sim e com o Baekhyun comandando a parada toda, então caso você @binha que esteja lendo isso não curta nenhuma dessas coisas já tá avisado de antemão TOP!BAEKHYUN. 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, eu espero de verdade que gostem. Tentei retratar o mundo dos idols da melhor forma possível, focando na parte que eles são gente como a gente e quer fazer secso também e namorar e sair e ser feliz como bem entender.
> 
> Agradeço de coração a qualquer @ que vier ler ou favoritar ♥

  1. **Call me baby**



Quando o olhar de Baekhyun cruzou com o seu no meio daquele monte de garotas, o microfone na boca e sua voz doce cantarolando _you shine like stars, you light up my heart_ , o coração de Sehun bateu de um jeito problemático, à beira do perturbador. Foi devagar no início, como se o pedaço de carne inútil estivesse sapateando em câmera lenta dentro das suas orelhas, fazendo com que o som arrepiasse cada pelinho do corpo no ritmo vagaroso do batimento. Depois, com aquele sorriso que se abriu em sua direção ‒ um sorriso grande, limpo e sincero, cheio de uma alegria que chegava a cegar de tão surreal ‒ a pulsação de Sehun acelerou subitamente como uma doida, como se o próprio coração fosse um lutador de boxe esmurrando as paredes do peito pensando ter um saco de pancadas de bobeira por ali. Faltou até um pouco de ar. Talvez bastante ar. Por sorte, tinha uma bombinha de asma da época da adolescência em algum lugar da mochila.

Sentindo um leve tremelique tomar suas mãos e um acanhamento arder em suas bochechas, Sehun desviou o olhar primeiro e disse ser coisa da sua cabeça. Só podia ser coisa da sua cabeça. Por que diabos ele olharia na sua direção para cantar aquele trecho da música em especial? Tudo bem que encontrar um rapaz naquele amontoado de peitos e gritos agudos de _oppa!_ daqui ou _eu te amo!_ de lá e mais uma caralhada de coisas que Sehun não sabia que uma garota conseguia gritar tão apaixonadamente era inusitado, mas isso não significava que o cara tinha olhado em sua direção, bem em seus olhos. Deveria ser para outra pessoa, com certeza.

Ao lado, Sooyoung incorporava uma fã desvairada e gritava como louca o nome do terceiro integrante do trio como se não fosse estar viva no dia de amanhã, esgoelando “ _Minseok oppa!, Minseok oppa!_ ” e as linhas da música que era tocada com uma força que fazia Sehun quase, quase mesmo, um quase minúsculo, se arrepender de ter comprado os ingressos do show na calada da noite num ato impensado de loucura e levado a amiga como companhia. Mas ele não se arrependia. Nunca ia se arrepender, talvez só de levar Sooyoung.

Sehun estava lá por diversos motivos. O primeiro deles era porque queria estar e porque queria ver CBX cantando todas as músicas que seu melhor amigo gostava de ouvir em qualquer hora do dia, cantarolando pelos cantos as melodias apaixonadas do trio, para que mais tarde pudesse ter o prazer de esfregar aquilo na cara de Chanyeol.

‒ Fui no show deles, cara. Ao vivo. E você, fez o quê? Ficou com a sua esposinha linda, na sua casinha linda, vivendo sua vidinha de casado perfeita?

Não era à toa que tirava uma foto a cada cinco segundos e gravava vídeos dos gritos dos fãs e dos rapazes agitando no palco. Gostaria de ter aquela oportunidade de chegar em Chanyeol e despejar um milhão de coisas sobre o show quando o amigo perguntasse como andava a vida. Sentia-se cansado de não ter o que falar e ser obrigado a ouvir Chanyeol contando de como sua esposa fritava um ovo ou de como era tão graciosa fazendo macarrão, de como eles acordaram tarde por passar a madrugada inteira conversando igualzinho aos adolescentes apaixonados e de como era aquela sensação gostosa de ficar apenas os dois na casinha linda brincando de ser família.

Aquilo doía pra burro. Deixava Sehun com uma vontade de que as reportagens sobre o índice de divórcios precoces no começo do casamento funcionassem com Chanyeol, porque não era justo. Sehun tinha visto Chanyeol primeiro, feito amizade com ele primeiro e roubado tantas outras primeiras vezes do Park que não fazia nenhum sentido que outra pessoa estivesse ao lado do moreno, carregando a droga de uma aliança de ouro com o seu nome e uma promessa de para sempre no coração.

Era pra ser Sehun naquela vidinha a dois, não a sua irmã grávida.

Quando se lembrava disso, de que dali alguns meses sua irmã ia cuspir para fora uma cópia minúscula de Chanyeol e Sehun seria confinado para o resto da vida ao papel de tio, batia um arrependimento sobre todos aqueles pensamentos horríveis que alimentou a banho maria, como se seu sofrimento não fosse certo, como se o seu coração partido no peito não tivesse o direito de estar partido diante da felicidade dos dois. Afinal, que idiota no mundo ainda insistia em se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo? Histórias como essas só funcionavam na porra de um filme e Sehun não fazia parte do enredo água com açúcar onde há um final feliz como bônus. Era o caralho da vida real e na vida real o seu melhor amigo preferia sua irmã.

Por fim, um dos principais motivos que encorajaram Sehun a ir àquele show se resumia ao fato de que, em meio ao ódio e os choros cheio de ranho contra o travesseiro pelo coração partido, mais a playlist do celular ligada no modo aleatório, foram as músicas do trio que se viu surpreendentemente escutando durante as madrugadas solitárias em que lembrava do seu primeiro amor que não estava mais ali por perto. Quanto mais tentava detestá-los pela facada que Chanyeol tinha enfiado em seu coração sem qualquer aviso, mais Sehun conseguia conforto através da voz de Jongdae, Minseok e Baekhyun para que, uma hora ou outra, pudesse deixar Chanyeol partir daquele lugarzinho especial que havia fincado raízes dentro da sua essência.

Era o primeiro show do trio que Sehun ia. O primeiro que, diante daquela emoção, das luzes dos _lightsticks_ , de todo mundo cantando junto, de Jongdae, Minseok e Baekhyun no palco enchendo a arena repleta de pessoas com uma presença sem igual, Sehun desejou do fundo do coração ser o caminho para tantos outros concertos como aquele, mesmo que tivesse que gastar uma pequena fortuna nos ingressos para pegar assentos decentes que o privilegiassem com uma vista como aquela. Mas nada pagava a sensação boa de estar ali ‒ uma sensação de família, uma sensação que só Chanyeol conseguia passar a Sehun antes que se casasse e estivesse à espera do primeiro filho.

‒ Sua música favorita! ‒ Sooyoung se virou para Sehun, o _lightstick_ brilhando na mão, quando os primeiros acordes no piano de _Moonlight_ encheram o estádio. ‒ Hora de ficar rouco de gritar?

‒ Hora de ficar muito, muito rouco de gritar! ‒ Sehun confirmou animado, pegando o celular para gravar cada segundo da apresentação.

Enquanto se esgoelava junto de milhares de outras pessoas os versos poéticos de _Moonlight_ desejando que conseguisse deixar ir embora aquele amor não correspondido que insistia em morar em seu coração ‒ os _stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah_ cantados com uma necessidade feroz ‒ e os _lightsticks_ brilhando em um oceano de cores e iluminando a escuridão como se uma gotinha do luar estivesse presa ali dentro, Sehun gravava cada segundinho da voz gostosa do trio numa harmonização que tanto parecia um sonho, também capturando no vídeo um último olhar de Baekhyun naquela direção que fazia seu peito comichar toda vez que deitava na cama e fechava os olhos.

Nunca no mundo que conseguiria odiá-los. Muito menos o jeito bonito que Baekhyun tinha de olhar para alguém durante um segundo e deixar o mundo pausado em silêncio, quase como se nada mais existisse ou importasse naquele instante. Apenas ele, seu olhar que causava uma revoada de borboletas no estômago e o coração ridículo de bobo dentro do seu peito.

Agora entendia quando Chanyeol dizia que era muito, muito fácil amar uma pessoa que você mal conhecia à distância.

*

Baekhyun olhou calmamente para a fila quilométrica de pessoas que se estendia para até onde os seus olhos não podiam mais ver, constatando que daquela vez havia quase o triplo de fãs do que na outra vez, todos eles à espera para ganhar autógrafos em camisas, CDS, books, pôsteres e em qualquer outra coisa que tivessem trazido para levar uma assinatura do trio ou para, talvez, simplesmente levar um presentinho, Baekhyun gostava de presentinhos, e jogar conversa fiada naqueles poucos minutos que podiam interagir. O cantor sinceramente adorava dias como aquele, mesmo que no final de tudo estivesse com o punho dolorido de tanto rabiscar mensagens sinceras de preocupação e carinho. Interagir com os fãs tão de perto como daquela forma era uma das atividades da agenda que mais gostava.

A junção da falação que enchia o local, os burburinhos, risos e gritinhos, os flashes das fotos e a playlist de todas as músicas do trio tocando como plano de fundo fazia aquela animação borbulhar na boca do estômago de Baekhyun com mais força quando conferiu a fila por uma segunda vez do cantinho onde estava à espera para que os últimos detalhes estivessem arrumados para que começassem a parte divertida daquele fansign.

‒ Tem tanta moça bonita, caramba ‒ Minseok observou pela fresta da janela da salinha em que se encontravam, abrindo um sorriso largo ao empurrar a franja do cabelo azulado para trás.

Jongdae soltou um risinho, concordando.

‒ Tem garoto também ‒ acrescentou, chamando a atenção dos outros dois integrantes do trio que lançaram os olhos para espiar a fila quilométrica através da janela tentando localizar o que Jongdae havia dito.

De fato, haviam fãs masculinos na fila. A quantidade não se comparava ao tanto de mulheres que enchiam o salão numa magia que só uma mulher poderia ser capaz. Mas, se olhando com cuidado, era possível enxergar um ou outro rosto barbado perdido na infinidade de saias, cabelo longo e perfume doce. Baekhyun adorava quando eles apareciam tímidos e acanhados, um _gosto muito de você_ na ponta da língua para soltar e sumir no fundo da terra logo em seguida. O Byun se lembrava de até ter um senhor de idade num fansign no Japão. Pensou que o avô deveria ter ido por causa de uma neta, igualzinho quando um pai se metia de corajoso em ir pegar um autógrafo para a filha. Para a surpresa de Baekhyun, o avô estava lá porque era fã mesmo, de carteirinha e tudo, inclusive de não perder um show quando o trio se apresentava no Japão.

‒ Quantos será que consigo deixar corado? ‒ Minseok disse e fez Jongdae rir.

‒ Pensei que preferisse as meninas.

‒ E prefiro ‒ respondeu. ‒ Mas o amor existe pra ser compartilhado, seja garoto ou garota.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

‒ Sem vergonha ‒ tossiu as palavras de um jeito engraçado, acrescendo uns _cof cof cof_ e ouvindo o riso de Jongdae. 

Minseok encarou o loiro, um sorrisinho brincalhão na boca.

‒ Parece que alguém esqueceu de se olhar no espelho hoje.

‒ Olhei mais cedo pra ver como sou lindo ‒ Baekhyun retrucou.

‒ E também viu que é um cara de pau? ‒ Minseok provocou.

‒ Você sabe que na verdade ele prefere um pau na cara ‒ Jongdae se intrometeu, dizendo alto sem a preocupação de que algum fã conseguisse escutar ou inventar de ler seus lábios, rindo da careta que Baekhyun lançou em seguida. Minseok segurou o riso com a mão. ‒ Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? ‒ Fez um coração com os dedos para o amigo que com certeza causaria um reboliço de gritos e flashes de fotos por parte das fãs se elas pudessem ver.

‒ O negócio vai ser o seguinte ‒ Minseok falou rápido, chamando a atenção dos dois membros para que se aproximassem e ouvissem o que tinha a dizer ‒, Baekhyun fica com os garotos e eu e o Dae damos conta do resto.

‒ Mas nem vem! ‒ Baekhyun protestou, reclamando que aquilo era injusto demais.

Tratava-se de uma brincadeira bem boba que faziam entre si. Sempre que iam cumprir a agenda onde tivessem uma interação tão próxima como aquela ao ponto de ter a oportunidade de falar com o público que os acompanhavam, acabavam apostando quem dos três tinha mais fãs. Às vezes, enquanto assinavam um álbum, perguntavam à fã quem é que ela preferia. Não dava em nada, ainda mais se tratando de um fansign em que os três estavam lado a lado e dividiam alguns minutos com a mesma pessoa na mesa. Ao passar por Jongdae, o favorito era Jongdae. Ao passar por Minseok, seria Minseok. E ao passar por Baekhyun, o favorito seria ele. Mas sempre haviam aquelas que se diziam _only_ xis membro ou que no coração existia um pedaço bem maior e muito mais especial para um deles.

Além do mais, a quantidade esmagadora da força feminina diante aos fãs masculinos presentes nem dava para abrir comparação. Sem contar que Minseok andava no topo naquele ranking de quem é que tinha mais fãs.

‒ Que culpa tenho eu se sou muito amado? ‒ Minseok perguntou após as reclamações de Baekhyun.

‒ Seduzir as pessoas com essa sua cara é fácil. ‒ Baekhyun mordeu a ponta do dedo, algo que sempre fazia quando meio nervoso. ‒ Fica sorrindo bobo e piscando os olhinhos, falando mole e cheio de fofura.

‒ Tirando a camisa e rebolando seminu ‒ Jongdae deixou escapar de modo despreocupado, igualzinho como Baekhyun havia feito antes como se estivesse tossindo. Aquilo fora menção ao último show realizado em que Minseok tivera um stage especial onde dançava com um pedaço de trapo no peito sarado e uma calça de couro muito justa junto de uma bengala, fazendo o estádio inteiro ir à loucura a cada vez que mexia aquele traseiro de academia.

‒ É o meu charme ‒ Minseok explicou. ‒ Eu nasci assim, vocês sabem, irresistível.

Jongdae revirou os olhos.

‒ Pensei que tivesse nascido nu.

‒ Nu e irresistível ‒ o Kim listou.

‒ Na minha opinião, está mais pra um trapaceiro ‒ Baekhyun soltou.

‒ A opinião de outro trapaceiro não conta ‒ Minseok respondeu.

‒ A opinião de dois trapaceiros não conta ‒ Jongdae falou.

‒ Nem vem. ‒ Baekhyun apontou o dedo na direção do rapaz. ‒ Você faz aquele negócio de olhar fixo e não desviar os olhos da pessoa. ‒ E Baekhyun o imitou, olhando Minseok nos olhos e fingindo rabiscar alguma coisa com a caneta enquanto sorria. ‒ Outro trapaceiro.

‒ É o meu charme ‒ argumentou. ‒ Um guerreiro vai à guerra com as armas que têm.

Minseok e Jongdae fizeram um high five.

‒ Falando em charme ‒ Minseok começou assim que um staff viera avisar que poderiam entrar, pois liberariam a fila em um segundo ‒, será que _ele_ vem? ‒ O mais velho dos três abriu um sorrisinho ao ver Baekhyun baixar a cabeça, morder o lábio e se fazer de desentendido.

‒ Tem que vir ‒ Jongdae falou do outro lado. ‒ Ou Baekhyun vai morrer de saudade desse jeito.

‒ Se morresse calado, pelo menos. ‒ Baekhyun deu um soco no ombro de Minseok, que revidou com mais força sem pensar duas vezes. ‒ Falei alguma mentira? É só você pedir o número de telefone dele e acabar com isso de uma vez.

‒ Não é tão simples assim, você sabe.

Minseok suspirou, concordando.

Realmente, não era tão simples assim. Ser um cantor, uma figura em constante observação dos olhares famintos e flashes da câmera quando se há uma mídia formada por devoradores carniceiros à espera do pior costuma deixar qualquer um com os dois pés para trás e respirando só o necessário, quase com medo da própria sombra. Qualquer pessoa dentro desse universo da fama tem o conhecimento do que se acontece quando é pego para crucificação gratuita. Tudo é destruído, cada pedacinho da sua vida fica à beira da sarjeta e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, se importa se aquilo seja verdade ou não. O que importa é a fofoca e depois que a fofoca roda e a merda está feita e cobrindo até o pescoço, dane-se o resto.

Não fazia muito tempo que a notícia do namoro de um cantor extremamente famoso estava rodando e gerando um tumulto entre os fãs e a mídia, resultando no sumiço desse cantor após um longo pedido de desculpas, a empresa obrigada a tomar medidas desesperadas para que não saísse prejudicada em suas ações. E o caso daquela cantora sobre suas fotos nuas que espalharam? Ou o problema com a saída de três membros daquele grupo? Ou sobre o uso de uma erva medicinal por parte de um integrante de uma banda? Diziam que era maconha, mas não passava de uma folha de chá que aliviava as dores. Ainda comentavam da falta de educação de um idol ao arrotar em uma live. A tradução errada que fizeram de uma frase de um cantor num programa da televisão terminou em reboliço, o rapaz tendo que pedir desculpas por algo de errado que não havia feito.

O próprio Baekhyun havia passado por uma situação desses ao ter seu comentário traduzido de forma contrária por pessoas desocupadas da vida. Teve que pedir desculpas em suas redes sociais, teve que cancelar todas as aparições em programas e ficar na surdina até que tudo fosse esquecido ‒ esclarecido, em última hipótese. Ele ainda precisava pensar com cuidado nas coisas que dizia e pesar cada ação que tomava para evitar que tudo se repetisse de novo.

Se envolver com um fã de uma maneira diferente do comum era perigoso, porém muito corriqueiro. Na semana passada um colega da empresa do trio havia se casado com uma fã após o namoro escondido de nove longos anos. Não fazia muito tempo que Do Kyungsoo, um ator da empresa do trio, tinha anunciado o noivado com uma moça. E nota: era uma fã. Kim Junmyeon, outro ator, tinha sido flagrado num encontro com um fã. Mas mesmo que fosse comum, dava uma dor de cabeça danada. Aparecia gente de todo canto fuxicando na sua vida, cavando buraco onde não tinha e bancando os ratos de esgoto para suscitar qualquer coisa que virasse a notícia mais vista da internet. Era uma desgraça. Sem falar nos fãs que não aceitavam e faziam todo o tipo de loucura inimaginável, mandando cartinhas ameaçadoras escritas com sangue e prometendo arrancar a própria vida em casos mais sérios. Às vezes, abandonavam aquela vida de fã apenas por causa do boato de um namoro.

Isso causava um desânimo em Baekhyun, às vezes. Ele precisava se policiar a todo momento e deixar de fazer coisas que gostava devido ao caminho que havia escolhido seguir. Muitas vezes até se arrependia, pensando que se tivesse estudado mais, feito os vestibulares, quem sabe pensado em uma profissão mais “ _pé no chão_ ”...

Merecia onde estava? Com toda a certeza. Deu duro nas audições, nos treinos e em cada dia que tudo ficava mais difícil. Cada pedacinho do seu corpo, seja rosto, voz, seus pés calejados de tantas noites de ensaio, as expressões que mantinha, aquele abdômen que conseguiu em sacrifício de muitas pizzas, as olheiras debaixo dos olhos e hematomas escondidos pela maquiagem e mais uma porrada de coisas significavam que Baekhyun chegara ao ponto em que se encontrava por esforço e muito suor e sangue. O problema era que terminavam pensando que ele servia apenas para isso, como se fosse um bonequinho sem vida própria feito somente para cantar e dançar, fazendo outras pessoas felizes enquanto ele mesmo, muita das vezes, não se sentia assim.

Então, não era tão simples assim chegar naquele fã e pedir seu número de telefone ou passar o seu contato a ele. Talvez jogar um _te acho muito gostos- digo, interessante._ Também contar que, de vez em quando, conseguia vê-lo nos shows, aquela sua altura destoando no mar de garotas num punhado de timidez. Conseguia ver seus olhares, seus sorrisos. Baekhyun gostava de como o rapaz lhe encarava fissurado, todo seduzido por cada gesto seu.

Queria dizer, inclusive, que ficava feliz quando ele aparecia nos fansign ou nos fanmeeting, ou nos showcase ou em qualquer evento que o trio estivesse. Não que estivesse reparando muito, é claro. Acontecia de Baekhyun ter uma visão não tão arruinada pela miopia e se lembrar muito bem dos rostos de seus fãs. O rapaz alto fazia parte disso, daquelas carinhas lindas que Baekhyun conseguia se lembrar com facilidade; além do mais, não existia tantos homens por aí que gostavam de um trio de caras. Só queria poder retribuir aquele carinho que recebia do rapaz de alguma forma.

Contudo, ainda que não fosse tão simples, o que na vida era simples? Praticamente nada ‒ quem sabe dormir, se bem que quando a insônia e as paranoias batiam era impossível fazer aquilo. Tudo vinha acompanhado de um risco complicado e alguma merda no meio do caminho. Afinal, _é a vida_.

‒ Quando desistir de babar no seu fã favorito, me avisa. Posso tentar investir numa amizade ‒ Minseok deu uma piscadela. ‒ Do contrário ‒ parou ao lado de Baekhyun e apertou uma de suas bochechas ‒, não seja pego.

‒ Não seja pego ‒ Jongdae repetiu o mesmo, seguindo Minseok porta afora.

Baekhyun bagunçou os cabelos e soltou uma lufada de ar, dando alguns passos em direção da fila gigantesca que esperava o trio lá fora.

Se aquele fã viesse, tentaria algo.

 _Não seja pego,_ repetiu a si mesmo, _não seja pego_.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun se jogava de cabeça quando perto de seus fãs.

Ele podia fazer beicinho à vontade, gargalhar alto, sorrir e inundar seu rosto de expressões doces e cheias de manha que tirariam suspiros e risinhos envergonhados. Poderia falar informalmente, como se fossem próximos uma vida toda.

Não seria como nas redes sociais, algo distante e um pouco impessoal, já que, por mais que Baekhyun atualizasse o Instagram toda a semana com fotos do dia a dia ou que fizesse uma live descontraída deitado na cama, quem sabe ir jogar papo fiado no Twitter e perguntar o que estavam fazendo ou comendo, até voltar ao Weibo para tirar as teias de aranha depois de tanto tempo, ainda não seria como estar frente a frente com um fã, ver seu rosto, ouvir sua voz, escutar as novidades ou o jeitinho adorável da pronúncia do seu nome. Era muito especial aquele momento, mesmo que muito curto e rápido, de poder interagir com pessoas que gostavam tanto de Baekhyun de uma forma tão carinhosa.

O cantor não poupou amores naquele dia. Fez piadinhas, ganhou cantadas, riu, se emocionou, fez alguns rostinhos brilharem de felicidade ao simplesmente sorrir para eles e dizer que eram especiais e importantes. Cantou trechinhos das músicas do trio e deixou que tocassem seu cabelo escovado num carinho gentil, vendo que ele era real de verdade e que seu cabelo, graças a Deus, estava bem hidratado depois de mudar para tantas cores num curto período de tempo. Baekhyun gostaria que esse tempo fosse maior e que os seguranças em volta ou o manager não estivessem constantemente em cima e regrando tudo, empurrando e dizendo que os fãs tinham que ir depressa porque havia uma fila atrás. Se pudesse, Baekhyun gostaria de dedicar horas e horas da sua vida para que ele mesmo agradecesse por todo o amor que recebia de cada fã existente naquele mundo, pessoa por pessoa.

Estava escrevendo um bilhetinho caloroso a uma fã que faria vestibular dali poucos dias quando Minseok pigarreou e chamou seu nome, apontando a cabeça na direção da fila.

Baekhyun deu uma olhadinha e segurou o sorriso que ameaçou ficar imenso em sua boca, voltando sua atenção à fã que esperava seu bilhetinho encorajador que provavelmente emolduraria para pendurar na parede de seu quarto. Internamente, Baekhyun pensava o que poderia fazer a respeito. O rapaz estava logo ali, caramba!, pronto para passar por Jongdae, Minseok e, no final, por sua mesa. Não poderia fazer muito, claro. Tinha um punhado de seguranças em volta, assim como para cada integrante do trio parado bem atrás e de olhos bem abertos a qualquer possível ameaça. O manager ficava em cima como uma segunda sombra, apenas observando tudo e fazendo a fila andar como deveria.

Não havia jeito de Baekhyun abordar o rapaz de uma forma diferente. Quer dizer, existia a possibilidade daquele fã, sei lá, estar mesmo tão interessado assim em Baekhyun, de um jeito diferente? Aqueles olhares, as bochechas vermelhas, os sorrisos... Muita gente olhava para Baekhyun assim, o que era um ponto a ser levado em consideração. Outro ponto era o fato de que namorar não entrava na lista das coisas nas quais Baekhyun era habilidoso.

Seu último namoro não havia rendido coisa além de uma temporada turbulenta na carreira, terminando tão rápido quanto começara; não teve a oportunidade de aproveitá-lo e descobrir suas nuances, os pontos positivos e negativos. Para completar, Baekhyun vivia cheio de trabalho, o que era muito bom. Concertos marcados durante o ano todo, a nova temporada do reality show do CBX para vir, os álbuns programados, a novela que o Byun teria um papel importante... Férias estava fora de cogitação. Namorar nem era algo a ser considerado.

Mas Baekhyun não estava a fim de namorar.

Baekhyun queria foder. E foder muito.

Era jovem, sadio, _humano_. Sofria das coisas que todo mundo sofria, inclusive o tesão reprimido, a filha da mãe da carência por contato físico e sexual. Tinha ereções como qualquer rapaz saudável da sua idade. E Minseok não era bonzinho todo dia para vir ajudar quando tão ocupado com o seu doutorado e a agenda do trio. Jongdae também.

Baekhyun, às vezes, mal tinha tempo para se masturbar com calma dentro de todas as viagens e ocupações. Ter um orgasmo gostoso e relaxante andava sendo raro. Ele até havia pensado em sair por aí alguma noite para encontrar alguém e...tentar ficar despreocupadamente, apenas transar e acabou. A ideia era logo descartada, já que 1) sair era complicado sem que ninguém descobrisse e postasse fotos ou começassem a fazer perguntas constrangedoras, chegando a perseguir Baekhyun; 2) ele era muito famoso, não tinha como negar, por isso as pessoas se aproximavam sempre com alguma intenção e essa intenção terminava em alguma notícia, boatos rolando, um favor em haver, uma chantagem no ar, imagina se descobrissem que Baekhyun estava saindo com alguém porque andava se sentindo carente dentro das calças.

Ele tinha que encontrar uma pessoa que quisesse o mesmo e mantivesse segredo, deixando tudo debaixo das cobertas. Mas essa era a parte difícil, encontrar um indivíduo que correspondesse a essa miséria que vinha abater o corpo de vez em quando, como se fosse uma maldição. No entanto, enquanto Baekhyun não encontrava ninguém, o prazer próprio ia ficando para trás.

Baekhyun deu uma outra olhadinha para o lado, vendo o rapaz parado em Jongdae, recebendo seu autógrafo na edição especial do álbum lançado. Ele era tão lindo, caramba. E tão alto. Naquele dia, vestia roupas em tonalidades escuras ‒ uma calça skinny preta com rasgos nos joelhos e uma camisa azulada de jeans com mangas compridas que fez Baekhyun morder o lábio pela visão do peito firme atrás do tecido, como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Para acrescentar o visual, havia o par de óculos redondos na ponta do nariz e um boné na cabeça. Seu cabelo preto, no entanto, era perceptível, e Baekhyun notou que ele deveria ter um comprimento bom para se puxar no meio da fod‒ quer dizer, para fazer um carinho. Somado a tudo, carregava uma sacola bonita de papel em uma das mãos.

E tão rápido quanto Baekhyun poderia ter notado, o rapaz havia passado por Jongdae e Minseok e se encontrava em sua mesa, os dois cara a cara e tão pertinho um do outro depois de tanto tempo. Mas aquilo significava que se piscasse, ele teria ido embora tão depressa quanto havia chegado. Não tinha muito mais do que uns dois ou três minutos na companhia dele e precisava aproveitar de uma vez por todas.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso grande, recebendo do rapaz o álbum para que fosse assinado.

‒ Oi ‒ ele murmurou tímido, deixando um sorriso minúsculo tomar a boca pequena.

‒ Oi ‒ Baekhyun respondeu feliz, adorando de súbito aquela visão privilegiada do seu rosto e do seu corpo. ‒ Seu nome é...?

‒ Sehun ‒ o rapaz engatou depressa, percebendo o final hesitante para que se apresentasse. ‒ Oh Sehun ‒ continuou.

‒ Sehun ‒ Baekhyun repetiu com lentidão. ‒ Um nome lindo ‒ disse ‒ Igualzinho a você.

Baekhyun viu a sombra de um sorriso na boca do rapaz quando ele abaixou o rosto e o deixou escondido pelo boné claramente envergonhado pelo elogio, o que fez o cantor pensar o quanto gostaria de enchê-lo de palavrinhas que pudessem render em cenas como aquela, com bochechas coradas e sorrisos bonitos.

‒ Você também é lindo ‒ ouviu, logo encontrando os olhos do fã, Sehun, presos nos seus numa intensidade gostosa. ‒ A pessoa mais linda que vi ‒ disse. ‒ Um anjo.

O cantor se sentiu quente com aquele último sussurro.

‒ Acha mesmo que sou um anjo? ‒ Viu Sehun aquiescer. ‒ Certeza mesmo? Porque, bem, anjos caem e ficam... _maus_ ‒ E dando uma piscadela sutil ao rapaz, Baekhyun voltou sua atenção ao álbum que precisava assinar na maior tranquilidade. ‒ É para você ou... ‒ sua voz morreu, apontando a caneta para a capa colorida. Sehun negou. ‒ Namorada? ‒ insistiu, recebendo um risinho em resposta. ‒ Namorado _?_ ‒ tentou por último, torcendo por uma resposta negativa.

Sehun baixou os olhos de novo, constrangido, e mordeu o lábio quando voltou a encarar Baekhyun.

‒ Tenho um parente que é muito seu fã. O álbum é pra ele ‒ explicou, fazendo uma pausa para prosseguir. ‒ Não tenho um namorado.

‒ Mentiraaaaaa ‒ o cantor soltou de um jeito fofo, prolongando a vogal final e fazendo biquinho quando terminou. ‒ Você não tem um namorado? Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

O rapaz tapou a boca com as costas da mão para esconder o sorriso.

‒ É verdade ‒ Sehun falou.

‒ Como uma coisa dessas pode ser possível, meu Deus?

Balançando a cabeça em negativa, o rapaz deu de ombros.

‒ Deve ser porque só tenho olhos pra você, hyung. 

_Hyung_. Baekhyun guardou um suspiro. Era tão raro quando o chamavam assim. Vivia pedindo e brincando com Jongdae para que fosse chamado de hyung, arriscava até mesmo com Minseok ‒ ganhando uns bons beliscões e “ _espera sentado_ ” da parte dele ‒ e lá estava Oh Sehun realizando seus sonhos. Baekhyun se fez forte para não se derreter ali mesmo ou pedir para que aquilo fosse repetido mais uma vez (no pé do seu ouvido, quem sabe?), somente arqueou uma sobrancelha diante daquelas palavrinhas e soltou uma risada em seguida, vendo Sehun coçar a nuca e, finalmente, tirar aquele boné da cabeça e deixar os cabelos escuros escorrem livres em frente do seu rosto. Ele, definitivamente, era um anjo. Lindo em todos os aspectos. 

‒ O dia dos namorados está chegando ‒ Baekhyun retomou a conversa, os olhos focados no álbum em que escrevia um simples e bem demorado “ _Com amor, Byun Baekhyun_ ”, fazendo sua assinatura cheia de floreios e coraçõezinhos. ‒ Tem planos?

‒ Bom ‒ Sehun respondeu ‒, quero chamar uma pessoa pra sair. Mas não sei se vai funcionar.

Baekhyun terminou de escrever seu nome no álbum, assoprou a assinatura para que não borrasse e o fechou, subindo seu olhar a Sehun.

‒ Funcionaria comigo.

O rapaz apenas devolveu o olhar silencioso de Baekhyun, os dois se observando sem dizer qualquer palavra. Ficariam assim por bastante tempo se fosse possível, olhos nos olhos, aquele brilho cheio de significados incompreensíveis pairando entre ambos. Havia, contudo, uma fila gigantesca de fãs querendo a atenção do trio, especialmente a de Baekhyun. Por isso, com um pigarro e uma ordem de “ _hora de fazer a fila andar_ ”, o manager chamou Baekhyun e Sehun de volta à realidade.

Sehun não perdeu a oportunidade, entretanto, de deixar sobre a mesa, de frente para Baekhyun, a sacola bonita e grande que segurava nas mãos.

‒ Pra você ‒ disse. ‒ Espero que goste.

Sem dizer qualquer outra palavra, Sehun pegou seu álbum e caminhou para longe, dando um breve sorriso e aceno a Baekhyun como despedida.

Assim que pôde, o cantor espiou a sacola e viu que havia ali dentro uma caixa de chocolates com um laço vermelho por cima. Era extremamente adorável, o tipo de presente que se compraria a alguém muito especial no dia dos namorados. A parte divertida e talvez aquela que deixou Baekhyun um tanto mais feliz e animado para ficar sozinho por um momento após o fansign era aquele pequeno cartão colado à caixa com uma simples frase escrita fazendo referência a uma das músicas do CBX e um número de telefone abaixo. 

_Call me baby_

_xxxxx-xxxx_

Baekhyun não podia negar um pedido daqueles, podia?

  
  
  
  


  1. **Playboy**



A chamada perdida de um número privado fez Sehun franzir o cenho quando terminou de dar uma aula e tirou o celular do bolso.

Era a segunda vez que aquele número privado ligava na semana. Seria cobrança? O rapaz não lembrava de estar devendo nada para ninguém. O cartão de crédito estava pago, a conta de luz, água, gás, a internet, o aluguel, todos os boletos da vida se encontravam em dia...se não era cobrança por alguma dívida, quem seria? Talvez aquele pessoal vendendo coisas, como um viagra superpoderoso e remédios milagrosos? Ou quem sabe era alguém passando trote? De qualquer forma, Sehun não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser a ligação e deixou o assunto esquecido em sua cabeça que estava repleta de preocupação, caminhando mais rápido pelos corredores do colégio para chegar à sala dos professores.

‒ Eu sou um idiota ‒ Sehun decretou aos amigos, deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa e puxando os cabelos negros com violência, como se pudesse tirar o cérebro dali de dentro à força e morrer o mais rápido possível.

Yixing, ocupado corrigindo uma pilha de provas de mandarim, apenas deu uma olhadinha no rapaz e sua situação deplorável para logo voltar a corrigir conjugações verbais e interpretação de texto. Já Sooyoung, uma beldade de professora que tirava suspiros de todo mundo, terminava de corrigir redações e deixou de lado para fornecer apoio ao jovem professor de inglês em seu drama de fã.

‒ Eu sou um idiota, podem falar ‒ Sehun tornou a repetir, batendo a cabeça na mesa.

‒ Você é um idiota ‒ Sooyoung e Yixing disseram ao mesmo tempo.

‒ Acho que também preciso trocar de amigos.

‒ Você quem pediu por sinceridade, meu bem ‒ Sooyoung rebateu, enquanto Yixing ao lado murmurou “ _apenas disse verdades_ ”. ‒ E duvido que ache uma amiga tão mais bonita que eu.

‒ Ela tem razão ‒ Yixing falou.

‒ Você sabe que eu te amo, Soo, e nunca sobreviveria sem a sua beleza. ‒ Sehun levantou a cabeça da mesa da sala dos professores para fitar a amiga e sorrir a ela, para em seguida voltar a bater a cabeça no tampo de madeira e se amaldiçoar. ‒ Eu deveria me demitir? ‒ perguntou a ninguém, falando consigo mesmo. Sooyoung riu baixinho e Yixing revirou os olhos. ‒ Eu deveria? ‒ Sehun perguntou aos amigos dessa vez.

‒ Por quê? ‒ Sooyoung quis saber.

‒ Porque eu sou um idiota? ‒ o jovem professor respondeu. ‒ Ele deve achar que eu sou um idiota ‒ continuou. ‒ Não, deve achar que sou um tarado ‒ decretou. ‒ Meu Deus, eu sou um tarado?! ‒ Sehun fitou os amigos em desespero, a carinha perdida em terror pela conclusão. ‒ Tive a oportunidade de ficar cara a cara com ele e fiz essa burrice gigante ‒ choramingou. ‒ Soo, ele é tão mais lindo de pertinho! ‒ disse com um sorriso besta que dominou seu rosto, fazendo sumir o desespero que o enchia por inteiro segundos atrás. ‒ Parece um anjo, sabe? E foi tão legal comigo e me fez rir ‒ continuou contando todo sonhador, se lembrando de cada segundinho do encontro. ‒ Meu coração quase parou de bater quando fiquei cara a cara com ele.

Yixing franziu o cenho, mas sabia de quem o amigo de trabalho falava: Byun Baekhyun. Sehun era completamente besta pelo cantor e o grupo no qual ele fazia parte, o tal de CBX. No fim de semana, quando teve folga, Yixing levantou da cama mais cedo (de madrugada) só para dar uma carona ao Oh e levá-lo ao local onde o trio estaria dando autógrafos. Não ficou, claro, não era muito a sua praia esse tipo de coisa, embora curtisse as músicas. Mas Sehun era apaixonado por eles que chegava a dar dó.

Além disso, não era mentira aquela parte de seu coração quase parar de bater quando ficou cara a cara com Baekhyun. Sua voz até sumiu da boca durante um momento. Ele pensou que não fosse conseguir falar um “a” olhando para o cara que tinha como seu favorito. Havia acontecido o mesmo quando chegou em Jongdae e Minseok, mas com Baekhyun a sensação foi mais intensa, seu coração se espremeu no peito e devia ter virado uma massa disforme depois de ser esmagado em sentimentos. Sehun se segurou bastante para não chorar tamanha a emoção. Era surreal ficar cara a cara com uma pessoa que você admirava de longe.

Byun Baekhyun era tão perfeito, caramba. Por que ele tinha que ser _tão_ perfeito, diabo? Só um sorriso seu matava uma pessoa à distância. Quando ele falava, então. E seu jeitinho de olhar para o fã como se mais nada importasse no mundo? Os biquinhos? Suas bochechas? Sua boca? Os seus olhos tão bonitos? Aquele seu cabelo que parecia tão sedoso, Deus. O que falar a respeito dos seus ombros largos? Das suas mãos? Aqueles dedos tão sedutores. Sehun tinha vontade de beijar a mãe de Baekhyun por dar à luz a ele.

No entanto, agora não sentia vontade nem de olhar a uma foto de Baekhyun sem se sentir culpado. Na verdade, andava não conseguindo sequer pensar em Baekhyun sem bater um arrependimento daqueles no peito já fazia algum tempo. Para ferrar com tudo de uma vez só, Sehun havia feito uma idiotice gigante num momento impensado de muita loucura; tinha escrito um cartãozinho ridículo e colocado seu número de telefone para entregar junto da caixa de chocolate que deu como presente ao cantor no fansign. Era um burro.

Burro, burro, burro, muito burro.

Começou a ser burro quando pensou que Baekhyun, de alguma maneira, olhava para ele. Afinal, tinha todas aquelas malditas fancams em que Byun sempre lançava um olhar na direção da câmera e sorria, às vezes cantava, apenas acenava, às vezes só ficando olhando e olhando fixamente durante alguns segundos. Sehun não tinha compartilhado com ninguém; guardava os vídeos para si mesmo como um egoísta nato, assistindo várias vezes na calada da noite, tendo os seus pensamentos cheios de idiotices e fantasias mais idiotas ainda.

Foi ainda mais burro no último concerto em que se meteu de louco em ir sozinho. Tinha conseguido um ótimo lugar quase pertinho dos palcos, e achou que havia ganhado na loteria quando Baekhyun foi se posicionar ali perto. A música que começou a tocar nem era sua favorita, Artificial Love passava longe das que mais gostava, mas ela tinha ganho uma coreografia para aquele concerto e Baekhyun estava tão próximo...Quando ele começou dançar com aquela haste metálica que Sehun descobriu ser uma bengala, tudo ficou uma merda.

Baekhyun dançando Artificial Love era um pornô declarado. 

A camisa preta e larga que se moldava ao seu corpo a cada movimento e a calça de couro tão justa em suas coxas eram a combinação perfeita para deixar qualquer pessoa à beira da combustão. A ereção que Sehun teve enquanto assistia Baekhyun no meio do show era uma prova concreta e tanto do poder daquela cena. A ereção que apareceu na sua calça mais tarde, em casa, depois de assistir a fancam que havia gravado se mostrava um pouco ainda pior. Foi o ápice da burrice de Sehun. E ele abriu as portas do seu inferno pessoal com chaves de ouro ao bater punheta vendo aquele vídeo.

Ficou se sentindo um lixo em seguida. Um cara doente, no mínimo. Se masturbar pensando no artista que gostava e que dizia amar com todo seu coração? Era o seu atestado de óbito. Deveria ser excomungado do fandom, mandado ao ostracismo do mundo de ser fã. Ser chamado de _eri_? Nem pensar. Depois de gozar pensando e suspirando o nome de Baekhyun, estava afundado no mais profundo do poço da vergonha. Mas, mesmo se sentindo horrível daquela forma, arranjou coragem para terminar de fazer sua cova ao escrever aquele bilhetinho filho da mãe e entregá-lo pessoalmente com as mais indecentes intenções possíveis.

Tinha como ficar pior?

‒ Minha vida acabou ‒ Sehun resmungou, tapando os olhos com as mãos. ‒ Baekhyun vai me odiar pra sempre. Como posso viver com essa culpa?

‒ Agradeceria se vivesse calado ‒ Yixing disse, recebendo de Sooyoung um tapinha fraco na coxa.

‒ Ele deve receber muitos bilhetinhos como o seu ‒ a amiga tentou consolar. ‒ Baekhyun provavelmente já se acostumou com coisas assim.

Sehun balançou a cabeça em negativa, ainda desconformado com todos os acontecimentos da sua vida até aquele momento ‒ acontecimentos nos quais ele tinha o dedo podre no meio.

‒ Que tipo de fã eu sou? ‒ perguntou para ninguém em especial.

‒ Um fã que não transa? ‒ Yixing sugeriu e Sooyoung riu ao seu lado, enquanto Sehun fixou seu olhar num horizonte imaginário, reflexivo durante um segundo.

‒ Preciso transar ‒ o professor concordou de repente, como se aquela fosse a explicação para todos os problemas da sua vida. ‒ Preciso de sexo urgentemente.

Era bem verdade. Sehun não transava desde… desde quando mesmo? A última vez que alguém além dele próprio havia tocado suas intimidades e lhe dado um orgasmo decente era uma memória em um passado muito, muito distante. Estava terminando a universidade, não? Depois daquela fossa de ter se apaixonado pelo melhor amigo que passara a ser seu cunhado. Tinha bebidas, Yixing estava banhado pelo espírito natalino em fazer caridade aos necessitados de atenção nas calças e Sehun estava triste demais para não aproveitar daquele afeto tão gostoso.

Seu olhar foi a Yixing novamente e o chinês negou com a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso pequeno de quem diz que não estava banhado naquele espírito de novo.

‒ Baixa o Tinder ‒ mandou.

‒ Você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que usei.

‒ Sim ‒ Yixing concordou, sorrindo pela vergonha monumental que o amigo experimentou ao dormir com um desconhecido que era seu professor na universidade. ‒ Mas você transou.

‒ Cadê a amizade, Xing?

‒ Na bunda que não está ‒ provocou, fazendo tanto Sooyoung quanto Sehun soltarem risinhos baixos para não chamar a atenção de ninguém na sala dos professores.

‒ Preciso gozar ‒ o rapaz parou de rir e soltou num muxoxo. ‒ O que eu faço?

‒ Ver um pornô no conforto do seu apartamento e deixar a biologia seguir seu curso? ‒ Yixing sugeriu.

‒ Não é a mesma coisa que fazer a biologia seguir seu curso com alguém ‒ Sehun reclamou. ‒ O problema é que não tenho esse alguém.

‒ Por enquanto ‒ Sooyoung se intrometeu. ‒ E o carinha que o seu cunhado vive dizendo que você precisa conhecer?

‒ Kim Jongin? ‒ Sehun perguntou, um tom incrédulo na voz.

‒ Ele é muito gatinho ‒ Sooyoung declarou. ‒ A gente olhou o insta dele, não é, Xing?

‒ Passei a acreditar em Deus depois disso ‒ Yixing falou. ‒ Se Deus existe, é Kim Jongin.

Sooyoung concordou e os dois embestaram a falar sobre o quanto Kim Jongin era lindo. Sehun já tinha bancado o stalker do moço numa madrugada olhando seu Instagram. Precisava admitir que Jongin era realmente um achado da natureza. O problema era que Chanyeol vivia enchendo seu saco sobre aquilo, querendo de todo jeito empurrar alguém para seu cunhado extremamente inclinado do tamanho de penhasco a gostar de homens. Chanyeol chegava a ser pior do que aquelas tias casamenteiras que não se sentiam satisfeitas até passar a flecha do cupido nas pessoas para chegarem no altar e viverem felizes para sempre numa bolha cheia de amor.

Isso deixava Sehun um pouco irritado. Chanyeol queria de toda maneira que Sehun conhecesse alguém, que saísse, que se divertisse, que transasse, que estivesse com um cara trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias do ano. Essa preocupação poderia ser até bonitinha se não parecesse que Chanyeol tentava se desculpar por alguma coisa, mas se desculpar pelo quê? A última vez que Sehun parou para analisar, não gostou da conclusão em que chegou.

Então, de fato, Jongin era lindo. Sehun não poderia mentir nem se pagassem um milhão para dizer o contrário. E além de lindo, gostoso e extremamente fofo, Jongin era muito família. Sehun passou horas e horas sorrindo besta pelas fotos e vídeos que Jongin tinha com seus sobrinhos. Era um cara por quem valia a pena se apaixonar, namorar, casar e construir uma família até ficarem velhinhos lado a lado.

‒ Deveria pensar em dar uma oportunidade a ele ‒ Sooyoung continuou. ‒ Sair sem compromisso, sabe? Só pra conhecer, ver se vale a pena.

Sehun coçou a nuca e suspirou.

‒ Acham que eu deveria investir? ‒ perguntou aos amigos. 

Yixing deu de ombros enquanto Sooyoung imitou o gesto.

‒ Só se você quiser ‒ Yixing se viu na obrigação de dizer. ‒ Só se você se sentir seguro e com vontade.

Zhang Yixing conhecia Sehun desde o ensino médio, quando fizeram cursinhos de línguas juntos ‒ Sehun para mandarim e Yixing para inglês, criando uma amizade onde o chinês ensinava o mandarim para Sehun e Sehun, praticamente fluente em inglês, ensinava a língua para o outro.

Yixing sabia que o Oh passou sua vida inteira gostando do melhor amigo. E quando Sehun arranjou coragem para confessar o óbvio (depois de Yixing motivá-lo a se confessar), porque qualquer cego veria o quanto Sehun adorava do mais fundo do seu coração o tal de Park Chanyeol, recebeu a notícia da pior maneira de que seu melhor amigo estava namorando às escondidas sua irmã mais velha. Yixing acompanhou de perto o sofrimento do rapaz e o quanto ele ficou de coração partido. Na faculdade, todas as pessoas nas quais Sehun tentou se relacionar não passaram de monstros que terminaram de pisotear seu coraçãozinho frágil, deixando claro que sorte no amor era algo que o Oh não tinha.

Então, quase como um irmão mais velho, Yixing se preocupava com Sehun. Queria que ele estivesse com uma pessoa que o tratasse como deveria, que se importasse de verdade, não que chutasse seus sentimentos depois de usá-lo como se fosse um objeto. Queria que Sehun fosse feliz ao estar com uma pessoa que o fizesse transbordar de amor sem precisar sofrer ou chorar.

Kim Jongin parecia ser um cara legal, mas todos os caras pareciam ser legais pelo Instagram, se tornando outras pessoas quando frente a frente. E a sorte de Sehun não ajudava muito.

‒ Vai com calma ‒ Sooyoung complementou.

‒ Verdade ‒ Yixing apoiou, dizendo em seguida: ‒ Afinal, seu coraçãozinho pertence só ao Baekhyun.

Sehun riu baixinho.

‒ Pensei que fosse do Jongdae, aquele lindo ‒ Sooyoung brincou.

‒ Também, mas sempre tive um espacinho maior em meu coração pelo Minseok, meu bebê ‒ Sehun objetou sorridente. ‒ Felizmente Sparks e Snowflake ‒ disse orgulhoso o nome de fandom individual, não oficial, que haviam dado para cada membro do CBX. ‒ E Shiner ‒ sua voz se tornou mais doce, igualzinho ao seu sorriso.

‒ Olha lá se não é Baekhyun biased ‒ Yixing provocou.

Sehun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

‒ Um pouquinho.

‒ Só um pouquinho? ‒ Sooyoung riu. ‒ Aqueles pôsteres no seu quarto dizem outra coisa.

‒ É assustador dormir lá e acordar com os olhos dos pôsteres te seguindo pelo corredor ‒ Yixing contou. ‒ Quando vai tirar? Não acha que está velhinho demais pra cultuar imagens de homens lindos?

‒ Não há idade para o amor, meu caro, não há idade para o amor ‒ Sooyoung arrematou, fazendo Yixing rir.

Os dois se colocaram a falar sobre a época da adolescência em que foram os góticos da escola com pôsteres de bandas esquisitas colados na parede, deixando Sehun divagar a respeito dos seus próprios pôsteres, os álbuns organizados nas prateleiras de livros e todos os cacarecos do trio que se viu comprando durante todos aqueles anos. Eram chaveiros, roupas, perfumes e os lightsticks, assim como um punhado de outras coisas que a empresa fazia para vender. Sehun, às vezes, se sentia mal por ter uma idade pesando nas costas e ser fã de carteirinha de um grupo musical como se fosse adolescente. Ele, inclusive, até tentava ficar bravo por gostar tanto de algo que Chanyeol gostava, mas não conseguia abrir mão daquilo. Sua carteira ficava mais vazia no final do mês? Ficava, só que Sehun não se arrependia de gastar um centavo ‒ ficava satisfeito em pensar que seu dinheirinho era a carne de churrasco dos seus meninos favoritos.

A linha de raciocínio fez Sehun se lembrar do selfie book do CBX que havia comprado recentemente todo bonitinho com fotos tiradas por eles próprios ‒ finalmente selfies do Jongdae! ‒ e que, de bônus, vinham com mensag‒ Sehun, instantaneamente, se recordou de um bilhete em especial que o fez arregalar os olhos, voltando seu desespero anterior.

‒ Preciso mudar o número do meu telefone ‒ anunciou desesperado.

‒ Por quê?

‒ Porque coloquei meu número no bilhetinho ‒ explicou.

‒ E daí? ‒ Yixing quis saber.

‒ Alguém da empresa pode ver e começar a me ligar passando trote ou quem sabe avisar que serei processado por ser um tarado?

Sooyoung riu ao ouvir aquilo.

‒ E se ele ligar?

‒ Quem ligar? ‒ Sehun perguntou a Yixing.

‒ Baekhyun ‒ respondeu. ‒ E se ele te ligar?

‒ Ele não vai ligar ‒ disse convicto.

‒ Mas e se ele ligar?

‒ Por que ele me ligaria?

‒ Porque você pediu, talvez? Ou pra avisar que vai te prender por ser um tarado bonito? ‒ Yixing sugeriu. ‒ Te prender no colo dele ‒ terminou com uma piscadela. ‒ O rapaz tem umas coxas bonitas.

‒ Numa calça de couro, então ‒ Sooyoung soltou com um suspiro.

‒ Dançando Artificial Love ‒ Sehun murmurou para si mesmo, deitando a cabeça no tampo da mesa em derrota ao se recordar da noite no show.

Sehun ficou quente de súbito com a lembrança.

‒ Vai que o Baekhyun te liga? De verdade mesmo ‒ sua amiga disse. ‒ Imaginou que legal vocês dois começarem a namorar? Um namoro secreto sem o conhecimento do mundo, mas cheio de paixão e amor. 

Sehun levantou a cabeça da mesa para fitar Yixing e então Sooyoung por fim.

‒ Você não está indo muito longe na fantasia, Soo?

‒ Para de estragar o meu sonho de ganhar ingresso aos concertos pelo resto da minha vida ‒ chiou. ‒ E está rindo do que, seu fresco? Hoje em dia é muito comum famosos namorarem fãs. Até se casam! Você pode ser agraciado por isso.

‒ Yixing, você conta ou eu conto? ‒ Sehun olhou para seu amigo.

‒ Ela tem razão ‒ contrariou. ‒ Ele pode te ligar de verdade.

Sehun suspirou e olhou para o relógio preso no pulso; estava quase na hora de ministrar uma aula para seus pestinhas do coração. O rapaz se levantou e arrumou o cabelo bagunçado.

‒ Ele não vai ligar ‒ falou gentil aos amigos, caminhando em direção da porta.

Essa era a realidade. Porque mesmo que lá no fundinho Sehun tivesse uma pequena esperança de que esse impossível acontecesse, não tinha a mínima possibilidade de Byun Baekhyun, aquele Byun Baekhyun integrante do seu trio favorito, ligar.

*

Em seu tempo livre, Baekhyun gostava de ficar jogando.

Podia ser qualquer tipo de jogo, desde aqueles bem bobinhos de doces e frutas instalados no celular para matar as horas do dia àqueles online de tiros no computador com muita barulheira e gritaria. Era algo que fazia o cantor relaxar ao passar algum tempo longe da sua rotina costumeira relembrando dos velhos tempos quando ainda não passava de um pirralho na escola em que se trancava em seu quarto e bancava o maior gamer da face da terra ao se meter em batalhas impossíveis em um universo especial que o levavam muito longe dali.

Não fez muito diferente naquela noite. Ao finalizar a agenda do dia e ter o restante da noite para se divertir como bem entendesse, Baekhyun se enfiou em seu quarto com os tantos pacotinhos de comida e garrafas de água, trocando o jeans e jaqueta para uma roupa bem mais confortável em seu corpo. Afinal, ficaria sentado em frente da mesinha do computador por horas e não tinha nada de melhor do que ficar em seu quarto não usando nada mais do que cueca e um camisetão cheirando a roupa limpa.

Para Baekhyun, o paraíso era simples dessa forma, com pacotinhos extras de salsicha e _Overwatch_ rodando.

Ao sentar na cadeira giratória em frente do computador, os olhos de Baekhyun se fixaram sem querer no embrulho bonito da caixa de chocolates que se encontrava sobre a poltrona do seu quarto, ao lado da escrivaninha. Ele mordeu o lábio em indecisão momentânea, sem saber o que fazer. Coçou o couro cabeludo em frustração e mandou tudo às favas, sacando o celular do bolso e digitando um número que já estava salvo em sua cabeça. E então tocou, tocou, tocou, tocou e tocou.

Baekhyun sentiu um comichão na boca do estômago pelo nervosismo. E se ele atendesse daquela vez? O que Baekhyun iria dizer? Sua voz estava boa o suficiente? Baekhyun pigarreou algumas vezes para testá-la, ficando satisfeito quando murmurou um _alô_ bem rouco e gostoso. A ligação, contudo, continuava tocando à espera de que alguém atendesse. Será que era porque estava ligando com um número privado? Nem todo mundo atendia ligações de um número desconhecido, imagina de um privado. Quando sua ligação foi para a caixa-postal, Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder seu desapontamento.

Oh Sehun não atendia o telefone de maneira alguma.

Por que ele não atendia? Estava ocupado no trabalho? Se não estava, por que era tão difícil de falar com ele?

Sehun quem havia pedido que Baekhyun ligasse, então por que diabos suas ligações não eram atendidas? Deveria desistir? Era uma perda tempo? Leu errado nas entrelinhas? Interpretou uma intenção como outra por causa do seu desespero em querer ficar com alguém? Estava ficando louco? Era culpa do tesão acumulado?

E por que queria tanto falar com aquele fã?

Sem saber as respostas, o cantor empurrou a cadeira giratória até à poltrona, fitando o bilhetinho que havia deixado ali em cima junto da caixinha de chocolates. A letra era extremamente adorável, toda redondinha e pequena, fazendo Baekhyun se perguntar qual seria sua profissão e se ela envolvia escrever. Por um momento, muitas coisas passaram em sua cabeça. Começou pelo fansign onde finalmente falou com o rapaz. Depois passou a se lembrar de vê-los nos concertos e demais eventos que o CBX estava. Era meio difícil de não se notar Sehun, ele era alguém que destoava dos outros ainda que estivesse perdido numa multidão. Baekhyun poderia encontrá-lo à distância se quisesse.

O vocalista suspirou, abrindo a caixa de chocolates e comendo uma trufa gorda recheada com licor de cereja. Nem gostava muito de doces, mas por alguma razão tinha adorado aqueles. Não deixou Jongdae ou Minseok comerem quando vieram exibir os presentinhos que tinham ganhado de Oh Sehun no fansign.

Não que Baekhyun estivesse com ciúmes ‒ _eu provavelmente sou o favorito dele_ , Minseok se gabou numa óbvia provocação a Baekhyun ‒, mas Jongdae tinha ganhado um colar, Minseok um relógio personalizado com seu nome e ele ficou com o bilhetinho e os chocolates? Não estava menosprezando seu presente, longe disso!, Baekhyun adorava ganhar presentinhos dos fãs, mesmo que fosse uma cartinha dizendo _eu te amo_ a uma balinha de canela. Só que aquele bilhete em especial parecia dar a entender que o presente de Baekhyun não terminava ali. E Sehun tinha dito que queria chamar alguém pra sair, Baekhyun se recordava disso com uma nitidez que o assustava. Por isso sentia que havia algo mais. E para descobrir a verdade por trás disso, para descobrir se, de fato, existia um _e se_ nas linhas subentendidas daquele bilhetinho, Sehun precisava atender a droga da sua ligação.

‒ Estamos indo ‒ Minseok abriu a porta do quarto e anunciou. ‒ Tem certeza que não quer ir também?

Baekhyun colocou o bilhete no lugar e arrastou a cadeira giratória ao local em que se encontrava antes, em frente ao computador.

‒ Passo ‒ respondeu. ‒ Vou ficar jogando.

‒ Certeza mesmo? ‒ Minseok insistiu. ‒ O restaurante é bem discreto e vai ter bastante comida, carne e bebida. A gente pode fazer uma aposta de quem vira mais shots, o vencedor leva qualquer peça do meu guarda-roupa.

Baekhyun sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, se segurando bastante para dizer que topava. Havia tantas coisas no guarda-roupa do mais velho que gostaria de pegar (e que pegava às escondidas), mas numa aposta de quem virava mais shots? Melhor não. Continuaria pegando escondido mesmo, até Minseok descobrir e reclamar. 

‒ Nem tem como vencer de você nessa brincadeira, Minseok ‒ admitiu.

‒ Ninguém vence esse pinguço. ‒ Jongdae deu as caras e se postou ao lado de Minseok, as mãos ocupadas em fechar os botões da camisa.

‒ Sou resistente ‒ Minseok corrigiu. ‒ Não tenho culpa se vocês não aguentam nem uma garrafa de cerveja.

‒ Quem não aguenta é o Baekhyun ‒ Jongdae apontou. ‒ Ele fica manhoso quando bebe até suco de caixinha, deixa ele aí.

‒ Fico manhoso porque sou um bebê.

‒ Sim, um bebê que fica esfregando o pau duro nos amigos e choramingando que não transa ‒ Jongdae soltou com um risinho.

‒ Desculpa se sou um bebê sincero com os meus melhores amigos! ‒ Baekhyun rebateu em um tom ofendido.

‒ Esse tipo de sinceridade eu passo ‒ Jongdae falou. ‒ E você, Kim Minseok, não tem nada a dizer?

‒ Tipo o quê? ‒ O Kim mais velho quis saber.

‒ Você fica mimando essa coisa. ‒ Jongdae apontou para Baekhyun. ‒ Passando a mão na calça também.

Minseok suspirou.

‒ Foi uma vez ‒ disse.

‒ Tem certeza que foi só uma vez? ‒ Baekhyun falou, um sorrisinho no canto da boca. Minseok o ignorou.

‒ Como o mais velho daqui, tenho a obrigação de tomar conta de vocês ‒ deu continuidade, o rosto totalmente inocente.

‒ Em todos os sentidos?

‒ Um pau duro dói, Jongdae. ‒ Minseok encarou o rapaz. ‒ Desculpa se estava pensando em ser um bom hyung e cuidar do Baekhyun.

‒ Pensando em cuidar ou em tirar uma casquinha do pau duro dele?

‒ Provavelmente tirar uma casquinha ‒ Baekhyun se intrometeu.

‒ Cala boca ‒ Minseok mandou.

‒ Você me ama.

‒ Queria odiar.

‒ Eu te amo também, Minseok! ‒ Baekhyun gritou assim que o mais velho chiou algum palavrão e seguiu em frente, deixando os dois mais novos do grupo para trás.

Jongdae soltou um risinho.

‒ É divertido tirar uma com a cara dele.

‒ Viu a cara de inocente que fez? Merecia um prêmio.

‒ Um pau duro dói, Jongdae ‒ o Kim imitou o mais velho.

Os dois riram. 

‒ Não deixa o hyung beber muito ‒ Baekhyun falou.

‒ E perder a chance de ganhar um strip?

‒ Depois eu que sou o tarado da família.

‒ Você com certeza é o mais tarado da família.

‒ Sou inocente até que se prove o contrário.

‒ Esse teu saco descontrolado dentro das calças é prova o suficiente.

‒ Há uma grande diferença entre tarado e carente, está bem? Meu caso é o último ‒ Baekhyun contestou.

Jongdae revirou os olhos.

‒ O dormitório é todinho seu pra matar essa carência ‒ falou. ‒ Não quero porra na minha cama, está ouvindo?

E fechando a porta do quarto de Baekhyun, Jongdae se foi.

O vocalista ficou ali sentado olhando para o nada por um tempo. Se tivesse ido com os companheiros ao restaurante, poderia encher a cara e ganhar uns carinhos singelos de amigo para amigo da parte Minseok, nada tão complicado e que fosse muito além, já que o rapaz mais velho não era alguém que conseguia negar muita coisa para Baekhyun desde que isso não ultrapassasse certos limites. Ou seja, uma punheta amiga até que vai, mas um pênis dentro do traseiro de outro era algo que Minseok não tinha interesse nenhum em ajudar Baekhyun. Jongdae também compartilhava da ideia e Baekhyun, sinceramente, não era contra a isso. Afinal, há coisas que não se deve fazer com seus melhores amigos, principalmente se você passa muito tempo ao lado deles por causa do trabalho e adora fazer piadinhas.

Baekhyun olhou para a poltrona onde estava o bilhetinho, então olhou para a própria calça. Seu olhar seguiu para o computador, o jogo brilhando na tela.

Durante alguns minutos, o olhar de Baekhyun ficou perdido entre aquelas três coisas ‒ o bilhete. Sua calça. O jogo. Sua calça. O bilhete. O jogo. O jogo. O bilhete. Sua calça. Com acréscimo do pacotinho de salsichas que também chamava sua atenção.

O cantor suspirou por se deixar miserar por aquela necessidade insana que fazia arder sua pele e certos lugares indecentes na vontade de estar com outro ser humano ‒ de preferência, sem roupa alguma e fodendo esse ser humano. Não poderia sentir vontade de outra coisa, não? Sei lá, algo como malhar? Fazer abdominais? Seguir sua dieta? Compor mais algumas músicas que enchiam a memória do seu computador numa lista infinita?

Baekhyun largou o computador para trás e se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito, o celular brilhoso em uma das mãos e o pacotinho de salsicha na outra. Digitou algo no teclado virtual do seu celular e desejou que daquela vez desse certo. Precisava dar. Ele desejou do fundo do coração como nunca havia feito que não fosse deixado no vácuo, sozinho. Era até engraçado; sentia-se como um adolescente de novo. 

Baekhyun disse a si mesmo que tentaria uma última vez. Depois, desistiria. 

*

Sexta-feira era dia de comida chinesa e Sehun estava esperando o entregador chegar.

O celular estava na mão, o Instagram aberto. De novo, Sehun olhava o perfil de Kim Jongin. A última atualização era de uma foto dele na academia fazendo caras e bocas. Pelas roupas sociais, ele não estava malhando. Mas nem precisava. Com a soma de todas as tantas publicações que ele postava no decorrer da semana, Sehun sabia que ele tinha um corpo legal, do tipo que não precisava de muita coisa para continuar bonito; só respirar era o suficiente. E observando por outro viés, sem aquele da aparência, Jongin parecia ser um rapaz legal em cada foto que Sehun acabava indo olhar sem querer em seu perfil. Quando percebia, estava sorrindo para as imagens e com vontade de saber mais a respeito.

Para bagunçar Sehun um pouco mais, Jongin começou a segui-lo na rede social e tinha acabado de curtir quase todas as suas milhões de publicações na maior cara dura, tudo de uma vez. Sehun quase cuspiu o suco que tomava quando viu aquele monte de notificações chegando em seu celular em disparada. Aquilo significava que Jongin estava olhando seu perfil, vendo cada coisinha idiota que postava e curtindo tudo.

Sehun xingou seu cunhado, assustando seu cachorrinho que o olhou como se fosse um lunático, mas no fundinho, ainda que bravo com Chanyeol, alguma coisa deu uma amolecida na parede impenetrável que Sehun havia criado ao seu redor para afastar as pessoas que gostariam de tentar algo. Então, com o fôlego preso, passou o dedo sobre a imagem que Jongin postara, o coração um pouco atrapalhado no peito. Curtiu a foto. E comentou.

Tinha comentado.

 _Fofo_ , escreveu.

Meu Deus.

Ferrou tudo começando a seguir Jongin ao mesmo tempo, jogando um caminhão de terra em cima da própria cabeça.

A campainha do apartamento tocou anunciando que sua comida havia chego e Sehun agradeceu alto por aquilo, saindo em disparada após deixar o celular enterrado debaixo das cobertas na cama como se fosse um bicho-papão merecendo punição. Ele até demorou um tantinho mais com o entregador na porta, Jeno, um rapazinho para quem dava algumas lições de mandarim sem cobrar nada para que ele pudesse se comunicar na língua materna de um tal de Renjun, o garoto por quem era apaixonado no colégio e queria de todo jeito chamá-lo para sair dia desses.

Ao voltar para a cama e salvar o celular da montanha de cobertores, encontrou uma nova mensagem no Kakao. Pensou que fosse de Jongin, mas claro que era. Chanyeol, aquele puto do seu cunhado que não tinha fraldas suficientes para trocar, deveria ter passado seu número a ele. Roeu a unha e deu um foda-se para tudo; precisava lidar com essa situação e que fosse de uma vez só. Afinal, se fosse Jongin mesmo, o que custava tentar?

No entanto, ao abrir a mensagem, se deparou com um número desconhecido cuja foto de perfil era um boneco inflável todo sorridente de posto de gasolina. Aquilo fez Sehun rir de imediato. Era tão idiota, tão ridículo e tão... engraçado e sem noção. E Sehun gostava de coisas idiotas, ridículas, engraçadas e sem noção alguma como aquela. Dizia muito a respeito da pessoa por trás da foto ‒ provavelmente alguém com um parafuso a menos, a memória do celular cheia de imagens cômicas e um humor muito diferente no mundo. O Oh pensou que se fosse mesmo aquele Jongin que seu cunhado insistia a respeito, o moreno tinha ganho alguns pontinhos consigo na facilidade. E para completar, se ele fosse bom de papo e, Sehun realmente se imaginou beijando sua boca por um instante, de beijo, Jongin teria todos os pontos do universo para fazer o que quiser.

Sentou-se na cama com as embalagens da comida chinesa na cama, a fome corroendo seu estômago junto da ansiedade em abrir o chat.

**Número desconhecido:** oi

 **Sehun:** oi?

 **Número desconhecido:** não acredito

 **Número desconhecido:** é uma miragem?

 **Número desconhecido:** estou alucinando

 **Número desconhecido:** você por acaso mora num prédio? Porque edifício falar com você!

 **Número desconhecido:** precisava usar essa, me perdoa

 **Número desconhecido:** FINALMENTE

 **Número desconhecido:** KAHUDUDSAHDSUC MDS

 **Número desconhecido:** desculpa as letras gigantes

 **Número desconhecido:** eu estava prestes a desistir de tentar falar com você

 **Número desconhecido:** a mensagem foi o último recurso

 **Sehun:** ninguém nunca ficou tão feliz em conseguir falar comigo desse jeito

 **Sehun:** nossa, estou comovido aqui, sinceramente

 **Número desconhecido:** pois acredite, estou feliz

 **Sehun:** por acaso você era a pessoa que estava me ligando esses dias com um número privado?

 **Número desconhecido:** e que você não estava atendendo?

 **Número desconhecido:** eu mesmo.

 **Sehun:** você é o Jongin?

 **Número desconhecido:** ai, nem nos falamos e já estou de coração partido

 **Número desconhecido:** não sou esse Jongin

 **Número desconhecido:** você queria que eu fosse esse Jongin?

 **Sehun:** kjaisais desculpa

 **Sehun:** não posso dizer que gostaria que você fosse ele sem saber quem é você

 **Sehun:** então...quem é você?

 **Número desconhecido:** você me esqueceu rápido para quem disse que só tinha olhos pra mim e que queria que eu ligasse

 **Sehun:** eu pedi?

 **Sehun:** eu disse essas coisas?

 **Sehun:** não estou sendo grosseiro nem nada, mas é que não me recordo.

 **Sehun:** me desculpa

 **Número desconhecido:** não precisa se desculpar, bebê

 **Número desconhecido:** mas você pediu sim

 **Número desconhecido:** você disse

 **Número desconhecido:** e tudo bem, posso refrescar a sua memória

**Número desconhecido: [Número desconhecido anexou uma foto]**

Sehun fechou a cara ao abrir a foto, encontrando um par de dedos bonitos segurando um bilhetinho. _Call me baby_ , estava escrito. Seu número de telefone estava logo abaixo. Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua mão tremeu. Aquela era a sua letra. Era a droga da sua letra no pedaço de papel. Aquilo era a porcaria do bilhete que havia dado a Baekhyun no fansign semanas atrás, quando não estava raciocinando direito. E agora estava nas mãos de um desconhecido qualquer.

**Sehun:** quem é você?

 **Número desconhecido:** ainda não sabe quem eu sou?

 **Número desconhecido:** você falou que eu era a pessoa mais linda que já tinha visto

 **Número desconhecido:** um anjo

 **Número desconhecido:** fiquei bem feliz quando me disse isso

Sehun leu a mensagem e perdeu o ar dos pulmões, a garganta trancada. Não podia ser. Não, não, não, não. Era impossível que fosse. Qual era a probabilidade? Um porcento de cem? Menos que um?

Quando conseguiu respirar e receber oxigenação no cérebro para ter um pensamento decente em sua cabeça confusa, não tardou em utilizar o recurso de ligações do aplicativo para ligar àquele número. Escutou a chamada sendo feita e, em menos de um segundo, ser atendida. Houve silêncio, então a respiração lenta de alguém em sua orelha. Um riso em seguida. Um riso tão gostoso e tão familiar em sua vida.

Não, não, não.

Não era possível.

‒ _Sabe quem eu sou agora?_ ‒ ouviu.

Era Baekhyun.

Era Byun Baekhyun no telefone.

Sehun desligou a ligação.

*

A tela do computador já estava apagada àquela altura, o dormitório completamente escuro e silencioso. E largado na cama, o braço sobre os olhos, Baekhyun se encontrava ouvindo a respiração acelerada de Sehun no celular como se nada no mundo importasse mais do que aquele momento; tinha ligado de volta quando a ligação caiu, sendo atendido no primeiro toque.

Era um som um tanto quanto peculiar que fazia um sorriso nascer em sua boca, dando ao cantor a oportunidade de imaginar certos cenários em que pudesse apreciar aquela respiração corrida ao pé do seu ouvido ‒ talvez Sehun suspirando por, quem sabe, estar sendo tocado em algum lugar que gostava ou que necessitava de uma atenção especial? Baekhyun viajou por um segundo numa cena que o fez morder o lábio, a cabeça inundada pelos cabelos pretos de Sehun bagunçados em um travesseiro, o rapaz com a boca avermelhada dizendo seu nome de um jeito indecente e seu corpo nu contrastando com os lençóis brancos à espera de...

Baekhyun ardeu diante do pensamento, se obrigando a tirar da cabeça aquela imagem de Sehun dos seus pensamentos. _Coelhinhos_ , pensou no mantra que havia aprendido com um amigo, _coelhinhos fofinhos balançando o rabinho_. Mas não adiantou de muito, o rabinho lhe fez criar outro quadro ainda pior do que o anterior.

‒ Você está bem? ‒ perguntou ao rapaz, certificando-se de que ele estava ali ainda, de preferência vivo, e tentando ajudar a si mesmo em não pensar mais nenhuma bobagem que deixaria certos lugares do seu corpo desconfortáveis naquele momento.

‒ _Um pouco?_ ‒ Sehun respondeu com outra pergunta. ‒ _Não tenho muita certeza. Acho que tenho taquicardia. Mas ainda estou vivo. Por enquanto._ ‒ Riu, e sua risada era tão gostosa pelo telefone, um pouco rouca e fanha. Baekhyun se perguntou como seria ela em outras situações. ‒ _É você mesmo?_

‒ O único que minha mãe deu à luz ‒ Baekhyun disse. ‒ Mas não sei te dizer se tenho algum irmão gêmeo perdido por aí, nunca se sabe ‒ falou brincalhão, ouvindo outro riso de Sehun.

‒ _Ainda não acredito que seja mesmo você._

‒ Posso te mostrar a minha identidade se quiser. Troquei a foto quando fiquei bonito, então não tem problema deixar alguém ver.

‒ _Você sempre foi bonito_ ‒ Sehun se viu dizendo. ‒ _Mesmo antes do debut._

Baekhyun deixou escapar uma risada.

‒ Mentir é feio, sabia? O nariz vai crescer.

‒ _Meu nariz já é meio grande, então tudo bem_ ‒ Sehun respondeu e escutou a gargalhada de Baekhyun em sua orelha; aquilo era surreal.

‒ Agora acredita que sou eu?

Sehun ficou em silêncio por um segundo, a chamada muda. Baekhyun pôde ouvir sua respiração e, em seguida, um latido baixo ao fundo cuja resposta foi o resmungo de Sehun como “Vivi, papai está no telefone agora”.

‒ _Posso pedir uma high note para confirmar? Não tenho muita certeza_ ‒ Sehun falou e acrescentou uma risadinha.

‒ A de El Dorado está bom pra você? ‒ Baekhyun devolveu.

‒ _Perfeito. Mas se você falhar, desligo o telefone._

‒ Não tenho nem melhor de três? ‒ fingiu indignação.

‒ _Vou pensar a respeito._

‒ Com carinho?

‒ _Com carinho._

Os dois riram na linha; Baekhyun estirado na cama com os olhos tapados, enquanto Sehun, com o travesseiro no colo, se encontrava encostado na cabeceira da cama, havendo Vivi, seu cachorrinho que mais parecia um pedaço de nuvem, ao lado olhando seu dono sorrir que nem um bobo para o celular.

‒ Se sente melhor agora? ‒ Baekhyun quis saber.

‒ _Sim_ ‒ murmurou. ‒ _Acho que posso viver por mais tempo._

‒ Vou deixar o socorro na discagem rápida, só por precaução.

‒ _Eu agradeceria._

Baekhyun jurava conseguir ouvir o sorriso de Sehun do outro lado da linha.

‒ Sehun ‒ chamou.

‒ _Você lembra o meu nome..._ ‒ ele soltou, uma pontinha de admiração em incutida em seu timbre.

‒ Lembro tudo sobre você ‒ respondeu com honestidade, ouvindo a risadinha gostosa toda envergonhada do rapaz. Baekhyun fez uma pausa e continuou. ‒ Você queria que eu ligasse, não queria?

‒ _Queria demais_ ‒ admitiu. ‒ _Só não esperava que você fosse ligar de verdade._

‒ Você pediu e eu não podia negar uma coisa dessas.

‒ _Na verdade, podia sim._

‒ Mas digamos que eu não quis.

‒ _Digamos que eu gostei muito disso._

‒ Mesmo quase morrendo.

‒ _Mesmo quase morrendo._

Baekhyun sorriu.

‒ Liguei várias vezes e você não atendeu.

‒ _Desculpa mesmo_ ‒ Sehun pediu sincero. ‒ _É que desligo ou deixo o celular no silencioso quando vou dar aula._

‒ É professor?

‒ _Sim, de inglês e mandarim._

O cantor limpou a garganta e formulou uma frase em mandarim. Em sua cabeça ela estava perfeita, mas assim que abriu a boca e começou a dizê-la, a língua embolou e teve certeza que, pelo som estrangulado que Sehun tentou segurar, tinha dito algum absurdo sem sentido. Seu chinês era bem básico para quando fosse promover na China. Sabia o suficiente para elogiar de modo simples, dizer obrigado e por favor, perguntar as horas, dizer eu te amo e alguns palavrões que saíam sem querer por se confundir com certas palavras. Sua falha tentativa de dizer “ _Além de lindo, também é inteligente por falar duas línguas_ ” acabou ficando meio “ _fica lindo falando inteligente com essa língua_ ”. 

‒ _Sua pronúncia não é ruim_ ‒ Sehun elogiou. ‒ _De verdade. E obrigado._

Baekhyun virou de lado na cama.

‒ Prometo melhorar, professor. Mas, em compensação, meu inglês é bom e o coreano eu domino.

‒ _Não duvido disso_ ‒ respondeu em um tom divertido.

‒ E você duvidaria se eu te contasse que estou com inveja dos seus alunos?

‒ _Por quê?_

‒ Ter você como professor. Deve ser um sonho.

Sehun segurou uma risada.

‒ _Meus alunos não compartilham do seu pensamento. Estou mais para pesadelo. Principalmente em dia de prova._

‒ Então você deve ser o pesadelo mais lindo que eu já vi ‒ Baekhyun falou devagar. ‒ Eu não faltaria nenhuma aula se você fosse meu professor.

Do outro lado da linha, a respiração de Sehun havia sumido, como se tivesse prendido. 

‒ _Mentir é feio, sabia? O nariz vai crescer._

‒ O nariz eu não sei, mas o meu coração por você ensinando mandarim com certeza ‒ Baekhyun continuou. O cantor ousou imaginar o rosto envergonhado de Sehun, suas bochechas ardidas e o sorriso acanhado tal como no fansign. ‒ Acho que preciso de umas aulas particulares, falando nisso.

‒ _Não é me gabando, mas tenho um método de ensino bem eficaz._

‒ Ganho desconto especial se te escolher como meu professor?

‒ _Que desconto especial seria esse?_

‒ Podemos discutir a respeito. Com mais calma ‒ sugeriu. ‒ Devagar.

‒ _Hm, esse papo me cheira aula de graça_.

‒ Você lê pensamentos?

‒ _Reconheço um miserável de longe._

‒ Ei! Eu poderia te pagar com amor, ok?

‒ _Amor só se for em dinheiro_ ‒ Sehun explicou e Baekhyun gargalhou, engajando uma conversa animada sobre um amigo muito próximo que costumava falar a mesma coisa.

Hesitou em dizer que esse amigo era Do Kyungsoo, o galã da novela das seis e de todos aqueles filmes que faziam o maior sucesso. Mas acabou dizendo a Sehun e gostou da reação do rapaz. Foi simples, rindo das suas gracinhas e ainda comentando que Kyungsoo tinha muita razão em dar uns safanões em sua orelha. Em verdade, Baekhyun gostou muito de conversar com Sehun. Ele não tratou o cantor de modo estranho no telefone ou começou a chorar ‒ não que Baekhyun estivesse julgando os fãs que se emocionavam ao falar com ele ‒, a questão em si era: mesmo que nervoso, Sehun agia normalmente aproveitando daquela oportunidade única (milagrosa, especial, exclusiva, extraordinária, magnífica, perfeita e sensacional!) de falar com seu ídolo como se fossem velhos conhecidos. 

Não era à toa que Baekhyun gostava de interagir com seus fãs. Às vezes, em algum evento em que tinha essa possibilidade, adorava conversar e rir, trocar piadinhas e quem sabe flertes, falar informalmente como se fossem amigos de longa data ‒ adorava receber dicas do que comprar ou comer, de jogos em lançamento e filmes para assistir, lugares para visitar nas férias. O Byun gostava de manter um papo aberto e despreocupado com qualquer pessoa independente de quem fosse, em especial seus amados _eri_. Quando o fã chorava ou petrificava na sua frente, escondendo o rosto num mar de lágrimas infinito ou atrás de um escudo cheio de vergonha impedindo essa interação, Baekhyun não sabia bem o que fazer além de sentir que havia perdido a chance de conhecer uma pessoinha fantástica que guardaria com carinho em um cantinho especial do seu coração. Torcia para que a encontrasse numa próxima vez onde pudessem se falar.

Por isso, realmente, gostou do jeitinho de Sehun ao celular; era uma mistura daquele comichão de nervosismo na boca do estômago mais tranquilidade e felicidade, formando uma combinação estranha que tornava o diálogo ainda mais gostoso e dava a Baekhyun vontade de continuar conversando pelo resto da noite.

‒ Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Estou curioso.

‒ _Vai em frente._

‒ Quando escreveu o bilhetinho pedindo que eu ligasse, você tinha algo em mente pra me dizer, não tinha?

Sehun riu.

‒ _É, mais ou menos._

‒ Me conta.

Ele fez aquele som de quem estava hesitando.

‒ Por favor, uh? ‒ Baekhyun insistiu.

‒ _É um pouco embaraçoso._

‒ Diz pra mim ‒ persistiu, a voz mais doce. ‒ Por favorzinhoooooo ‒ Baekhyun falou adorável, sua voz em um tom quase que infantil.

‒ _Golpe baixo._

‒ Posso fazer isso a noite toda.

‒ _Meu Deus, quer me matar?_

‒ Não desse jeito ‒ insinuou.

‒ _De que jeito?_

‒ Eu conto como se você contar pra mim o que queria me dizer.

Sehun resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e suspirou, tomando fôlego depois. 

‒ _Aprendi com meus alunos esses tempos uma técnica de como chamar alguém pra sair_ ‒ disse mais baixo, quase num sussurro. ‒ _Você diz à pessoa que tem algo muito importante pra falar e dá seu número de telefone a ela. Então, curiosa, a pessoa liga e você faz o convite._

Baekhyun sorriu.

‒ Seus alunos são espertos ‒ falou. ‒ É um método eficiente.

‒ _Descobri isso hoje._

‒ Então, desde o início seu plano era me chamar pra sair?

O rapaz suspirou.

‒ _Bom, quando eu escrevi o bilhete, minha intenção ia além de te chamar pra sair_.

‒ Qual era sua intenção?

Ele hesitou de novo antes de responder.

‒ _Nada decente._

O cantor sentou na cama e lambeu os lábios.

‒ Nada decente? ‒ repetiu. ‒ Fiquei ainda mais curioso.

‒ _Eu acho melhor não continuar._

‒ Eu acho melhor você continuar. ‒ Baekhyun estava gostando do andamento daquela conversa. ‒ Qual era a sua intenção, Sehun?

‒ _Isso me deixa com vergonha._

‒ Não precisa sentir vergonha ‒ disse gentil. ‒ Sou só eu.

‒ _É por justamente ser você._

Baekhyun passou a mão nos cabelos e mordeu o lábio em frustração. Então, suspirando, voltou a deitar na cama e chamou pelo nome do rapaz de modo doce.

‒ Eu gostei do seu bilhete, sabe? ‒ contou. ‒ Já recebi alguns. Com coisas piores, com coisas horríveis, mas o seu bilhete... ‒ Baekhyun deixou sua voz morrer devagarinho. ‒ Ele me fez pensar em você. Todo dia. ‒ O cantor escondeu os olhos com o braço novamente. ‒ Só quero saber o que você tinha em mente quando escreveu aquilo. Você poderia me contar? ‒ pediu. ‒ Por favor.

A linha ficou silenciosa e Baekhyun esperou pacientemente até o instante em que Sehun pigarreou e soltou o que tanto desejava ouvir. A resposta fez um arrepio percorrer sua pele.

‒ _Pedir pra ficar comigo_ ‒ sussurrou. ‒ _Era a intenção_.

‒ Ficar ‒ Baekhyun repetiu, a palavra deslizando em sua língua.

‒ _É._

‒ Ficar de que jeito?

‒ _Daquele jeito._

‒ De que jeito?

Baekhyun ouviu Sehun suspirar mais forte ainda.

‒ _Você sabe._

‒ Não, eu não sei. ‒ O cantor sorria. ‒ Acho que tem que explicar pra mim.

‒ _Como adultos._

‒ E como adultos ficam, Sehun? ‒ provocou inocente. ‒ Me diz.

Sehun tomou uma grande lufada de ar para conseguir falar sem que entrasse em combustão.

‒ _Sem roupa. Tipo isso_ ‒ respondeu rápido, forçando uma tosse.

‒ Ah, desse jeito.

‒ _Desculpa_ ‒ o rapaz pediu depressa. ‒ _Eu não pensei quando escrevi aquilo_.

‒ Na verdade, parece que você pensou muito ‒ Baekhyun insinuou. ‒ Em mim, no caso. 

O Oh riu constrangido.

‒ _Estou feliz por você ter ligado. Sério_ ‒ desconversou na maior cara dura.

Baekhyun não conseguiu parar de sorrir diante de tudo o que tinha escutado.

‒ Estou feliz por você finalmente atender.

‒ _Me desculpa, de verdade_ ‒ Sehun disse. ‒ _Por não te atender. Por tudo._

‒ Por tudo inclui o bilhete? Está arrependido?

‒ _Eu deveria._

‒ Mas...?

‒ _Mas..._ ‒ Sehun começou e não terminou.

‒ Não se esqueça que foi por causa dele que te liguei. Você disse que ficou feliz. Eu fiquei feliz ‒ Baekhyun falou. ‒ Eu estou feliz falando com você agora.

‒ _Eu também estou feliz._

‒ Então não precisa se desculpar por nada, está bem?

‒ _Certo. Me desculpa_ ‒ pediu. ‒ _Quer dizer, me desculpa por pedir desculpa. Ai, caralho_ ‒ deixou escapar, tapando a boca com a mão quando o palavrão saiu. ‒ _Desculpa_ ‒ pediu de novo.

Baekhyun riu, imaginando Sehun todo embolado e morto de vergonha com o celular na orelha.

‒ Desculpo você, mas com duas condições.

‒ _Quais?_

‒ Pode, por favor, guardar segredo sobre hoje? ‒ pediu. ‒ Sobre essa ligação.

‒ _Só se você queimar meu bilhetinho_ ‒ brincou. 

‒ Agora que emoldurei e pendurei na parede?

Sehun soltou um som estrangulado fingindo pesar antes de rir.

‒ _É um segredo_ ‒ garantiu sério. ‒ _Prometo a você que ninguém nunca vai saber disso. Não se preocupe, está bem?_

‒ Obrigado ‒ falou sincero. ‒ De verdade.

Baekhyun sentiu um alívio no peito, porque mesmo que não pudesse ver o rosto de Sehun para saber se ele iria mesmo manter segredo, sentia que ele faria valer sua promessa. Baekhyun não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Havia algo em sua voz que deixava o cantor seguro, até confortável em acreditar em um completo desconhecido que era seu fã. E fazia tanto tempo que Baekhyun não conseguia se sentir dessa forma tão instantânea em relação a alguém, nem mesmo se fosse uma pessoa próxima; existia sempre uma pontinha de desconfiança fazendo cócegas em seu peito e aquela constante precaução em manter um pé atrás em tudo para evitar o pior. 

Com Sehun, no entanto, Baekhyun acreditou por um instante que podia ter dez passos à frente sem precisar ter medo.

‒ _Qual a outra condição?_ ‒ ele perguntou.

‒ Posso te ligar de novo?

A risadinha fanha de Sehun do outro lado da linha se tornou o som favorito de Baekhyun naquele momento.

‒ _Pode. Sempre que quiser._

‒ Vai me atender dessa vez?

‒ _Vou atender todas._

Mesmo depois que se despediram, Baekhyun ainda sorria à toa para o teto. Já Sehun, o coração batendo descontrolado no peito, passou a noite toda acordado desejando que aquele sonho nunca acabasse.

  
  
  
  


  1. **Going Crazy**



Sehun tinha planos para aquela noite.

Como saía do serviço mais cedo no sábado, planejou dar uma corrida ali no bairro só meia horinha como sempre fazia; quem sabe, se estivesse com muito ânimo, fazer alguns agachamentos, abdominais e outros exercícios para não perder o hábito e se manter saudável ao menos que um pouco após uma semana agitada sem tempo algum para uma vida com atividades físicas regulares.

Depois, o combinado era correr de volta para casa e tomar aquele banho bem gostoso com direito a um carinho debaixo do chuveiro, nada demais. Quando saísse, o terceiro passo era ligar para pedir pizza, porque sábado era dia de pizza e ele tinha feito exercício físico para justamente encher a barriga de muito queijo e gordura. Enquanto esperava a entrega, o que demoraria em torno de uma hora, como já estava animado pelo carinho que havia começado no chuveiro, ia aproveitar para tirar do guarda-roupa seu brinquedinho favorito que andava chamando por Sehun a semana inteira: o pênis de borracha com ventosa para fixação no chão. Com a porta do quarto bem trancada para manter seu cachorro do lado de fora, Sehun ia sentar naquele dildo de jeito, rebolando e cavalgando até fechar a noite com chaves de ouro ao gozar como não fazia a algum tempo. Mais tarde, comeria sua pizza e teria uma boa noite de sono.

Aquele plano para o sábado solitário não se comparava a estar com uma pessoa de verdade, fazendo tudo o que tinha direito de fazer e de verdade, corpo com corpo e real, companhia presente; beijar, abraçar, receber uns tapas no traseiro e ter um colo gostoso para sentar eram só uma partezinha boa de se estar com alguém em um fim de semana a dois. No entanto, Sehun precisava fazer a biologia seguir seu curso do jeito que podia e o único jeito que podia era aquele, matando a carência com um pedaço de plástico enfiado no meio da bunda.

Seus planos, contudo, foram ladeira abaixo ao chegar em casa.

Vivi, seu cachorro, ficava na casa dos seus pais desde que Sehun passou a morar sozinho. O motivo era evidente, já que o espaço de uma casa era muito maior se comparado ao cubículo do seu apartamento. Então, ficando com seus pais, Vivi tinha grama, o próprio cantinho e era mimado como nunca nenhum animal havia sido em toda sua existência.

De acréscimo, Sehun passava grande parte do dia na rua e não era legal deixar o cachorro sozinho no apartamento. Porém, sentindo-se solitário nas últimas semanas, o rapaz passou na casa dos pais e pegou o cachorro para fazer companhia na hora de dormir, só durante um tempinho. E até aí tudo bem. O problema era que Vivi não achava que tudo estava bem, seu dono nem lhe dava atenção direito e o deixava sozinho o dia todo em casa. Por isso, naquela manhã em que Sehun saiu corrido e atrasado para o trabalho sem sequer fazer uma festinha em suas orelhas, ele achou interessante devolver o afeto fuxicando no guarda-roupa que seu dono havia coincidentemente esquecido de portas abertas. Destruir era o mais correto.

Chegar em casa e encontrar seu consolo destroçado aos pedaços e peças de roupas espalhadas pelo apartamento não foi um começo ideal para os planos de Sehun para aquela noite. O meliante estraga-prazeres estava deitadinho no sofá com a cara mais inocente do mundo, os resquícios de seu crime ao pé do sofá à espera do primeiro olhar de Sehun ao entrar no apartamento. Vivi ainda dormiu enquanto Sehun limpava a sua bagunça e não teve a decência de ouvir os resmungos do seu dono. Após o esforço de arrumar a bagunça inteira, já era tarde demais para correr ou fazer qualquer coisa decente para manter a forma. Tudo desandou a partir disso. Sua noite só não foi um fiasco de vez pela pizza que chegou em casa. Mas tudo bem, nada podia dar totalmente certo ‒ Sehun até tentou se divertir uma última vez com seu vibrador e descobriu que precisava se lembrar de comprar pilhas para ele no dia seguinte.

Carente, com um cachorro maquiavélico dormindo na paz na sala e sentindo-se extremamente solitário sem um pingo de sono pesando seus olhos, decidiu investir naquele joguinho de música.

Mais cedo, no intervalo de uma aula na academia de línguas, viu uma aluna sua comentando com a colega a respeito de um tal jogo lançado recentemente, _sm superstars_ , que era quase uma versão do Guitar Hero para celular havendo cards, estrelinhas e uma caralhada de coisas com todas as músicas dos grupos daquela empresa, especialmente as do CBX. Ao ouvir o nome do seu trio favorito, Sehun se interessou na hora e se intrometeu na conversa para ver como era. Não era seu tipo de jogo favorito, já que preferia algo com armas, tiros e guerras, um pouco de sangue e, quem sabe, a danada da violência. Mas àquela altura da noite, Sehun estava apostando em tudo.

O jogo era demoníaco, sem sombra de dúvidas, estava mais para um teste de paciência, estratégia e de habilidade com os polegares, sem contar que não fazia muito sentido embora fosse viciante. Sehun, entretanto, se sentiu no dever de acumular o máximo de pontos que pôde. E estava tentando _Lucifer_ do SHINee pela quarta vez quando recebeu uma mensagem.

Quem era o ser humano que estava lhe mandando mensagem bem no meio do jogo? Na verdade, quem era o ridículo que estava mandando mensagem naquele horário? Sehun estava pronto para conseguir a maldita da sua tão adorada estrela que traria uma nova versão da carta que queria e então a mensagem lhe assustou e Sehun fechou o aplicativo sem querer. A música estava no finalzinho!

‒ Filho de uma p‒

Sehun se calou por um segundo ao ver de quem era a mensagem.

Era Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

‒...pessoa maravilhosa ‒ concluiu com um sorriso.

Era outra mensagem de Baekhyun naquela semana.

Não uma ligação, mas uma mensagem, já que, diferente do combinado, as ligações entre Sehun e Baekhyun não eram tão frequentes quanto gostariam. Na verdade, chegavam a ser raras.

Baekhyun, por exemplo, vivia entre aeroportos, a agenda ocupada com gravações, os projetos que estava enfiado e todas as suas obrigações com a carreira. Em consequência, falar ao telefone acabava ficando de canto só para casos muito extremos, como ligar para sua família, o manager ou Jongdae e Minseok. Sehun, por outro lado, mantinha-se na correria no colégio e as aulas na academia de línguas onde ministrava uma classe grande de adolescente em pré-vestibular.

Além disso, Sehun fazia alguns bicos como corretor de redações em inglês e mandarim para juntar na sua renda no fim do mês. Afinal, morar sozinho tinha seu lado bom, como a liberdade, a privacidade (desde que mudou a senha para que Chanyeol ou ninguém da sua família entrasse quando desse na telha), a paz, o direito de andar nu por aí, de levar para casa quem quisesse, de dormir tarde ou o fim de semana inteiro, limpar o apartamento uma vez no mês e tudo ficar limpo durante um ano. Por outro lado, morar sozinho trazia muitas responsabilidades. Uma delas era aquele montante de contas em cima da mesa que se acumulava no começo do mês para pagar o mais depressa possível.

Então, por causa da correria na vida de ambos, as ligações não aconteceram.

Em realidade, Sehun nem acreditava que havia falado com Baekhyun. Mais parecia um sonho daqueles que tinha numa noite boa de descanso em que Baekhyun e ele saíam por aí de mãos dadas para namorar e fazer coisas estranhas que só aconteciam em um sonho ‒ aliás, quem é que não sonhava aquilo de namorar com seu ídolo? Essa bobagem passava na cabeça de algum fã durante um instante de insanidade da sua vida ou em vários instantes insistentes de insanidade da sua vida.

Quando batia esse pensamento de que Baekhyun ao seu telefone era tudo criação da sua cabeça muito fértil, Sehun abria o chat do aplicativo e via sua conversa com ele ainda ali, tão real quanto qualquer coisa naquele mundo; não era imaginação sua. Byun Baekhyun, _aquele_ Baekhyun do seu trio favorito e das propagandas de televisão, das músicas nos primeiros lugares nos charts, dos concertos e dos seus álbuns era o mesmo cara com quem tinha falado por um tempão numa ligação em certa noite. Tinha experimentado o quão deliciosa podia ser a sua voz em uma chamada bem ao pé do seu ouvido. Sua risada, seus sussurros, sua respiração pausada e lenta, sua gargalhada contagiante, aquele seu tom doce ou convincente que fazia Sehun querer despejar cada coisinha da sua cabeça.

Ainda mais, Sehun possuía aquelas mensagens que, diferente das ligações, se tornaram praticamente frequentes em seu celular.

Baekhyun não falava nada, mas mandava imagens que faziam Sehun sorrir. Era uma foto do seu cachorro gorducho dormindo de pernas para o ar, o sinal de trânsito com a edição da cabeça de Minseok, Jongdae e sua; a foto de um mercadinho de nome peculiar que só um humor estranho entenderia, uma gota de chuva na janela e por aí em diante. Era um jeitinho adorável de se comunicar, como se dissesse que estava pensando na pessoa naquele momento ao ponto de querer compartilhar alguma coisa. 

Daquela vez, no entanto, ele havia mandado uma foto própria com a aparelhagem de academia ao fundo. Era Baekhyun todo suado no espelho, o cabelo escondido por um boné branco e seu rosto sério. Sehun olhou aquilo durante longos minutos, seu coração batendo rápido. Era a primeira foto de si mesmo que ele compartilhava. Ele iria postar no Instagram? Levaria o fandom à loucura de uma vez só, óbvio. Byun Baekhyun na academia malhando. Sehun já estava à beira da loucura só de imaginar certas coisas, como Baekhyun deitado erguendo peso, ou fazendo agachamentos, ou abdominais, tirando a camisa molhada de suor, a gotinha salgada escorrendo por seu peito... Imaginar um cara numa academia nunca foi tão divertido como na época que era apaixonado por Park Chanyeol, seu cunhado. O rapaz encarou a foto mais um pouquinho e passou o polegar pela imagem para ampliá-la. Suspirou indignamente.

O que Sehun iria responder? Geralmente enviava uma foto de volta e a conversa ficava por isso mesmo até Baekhyun mandar outra imagem. Olhou sua galeria de fotos e escolheu uma, aquela da pizza que tinha comprado e comido sozinho de raiva, enviando em seguida junto do emoji que gostava de usar muito, o _v_ da vitória.

Ficou surpreso ao ver a barrinha que indicava que Baekhyun estava digitando.

‒ Ai, caramba ‒ Sehun murmurou.

Ele mandou uma resposta. Escrita. Era um sinal de que queria conversar.

**BBH (♥):** escorreu uma lágrima da minha boca

 **BBH (♥):** acha que isso é foto que se manda a uma pessoa que está tentando ser fitness?

 **Sehun:** desculpaa

 **BBH (♥):** ao menos estava gostoso?

 **BBH (♥):** a pizza

 **Sehun:** você quer mesmo saber?

 **BBH (♥):** tem razão, já sofri demais na academia

 **BBH (♥):** chega de masoquismo por hoje

 **Sehun:** aliás, que tipo de foto você queria que eu mandasse?

 **BBH (♥):** uma de você talvez?

 **Sehun:** sério?

 **BBH (♥):** um homem precisa de estímulos, sabe

 **BBH (♥):** eu gosto

Sehun leu aquilo e mordeu o lábio. 

**Sehun:** que tipo de estímulos gosta numa foto?

 **BBH (♥):** vai me enviar uma se eu te contar?

 **Sehun:** quem sabe?

 **BBH (♥):** hmm

 **BBH (♥):** não é muito decente

O rapaz tornou a reler a frase com cuidado, a garganta meio seca. Era o que estava pensando que era? Bem naquela hora? Bem naquele momento? E precisava estar nu debaixo do edredom para piorar tudo? Suspirou indeciso, escrevendo como resposta um milhão de coisas safadas e maliciosas que, quando fosse reler mais tarde, o fariam se envergonhar ao ponto de querer cavar o buraco mais fundo do mundo e enfiar sua existência toda dentro dele. Apagou cada uma e decidiu bancar o engraçadinho, porque não queria se jogar de cabeça e não ser o que acreditava que era ‒ embora fosse óbvio, quase gritante. Sehun, entretanto, já tinha caído nessa uma vez com um garoto que conheceu no início da universidade. Foi legal no começo, os flertes, a conversa até tarde da noite, os cenários que inventavam onde ficavam juntos e faziam coisas...Depois, tudo acabou tão rápido quanto havia começado e Sehun continuou sozinho e de coração mais partido do que já estava ‒ _foi só uma brincadeira_ , deu como justificativa. 

Não que estivesse procurando um relacionamento naquele momento. Queria só se envolver com alguém para beijar, transar, brincar sem roupa, esse tipo de coisa adulta que duas pessoas faziam por desejo recíproco. E foi o que pensou quando escreveu aquele bilhetinho a Baekhyun sem acreditar que, de verdade, teria uma oportunidade com uma pessoa tão inalcançável que admirava muito ‒ e que tirava a paz do seu coração e, ultimamente, da sua cueca. 

**Sehun:** a julgar pelo horário, não deve ser mesmo kkk

 **Sehun:** por que está acordado até tão tarde?

 **BBH (♥):** eu malhei

 **BBH (♥):** mas ainda assim não consigo dormir

 **Sehun:** por que não?

 **BBH (♥):** é meio difícil dormir quando se está duro

 **BBH (♥):** com tesão

 **BBH (♥):** sozinho

 **BBH (♥):** carente

 **BBH (♥):** e conversando com um rapaz bonito

Sehun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Era _aquele_ tipo de conversa. Meu Deus, Baekhyun estava a fim de ter aquele tipo de conversa consigo. E estava com tesão. Sua cabeça trabalhou em fazer uma imagem daquilo, ele na cama, o celular em uma mão e a outra se apalpando por cima da cueca, a ereção crescendo sob seus dedos afilados. A imaginação fértil de Sehun lhe fez questionar se Baekhyun estava mesmo de cueca, se estava mesmo usando alguma roupa.

Certa parte do corpo nu de Sehun deu sinal de existência debaixo da coberta, deixando evidente gostar do andamento da situação, pedindo por mais, ardendo de um jeito bom à espera de mais. Ele não podia negar. Muito menos fugir. Seria um otário se fizesse isso. Iria se amaldiçoar pelo resto da sua vida se não aproveitasse de uma chance como aquela.

Era Baekhyun. E Sehun queria Baekhyun.

Ele mordeu o lábio novamente e virou de barriga para baixo na cama, de bruços.

**Sehun:** não conseguiu dar um jeito?

 **BBH (♥):** estou tentando, mas está difícil

 **Sehun:** quando estou assim, penso em um cara que faz meu tipo e...é fácil

 **BBH (♥):** então você pensa em mim?

 **Sehun:** por que acha que é você?

 **BBH (♥):** e não é?

 **Sehun:** acho que está presumindo muito

 **BBH (♥):** será?

 **BBH (♥):** admita que não pensou em mim naqueles momentos

 **Sehun:** ...

 **BBH (♥):** vou considerar seu silêncio como um sim

 **BBH (♥):** e a constância do seu silêncio como um sim muito grande

 **BBH (♥):** safado

 **Sehun:** Baekhyun...

 **BBH (♥):** foi bom?

 **Sehun:** o quê?

 **BBH (♥):** gozar pensando em mim

 **Sehun:** é...

 **BBH (♥):** você pode melhorar essa resposta

 **BBH (♥):** ser honesto é uma benção

 **Sehun:** por que eu faria isso, uh?

 **BBH (♥):** porque é um bom garoto e vai me fazer feliz

 **BBH (♥):** diz

 **Sehun:** está dizendo isso com carinho ou irritado?

 **BBH (♥):** estou dizendo isso de pau duro

 **Sehun:** é convincente

 **Sehun:** foi bom, está bem? Muito bom mesmo. Demais.

 **Sehun:** gozei com seu nome na boca

 **BBH (♥):** ah

 **BBH (♥):** deve ter sido lindo

 **Sehun:** lindo eu não sei, mas foi maravilhoso

 **Sehun:** você não vê problema nisso?

 **Sehun:** não acha um absurdo ou coisa pior?

 **BBH (♥):** problema é o que tenho agora na minha mão

 **BBH (♥):** e não acho um absurdo, cada um faz com o corpo o que quer, pensando em quem quiser. Está na sua intimidade, sem machucar ou ofender ninguém, que mal tem?

 **BBH (♥):** pra mim absurdo é ficar de pau duro porque dói

 **Sehun:** ainda não conseguiu chegar?

 **Sehun:** está tão duro assim?

 **BBH (♥):** você nem faz ideia do quanto

 **Sehun:** pensa em alguém que faz você desejar coisas, imaginar coisas.

 **BBH (♥):** fácil, estou falando com essa pessoa

 **BBH (♥):** ela me faz desejar coisas e imaginar coisas

 **Sehun:** algo como?

 **BBH (♥):** sentar em mim

Um gemido escapou da boca de Sehun ao ler a frase, esfregando seu quadril com mais força contra o colchão, seu pênis ganhando mais solidez com o atrito.

**Sehun:** então prefere rapazes?

 **BBH (♥):** na verdade, eu prefiro você

Sehun sorriu diante daquilo, não conseguindo segurar o tamanho da felicidade se alargando em seu rosto. Suas bochechas estavam começando a ficar ardidas. 

**Sehun:** com roupa ou sem?

 **BBH (♥):** agora, sem nenhuma.

 **BBH (♥):** sentado no meu colo

 **Sehun:** ai, meu deus

 **Sehun:** antes de eu continuar, quero saber se isso é um flerte interessado ou só brincadeira

 **BBH (♥):** Sehun, eu te liguei. E fiz isso porque pensei em você o tempo todo.

 **BBH (♥):** faz tempo, está bem?

 **BBH (♥):** meu interesse é tanto que confessei que estou de pau duro. Ainda acha que isso é brincadeira?

Aquela confirmação era tudo o que precisava para conseguir se soltar de vez sem se arrepender. 

Baekhyun lhe desejava, porra. Baekhyun queria aquilo também. Era recíproco. 

Ao descobrir isso, o rapaz sentiu uma vontade absurda de rolar pela cama como aquelas garotas apaixonadinhas faziam nos filmes. A diferença era que não se encontrava apaixonado, mas falando com o homem mais lindo de todo o universo (então vinha Jongdae e Minseok, com toda a certeza) que tinha dito estar claramente interessado na sua pessoa. Não era maravilhoso, digno de um pequeno surto? Ele queria abrir a janela do seu quarto e gritar em plena madrugada que Byun Baekhyun era o homem mais incrível da nação, de pau duro e tudo. Seus dedos coçaram para abrir o Twitter e escrever para todo o fandom que naquele instante o _oppa_ era seu, colocando um _gif_ de alguém rindo malignamente ou do Elmo da Vila Sésamo com o fundo escuro pegando fogo. Não fez nada disso, graças a Deus. Limitou-se a ir trancar a porta do quarto por precaução e acender as luzes, sentando-se nu no colchão, a respiração já meio atrapalhada.

**Sehun:** por que não me mostra o tamanho do seu interesse?

Enviou animado, esperando por uma resposta que tiraria o ar dos seus pulmões. E ela não demorou a chegar. Baekhyun anexou uma foto à conversa e Sehun ampliou a imagem com rapidez, o lábio mordido para não deixar escapar som algum. Seu baixo-ventre fisgou.

Não mostrava o rosto de Baekhyun, mas Sehun sabia que era ele pelas mãos, a pintinha adorável no polegar. A imagem mostrava do queixo para baixo, uma camisa branca no tronco e então a cueca boxer escura com um volume para lá de grande, as coxas brancas e gostosas esparramadas no colchão. Sehun também notou que havia uma manchinha mais escura no tecido da boxer, evidenciando a umidade do pré-gozo. Por cima da ereção, uma das mãos de Baekhyun segurava a base.

Era uma foto bonita, provocante do jeito certo e com muita margem à imaginação. Mas Sehun não queria imaginar nada; queria ver. Se possível, tocar. Por isso, escolheu provocar para ganhar mais.

**Sehun:** é um interesse pequeno, não?

 **Sehun:** acho que vou precisar de uma lupa

**BBH (♥): [BBH (♥) anexou uma foto]**

**BBH (♥):** o interesse é grande o suficiente pra você?

O coração de Sehun passou a bater mais rápido quando viu a foto. Seu pênis, que já se encontrava duro o bastante àquela altura, se contraiu com força. A posição de Baekhyun ainda era a mesma, mas daquela vez o volume escondido pela boxer estava preso entre os dedos do cantor, os testículos pequenos rosados abaixo, como um pacote só. Havia uma camada curta e rala de pelos escuros na base, como se estivesse nascendo não fazia muito tempo. Mas os olhos de Sehun fixaram-se no membro e sua extensão, na grossura e na cor bonita que tinha. O polegar esquerdo de Baekhyun com a pintinha estava na glande inchada, bem na cabecinha melada.

Como se não bastasse Baekhyun ser extremamente lindo o tempo todo, também tinha um pau bonito? 

**Sehun:** Baekhyun, caramba.

 **Sehun:** quer me matar do coração me fode de uma vez

 **BBH (♥):** vontade não me falta de fazer isso contigo

 **BBH (♥):** acho que ele é grande, não? O meu interesse

 **Sehun:** o pau também

 **Sehun:** droga

 **Sehun:** minha boca salivou

 **BBH (♥):** quero foto também

Escolheu por uma selfie, o que não era lá uma das suas maiores qualidades. Seu Instagram tinha uma estética diferente de muitos outros, era cheio de fotos de lugares bonitos, imagens de comida, algumas até sem ângulo, de coisas esquisitas que ele gostava, fotos promovendo CBX pelo mundo e de sua ida aos shows e eventos, e do seu cachorro com olhar de julgamento para a câmera. Quando se tratava de uma foto própria, Sehun tirava com seu rosto parcialmente escondido; não gostava de mostrá-lo ao todo. Então, em consequência, só saía bem quando algum aluno ou seus amigos tiravam alguma foto sua e lhe mandava. Mas se esforçou naquele momento para tirar uma selfie.

Igual a primeira foto que Baekhyun mandou, a sua não mostrava seu rosto de todo; apenas a boca cujos lábios estavam úmidos. Acrescentou dois dedos à boca, deixando-os bem molhados de saliva. Um pouquinho mais abaixo, seu peitoral nu e seus mamilos, que Sehun tratou de mexer com os dedos para deixá-los mais eriçados e rosadinhos, foram incluídos. Colocou um efeito bonito e enviou, sentindo-se satisfeito pelo resultado. Acrescentou uma legenda também, porque era a coisa mais certa a se dizer e porque queria dizer. 

**Sehun:** queria te chupar muito

 **BBH (♥):** droga, Sehun

 **BBH (♥):** eu queria gozar na sua boca

 **BBH (♥):** eu quero

 **BBH (♥):** gozar nela todinha

 **BBH (♥):** ver você me mamando gostoso

 **BBH (♥):** sua boquinha linda no meu pau

 **Sehun:** e eu ia engolir tudo, sério

 **Sehun:** pedir pra você gozar na minha cara inteira se necessário

 **Sehun:** quero te mamar gostoso, Baekhyun

 **Sehun:** porra, eu quero demais

 **Sehun:** quero você fodendo com a minha boca

 **Sehun:** puxando meu cabelo

 **Sehun:** me mandando engolir tudo e batendo com seu pau na minha boca

 **Sehun:** bater na minha cara toda também

 **Sehun:** eu quero muito você, meu deus

 **Sehun:** principalmente sentar no seu colo

**Sehun: [Sehun anexou uma foto]**

**Sehun:** você gosta desse tipo de estímulo?

Sehun nunca tinha mandado aquele tipo de foto para ninguém. O rapaz com quem conversou no início da universidade bem que tentou tirar alguma coisinha assim, mas o Oh não era tão bobo de mandar uma imagem do seu traseiro a qualquer um. Baekhyun definitivamente não era qualquer um e Sehun sentiu-se confiante para compartilhar uma de suas tantas fotos mais explícitas que tirava quando sua autoestima estava em alta, o que era muito raro.

O Oh começou a fotografar a si mesmo sem roupa quando ainda era apaixonado por Chanyeol. Ele tirava toda a roupa em frente do espelho e achava uma pose legal em que pudesse posicionar o celular e obter uma imagem bonita, igualzinho àquelas de Tumblrs ou Instagram de conteúdo pornográfico. O rapaz, naquela época não passando de um adolescente, até entrou na academia para acompanhar Chanyeol e ficar mais sarado e definido. Tirou muitas fotos nessa época com o intuito de mandar cada uma a Chanyeol e ter aquele tipo de conversa quente com ele.

No decorrer dos anos, a pasta privada que havia em seu celular se encontrava cheia de imagens mais ousadas sem roupa. Sehun pensou em apagar tudo porque, em sua cabeça, não tinha alguém com quem compartilhar; não havia ninguém para sair ou ficar, quem dirá uma pessoa para mandar aquelas fotos indecentes. No entanto, agora tinha Baekhyun. Não havia problema em mandar a ele, não é?

Escolheu a que achou mais bonita da pasta, colocando também um efeito que desse mais brilho e a tornasse mais atraente. Nela, Sehun estava de costas e deitado na cama, a boxer preta nas coxas e suas nádegas brancas à mostra, a fenda entre ela avermelhada porque Sehun havia acabado de se foder com os dedos. Enviou a Baekhyun com aquele pouquinho de ansiedade batucando seu peito, torcendo profundamente que ele gostasse. 

**BBH (♥):** PQP

 **BBH (♥):** Você quer me matar, Oh Sehun?

 **BBH (♥):** é essa a sua intenção? Pois tive um pequeno ataque aqui

 **BBH (♥):** ao meu coração e ao meu pau duro que só faltou gritar seu nome, tô mais molhado que cachoeira

 **BBH (♥):** inferno, que traseiro lindo você tem

 **BBH (♥):** você é lindo por inteiro na verdade, não é possível

 **BBH (♥):** mas imagina isso no meu colo... o estrago que eu ia fazer

 **BBH (♥):** queria te morder todinho e encher essa sua bunda linda de carinho, beijar, lamber, chupar, bater, deixar meus cinco dedos aí, fazer de travesseiro 

**BBH (♥):** eu não aguento mais

 **BBH (♥):** posso te ligar?

 **Sehun:** eu ia te ligar se não fizesse isso

O celular de Sehun tocou um segundo depois, aparecendo na tela a foto do boneco inflável de posto de gasolina, o nome de Baekhyun junto de um coraçãozinho logo abaixo. Atendeu no segundo toque, ouvindo de cara a respiração acelerada de alguém.

‒ _Oi_ ‒ ouviu rouco.

‒ Oi ‒ disse no mesmo tom, a ligação ficando muda durante um instante. Então, em seguida, Sehun começou a rir na linha e Baekhyun o acompanhou. ‒ Bateu uma vergonha repentina, sabe? 

Baekhyun soltou um riso mais baixo.

‒ _Se vale de alguma coisa, estou vermelh_ o ‒ contou. ‒ _Só não disse onde._

‒ Aqui é o mesmo ‒ respondeu. ‒ Com acréscimo do meu rosto.

‒ _Você deve estar uma gracinha assim_ ‒ ele disse e Sehun tinha certeza que Baekhyun sorria. Ele fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: ‒ _Senti saudade da sua voz._

Sehun mordeu o lábio, mas o sorriso não se desfez com o gesto.

‒ Sério?

‒ _Bem sério_ ‒ admitiu. ‒ _Gosto da sua voz._ ‒ Sehun pôde ouvir Baekhyun engolir com mais dificuldade. ‒ _É doce e rouca e deve ficar uma delícia me dizendo as coisas que mandou nas mensagens._

‒ Sempre tive uma habilidade estranha em escrever besteiras.

‒ _E que habilidade, gosto muito dela. Assim como tudo em você_ ‒ finalizou com um tom mais grave, sincero.

O rapaz ficou extasiado com aquele último comentário. Ninguém nunca disse algo como aquilo para ele. Honestamente, ninguém nunca disse que gostava de certas particularidades em Sehun. Bom, Chanyeol tinha dito, mas ele não contava mais.

No ensino médio, Sehun tinha problemas com a fala, a língua um pouco presa. Não foi um garoto de falar muito ou de conversar como um tagarela na escola, tinha vergonha de quando se embolava em algumas palavras. Sem contar que usou aparelho por muito tempo. Assim, Sehun era a imagem completa de um menino tímido e de aparelho que não conseguia conversar sem gaguejar. Não teve muitos amigos por causa disso. Park Chanyeol foi o único ‒ e seu primeiro amor. Devido ao apoio do Park, Sehun enfiou na cabeça que seria alguém para quem as pessoas olhariam com orgulho, então se apaixonou pela língua inglesa e se esforçou ao máximo para dominá-la seja falando ou escrevendo. O mandarim veio em seguida. Era professor com orgulho, ensinando jovenzinhos como ele a acreditar em si mesmos e continuar tentando.

Quando Baekhyun disse aquilo, Sehun sentiu que era verdadeiro.

Sorriu bobo com isso, focando sua atenção novamente à ligação. 

‒ Quanto a falar…‒ o rapaz não terminou a frase propositalmente. 

‒ _Quanto a falar?_ ‒ Baekhyun repetiu esperando pela resposta.

Sehun suspirou, ajeitando-se novamente em sua cama de bruços após colocar um de seus travesseiros entre as pernas, em frente a ereção negligenciada que havia acariciado um pouco, não sem antes pegar os fones de ouvido no criado-mudo ao lado e conectá-lo ao celular para que sua experiência com a voz de Baekhyun em sua orelha fosse completa em todos os sentidos. Sehun chegou a cogitar em se masturbar do jeito tradicional, cinco dedos e um creminho de mão, mas achou bem mais interessante se esfregar no travesseiro até gozar; fazia tempo que não colocava aquele método em prática e havia algo em falar com Baekhyun que o deixava louco de vontade de sair se esfregando em tudo.

‒ Também sou bom nisso ‒ falou provocante, o mais sensual que foi capaz.

Baekhyun ronronou. 

‒ _Fiquei arrepiado agora_ ‒ disse. ‒ _Estou quase lá..._

‒ É? E se eu disser que quero te chupar gostoso?

O som que atingiu a audição de Sehun foi maravilhoso, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e se esfregar no travesseiro com mais ímpeto. Baekhyun gemeu. E Sehun teve absoluta certeza de que não havia coisa mais deliciosa no mundo do que aquilo. Parecia uma melodia, uma melodia no qual Sehun podia passar o restante da sua vida ouvindo em um loop sem problema algum. Em verdade, se colocassem o gemido de Baekhyun no _S_ potify ou em qualquer outro lugar, Sehun faria questão de passar seu cartão de crédito umas quinhentas mil vezes apenas para que pudesse dormir ouvindo sua voz cheia de sedução. 

‒ _Ah, Sehun…_ ‒ Baekhyun deixou escapar, sua respiração pesada na linha. ‒ _Quer dizer que vai me chupar gostoso?_ ‒ perguntou. ‒ _Porque eu acabei de tirar a camisa e puxar a cueca para baixo de vez. Estou sem nada, Sehun. Nadinha. E quero sua boca em mim. O que você vai fazer a respeito?_

‒ Primeiro, ficar de joelhos ‒ falou.

‒ _Hmm...É uma imagem e tanto_ ‒ soltou. ‒ _Você está sem roupa, não está?_

‒ Sem nadinha ‒ confessou. ‒ Quer dizer, não totalmente. Tenho meias nos pés. ‒ O que era verdade.

Baekhyun riu.

‒ _Eu já disse que você é a coisinha mais adorável desse mundo?_

‒ Meus pés ficam gelados durante a noite ‒ contou manhoso, adorando ser paparicado. ‒ O que posso fazer?

O cantor suspirou.

‒ _Você me deixa com vontade de te morder, é sério. Falando desse jeito ainda_.

Uma risadinha saiu dos lábios de Sehun.

‒ A gente pode conversar a respeito de me morder depois, mas agora... ‒ sua voz tornou a ficar mais baixa. ‒ Estou sem nada.

‒ _Com meias nos pés_.

‒ Isso.

‒ _E de joelhos_.

‒ Pra você.

‒ _Com essa sua boca linda_.

‒ Que vai te chupar como ninguém fez em sua vida.

Baekhyun gemeu de novo.

‒ _Me diz como, detalhe por detalhe. Quero te ouvir falar besteiras agora_.

‒ Minha língua bem na cabecinha, uh? ‒ começou obediente. ‒ Mamando sua glande melada, brincando com ela e te fazendo gemer, consegue visualizar isso? Então, vou descer com minha língua por todo o seu pau como se faz com um sorvete e te lamber inteiro. Depois, vou engolir cada pedacinho dele de uma vez só.

‒ _Você é um garoto guloso_.

‒ E você gosta disso, do seu pau dentro da minha boca? Porque eu gosto, Baekhyun. Caramba, como eu gosto do tamanho, a textura, o jeito que ele fica molhado pela minha saliva. Quer que eu chupe seus testículos? Eles são lindos e me dão água na boca. Posso dar uma mordidinha se você quiser. Bem de leve, está bem? Apenas pra te arrepiar e ouvir gemer tão gostoso como agora.

‒ _Continua_ ‒ Baekhyun mandou ofegante.

‒ Você pode ser mal comigo e puxar meu cabelo, fodendo a minha boca.

‒ _Ah, você tem um cabelo lindo pra isso_.

‒ Já se imaginou puxando meu cabelo, é? ‒ Sehun ficou corajoso para provocar, ouvindo um gemido em resposta. ‒ Consegue me imaginar te chupando agora? Seu pau saindo e entrando da minha boca com força.

‒ _Porra, Sehun._

‒ Bom, sua porra é o que eu quero engolir. Já está gozando?

‒ _Sim..._ ‒ murmurou. ‒ _Na sua boca_.

‒ Por favor ‒ Sehun pediu de forma lamuriosa.

Aquilo era bom, porque Sehun também estava perto de gozar. Enquanto falava com Baekhyun no telefone, ainda ondulava contra o travesseiro mesmo que em ritmo lento. Assim que passou a falar mais sacanagens, o ritmo ganhou velocidade e sua voz somada a sua respiração trabalhosa eram a prova de que estava à beira de um orgasmo. No entanto, os sons que Baekhyun soltava para o telefone se tornaram mais altos e intensos; Sehun podia ouvir pelos fones o barulho molhado e característico de alguém que está se masturbando rápido, com força e muita vontade. Impelido por isso, Sehun se colocou de joelhos na cama e se apoiou em seu tronco, empinando suas nádegas ao ar após molhar dois de seus dedos médios com muita saliva para levá-los à sua entrada que requeria carinho. O pensamento de que seu cachorro lindo era um ser diabólico por destruir seu consolo nem passou em sua cabeça ao enfiar um dedo em si mesmo, passando a colocar o outro em seguida enquanto a mão livre foi usada para masturbar sua ereção pesada e que pingava pré-gozo no travesseiro abaixo de si.

Nessa cadência de movimentos entre a masturbação dupla, Sehun gozou e gemeu o nome de Baekhyun tão alto pelo quarto que tal som chegou à linha para o cantor com tamanha potência, fazendo seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro e então tremer em sinal de que o ápice tinha sido finalmente alcançado. Baekhyun gozou segundos depois, sua voz enchendo os ouvidos de Sehun de suspiros entrecortados e gemidos de êxtase na medida em que os jatos de sêmen escapavam de seu pênis.

Durante alguns bons minutos, ambos não disseram sequer uma palavra no telefone, completamente nada. Havia apenas a respiração de Baekhyun e Sehun voltando ao normal, os ânimos baixando e enchendo o corpo de uma sonolência boa depois de um orgasmo daqueles. Sehun tirou o travesseiro melado de baixo de si e deitou de lado na cama, nu, as meias nos pés e a sensação de formigamento em sua pele.

‒ _Uau_ ‒ Baekhyun murmurou primeiro. ‒ _E que sujeira, meu Deus._

O riso de Sehun saiu fraco.

‒ Foi muito?

‒ _A situação aqui é problemática. Estou todo melado e descobri que tenho uma pontaria assustadora_ ‒ confessou com uma risada. ‒ _Superou minha adolescência_.

‒ Você não mentiu quando disse que estava mesmo carente.

‒ _Também, depois de tanto tempo._

Sehun sorriu.

‒ Você está se sentindo bem agora?

‒ _Tão bem que não consigo explicar_ ‒ admitiu feliz. ‒ _Tudo graças a você_. _Obrigado_.

‒ Não precisa me agradecer ‒ disse sem jeito.

‒ _Preciso, sim_ ‒ insistiu. ‒ _É complicado falar isso e até um pouco vergonhoso, mas...Fazia muito tempo que eu não me tocava, sabe? Por causa da correria, a agenda, eventos, essas coisas. Depois, quando aparecia a oportunidade de ficar sozinho e atender a essas necessidades do corpo, eu estava cansado demais ou era tão sem graça que terminava mais rápido que doce em festa de criança. Sem emoção, sem essa sensação incrível que sinto agora_. _De verdade, eu preferia tomar banho gelado e esquecer que, bom, sou homem e fico excitado de vez em quando_. ‒ Baekhyun suspirou. ‒ _Além do mais, nunca tive esse tipo de conversa com alguém, seja por mensagens ou por ligação. Eu nunca falei tantas besteiras assim na minha vida, sério. Sou um santo, está bem? Mesmo que não pareça_ ‒ disse e Sehun riu alto no telefone.

‒ Também sou um santo.

‒ _Tenho minhas dúvidas_.

‒ Baekhyun!

‒ _Desculpa, bebê_.

‒ Sim, sou um bebê.

‒ _Que fala coisinhas bem interessantes_.

‒ Vou desligar.

‒ _Parei!_

Os dois riram em conjunto, a linha se enchendo do riso de ambos.

‒ _Se não fosse você, eu não conseguiria fazer isso_ ‒ prosseguiu. ‒ _Eu não teria coragem_. _Mas você deixa isso fácil, soando como se fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo._ _Deve ser porque eu confio em você_.

Sehun mordeu o lábio e ficou em silêncio, saboreando o gostinho maravilhoso que aquelas palavras possuíam em seus ouvidos. 

No entanto, ele conseguia compreender Baekhyun. Não precisava viver na pele a realidade da vida de um idol para saber que, infelizmente, era algo sofrido e cheio de sacrifícios ao ponto de, às vezes, você simplesmente se esquecer que antes de ser o rosto e a voz pelo qual muitos se apaixonavam era um ser humano comum ‒ um ser humano com desejos, ambições e vontades bobas como comer chocolate no meio da noite apesar da dieta ou se masturbar porque precisava dar alívio ao corpo e porque também era bom se tocar e ter essa intimidade consigo próprio ao menos que por uns minutinhos. Sehun não tinha assistido a todos aqueles programas de criação de grupos que mais pareciam uma batalha de guerra em busca da sobrevivência para não compreender o quanto era difícil ser uma pessoa amada por muitos e equivalentemente odiada.

Dar um passo em falso naquele país problemático onde certos fãs se achavam donos dos artistas significava ter sua carreira reduzida a pó, se transformando em nada. Se alguns não seguissem o caminho destinado ao pé da letra, aqueles fãs que diziam te amar eram os mesmos que atiravam pedras à montanha de ódio gratuito.

Ao acompanhar CBX praticamente do início por causa de Chanyeol, Sehun sabia que eles começaram do zero e foram considerados o pior investimento da empresa. O próprio Sehun tinha comentado certa vez ao amigo que eles não dariam em merda nenhuma. Mas depois de tanto ralar e dar cada gota de sangue à carreira, CBX não havia chegado ao patamar em que se encontravam porque a empresa do qual faziam parte era grande ou famosa; pelo contrário, eles conseguiram sucesso por mérito e esforço, noites não dormidas e promoção atrás de promoção. Assim, mereciam cada estádio lotado, cada show marcado no decorrer do ano, cada música que ficava no topo dos charts, cada _ost_ de novelas que gravavam; mereciam tudo. Em consequência, o sucesso fazia esquecer coisas importantes, como o fato de que cada integrante do trio era uma pessoa em toda a sua constância. E pessoas erravam, falavam besteiras, tropeçavam, namoravam, tinham conversas indecentes pelo telefone tarde da noite, pessoas gozavam e fodiam, eram felizes ou tristes.

Aquilo era _viver_.

E Sehun desejava que Baekhyun também pudesse experimentar todo o tipo de coisa em sua vida, ficando feliz em ajudá-lo de alguma forma ainda que em segredo.

Ser a pessoa na qual Baekhyun tinha confiança fazia Sehun sentir-se especial.

‒ _Isso foi muito gostoso_ ‒ Sehun ouviu do cantor, este fazendo referência ao momento quente e cheio de tesão que tiveram minutos atrás.

‒ Muito ‒ o rapaz acrescentou.

‒ _E sabe no que eu pensei?_ ‒ perguntou. ‒ _Que seria mais gostoso ainda se eu e você fizéssemos isso juntos de novo. Talvez até mais. Mas pessoalmente_.

Arregalando os olhos e perdendo a voz da garganta, Sehun não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Aquilo era mesmo sério? Baekhyun havia dito o que ele pensara ter escutado? Ele disse que queria vê-lo? Também disse _talvez até mais_? Isso significava que...hmm, tipo sexo? Ficar sem roupa na frente um do outro? _Beijar_? Ficar no sentido mais concreto da palavra?

‒ Você quer me encontrar? ‒ a pergunta saiu em um sussurro quase inaudível.

‒ _É errado eu dizer que quero muito?_ ‒ Baekhyun devolveu no mesmo tom, sua voz sussurrada.

Sehun fechou os olhos e segurou um suspiro.

‒ Não sei se tenho coragem de te olhar nos olhos depois de hoje.

‒ _Está arrependido do que a gente fez?_

‒ Não! ‒ negou prontamente. ‒ Só...é que eu escrevi e disse coisas que eu não sabia que era capaz de te dizer em toda a minha vida. Coisas indecentes ‒ falou em um sussurro. ‒ Acredita em possessão? Diz que sim, por favor.

Baekhyun gargalhou na linha e Sehun fechou os olhos novamente por causa do som tão gostoso.

‒ Mas, apesar disso ‒ Sehun deu continuidade ‒, vai ser errado eu dizer que também quero te ver?

Não era difícil de saber que Baekhyun sorria do outro lado do telefone.

‒ _Se a gente se encontrar, não vai morrer de vergonha, vai?_

‒ Talvez do coração. ‒ Riu. ‒ Você é bom em causar taquicardia nas pessoas.

‒ _Olha, não faço por mal_.

‒ Tenho minhas dúvidas. Especialmente quando você sorri.

‒ _Devo parar de sorrir?_ ‒ quis saber todo brincalhão. 

‒ Jamais, ok? Quero dizer, só se você não estiver com vontade disso. Se estiver, sorria sempre, por favor ‒ Sehun respondeu. ‒ Uma taquicardia não faz mal a ninguém. ‒ O professor se sentou na cama e desconectou os fones do celular para usá-lo normalmente, colocando na orelha. ‒ E eu não vou morrer ‒ retomou o assunto. ‒ Não sem antes ganhar um abraço seu.

Sehun tinha aquele sonho doce que todo fã alimentava com carinho de um dia poder abraçar cada membro do CBX. Já tinha se imaginado fazendo isso em um milhão de cenários em sua cabeça, de diversas formas possíveis. O jeitinho como abraçaria Jongdae com todo aquele seu tamanho, o modo como o cantor ficaria pequenininho em seu abraço, havendo seu perfume gostoso, seu calor, sua presença calorosa, sua risada contagiante. Depois Minseok. Seu coração batia besta quando se imaginava abraçando Minseok. Ele também era todo pequeno embora fosse cheio de músculos e parecesse ser alguém forte à beça em todos os sentidos, mas Sehun sabia que havia um homem gentil e até um pouco vulnerável por trás daquele seu sorriso de canto. Abraçá-lo deveria ser a coisinha mais perfeita do mundo.

Por fim, havia Baekhyun.

Quando se imaginava abraçando Baekhyun, tudo era mais estranho. Talvez fosse porque de início, na época em que Chanyeol se colocou a tagarelar do trio, o cantor fosse o favorito do seu melhor amigo. Sehun sentiu um pequeno ciúmes. Como Chanyeol podia gostar tanto de alguém que nem fazia ideia da sua existência? Não passava de um desconhecido que cantava mais ou menos e dançava com calça coladinha no corpo, o cabelo numa cor diferente a cada estação. O desafeto de Sehun por Baekhyun não durou muito, contudo. Toda vez que se via querendo detestá-lo, descobria alguma coisa que o fazia parar e pensar “ _poxa, ele é gente boa_ ”, chegando numa situação em que o poxa se tornou “ _caramba, ele é homem dos meus sonhos impossíveis_ ”.

Para conclusão, Sehun carregava um tamanho afeto por Baekhyun. Não só porque ele era muito talentoso por conta da sua voz e por dançar incrivelmente bem com calças coladinhas e o cabelo numa cor diferente a cada estação. O carinho que crescia em Sehun por Baekhyun se dava ao fato de ele ser gentil, doce e causar aquela sensação boa na boca do estômago quando frente a frente com alguém. 

Ao parar para se imaginar abraçando Baekhyun, Sehun não fazia ideia de como seria abraçá-lo, de como se sentiria, como seu coração iria se comportar ou se ele desmaiaria ou desabaria aos prantos como um bebê recém-nascido. Ele só queria fazer aquilo e ponto.

‒ _Você pode ter todos os abraços que quiser_ ‒ Baekhyun falou rouco no celular ‒ _, só que há uma condição_.

‒ Qual?

‒ _Se me der um beijo_.

Sehun parou de respirar por um instante e um sorriso se formou em sua boca quando voltou a tomar ar.

‒ Apenas um?

‒ _Quer dizer que posso pedir mais? Porque não vejo problema nisso._

‒ Não estou negando nada.

‒ _Quero todos os beijos, então_.

‒ É justo ‒ Sehun disse. ‒ Você me dá os abraços e eu te dou os beijos.

Baekhyun suspirou.

‒ _Sehun, eu quero te ver de verdade_ ‒ sussurrou. ‒ _Eu quero você_.

A linha ficou muda. O jovem professor fechou os olhos com força e engoliu o nervosismo e animação que se acumularam em sua garganta e criaram bolhas de felicidade por todo seu corpo. Ele respirou fundo e deixou em algum cantinho muito distante da sua mente toda a sua sanidade e bom senso. Encontrar Byun Baekhyun. Era uma completa loucura, claro, quem duvidava? Talvez fosse a maior insanidade que chegou a querer colocar em prática durante toda a sua vida. Mas Sehun queria aquilo de tal maneira como nunca se viu desejando algo e o cantor também dividia do mesmo pensamento. Por que não, ora? Por que não dar uma chance e descobrir por onde se atreveria a navegar sem barco algum? O que custava, afinal? Certamente muita coisa para se enumerar e medir, hipóteses para se avaliar, riscos para ponderar e descobrir se valiam a pena.

Mesmo assim, Sehun estava decidido.

Ele queria ver Baekhyun e ganhar seus abraços, seus beijos e todo o resto que viesse como bônus. 

‒ Vamos nos encontrar.

*

Não fazia muito tempo, mas Do Kyungsoo havia comprado um pedaço considerável de terra no fim do mundo onde havia uma casa bem antiga precisando de alguns reparos. Gastou grande parte da fortuna acumulada com todos os seus trabalhos como ator, ficando quase zerado no banco; no entanto, foi um gasto que o deixou satisfeito.

Determinado, Kyungsoo consertou a casa e adicionou na obra algumas melhorias que eram necessárias em seu ponto de vista ‒ como aquela banheira grande de hidromassagem com água quente, as paredes reforçadas e à prova de som, a lareira grande feita de pedras rústicas. Ele também encheu o lugar com plantações de todo tipo, fosse de legumes ou de frutas. Além disso, seu plano era de acrescentar alguns animais no decorrer do tempo, como galinhas, uma vaca, quem sabe um ou dois cavalos, e preencher o solo restante de árvores e flores. Kyungsoo chamava aquilo de fazenda e Baekhyun tirou uma com a cara dele, porque não podia perder a oportunidade de chamá-lo de fazendeiro e soltar piadinhas de plantar pepino e pegar na enxada, mas ficou interessado em saber o porquê de Kyungsoo gastar tanto dinheiro com aquilo. Todo mundo comprava uma casa. Baekhyun mesmo comprou uma a seus pais em um bairro melhor assim que o trio ficou mais reconhecido, ganhando mais dinheiro.

Quando não se comprava uma casa, podia ser um carro. Muitos artistas investiam em carros chiques e com motores potentes. Baekhyun não julgava; achava muito legal, no entanto. Tinha até pensado em comprar um carro também, nada tão chamativo ou caro demais. E comprou um assim que pôde, embora não usasse com frequência por viver entre viagens de avião ou na van que o trio usava. Seu carro era preto, discreto e confortável, tal como econômico. Kyungsoo, contudo, não quis nada disso. Não quis a casa em um bairro na cidade, não quis o carro, nem investiu seu dinheiro em algum negócio. Comprou a fazendinha no fim do mundo e estava feliz com aquilo.

Baekhyun, curioso que só, perguntou a razão da escolha de Kyungsoo quando foi conhecer a fazenda.

‒ Aqui é meu refúgio ‒ Kyungsoo disse simplista. ‒ Um cantinho só meu e de mais ninguém. Posso vir aqui e ficar à vontade, ser eu mesmo.

No começo, Baekhyun não compreendeu de cara. Para ele, um refúgio era a casa de seus pais. Não tinha nada de mais gostoso quando conseguia pegar uma folga na agenda e ir se entocar no seu quartinho, receber carinho da mãe e dormir o quanto quisesse debaixo das cobertas que cheiravam a amaciante de bebê. Outro refúgio era ficar jogando no computador, mesmo que no dormitório, durante sua folga. Mas o que Kyungsoo havia dito logo fez sentido a Baekhyun.

Realmente, ter um lugarzinho só seu que não fosse de mais ninguém era algo bom. Às vezes, quando ia à casa dos seus pais, não tinha o descanso que queria; havia parentes lá que queriam autógrafos e fotos, muita barulheira, pessoas em cima. O plano de ganhar carinho e dormir o dia todo terminava virando a cópia de um domingo de churrasco com as crianças correndo no quintal. Além disso, seus pais estavam naquele pique de sair viajar na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse, indo a cruzeiros, conhecer outros lugares, passear e aproveitar da velhice. E ainda que o cantor tivesse comprado a casa de seus genitores, ela pertencia a eles.

Quando Baekhyun decidia ficar no dormitório e jogar durante horas, precisava se policiar para não fazer muito barulho e deixar escapar seus gritos indignados de um perdedor para não atrapalhar o sono de Jongdae ou a concentração de Minseok em seu doutorado. E não podia ficar andando pelado para baixo e para cima como bem entendesse; seus companheiros não sentiam vontade de admirar sua beleza todos os dias.

Com esse pensamento na cabeça, Baekhyun disse a si mesmo que precisava de um lugar apenas seu, igual Kyungsoo havia feito. Então, obstinado com esse desejo, se colocou em busca de apartamentos que estivessem à venda, já que comprar uma casa estava fora de cogitação; casas eram caras demais e bastava a que tinha dado de presente aos seus pais quando pôde.

Um apartamento era o ideal, porque não queria nada muito grande, mas não tão pequeno. Não queria nada tão sofisticado e em um prédio chique demais que pudesse chamar a atenção de pessoas indesejadas, como paparazzis e as _sasaengs_ que não largavam do seu pé e adoravam fazer da sua vida um inferno ‒ Baekhyun tivera que trocar de número de celular diversas vezes para que não ficassem ligando ou mandando mensagens horríveis de minuto a minuto, ele também chegou a evitar sair com seus amigos da época do colégio para que pudesse manter a privacidade de cada um, não deixando que aqueles fãs insanos se aproveitassem de fazer maldade na primeira oportunidade que tivessem.

Às escondidas, Baekhyun encontrou um cantinho graças a um amigo de um amigo que tinha um amigo que era conhecido de outro e que estava vendendo o apartamento a um preço bacana porque seu casamento foi cancelado e não havia sentido manter o lugar. Por que não comprar? O apartamento ficava em um prédio localizado em um bairro decente, havia uma boa segurança nele, a grande maioria dos moradores tinham profissões que os faziam passar muito tempo fora, o que significava que Baekhyun não encontraria ninguém transitando pelos corredores ou pelo elevador, gente espiando pelo olho mágico querendo fazer fofoca ou línguas afiadas em busca do pior. Ali era perfeito, tudo o que Baekhyun precisava. 

Gastou cada parco centavo da sua economia na compra do apartamento ao ponto de ficar zerado, mas foi um gasto que deixou Baekhyun contente. Ele tinha algo que era só seu e que ninguém além de Jongdae, Minseok e seu manager sabiam. Aos poucos, começou a mobiliar seu refúgio. A cama, o guarda-roupa, os móveis em geral, os eletrodomésticos, sua bagunça, seu perfume nos lençóis.

Baekhyun ia ao apartamento ao menos uma vez ao mês e era a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Podia fazer o que desse na telha, como ficar nu o dia todo e jogar _Overwatch_ ou _Battlegrounds_ gritando o quanto quisesse sem precisar se preocupar com os vizinhos ou com o que iriam pensar. Afinal, no 307 Baekhyun era como qualquer um; ele era livre.

Inclusive, o cantor chegou a pensar em levar alguém para lá quando começou a sentir aquela necessidade de estar com uma pessoa de um jeito diferente. Entretanto, ele não queria que qualquer desconhecido fosse ao seu porto-seguro e tivesse ciência daquilo tudo. Não queria abrir as portas do lugar onde podia ser ele mesmo a uma pessoa que não fosse especial ou de confiança. De verdade, Baekhyun não se sentia seguro o suficiente para deixar entrar em seu apartamento uma pessoa que não enchia seu peito de uma vontade de compartilhar seu mundinho particular.

Ele acreditou por bastante tempo que não encontraria esse alguém que pudesse confiar e levar para seu apartamento para ficar um momento a sós, mesmo que para não fazer nada além de jogar ou ficar de bobeira, sem precisar se preocupar com uma bomba explodindo nas redes sociais e nos jornais do país no instante seguinte. Baekhyun já tinha sido alvo de notícias ruins com tamanha frequência para saber o quanto aquilo era horrível. E nem havia feito nada de errado no fim das contas, apenas foi mal interpretado, traduzido e colocado como vilão da história em inúmeras vezes. Então, sim, ele tinha muito medo. Tinha medo de falar certas coisas em público, tinha medo de não se expressar corretamente ou de não ser suficiente aos seus fãs, tinha medo de perder a carreira que passou dando um duro durantes anos, tinha medo do simples fato de alguém descobrir que ele queria estar com uma pessoa como alguém comum ‒ e beijar, gozar e ficar nu na companhia dela.

Droga, Baekhyun vivia constantemente com medo de tudo e dava seu máximo para não transparecer. Por isso, para esconder sua tristeza, seu amedrontamento, seu cansaço, suas incertezas e confusões, o cantor sorria. Sorrir era fácil, porque as pessoas não enxergavam além daquilo se havia um sorriso na boca. Um sorriso mascarava tudo, deixava parecer que as coisas estavam bem. Mas havia algo em falar com Sehun ou de apenas ser ele do outro lado das mensagens e ligações que fazia Baekhyun querer ser verdadeiro e mostrar suas outras facetas sem sentir medo de ser ele mesmo.

Para tornar tudo ainda mais perfeito, Oh Sehun também queria estar com Baekhyun de uma forma inusitada. Tinha deixado isso claro em cada mensagem ou ligação que trocaram no início de certas noites. Na última vez que se falaram, Sehun disse com sinceridade o quanto queria ficar com Baekhyun ‒ _vamos no encontrar. Eu quero te ver logo e tentar, não sei, fazer algo mais do que dizer sacanagens no telefone._

Era uma quinta-feira comum quando Baekhyun se encontrava esperando Sehun em seu apartamento, um nervosismo corroendo a boca do seu estômago a cada minuto que se passava no relógio.

O chão estava até mais gasto de tanto que o cantor dava voltas e mais voltas pela ansiedade que aumentava à medida que o horário de Sehun chegar ficava mais próximo. Ele havia conferido a comida chinesa que tinha pedido para entregar pela quinquagésima vez, arrumando tudo sobre o balcão da cozinha para caso sentissem fome em algum momento. Depois, se olhou no espelho diversas vezes, arrumou seu cabelo já arrumado e checou seu perfume mais algumas tantas com medo de que o nervosismo o fizesse suar e cheirar indesejavelmente. Andou pelo apartamento em busca de alguma coisa fora do lugar ou um grão de pó perdido pelos móveis após limpá-lo todinho com calma e paciência ‒ se sentiu como Minseok ao ligar o aspirador de mão para passá-lo uma última vez em cada cômodo.

Passando o aspirador em seu quarto novamente, Baekhyun parou de súbito e suspirou, pegando o telefone para fazer uma ligação a um número salvo na sua discagem rápida. Tocou cinco vezes como sempre tocava, e então Baekhyun foi atendido prontamente e a voz rouca do outro lado na linha lhe disse _oi_.

‒ Soo... ‒ chamou. ‒ Diz que não estou fazendo uma burrice.

Kyungsoo riu soprado.

‒ _É difícil quando eu tenho certeza de que já está fazendo uma._

‒ Você acha que é uma burrice?

‒ _Você não acha que é uma burrice?_

‒ Não estaria perguntando se eu soubesse.

‒ _Mas você sabe_.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio.

‒ _Ainda acha que é burrice?_

O cantor despenteou seu cabelo com os dedos e deu de ombros, como se em derrota. No entanto, não achava que era burrice. Talvez loucura. Muita, com certeza. Mas burrice? Se alguém descobrisse...Se as pessoas descobrissem o que estava prestes a fazer naquela noite, estaria completamente perdido. Pensou em desistir e tal pensamento lhe deixou irritado. Não queria desistir. Caramba, por que precisava desistir das coisas que tinha vontade de fazer? Queria ir em frente. Queria se encontrar com aquele fã, Oh Sehun, e se esquecer de tudo ‒ da sua carreira, das suas obrigações, do restante do mundo lá fora e ser apenas ele mesmo com cada particularidade e desejo.

‒ Não, eu não acho.

‒ _Então não é_.

‒ Obrigado ‒ Baekhyun disse.

‒ _Por nada_ ‒ Kyungsoo devolveu. ‒ _Divirta-se?_ ‒ soltou incerto.

‒ Eu vou ‒ garantiu sorridente. ‒ Divirta-se você também.

‒ _Estou decorando um texto, Baekhyun. Coisa que você atrapalhou. Perdi a página, inferno. Vou ter que começar tudo de novo._

‒ Ah, nesse caso, bom trabalho achando sua página? 

‒ _Vai se foder_.

‒ É exatamente o que vou fazer agora. 

E ouvindo o chiado de um palavrão da parte do Kyungsoo no telefone, Baekhyun desligou com uma risada.

Nesse exato momento, a campainha do apartamento tocou.

Sehun tinha chegado.

Baekhyun sorriu quando enxergou Sehun pelo olho mágico, destravando a porta para que ele entrasse.

Todo tímido e gigante com sua altura, Oh Sehun adentrou o apartamento com uma mochila nas costas, delatando que ele havia saído do colégio onde dava aulas fazia pouco tempo. Nas mãos, havia um capacete preto brilhoso e uma garrafa de champanhe ainda dentro da caixa. Baekhyun analisou cada partezinha de Sehun, focando uma atenção especial ao fato de que Sehun usava uma jaqueta preta de couro com detalhes avermelhados e seu cabelo escuro se encontrava penteado para o lado de modo bagunçado, provavelmente com os dedos. E ele estava tão cheiroso. Baekhyun conseguia sentir o aroma amadeirado da sua colônia. Era uma linda visão aquela, de Sehun na entrada do seu apartamento de jaqueta de couro e jeans apertado, um típico bad boy ‒ um bad boy que Baekhyun sabia ser doce por dentro.

‒ Oi ‒ saudou carinhoso.

‒ Oi ‒ Sehun devolveu mais baixo, um sorriso nascendo em sua boca.

‒ Veio de moto? ‒ Apontou para o capacete, vendo Sehun aquiescer sorridente. ‒ Não me contou que pilotava.

‒ Era um detalhe importante pra você?

‒ Depende. Por acaso a sua garupa está livre pra eu subir e pegar carona?

‒ Minha garupa está sempre livre pra você.

‒ Era um detalhe importante, então. 

Sehun riu.

‒ Posso te levar passear quando quiser ‒ disse.

‒ Jura?

‒ Seria um prazer.

Baekhyun adorou ouvir aquilo.

‒ Qual o modelo? ‒ quis saber.

‒ Uma S1000RR parcelada em suaves prestações até o fim da minha vida.

‒ Preta?

‒ Preta ‒ concordou.

O cantor assoviou, já visualizando Sehun naquela monstruosidade linda que ronronava alto quando em grande velocidade.

‒ Lindo e com bom gosto. 

Sehun deu um sorriso tímido como resposta.

‒ Deixei lá embaixo no estacionamento. Tudo bem?

‒ Tudo bem ‒ concordou. ‒ É perigoso deixar uma moto como aquela passar a noite na rua.

O olhar que ambos trocaram foi quente e cheio de coisas implícitas, trazendo à memória o convite um tanto que acanhado de Baekhyun quando perguntou a Sehun se ele queria vir ao seu apartamento na semana seguinte, quando haveria uma folga em sua agenda. E ali estava ele na entrada do seu refúgio, pronto para passar a noite de verdade, a sério. Ainda era inacreditável que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

‒ Esse é o seu cantinho ‒ Sehun murmurou, seus olhos esquadrinhando o hall e onde pudesse enxergar.

‒ Meu cantinho. ‒ Baekhyun abriu os braços de um jeito teatral e riu. ‒ Vem, quer conhecer o resto? Podemos colocar isso pra gelar. ‒ Mostrou a caixa de champanhe que Sehun segurava.

Após tirar os sapatos, deixar a mochila no canto junto do capacete e vestir o par de chinelos que Baekhyun havia comprado especialmente para o novo visitante (Sehun ficou encantado com o fato de seus chinelos combinarem com o par de Baekhyun), Sehun estava parado na cozinha do apartamento do cantor assistindo o mais velho colocar o champanhe dentro de uma vasilha com gelo.

‒ Gosta de comida chinesa?

Sehun olhou para toda a comida disposta sobre o balcão, aquele cheirinho gostoso saindo das embalagens e travessas.

‒ É a minha favorita ‒ confessou.

‒ Também é a minha favorita ‒ Baekhyun disse. ‒ Quer comer agora?

‒ Comida não é o que eu quero agora.

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

‒ E o que você quer, posso saber?

‒ Conhecer sua casa, claro. ‒ Sehun riu sem jeito da sua brincadeira. ‒ Posso?

‒ À vontade.

Era um lugar lindo e aconchegante, de decoração simples e bem prática. Não haviam fotos ou coisas que denunciassem que Baekhyun quem morava no apartamento, mas era perceptível nos detalhes mais mínimos que era ele o dono do local, como o computador bem equipado em um quartinho transformado como escritório, os pôsteres de jogos nas paredes e sua bagunça sobre a mesa. Sehun achou mais minúcias que o faziam sorrir e pensar “ _Baekhyun mora aqui mesmo, só podia ser ele_ ”. Terminou sua bisbilhotice no quarto no final do corredor e ofegou com a vista.

Havia uma enorme janela de vidro com paisagem para o céu noturno e os demais prédios à frente, a cidade de estendendo no restante da visão. Um pensamento bobo invadiu seus pensamentos e Sehun balançou a cabeça com a ideia. _Transar contra essa janela enorme seria incrível_. Afastou a safadeza para longe e focou sua atenção na cama grande de lençóis brancos que tomava um lado da parede. Imaginou Baekhyun dormindo ali, deitado naquele colchão.

‒ Gostou de conhecer a casa? ‒ ouviu, virando-se e encontrando Baekhyun parado na porta com os braços cruzados no peito, sua camisa preta de botões bem justa naquela região.

‒ Principalmente o banheiro.

‒ A banheira é incrível, não? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou com um sorriso.

‒ E grande.

‒ Feita para caber duas pessoas.

‒ Me pergunto quem seriam.

‒ Desde que você esteja lá comigo, está perfeito.

Baekhyun caminhou lentamente em direção a Sehun.

‒ O que quer fazer agora?

Sehun fingiu pensar.

‒ Acho que quero conhecer o dono da casa.

‒ Com roupa ou sem?

Sehun sorriu de lado.

‒ Sem.

Já próximo, Baekhyun buscou uma das mãos de Sehun para segurar, mas franziu o cenho.

‒ Suas mãos estão geladas como as de um morto ‒ constatou, notando que elas tremiam um pouco. ‒ Você está bem? Sente alguma coisa?

‒ Estou um pouquinho nervoso ‒ Sehun admitiu baixo, um riso escapando de sua boca ao assistir um tremelique mais forte dominar seus dedos como se fosse uma vareta verde. Não havia percebido que estava tão nervoso assim desde que entrou no apartamento. Mas a julgar pelo jeito como seu coração batia, poderia morrer a qualquer instante. ‒ Talvez bastante. ‒ Riu. ‒ Você parece tão calmo.

Baekhyun negou, dessa vez segurando ambas as mãos de Sehun nas suas, apertando-as de modo gentil para esquentá-las com seu calor.

‒ Também estou nervoso, um bocado. Sabe quantas camisas eu precisei trocar até você chegar aqui? ‒ brincou e o rapaz fez um beicinho adorável. ‒ Mas acima de todo o nervosismo, estou feliz por estar com você nesse momento. Isso me acalma.

O coração de Sehun acelerou um pouquinho mais diante do olhar de Baekhyun e no modo como os dedos dele se embrenhavam aos seus.

‒ P-posso te abraçar? ‒ murmurou nervoso, sua voz tão baixa.

‒ Pensei que nunca fosse fazer isso. ‒ Baekhyun passou seus braços ao redor da barriga do rapaz. ‒ Me abraça ‒ falou doce.

Sehun obedeceu prontamente, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Baekhyun e o apertando contra si sem machucá-lo. A diferença de altura não era tanta, mas não deixava de ser graciosa a forma como o cantor se encaixava perfeitamente no abraço de Sehun. E havia seu perfume gostoso recendendo, de acréscimo. Sua temperatura calorosa que tirou um suspiro da boca de Sehun. Sua respiração batendo devagar em seu pescoço.

O jovem professor queria dizer tantas coisas a Baekhyun. Quase escapuliu um _eu te amo_ dos seus lábios, quase. Sehun segurou a língua, contudo. Não podia dizer algo como aquilo naquele momento, por mais verdadeiro que fosse, por mais forte que seu coração batesse no peito. Amava Baekhyun como nunca amou ninguém, de coração puro e sincero. Era a mistura daquele amor carinhoso que todo fã tinha por seu ídolo, de querer colocá-lo dentro de um potinho e encher o ser humano de afeto, tal como algo além e inexplicável a um primeiro olhar. Sehun também queria dizer o quanto a música que Baekhyun cantava era importante na sua vida. Sua voz. Seu sorriso. Sua pessoa por completo. Queria contar que foi ele, Minseok e Jongdae que o tiraram da fossa que caiu com a decepção do seu primeiro amor, assim como as tantas outras decepções que vieram depois. Se Sehun estava ali em pé era por causa de cada um deles, por isso era grato, muitíssimo grato.

Não disse nada do que tinha uma vontade imensa de despejar. Limitou-se a apertar Baekhyun um pouco mais, deixando escapulir um centésimo do que havia em seus pensamentos.

‒ Te abraçar era a primeira coisa que eu queria fazer quando entrei aqui ‒ confessou.

‒ E eu do outro lado querendo te agarrar por inteiro e prensar contra a parede, que vergonha ‒ disse em um tom brincalhão, ouvindo Sehun rir em sua orelha.

‒ Sinônimos.

‒ Bem distantes.

Dentro daquele abraço, Baekhyun pôde sentir o nervosismo de Sehun irradiando. Era compreensível. E bonitinho, de certa forma. Muitos fãs ficavam daquela maneira quando frente a frente com Baekhyun. Alguns choravam, outros desmaiavam ou avermelhavam como pimentões. As reações eram infinitas, mas cada uma bem particular.

‒ Seu coração está acelerado.

‒ Por sua causa.

‒ É algo com que devo me preocupar? ‒ A apreensão na voz de Baekhyun era sincera.

‒ Não acho que vou morrer. Ainda não ‒ brincou, ganhando um tapa fraco nas costas. ‒ Podemos ficar assim um pouco mais?

‒ O quanto você quiser ‒ respondeu. ‒ Mas respira comigo, está bem? ‒ mandou. ‒ Você precisa se acalmar.

Sehun passou a seguir o ritmo da respiração de Baekhyun. Inspirar. Expirar. Inspirar. Expirar. Inspirar. Expirar. A mão que subia e descia por suas costas estava ajudando também. Em complemento, Baekhyun começou a cantarolar bem baixinho contra seu pescoço e aquilo foi a coisa mais gostosa que Sehun havia experimentado. Era diferente de ouvi-lo em músicas, diferente de ouvi-lo por telefonema no meio da noite entre gemidos; aquilo era real e lindo. Tão lindo que todo o corpo de Sehun se arrepiou no primeiro instante, mas começou a ceder às notas carinhosas daquela harmonia desconhecida. Seu coração não estava mais batendo como se quisesse abrir seu peito à força e pular para fora. As batidas eram mais comportadas, mais leves, não faziam seu peito doer de forma horrível.

Quando sentiu algo quente e úmido em seu pescoço, parou de respirar. Aquilo se repetiu, dessa vez abaixo da sua orelha. Então, na linha da sua mandíbula, tão próximo de sua boca.

Afastou-se um pouco de Baekhyun sem se separar dele por completo.

‒ Dizem que um beijo acalma ‒ explicou inocente, seus olhos focados na boca de Sehun.

‒ É um calmante e tanto ‒ murmurou de volta. ‒ Acho que vou precisar de mais alguns.

‒ Aqui? ‒ Baekhyun beijou sua mandíbula de novo. ‒ Ou aqui? ‒ Seus dentes mordiscaram o lábio inferior de Sehun.

‒ Na minha boca, por favor.

Sehun inclinou a cabeça um tantinho para o lado e Baekhyun ergueu os pés poucos centímetros para alcançar a boca alheia, iniciando, por fim, o primeiro beijo entre eles. Não foi nada lascivo ou desesperado. Na verdade, foi simples, um selar tão singelo e delicado que tirou um sorriso de Sehun quando terminou. Baekhyun adorou a expressão no rosto do mais novo, colando seus lábios aos dele mais uma vez. E tão delicado quanto qualquer outro beijo, Baekhyun deu iniciativa àquele, buscando os lábios de Sehun e pedindo passagem para que sua língua entrasse.

Aquele foi diferente. Era mais ousado, mais necessitado, quente e molhado. As mãos de Sehun foram para o rosto de Baekhyun e este apertou seus quadris com força, puxando ambos em direção da cama. 

‒ Não precisamos fazer nada se você não quiser ‒ murmurou entre um beijo.

‒ Mas eu quero ‒ devolveu ofegante. ‒ Eu quero você.

‒ Tem certeza disso?

Sehun não respondeu verbalmente, escolhendo fazê-lo com um beijo molhado contra a boca de Baekhyun, chupando seu lábio ao final.

‒ Vou considerar isso como um sim. ‒ Baekhyun sorriu, ganhando mais outro beijo em seguida. ‒ E isso... ‒ tomou um pouco de ar ‒ um sim bem grande. ‒ Sehun se sentou na cama e puxou Baekhyun pelo cós de sua calça, abraçando-o pelos quadris. Sentado, levantou seu rosto em direção à boca de Baekhyun que o olhou com algo que beirava a carinho, passando os dedos afilados por suas bochechas, seu nariz pontiagudo, sua boca avermelhada. ‒ Você é lindo, sabia? ‒ murmurou, seu polegar massageando a carne do lábio inferior. ‒Completamente lindo... ‒ Ergueu o queixo do rapaz, empurrando com a ponta dos dedos os cabelos que escorriam por seus olhos. A parte inusitada que tirou um arquejo de Sehun foi o modo delicado, porém firme, no qual Baekhyun puxou seus cabelos por trás para erguer seu rosto um tantinho mais. ‒ Gosta disso?

‒ Sim...

‒ Do que mais você gosta? ‒ Baekhyun quis saber. ‒ Me conta.

Sehun lambeu seus lábios com calma.

‒ Hmm, g-gosto de tapas ‒ começou a dizer, sua voz falhando um pouco.

‒ Tapas.

‒ É. ‒ Sehun desviou o olhar do sorriso de Baekhyun por um segundo.

‒ O que mais?

‒ Beijos... por todo o corpo. Por toda parte.

‒ Vou adorar fazer isso ‒ Baekhyun murmurou. ‒ Gosta de marcas?

‒ Sim ‒ admitiu. ‒ Mas nada que dê pra ver. Isso pode ser um problema no meu trabalho... ‒ sua voz morreu com o beijo que Baekhyun deixou em sua boca.

‒ Entendi, prometo me comportar. Embora seja difícil ‒ Baekhyun respondeu. ‒ Também gosto de marcas, sabia?

‒ Gosta?

‒ Uhum ‒ fez. ‒ Por isso, você pode fazer o que quiser com meu corpo, como morder, chupar, arranhar, mas em lugares que não sejam visíveis. Pode ser um problema caso alguém descubra.

‒ Prometo me comportar ‒ disse, um sorrisinho pequeno na boca.

‒ Gosta de mais alguma coisa? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou de novo. ‒ Como ser amarrado, vendado ‒ fez uma pausa, descendo sua boca à orelha de Sehun ‒ gosta de ser fodido? ‒ questionou baixinho.

Sehun suspirou alto.

‒ Gosto muito ‒ acrescentou rouco. ‒ De todas essas coisas. E outras.

‒ Outras ‒ repetiu. ‒ Por exemplo?

‒ Montar.

Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito, gemendo com a visão que teve.

‒ Isso é bom ‒ murmurou. ‒ Porque quero fazer tantas coisas com você... Vou precisar te ver mais vezes, o mais depressa possível. 

‒ Mais vezes? ‒ Sehun repetiu sussurrado, seus olhos levemente surpresos.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, o aperto no cabelo de Sehun tomando mais força.

‒ Pensei que tivesse deixado bem claro que o meu interessante vai além de uma noite. ‒ Ele segurou o queixo de Sehun com a mão livre.

‒ Várias noites, então?

‒ E dias, madrugadas, fins de semana ‒ disse baixinho. ‒ O tempo que a gente puder ficar junto.

‒ É um conceito diferente de sexo sem compromisso ‒ disse atrevido, vendo um sorriso cafajeste nascer no canto da boca de Baekhyun. ‒ Eu gosto.

‒ Eu também gosto. ‒ Acariciou uma das bochechas de Sehun. ‒ Mas vou gostar ainda mais se você começar a tirar a sua roupa pra mim. Por que não começa?

Sehun obedeceu novamente, tirando fora a jaqueta de couro. A camisa branca de botões que usava por baixo foi a próxima a sair, deixando-o nu do tronco para cima. Permaneceu com a calça de lavagem escura no corpo por poucos instantes, puxando novamente Baekhyun pelo cós do seu jeans para olhá-lo com um sorriso pequeno em sua direção.

‒ Não é a minha primeira vez, mas sinto como se fosse ‒ se viu contando, um riso fraco no final.

‒ E foi bom?

‒ Minha primeira vez? ‒ Soltou outra risadinha. ‒ Atrapalhada, muito molhada, rápida, constrangedora. E a sua, melhor que essa tragédia?

‒ Principalmente quando terminou ‒ admitiu com uma risada. ‒ Nós vamos com calma, ok? Devagar. Se estiver desconfortável com algo ou quiser fazer diferente, me diga sem hesitar ‒ determinou. ‒ Sei que não é sua primeira vez, mas quero hoje seja melhor do que todas as outras que você já teve.

‒ Tenho certeza que vai ser ‒ _porque é você aqui_ , Sehun guardou o restante do seu pensamento.

Um pouco que tímido, Sehun ousou viajar com suas mãos na região da pélvis de Baekhyun, apertando o local para sentir um peso considerável se formando ali. Enquanto acariciava o pênis do mais velho por cima da calça, os dedos habilidosos de Baekhyun já haviam desabotoado a própria camisa.

‒ Tira o resto, uh? ‒ ele mandou.

Abrindo o próprio zíper e se levantando um pouquinho para puxar a calça junto da cueca para baixo, Sehun assistiu seu pênis literalmente pular para fora após isso e Baekhyun se aproximou para tocá-lo com uma das mãos enquanto beijava seu peito. 

Caíram os dois na cama, Sehun por baixo, a boca de Baekhyun ocupada com a sua, o corpo pesado do cantor sobre o de Sehun, as mãos dele viajando por sua pele, seus lábios desejando os seus. Inverteram as posições por um segundo e Sehun ficou por cima. Sentado no colo de Baekhyun completamente nu, o mais novo passou a rebolar devagarinho enquanto tinha a língua de Baekhyun dentro da sua boca, sentindo as mãos do cantor em suas coxas incentivando o contato. Não ficaram assim por muito tempo. Logo Baekhyun estava em cima de Sehun de novo.

Nesse meio tempo, Baekhyun aproveitou para ir com seus lábios e fazer uma trilha úmida de carinhos na pele do mais novo, afinal, ele gostava de ser beijado por toda a parte. Começou do pescoço, partiu para as clavículas tão proeminentes, então os mamilos, que beijou com cuidado para depois chupá-los ao ponto de ficarem eriçados e com uma cor avermelhada. Em seguida, passou a beijar sua barriga adorável que possuía aqueles gominhos lindos de um abdômen definido. Mordeu o local com cuidado antes de ir em direção do seus quadris e todo resto mais abaixo. Sua boca salivou com o volume que encontrou ali. Sehun era grande. Tinha um pênis bonito e que enchia a boca de vontade. Passou longe dele, contudo. Beijou as coxas de Sehun até chegar aos joelhos.

‒ Seus pés estão com frio hoje? ‒ perguntou divertido, massageando os dedinhos gelados de Sehun até esquentá-los. Ousou morder a pontinha de um, subindo com seus lábios para as panturrilhas.

Continuou subindo com seus beijos e chegou às coxas de novo, onde raspou os dentes e deixou mordidinhas, uma chupada aqui e ali. Foi se aproximando com a boca do pênis ereto de Sehun. Tocou com mão e massageou uma vez em um vaivém, parando com o polegar na glande melada enquanto seus lábios chuparam os testículos com delicadeza. Sehun gemeu alto com o contato, vendo Baekhyun soltar seus testículos e prosseguir com os beijos por todo o seu períneo. Então sentiu a língua de Baekhyun _lá_.

‒ Baekhyun... ‒ suspirou.

‒ Que tal ficar de quatro pra mim? ‒ Acariciou o ânus de Sehun com um dedo, sua outra mão ocupada em apertar a glande do rapaz ao mesmo tempo. ‒ Ou prefere sentar no meu rosto?

As bochechas de Sehun estariam queimando naquele instante com a mera menção de sentar no rosto de Baekhyun se não estivesse tão excitado e querendo muito que o carinho continuasse. Virou-se de bruços e empinou seu traseiro para o alto, sentindo os dedos de Baekhyun se fincando na carne das suas nádegas e puxando-as para abrir e ter total acesso à fenda entre ela. Ao primeiro toque da língua àquela região novamente, Sehun ofegou. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que recebeu sexo oral. Sua última tentativa de ficar com alguém gerou uma decepção imensa, pois o homem até parecia gente boa quando vestidos e no começo das preliminares, porém ficou com nojo de chupar Sehun naquela área tão sensível. Quando contou a Yixing, o amigo ficou indignado ‒ _foder com o cu tudo bem, mas negar uma chupadinha? Você deveria ter deixado esse idiota duro e sozinho._

Baekhyun, pelo contrário, estava empenhado em dar prazer a Sehun, o que fez o mais novo se revirar na cama e abrir mais as pernas e empinar seu traseiro em direção da boca alheia, os pensamentos em turbilhão em realmente não se importar de ser fodido pelo cantor; na verdade, queria aquilo. Caramba, como queria sentar no colo dele e transar ao ponto de não mais sentir seus quadris.

Quem observava Baekhyun com o CBX diria de cara que ele era doce, o típico cara que você dominaria na cama. Sehun até havia feito um teste ridículo na internet, _os bottoms do kpop_ , onde achou um absurdo Baekhyun estar ali; denunciou a página e o teste inteiro. Baekhyun era doce sim, gentil também, um amor de pessoa com qualquer um, tal como protetor com os integrantes do trio, mas ninguém nunca reparou que ele se transformava no palco? O brilho dos seus olhos, o seu sorriso de canto deixando claro que era capaz de fazer mil e uma sacanagens contigo se sozinhos. Nas músicas mais sensuais do CBX, especialmente as que tinha uma coreografia um tanto que pornográfica, qualquer um poderia ver que Baekhyun tinha pinta de quem gostava de fazer as coisas mais indecentes do mundo com aqueles seus quadris.

No último fanmeeting que pôde participar realizado no ano anterior, os fãs não calavam a boca. Então, pegando o microfone e parando no meio do palco, Baekhyun mandou com um jeitinho disfarçado de pedido que todos ficassem quietos e se comportassem para que o evento começasse. Foi a coisa mais sexy do mundo. E isso tornou a se repetir em alguns shows. Sehun arrepiava toda vez em que Baekhyun agia dessa forma, imaginando como seria se talvez, talvez mesmo, pudesse ficar a sós com ele, os dois sem roupa e aquela voz gostosa dizendo coisas ao pé do seu ouvido. Queria experimentar esse outro lado do cantor que escapulia de vez em quando.

E naquele momento, sentindo a boca dele chupando cada centímetro da sua pele, a ponta da língua rodeando e molhando a entrada do seu canal, Sehun poderia ser completamente dominado por Baekhyun.

Gemeu contra o lençol, remexendo-se em aflição; iria gozar muito em breve se Baekhyun continuasse. Sehun não resistiu e segurou a própria ereção na mão, estimulando a si mesmo para que ganhasse o alívio.

‒ Sem se tocar, bebê ‒ Baekhyun disse, tirando a mão de Sehun da ereção. ‒ Ainda não.

‒ Baek! ‒ choramingou. ‒ Eu preciso disso... ‒ soltou.

‒ Precisa da minha boca ou de mim?

‒ Você ‒ respondeu baixo. ‒ Você ‒ expressou mais alto, com prazer. 

O mais velho não teve outra escolha. Largou Sehun na cama e foi pegar o lubrificante e as camisinhas no guarda-roupa; havia comprado uma caixa de tudo aquilo pela internet naquela semana. Aproveitou para tirar a própria calça que estava apertada demais e com uma mancha mais escura do pré-gozo demonstrando seu tesão esquecido. Seu pau saltou vermelho e melado para fora da cueca e Sehun lambeu os lábios com a visão, engatinhando no colchão até à ponta, de frente com o outro.

‒ Você quer me chupar? ‒ Baekhyun masturbou seu membro ainda de pé, com Sehun de quatro na ponta cama olhando desejoso. 

‒ Como ninguém nunca fez na sua vida.

Baekhyun se limitou a sorrir satisfeito ao se aproximar da cama para ser chupado de um jeito como ninguém nunca havia feito na sua existência. Assistiu Sehun tocar seu pênis com os dedos e sentir toda a textura, então colocou sua língua bem na cabecinha, em sua glande. Foi idêntico como na ligação quente que fizeram na última vez. Sehun mamou sua glande melada com sua boca bonita. Brincou e chupou com maestria, tirando um gemido de Baekhyun. Em seguida, desceu com sua língua por todo o seu pau e lambeu o cantor inteirinho sem quebrar o contato visual. Depois de sorrir safado para Baekhyun, baixou seu rosto e abriu bem a boca, engolindo cada centímetro do seu membro antes de soltá-lo para fora e engolir de novo. 

‒ Garoto guloso ‒ sussurrou.

A sensação do seu pau dentro da boca de Sehun somada à cena do seu pênis entrando e saindo dos lábios finos do mais novo cheio de saliva era algo delicioso. E o atrevimento dele em ir sugar seus testículos? Baekhyun gemeu mais uma vez, não perdendo tempo em pegar nos lindos cabelos negros de Sehun e ditar o ritmo do boquete ao puxá-los em direção do seu pênis.

‒ Eu vou gozar assim ‒ disse rouco, puxando o cabelo de Sehun para afastá-lo do seu membro. ‒ E eu quero muito fazer isso na sua boca, você nem tem ideia do quanto. Mas sabe o que eu mais quero também?

‒ O quê?

‒ Gozar dentro de você. 

A partir disso, as coisas tomaram seu rumo. 

Sehun deitou na cama e Baekhyun se posicionou no meio das suas pernas, o lubrificante na mão. Espalhou um punhado em um dedo e não demorou a colocá-lo dentro do mais novo. Ele entrou fácil e Sehun arfou.

‒ Tudo bem?

‒ Ah...sim ‒ devolveu. ‒ Pode mexer.

E Baekhyun fez como o pedido, movimentando seu dedo para baixo e para cima, entrando e saindo. Em pouco tempo, Sehun rebolava no dedo médio do cantor e suspirava contra a mão que colocou na boca para abafar os próprios gemidos. O Byun poderia continuar fazendo aquilo para sempre, fodendo Sehun com seu dedo, com sua boca, com o que fosse. Ver Sehun murmurando seu nome de um jeitinho tão gostoso era incrível, mas não demorou para que o dedo de Baekhyun fosse substituído por seu pênis.

Entre as pernas do mais alto, Baekhyun deu início aos movimentos, empurrando seu membro devagarinho para dentro do rapaz. Ambos soltaram sons desconexos com aquilo, as paredes do canal de Sehun apertando Baekhyun, este que repetiu o movimento mais uma vez. No entanto, não fizeram nada de muito diferente do básico. Baekhyun continuou estocando Sehun, que se masturbava ao mesmo tempo, em constância, aumentando o ritmo quando sentiu que estava próximo do seu orgasmo, o quarto repleto de barulhos molhados e suspiros até que alcançassem o ápice.

Sehun veio primeiro e Baekhyun precisou estocá-lo mais um pouquinho para encher a camisinha do seu sêmen, seu cabelo loiro caindo na testa quando se inclinou o suficiente para alcançar a boca do Oh e beijá-lo.

Sujos e suados, continuaram se beijando com lentidão pelo restante da noite, caindo no sono um nos braços do outro.

*

O celular de Sehun tocou às seis da matina, anunciando que ele precisava se levantar, se vestir e se aprontar para mais um dia do colégio porque era dia de labuta; um bando de pestinhas e adolescentes lhe esperavam para dar aula. Mas ele estava com tanto sono e seus quadris e outras partes indignas do seu corpo reclamaram quando se mexeu, só querendo ficar em posição fetal na cama debaixo das cobertas o dia todo. Sehun resmungou baixinho e se revirou no colchão, sentindo-o vazio do lado. A lembrança da noite anterior caiu toda de uma vez e Sehun sentou-se na cama depressa, notando que estava sozinho.

Por um momento, pensou que havia sido um daqueles casos em que o cara dorme com você e depois te deixa para acordar só no dia seguinte. Seu coração só faltou murchar ao ver um bilhetinho em cima do travesseiro vazio ao lado. Baekhyun teria dito que Sehun deveria pegar sua bunda gorda e sumir da sua vida para sempre? Depois da noite incrível que tiveram? Depois de todos daqueles beijos tão bonitos que trocaram até cair no sono? Tirou a remela dos olhos e forçou sua vista para as letras escritas à mão.

_Hello angel~_

_Gostaria de acordar com você, mas surgiu um problema e tive que sair TT_

_Me perdoa?_

_Tem café da manhã na cozinha, fiz pra você_

_(é comestível, juro, apesar da aparência)_

_Espero que goste_

_Te vejo em breve_

_‒ B_ _♡_

_P.s: olhou seus pés? Estão quentinhos, não?_

_P.s de novo: ah, peguei sua jaqueta sem querer_

_P.s de novo e de novo: não foi exatamente sem querer_

_P.s de novo e de novo e de novo: não me arrependo_

_P.s de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo? Rs: prometo que devolvo quando te encontrar novamente_

Sehun sorriu bobo ao final da leitura, encontrando um par de meias muito fofo em seus pés.

Ele deitou de volta na cama sem ao menos se importar com o fato de que chegaria atrasado alguns minutinhos para o trabalho, mas como não ficar fora do ar quando a cena de um Baekhyun parando tudo o que fazia para colocar meias nos seus pés gelados era bonitinha à beça para não ficar pensando e pensando durante um tempão, o coração batendo um tanto mais acelerado?

Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem a Baekhyun.

**Sehun:** quero minha jaqueta de volta, está bem?

 **Sehun:** vamos nos encontrar de novo

 **Sehun:** te vejo em breve

 **Sehun:** ♡

  
  
  
  


  1. **Electric Kiss**



Acordar com alguém ao lado na cama era um bocado esquisito. Principalmente se esse alguém estivesse completamente nu e com as pernas entrelaçadas às suas daquele jeitinho tão gostoso depois de transar a noite toda, cair no sono entre risinhos sem vergonha e beijos preguiçosos, para, no meio da madrugada mais fria, um se agarrar ao outro debaixo da coberta, havendo a mistura deliciosa da pele morna em contato com a sua e a respiração alheia bem leve contra o seu pescoço. Então não, não era um esquisito no sentido ruim, de causar um desespero e uma vontade imensa de levantar, pegar as roupas jogadas pelo quarto e fugir o mais depressa possível sem sequer olhar para trás.

Não era esse tipo de sentimento idêntico ao que Sehun experimentou quando teve sua primeira vez com um rapaz e sentiu aquela agonia na boca do estômago em ir para casa e se esconder para todo o sempre em um buraco fundo e impenetrável assim que tudo terminou e ambos se deitaram lado a lado para dormir e tentar esconder o constrangimento que havia sido fazer sexo; Sehun não conseguiu pregar os olhos e fugiu daquele quarto o mais rápido que pôde, alimentando aquela vontade gigantesca de ir cair nos braços de Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, e chorar como um bebê por ter tido sua primeira vez com um homem que não era ele. 

O que Sehun sentia naquele momento era esquisito. Até porque fazia muito tempo que dormia uma noite com uma pessoa e acordava ao lado dela de manhãzinha daquela maneira, tão colados, tão quentes, de um jeito tão bom, os primeiros raios de sol enchendo o quarto de luz e tornando tudo mais claro. Ele ainda se lembrava com precisão do quanto era incrivelmente esquisito dividir a cama com Chanyeol como faziam desde sempre; o Park era todo grande e espaçoso e adorava apertar e abraçar no meio da noite, o que Sehun sinceramente gostava. Quando acordava no dia seguinte com o amigo colado às suas costas e seu aperto possessivo porém carinhoso, desejava que um dia no futuro pudesse acordar ao lado do melhor amigo mais vezes, especialmente não vestindo nada no corpo, podendo beijar com lentidão devota cada pedacinho da sua pele clara que recendia a um aroma mais que familiar, sem ter medo de enchê-lo de seus olhares apaixonados ou de mostrar uma ereção que crescia por sua causa e fazia seu estômago borbulhar de felicidade pelo primeiro amor.

Sehun e Chanyeol deixaram de dividir a cama um tempo depois, assim que todo mundo soube da notícia de que o Park estava de gracinhas com a sua irmã mais velha. Foi triste e solitário, Sehun passou meses e mais meses ressentido ao som de _Baby don’t cry_ , de coração partido, sem saber o sentido da sua vida e se perguntando o que havia feito de errado e como iria aguentar assistir Chanyeol passar a ser totalmente da sua irmã como antes era seu ‒ por mais que tentasse esconder seus olhares, será que o amigo não via o quanto todos eles eram apaixonados? Será que Chanyeol não enxergava que o mundo de Sehun era ele? Será que ele havia se esquecido de todas aquelas coisas que fizeram juntos pela primeira vez? Infelizmente, não demorou muito para que o tempo que passavam juntos diminuísse ao ponto de nem mais existir. Sehun precisou respirar fundo e começar a caminhar de novo ‒ sozinho a partir daquele instante. 

A única companhia no colchão de Sehun nos últimos anos havia sido seu cachorro peludo e gorducho ou, então, a saudade grande que batia dos velhos tempos daquele corpo enorme que tornava seu mundo minúsculo e fazia tudo ficar melhor ao cantarolar baixinho em seu ouvido com aquela voz arranhada de rouca as linhas de uma música de amor do CBX.

Assim, aconchegado contra Baekhyun naquela manhã, Sehun experimentava a esquisitice novamente depois de tanto tempo. Embora já tivesse dormido com o cantor uma outra vez, não pôde dispor daquela dádiva de acordar e encontrá-lo no travesseiro ao lado ressonando em seus sonhos bonitos com o rosto adormecido e em paz. Mas haviam se encontrado de novo para ficar juntos e repetir com tamanha intensidade tudo o que haviam feito na primeira noite. O traseiro de Sehun todo marcado por tapas, apertos e mordidas eram uma prova e tanto do quanto aquela noite tinha sido gostosa e cheia de tesão. 

Ao acordar primeiro por sentir a boca seca pedindo um gole refrescante de água, Sehun nem ousou respirar ruidosamente ou se movimentar para que não tirasse o cantor do seu descanso. Limitou-se a observá-lo em silêncio, assistindo seu respirar calmo que fazia seu peito subir e descer em cadência. Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios ressecados instantaneamente ao perceber o que estava se passando consigo naquele momento; se encontrava nu e coladinho a um Byun Baekhyun que dormia em tranquilidade com o rosto tão próximo do seu. Aquilo não chegava perto de todos os sonhos bestas que Sehun tinha de vez em quando em sair por aí de mãos dadas com Baekhyun como se ele fosse ‒ suas bochechas sempre ardiam ao pensar nisso ‒ seu namorado, o cara por quem seu coração batia à toa naquela realidade fantasiosa. Era uma bobagem, claro, mas uma bobagem no qual Sehun sonhava e acordava mais contente no dia seguinte.

O rapaz levou uma de suas mãos de modo delicado para o rosto de Baekhyun e esperou que o sonho acabasse, porque era desse modo que acordava após ter suas noites invadidas pela existência do integrante do trio ‒ sempre quando ia tocar seu rosto ou dizer um absurdo catastrófico para alguém que mal sabia da sua existência, _eu te amo tanto_ , Sehun abria os olhos e sentia o coração esmurrando seu peito. No entanto, o momento ali na cama era real, _Baekhyun era real_ , mesmo que na maior parte do tempo ele parecesse um anjo ou um ser etéreo muito longe do seu alcance.

As pontas de seus dedos tocaram a bochecha de Baekhyun e Sehun segurou a respiração por um minuto, à espera de que ele abrisse os olhos ou alguma coisa pudesse acontecer. Baekhyun continuou suspirando baixinho, os olhos fechados em sono e o quarto em completo em silêncio, o restante do apartamento da mesma forma.

‒ Você é tão lindo, caramba ‒ Sehun gesticulou com os lábios sem soltar som algum.

Porque inferno!, Baekhyun era tão lindo mesmo que chegava a doer e Sehun sinceramente adorava sentir aquela dor por estar diante de um dos homens mais lindos do universo inteiro. Ele acreditava e tinha absoluta certeza que nunca, nunquinha mesmo, iria se cansar de olhar para o rosto bonito de Baekhyun. O professor, inclusive, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas fotos do cantor existiam perdidas no seu computador ou em seu celular, de quantos pôsteres haviam guardados em seu quartinho juntamente dos cards, revistas, álbuns e qualquer coisinha que carregasse a imagem de Baekhyun em um lembrete constante da sua existência.

Sehun sabia de cor e salteado cada pintinha e cada expressão do rosto do Byun, o modo como seus lábios se abriam em um sorriso, a forma como um bico rosado podia estar ali a qualquer instante, o jeito que seus olhos ficavam marejados quando em um show ao ser surpreendido por algum gesto carinhoso dos seus fãs. Não havia coisa que Oh Sehun não soubesse sobre Baekhyun e tivesse gravado em sua cabeça como uma tatuagem que parecia se tornar ainda mais permanente no decorrer do tempo, matando um pouco daquela distância sem tamanho que havia entre um fã e seu ídolo.

Os dedos de Sehun passaram a se mover lentamente pela bochecha direita de Baekhyun, contornando-a com ternura extrema. A pele era morna, macia e lisa, do jeitinho que acreditava que fosse, o que tirou um sorriso mudo de Sehun. Às vezes, de brincadeira, ele abria alguma foto de Baekhyun e mexia no mouse do computador para que o cursor se movimentasse em cima de suas bochechas como se fosse um carinho, um afago cheio de bondade mesmo que metros os separassem naquele instante; se era idiota da sua parte? Um pouquinho, vai, confessava sua culpa. Mas que fã nunca tinha imaginado poder fazer aquilo em milhões de cenários, de tocar o rosto de Baekhyun, de Jongdae ou o de Minseok sem se preocupar com nada além de senti-lo sob seus dedos, o mundo lá fora existindo em sua burrice enquanto ali, completamente a sós, existia apenas você e ele somado ao tempo e as respirações tão vagarosas de um rosto próximo do outro e a chance de tocar suas bochechas rechonchudas?

Finalmente estava acontecendo de verdade e Sehun não seria um bobo de parar. Então, corajoso, continuou a brincar com seus dedos. Apertou as bochechas sem muita força como sempre sonhou fazer, passando em seguida a contornar as sobrancelhas escuras e sempre arrumadas de Baekhyun, sentindo a textura dos fios curtos. Seguiu para seu nariz, onde, com o dedo indicador, deslizou-o até chegar a ponta. Riu rouco ao apertar o nariz de Baekhyun e este franzi-lo. Como ele podia ser tão lindo? Deu prosseguimento à exploração, fazendo caminho para os lábios um tantinho ressecados pela manhã. Sehun costumava perder o sono por causa daquela boca, seja devido a um sorriso, seja devido a um simples morder de lábio. E quando Baekhyun fez promoções de um comeback com um piercing no lábio inferior? Foi inevitável não fantasiar se divertir com aquilo em um beijo. Pior era uma gif que Sehun mantinha em seu celular de Baekhyun em um show passando a língua naquela região para umedecer a carne, era erótico demais, pecaminoso demais.

Mas adormecido ao lado de Sehun com seus lábios finos, nem parecia a mesma boca que havia beijado vorazmente o rapaz no mesmo instante em que ele entrou no apartamento. Em realidade, aquele Baekhyun preso no mundo dos sonhos, o semblante em paz, era o mesmo Baekhyun que Sehun tinha provocado por mensagens no final do dia.

**Sehun:** se você adivinhar onde eu estou agora, ganha um beijo

 **Sehun:** **[Sehun anexou uma foto]**

 **BBH (♥):** por que eu ganho só um beijo quando nós dois sabemos que eu vou ter todos?

 **BBH (♥):** e é uma daquelas lojinhas safadas a julgar por esse tanto de pintos de borracha como plano de fundo?

 **BBH (♥):** posso saber o que você está fazendo aí, Oh Sehun?

 **Sehun:** verdade, nós dois sabemos que você vai ter todos os beijos

 **BBH (♥):** e você todinho

 **Sehun:** todinho

 **BBH (♥):** sem roupa

 **Sehun:** e meias nos pés

 **BBH (♥):** claro, bebê, as meias porque você sente frio

 **Sehun:** e só para constar

 **Sehun:** eu costumo tirar a roupa depois que me oferecem comida porque sou um moço de família

 **BBH (♥):** educação é tudo

 **Sehun:** mas eu não ligo de ficar sem nada pra você logo de cara

 **BBH (♥):** gosto assim

 **BBH (♥):** no entanto, vou me lembrar de ser educado também e sempre te oferecer comida antes

 **BBH (♥):** ou ao menos um pouco de leite

 **BBH (♥):** que tal?

**BBH (♥): [BBH (♥) anexou um gif]**

Sehun segurou uma gargalhada ao abrir o gif e encontrar um Do Kyungsoo mais jovem no início da sua carreira, bem em sua primeira novela, ostentando um olhar e um sorriso bem safadinhos em direção da câmera.

**Sehun:** mEU DEUS BAEKHYUN KKK

 **Sehun:** O Kyungsoo sabe disso? Porque nunca vi esse gif rodando na internet, vou salvar

 **BBH (♥):** ele não sabe porque fui eu que fiz quando sobra uma folguinha para o ócio, salve e use com carinho em ocasiões importantes, ok?

 **Sehun:** sim, eu usarei com carinho. Obrigado por compartilhar comigo uma preciosidade dessas

 **Sehun:** mas voltando ao assunto, desde quando ficou tão safado, Byun Baekhyun?

 **BBH (♥):** estou te oferecendo leite por educação e sou o safado da história?

**Sehun: [Sehun anexou uma imagem]**

**BBH (♥):** sério que está desenterrando meu passado obscuro ao ir nesse programa e usando minha cara como um meme?

 **BBH (♥):** já acabou o amor, é isso?

 **Sehun:** estudos dizem que um meme fortalece a relação

 **Sehun:** aliás, me pergunto a origem desse leite

 **BBH (♥):** você sabe bem de onde ele sai

 **Sehun:** é, eu sei

 **BBH (♥):** porque colocou a boca na fonte, não é?

 **Sehun:** Baekhyun!

 **BBH (♥):** estou mentindo?

 **Sehun:** não, infelizmente

 **Sehun:** assim como eu gosto do lugar de onde ele vem

 **BBH (♥):** e eu continuou sendo o safado depois dessa sua afirmação?

 **Sehun:** óbvio, você é um safado e nada mais justo do que usar sua cara de safado no momento

 **Sehun:** não tenho culpa se você faz umas coisas dignas de meme

 **Sehun:** tenho milhares de fotos aqui

 **BBH (♥):** ultraje

 **Sehun:** tenho fotos engraçadas do Minseok e do Jongdae também

 **BBH (♥):** essa informação é interessante

 **BBH (♥):** compartilharia comigo?

 **Sehun:** tudo o que você pedir

 **BBH (♥):** muito bom

 **BBH (♥):** mas no momento quero saber o que o senhor está fazendo nesse lugar

 **Sehun:** claro

 **Sehun:** estou comprando um novo companheiro para as minhas noites solitárias

 **Sehun:** meu cachorro destruiu o anterior

 **Sehun:** quer escolher pra mim?

 **BBH (♥):** por que está comprando um pedaço de plástico quando me tem?

 **BBH (♥):** meu colo é seu, e é de verdade e de graça

 **BBH (♥):** e bem mais bonito, diga-se de passagem

Sehun riu ao ler aquilo e digitou uma resposta.

**Sehun:** preciso de um substituto, sabe

 **Sehun:** quando não posso te ver

 **Sehun:** quando quero brincar sozinho de sentar em outro colo

 **Sehun:** me foder

 **Sehun:** prometo que vou usar e te mandar um vídeo bem bonitinho, então por que não escolhe um pra mim? Parecido com o seu. Gostoso como o seu.

Sehun não parou de provocar Baekhyun após isso. Foi através de fotos, áudios e, por fim, um vídeo do professor rebolando contra um consolo de borracha grudado no chão ‒ comprado à escolha do mais velho ‒, coisa que fez o cantor ter uma baita ereção no meio das pernas, que chegaram à fatídica noite em que decidiram se encontrar novamente com o pretexto de devolver a jaqueta de couro de Sehun ‒ _com você dentro dela e não usando muita coisa_.

O Oh não teve tempo de entrar no apartamento do cantor antes de ser atacado por ele. E caramba, Baekhyun tinha uma pegada que o jovem professor não tinha encontrado em homem nenhum na face da terra. Era delicioso vê-lo emputecido e cheio de tesão, dizendo sacanagens ao pé do seu ouvido e apertando seu quadril com a promessa de fodê-lo de todos os jeitos possíveis para que Sehun nunca se esquecesse.

Ninguém conseguiria acreditar que aquele Baekhyun sossegado em seu sono era o mesmo Baekhyun da noite anterior que tirou todas as roupas de Sehun como um predador faminto, que mandou que ficasse de quatro e empinasse bem seu traseiro, que encheu a carne de suas nádegas de tapas e depois beijou cada marca com tanta doçura, que chupou todos os pedaços e pintinhas da sua pele e fodeu Sehun fundo, forte e, ainda assim, de um jeito vagaroso e com aquela mescla de gentileza e cuidado que só Baekhyun parecia ter. O Baekhyun apagado ao lado na cama era o mesmo que ofegou em sua orelha ao gozar pela terceira vez e puxou seu cabelo enquanto Sehun engolia cada gotinha do seu orgasmo. Era o mesmo Baekhyun que deitou todo suado no colchão e puxou o corpo grande para si e regou de mimos, cantarolando algumas notas musicais em uma melodia doce até Sehun pegar no sono após ganhar vários beijinhos na curva do pescoço.

Baekhyun podia ser tanto bom quanto mau. Às vezes, se observado bem, igualzinho nos shows em que sua personalidade se intensificava sob os holofotes e os gritos dos fãs chamando por seu nome, ele era a mistura dos dois: a junção do seu lado fofo e adorável com aquele que conseguia roubar sua alma com um olhar e uma piscadela maldosa, seu sorriso de um anjo caído no canto da boca ao remexer suas coxas dentro de uma calça apertada de couro no refrão de _Hey Mama!_ ou a _Sweet Lies_ da vida. Às vezes, Baekhyun era mais de um jeito do que de outro quando frente a certas situações ‒ e Sehun realmente gostava de quando ele excedia um pouquinho aquele seu lado mau e se deixava levar com seus puxões de cabelo, a palma estralando em sua pele, a forma como dizia o que o mais novo deveria fazer em determinado momento, a velocidade dos seus quadris indo e vindo dentro de Sehun, sua voz ditando o ritmo e pedindo para que seu fã não parasse de gemer seu nome. 

De verdade, seu gênio dominante causava arrepios e levava Sehun à loucura com facilidade.

Entretanto, ainda enfiado em seu momento de contemplação, embrenhou seus dedos nos fios de Baekhyun que tinham uma cor mais clara daquela vez, beirando ao branco como a neve pálida em um dia de inverno. A maciez do seu cabelo tirou um suspiro do rapaz, este que persistiu com o afago e manteve os dedos na bagunça bonita que era o cabelo de Baekhyun de manhãzinha. Sehun desembaraçou alguns nós que estavam aqui e ali e aproveitou daquela sensação que fazia sua pele formigar em uma felicidade natural. No vai e vem desse cafuné, Sehun percebeu que Baekhyun estava mais que desperto a julgar por sua mão subindo e descendo por suas costas em uma carícia boba após puxar uma das pernas do maior para cima do seu quadril tão possessivamente.

Oh Sehun sorriu diante da posição e do aperto bom que aquilo estava proporcionando, não ligando em enlaçar um tantinho mais sua perna ao redor do quadril do cantor e abraçá-lo de lado de modo que ainda pudesse enrolar os fios do seu cabelo nos dedos. Baekhyun soltou um som gostoso ‒ _hmmmmmmmm_ ‒ e algo seguido de “ _eu adoro isso_ ”, Sehun não conseguiu escutar bem por estar ocupado cheirando aquele aroma incrível que havia no cabelo de Baekhyun, perguntando-se a si mesmo qual seria seu shampoo ou creme de hidratação.

As coisas não demoraram a evoluir. A mão de Baekhyun desceu um pouquinho mais para baixo, em direção das nádegas de Sehun.

‒ Dói? ‒ questionou rouco, os dedos apalpando a carne suavemente.

Sehun soltou um risinho.

‒ Só se for de saudade ‒ falou, ouvindo outro riso da parte de Baekhyun. Contudo, seu traseiro estava um pouco ardido e dormente em certos lugares. E haveria uma marca de dentes arroxeada em uma das bandas logo, logo, visto que Baekhyun, enquanto chupava Sehun e brincava com sua língua, achou interessante dar uma mordida em sua bunda por não conseguir resistir. Na hora da adrenalina e tesão aquilo foi maravilhoso, mas Sehun acreditava que teria que tomar mais cuidado quando fosse se sentar para não sentir uma fisgada.

Baekhyun voltou a acarinhar seu traseiro, já que aquela posição ‒ a perna de Sehun em volta do seu quadril, ficando totalmente exposto e dando fácil acesso ao mais velho ‒ deixava tudo ainda melhor. Seu dedo indicador deslizou por entre a fenda existente no meio das bandas do professor. A ponta do dedo pressionou o orifício enrugado e Sehun contraiu seu ânus ao sentir isso. Baekhyun suspirou alto por experimentar o movimento com o indicador; era gostoso à beça. O cantor repetiu o gesto e Sehun puxou os cabelos de sua nuca na tentativa de engolir um gemido, sua respiração já se tornando um tanto quanto pesada. Foi dessa maneira que Baekhyun acabou por levar à boca do Oh dois de seus dígitos para que ele chupasse e enchesse de saliva.

Todo o fandom era apaixonado pelas mãos do Baekhyun.

Era uma versão humana, asiática e muito bonita do Santo Graal, porque depois de vê-las uma única vez, mesmo que por alguns segundos, não havia ninguém que não ficasse perdidamente apaixonado por aqueles dedos longos e finos, a palma do tamanho ideal e perfeita seja para um tapa, um carinho na bochecha ou para simplesmente segurar como namoradinhos faziam quando juntos.

As mãos dele eram uma das coisas mais lindas já existentes. Deveriam ser consideradas como a oitava maravilha do mundo! Não era à toa que Sehun mantivesse um amor gigante por cada uma delas ‒ na verdade, Sehun tinha um amor muito gigante por muitas partes do corpo do Byun; ele até havia uma conta esquecida no Twitter onde postava algumas fotos interessantes cujo foco eram suas coxas, o pescoço, a clavícula, a sua boca (sorrindo, não sorrindo), bochechas e o bumbum farto que ficava uma tentação dentro de um jeans de joelhos fodidos. Sehun não duvidava de que havia por aí alguma religião ou culto em adoração ao par de mãos do cantor. Ele tinha pensado em fazer isso, uma vez que não havia jeito de não prestar a atenção nelas, ainda mais pelo fato de Baekhyun ter um hábito inusitado de enfiar dois dedos na boca por motivo algum e ficar com eles ali durante alguns minutos.

Quando o cantor levou dois daqueles mesmos dígitos que costumava enfiar na boca para os lábios de Sehun, ele não hesitou em chupá-los. Fez como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, lambuzando cada canto deles com sua saliva enquanto Baekhyun o encarava com o olhar penetrante, o desejo óbvio brilhando em suas pupilas. Seu baixo-ventre, que se encontrava animadinho pela própria natureza todas as manhãs, ganhou mais solidez após a intensidade naquela olhada do Byun. Sehun ficou com vontade de devorar todos os dedos dele, mas foi um pensamento que pareceu decente no primeiro momento e que depois ficou bem estranho quando repetido por precaução para visualizar a cena; não queria assustar Baekhyun e nem se assustar também por assustá-lo sem antes transar tudo o que tinha direito. Conteve-se em apenas chupar o que lhe foi oferecido, ajeitando-se em seguida para sentir um dos dedos melados do vocalista pressionando o ponto entre suas nádegas, a boca dele indo de encontro a sua para engolir seus suspiros e sussurros.

Durante alguns bons minutos, a situação se resumiu em Baekhyun brincar com seus dedos dentro de Sehun e trocar beijos vagarosos e cheios de saliva com o hálito forte da manhã ‒ o rapaz se martirizou por um momento por não ter se levantado antes para esfregar um pouco da pasta de dente na boca e ficar apresentável, mas Baekhyun beijava tão bem e tão gostoso que o pensamento logo sumiu e deu lugar a outro.

‒ Você quer fazer agora? ‒ O vocalista apertou gentilmente a coxa de Sehun quando ele murmurou “ _sexo_ ” em sua orelha e sentou-se em seu colo sem dificuldade alguma.

‒ Você não?

‒ O que acha? ‒ Baekhyun deu uma olhadela para sua ereção que um Sehun sorrindo maroto acariciava com os dedos junto com a própria.

‒ Você quer.

‒ Eu quero muito ‒ acrescentou rouco.

‒ Que bom. ‒ Sehun se inclinou para beijar a boca do outro ‒ Prometo que vou fazer você se sentir bem.

‒ Você sempre faz.

Se Baekhyun não tivesse escolhido beijar sua boca naquele instante, Sehun ficaria sem reação durante alguns segundos, até um pouco embasbacado e fora do ar. Porque, em sinceridade, ouvir de alguém por quem você guarda uma imensa admiração ou ouvir de qualquer um no decorrer do dia que você é a pessoa responsável por fazê-lo se sentir bem é o suficiente para dar uma animada na autoestima e encher o peito do sentimento de ser útil e necessário de alguma maneira. Assim, Sehun devolveu o beijo com todo o ardor que podia, rebolando devagarinho no colo de Baekhyun para que ele continuasse inebriado por uma sensação boa.

‒ Vai ser o bom dia mais gostoso que já ganhei em toda a minha vida ‒ o cantor falou. 

Sehun mordiscou o lábio inferior do Byun, sorrindo assim que o soltou para deixar um beijo cálido em sua boca.

‒ Bom dia ‒ sussurrou doce.

‒ Ele já está sendo com você aqui ‒ devolveu no mesmo tom. Sehun suspirou ao ouvir isso e Baekhyun aproveitou para direcionar suas mãos às nádegas dele, o impulsionando a se mover de modo que ambas as ereções se tocassem.

Tanto Baekhyun quanto Sehun estavam duros o suficiente, não necessitando das preliminares e de todos os carinhos e prazeres que as acompanhavam. Afinal, fazer sexo ao acordar era mais descomplicado e simples, lento, assim como despreocupado e preocupado ao mesmo tempo ‒ despreocupado porque nada do mundo lá fora importava além dos beijos e orgasmos sob os primeiros sinais da manhã do mundo que existia dentro do quarto; também era preocupado porque quando duas pessoas estão juntas de uma forma tão íntima quanto àquela, corpo, suor e profundidade, há muito sobre o que se importar. De acréscimo, fazer sexo matinal era inusitado aos dois, uma experiência pelo qual nenhum havia passado em sua vida. Antes, Sehun sonhava em acordar ao lado de Chanyeol e um beijo a outro levar aos corpos se movendo lentamente debaixo da coberta entre os suspiros e sons de algo molhado, o Park se empurrando dentro de si com a boca em sua nuca.

‒ A camisinha... ‒ Baekhyun murmurou.

Sehun arrastou seus lábios pela bochecha esquerda de Baekhyun, brincando ao final com o lóbulo da orelha.

‒ Será que pode ser sem?

Baekhyun parou de respirar.

‒ Não quer usar?

‒ Queria te sentir... ‒ falou sincero, afastando-se da orelha de Baekhyun para olhá-lo diretamente. ‒ Se você não se importar ‒ acrescentou baixo, seus olhos se desviaram em vergonha para o peito do mais velho, o dedo indicador traçando linhas imaginárias na pele do cantor. ‒ Bom, eu estou saudável e com meus exames em dia, tudo certinho, mas eu entendo se você não acreditar ou não qu‒

‒ Está tudo bem por mim, Sehun. ‒ Ergueu o queixo dele para que se encarassem. ‒ Sem camisinha, ok? Só eu e você ‒ terminou em um sussurro. ‒ Vem cá, vem ‒ chamou, puxando Sehun pela nuca para que se beijassem.

O beijo se iniciou calmo e foi tomando proporção à medida que as línguas se embrenhavam úmidas. Enquanto isso ocorria em cima, na parte de baixo as coisas se encontravam mais aceleradas. Sehun masturbava tanto a Baekhyun quanto a ele mesmo, mantendo sua mão em um ritmo repetido ao ponto de senti-la deslizar mais fácil com o pré-gozo escorrendo. Seguindo os instintos e a necessidade, Sehun não tardou em se esticar ao criado-mudo ao lado da cama e pegar o tubo de lubrificante que haviam usado durante a noite. Espalhou um punhado em sua mão e levou ao pênis de Baekhyun. Então, em um movimento rápido, encaixou o membro ereto do cantor e desceu suavemente, sentindo-o entrar tranquilamente. No entanto, os dois ofegaram.

Sehun não ficava com ninguém sem usar camisinha; não que tivesse ficado com muita gente. Entretanto, ele sabia dos riscos e do perigo. Sabia que pessoas mentiam quando diziam estar seguras. E se insistissem em não usar, ia embora o mais depressa possível. Ele costumava usar camisinha até para boquete. Mas, por mais clichê que soasse e parecesse bobagem, com Baekhyun era diferente. Sehun confiava e só queria estar com ele do jeito mais puro que pudesse, sem nada no meio, sem nada atrapalhando, sem nada que o impedisse de senti-lo bem fundo dentro de si.

‒ Não é bom? ‒ Sehun perguntou ao subir e descer em Baekhyun de novo. ‒ Está gostando?

O aquiescer do vocalista seguido de um gemido, o aperto dos seus dedos em suas nádegas, fez Sehun sorrir satisfeito para continuar a rebolar. 

‒ Você gosta disso, não é? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou rouco. ‒ Gosta de sentar em mim?

‒ Eu gosto ‒ respondeu ofegante. ‒ Gosto muito.

‒ Eu também. ‒ Baekhyun tocou a ereção de Sehun e começou a masturbá-lo. ‒ Demais.

Aproximava-se das seis da manhã. O sol estava nascendo e as pessoas acordando para o trabalho, a escola, uma rotina completa de esforço. As ruas, principalmente uma feira que ficava algumas quadras do condomínio do prédio em que Baekhyun morava, já se enchiam e movimentavam nas primeiras horas do dia. Mas naquele quarto ligeiramente iluminado onde Sehun descia e subia sobre o pau molhado de Baekhyun e o beijava com necessidade enquanto sentia o mais velho gozar dentro de si e preenchê-lo com sua porra, o tempo estava suspenso no ar e Sehun gostava que fosse assim, porque significava que seu mundo era aquele ‒ que era Baekhyun.

Bastava segurar sua mão e beijá-lo com seu nome preso na ponta da língua e em cada pedacinho da sua existência.

Era comum ver nos filmes românticos, ou em grande parte deles, que havia banho de espuma na banheira e café da manhã na cama depois de fazer sexo ao acordar. Também era comum ver nos filmes românticos, ou em grande parte deles, que o dia terminava debaixo da coberta com muita preguiça no corpo e longas conversas sem sentido à base de taças de vinho barato e beijos que faziam tudo parecer ser amor. Era sempre assim nos filmes ou em grande parte deles. Já fora da ficção, a realidade até tentava copiar do seu jeito torto. O banho de espuma na banheira era de chuveiro; o café da manhã na cama virava um pedaço de pão duro molhado no café com leite sem açúcar e passar o dia todo juntos não dava muito certo pelas rotinas complicadas.

Mas Sehun assistia muito desses filmes românticos. Não que o professor gostasse deles ou que aquele fosse seu gênero favorito, porém eram uma boa forma de passar o fim de semana corrigindo provas ou fazendo atividades para as aulas no meio da semana. Acontecia de o filme estar passando na televisão e Sehun estar ali do outro lado se sentindo um pouco solitário e carente, com vontade de ver alguma coisa. No final, virava a noite assistindo várias besteiras doces demais a alguém solteiro.

O jovem professor não esperava que nada disso fosse acontecer consigo depois daquela manhã. E não aconteceu. Não exatamente como nos filmes românticos. Ele tinha que ir trabalhar, era um dia importante na escola e não poderia ligar no colégio e dizer que, sei lá, estava com uma virose nojenta ou uma doença contagiosa onde seria necessário ficar na cama o dia todo na companhia de certo alguém recebendo mimos pelo corpo inteiro.

‒ Você tem mesmo que ir? ‒ Baekhyun rodeou sua cintura por trás, segurando suas mãos que tentavam fechar os botões da camisa. Sehun deixou um riso escapar e se escorou com seu peso em Baekhyun, sentindo os lábios dele roçarem gentilmente em sua nuca.

‒ Tenho reunião de pais agora de manhã e aulas extras na academia de línguas mais tarde. A época do vestibular está chegando ‒ explicou. ‒ Você não tem compromissos também?

‒ Eu poderia cancelar.

‒ Sério? 

Baekhyun sorriu e jogou uma piscadela a Sehun.

‒ Como posso te convencer a não ir?

‒ Me beijar é um bom começo. ‒ Sehun virou-se para Baekhyun, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço alheio.

‒ Assim?

O cantor mordiscou seu lábio inferior e puxou sem força, colocando ambas as mãos em cada lado do rosto de Sehun para beijá-lo. Haviam ficado daquela forma na cama depois de transar, sujos e aos beijos preguiçosos alternados com risinhos bobos, carinhos no cabelo e uma conversa fiada sobre nunca mais passar a noite fazendo sexo ou acordar muito cedo pra fazer sexo matinal ‒ os dois concluíram ao fim que valia a pena perder algumas horinhas de sono para algo tão bom como aquilo. Foi preciso, contudo, que o despertador de Sehun tocasse mais três vezes para que saísse daquele mundinho paralelo em que ele e Baekhyun estavam e fosse tomar uma ducha corrida. Quando saiu do banho, encontrou o mais velho na cozinha preparando uma vitamina rápida de frutas com torradas de acompanhamento, onde perdeu mais dois ou três minutos beijando a sua boca (por que beijar Baekhyun era tão bom e viciante? Como _overdose_ ) e rindo da falha tentativa do vocalista em cozinhar um ovo.

‒ Será que te convenci?

‒ Bom, nada cresceu na minha calça. ‒ Olhou para o centro do jeans que tinha vestido. ‒ Acho que você vai ter que se empenhar um pouquinho mais. 

Baekhyun riu.

‒ Posso dar um jeito nisso com a minha boca. Preciso de dois minutos.

‒ Acha que consegue engolir tudo?

O mais velho fez cara séria.

‒ Você é grande, mas nunca subestime a garganta de um cantor.

Sehun deu um tapa no ombro de Baekhyun e logo tratou de abraçá-lo para beijar o local, raspando os dentes em uma mordidinha de leve.

‒ Você quer que eu fique? ‒ perguntou doce.

‒ Se eu disser que sim, você fica comigo hoje?

O rapaz mordeu o lábio com força após ouvir aquilo. Como poderia não ficar se Baekhyun pedisse? Quer dizer, que pessoa em sua sanidade recusaria o pedido daquele homem em ficar mesmo que tivesse que trabalhar e ganhar seu sustento, o dinheiro que pagaria todos os boletos do mês? Era uma pergunta difícil de se conseguir responder. A sobrevivência ou ficar com Byun Baekhyun, eis a questão. 

‒ Hyung... ‒ Sehun suspirou manhoso. 

‒ Me chama assim mais uma vez ‒ pediu.

Sehun obedeceu, colocando sua boca próxima do ouvido dele.

‒ Hyung... ‒ murmurou, vendo Baekhyun engolir em seco e apertar sua cintura com mais força. ‒ É um fetiche?

‒ Acho que agora é. 

‒ Vou me lembrar de te dizer isso quando você estiver ‒ Sehun fez uma pausa dramática e repetiu o gesto anterior, colocando sua boca propositalmente ao pé do ouvido de Baekhyun ‒ _me fodendo gostoso_. De quatro. Forte ‒ continuou falando. ‒ Prometo que vou gemer bem alto.

Baekhyun respirou fundo. 

‒ Você não pode simplesmente brincar comigo assim e ir embora.

‒ Desculpa.

‒ Se desculpe aqui ‒ apontou para a própria boca, fazendo um biquinho avermelhado para que Sehun o beijasse.

O beijinho simples deu lugar a um beijo de língua que, sinceramente, tanto Baekhyun como Sehun poderiam fazer durar por bastante tempo sem problema algum. E isso se aplicava a muitas outras coisas. O sexo, por exemplo. Baekhyun conseguia ficar excitado só de pensar em Sehun quando antes precisava de muito para sequer se sentir vivo dentro da calça em meio a rotina conturbada. Com Sehun acontecia o mesmo, senso possível arder apenas com um toque do cantor ou gozar com a voz dele em sua orelha estando os dois a metros de distância. Aquilo fazia Sehun se perguntar se estava tão carente ao ponto de entrar em combustão somente com o pensamento de ver Baekhyun, de beijá-lo, de jogar conversa fora ou ganhar um carinho no cabelo.

‒ Se você pedir pra eu ficar, eu fico ‒ Sehun sussurrou entre a pausa do beijo, assistindo Baekhyun de olhos fechados ainda saboreando o momento. Mas ao escutar tal coisa, abriu os olhos e fitou o mais novo.

‒ De verdade?

‒ De verdade.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio e franziu o cenho como quem pensava. Por dentro, Sehun tinha uma esperança de que ele pedisse para ficar, que insistisse na possibilidade de passar o dia juntos lado a lado. _Queria ficar_. No entanto, o sorriso pequeno que o cantor lhe deu junto daquele carinho em sua bochecha deixou que uma sensação incômoda beirando à decepção se instalasse na garganta, algo quase difícil de engolir.

‒ Eu quero pedir ‒ começou ‒, até implorar, mas você tem que trabalhar e não quero que tenha problemas. Posso te ver outro dia ‒ disse. ‒ E nesse dia... ‒Baekhyun encarou Sehun com firmeza. ‒ Não vou te deixar ir embora.

Sehun aquiesceu com um sorriso, suas bochechas ardendo, sentindo a sensação incômoda desaparecer e dar lugar a outra mais esquisita ainda.

‒ Vai sobreviver sem mim até lá?

‒ Farei o meu melhor.

‒ Banho frio ajuda. ‒ Apontou para o volume bonito despontando na calça de moletom de Baekhyun.

‒ Sua boquinha também.

O sorriso de Sehun se alargou.

‒ Disse que sobreviveria sem mim.

‒ Acho que eu menti ‒ Baekhyun disse brincalhão, seu riso gostoso inebriando os ouvidos de Sehun.

‒ Nesse caso, posso me atrasar alguns minutinhos.

‒ Alguns minutos com você é o bastante pra mim ‒ Baekhyun falou.

‒ Mentiroso ‒ Sehun contrariou.

‒ Totalmente ‒ admitiu sincero, puxando Sehun para mais perto pelo cós do seu jeans e o beijando de novo, de novo e de novo...

*

A preparação para um comeback era sempre muito trabalhosa. Haviam as intermináveis horas de ensaio para a coreografia da vez, as diversas gravações no estúdio que nunca pareciam terminar para que tudo estivesse perfeito e ajustado em todas as canções, então as milhares de fotos para o álbum, pôster, cards e, enfim, o dia do lançamento. Mas até que esse dia chegasse, noites sem dormir, má alimentação e exaustão constantes não faltavam ‒ isso duplicava se ainda fosse necessário se apresentar em festivais e eventos de música ao mesmo tempo ou manter alguma atividade individual como gravar alguma novela, filme, propagandas, comerciais; era preciso conciliar na agenda cada mínimo movimento. Ainda assim, depois do lançamento do álbum existia muito mais para se fazer. As promoções do álbum com viagens, participação nos programas de televisão, _lives_ e premiações no decorrer do ano. Se tudo desse certo, um comeback traria uma turnê.

O CBX teria uma turnê muito em breve. Começaria no Japão e partiria para alguns países do continente asiático e, meses após isso, sairia um DVD bonitinho. Eles teriam alguns dias de folga, um sumiço completo da face da terra, mas logo precisariam voltar para outro comeback que levaria a mais um ciclo vicioso das mesmas coisas. Era cansativo, exaustivo, árduo, trabalhoso, puxado, penoso, insano, esgotante e sobrecarregado? Era. Demais. No entanto, Baekhyun tinha se acostumado à situação, aquela era a sua vida, sua carreira. E estar cheio de trabalho significava prosperidade, significava que as pessoas gostavam do que ele fazia e do jeito como fazia. Por isso Baekhyun podia se considerar um homem ocupado, seja por conta do grupo, seja em atividades individuais. Ano passado tinha conseguido um papel numa novela grande, o que lhe rendeu um prêmio. No início daquele ano, fez músicas solo e _collabs_ com cantores que gostava muito, tal como estava comprometido com uma marca famosa de roupas onde tinha uma linha exclusiva de peças com seu nome.

Não tinha do que reclamar. Sua carreira estava crescendo a cada dia, o grupo estava crescendo e tomando novas proporções. Tudo ia de vento em polpa. Inclusive a sua vida sexual que antes era uma pedra incômoda no seu sapato e o deixava louco sem saber o que fazer com aquele saco ridículo que não lhe dava paz e sossego. Realmente, Baekhyun não estava dizendo que fazer sexo se traduzia como uma solução divina dos problemas que existiam na sua vida. Mas, a bem da verdade, fazer sexo com Sehun tinha resolvido grande parte dos problemas da sua vida, não podia negar ‒ aquela boca e aquela bunda tinham um _quê_ de divino. Suas noites de sono eram mais proveitosas e acordava se sentindo descansado; tinha ânimo para atividades físicas, sua cabeça não estava tão poluída de pensamentos sujos (exceto aqueles com Sehun); seu humor era sempre maravilhoso e seu corpo parecia até mais saudável e animado, como se estivesse feliz.

Baekhyun estava feliz.

O sorriso besta que não saía da sua cara se encontrava lá para quem quisesse ver.

Minseok viu esse sorriso por semanas no rosto do companheiro. Observou em silêncio e chegou a comentar com Jongdae que o _bebê_ do grupo estava mais contente que o seu normal.

Naquele dia, após passar no prédio da empresa para tratar de alguns pontos importantes da turnê que estava por vir, Minseok dirigia calmamente pela estrada a caminho de um restaurante de churrasco para o almoço. No banco do passageiro ao lado, Jongdae cantarolava uma música do TVXQ que tocava no rádio, porque num carro que Minseok dirigisse era obrigatório tocar TVXQ nem que pelo menos uma vez. No banco traseiro, a cara enfiada no celular e um sorriso mais branco que a neve na boca, Baekhyun nem dormia, o que era raro. Porque colocar Baekhyun no carro era o mesmo que soneca; não era à toa que ele evitava dirigir, já que preferia puxar o ronco em cada minuto de sobra. O mais velho queria saber o que é que Baekhyun tanto via naquele celular para sorrir.

Baekhyun estava no Instagram. Tinha entrado para publicar uma nova foto depois de tanto tempo e assim que o fez e as curtidas e comentários começaram a chegar rápido como chuva em temporal, Baekhyun decidiu dar uma olhada nas postagens de alguns fãs nas tags. Uma tag levou a outra, que levou a mais outra e então Baekhyun se viu diante de uma postagem interessante do último fansign ‒ era uma foto dele com Sehun.

 _Namore alguém que te olhe como o Baekhyun olha pra esse fanboy_ , era o texto. O cantor abriu a foto e ampliou. Não conseguiu não sorrir. A imagem fazia jus ao que estava sendo dito, Baekhyun olhava mesmo para Sehun como se todo o seu mundo fosse ele, seu sorriso maior que a cara e tão brilhante quanto qualquer luz. Não lembrava de ter sorrido tanto. Mas se lembrava de como o rosto de Sehun estava, de como ele tinha sido tímido e fofo, de como foram os melhores minutos da sua vida. Começou a ler os comentários na publicação, porque Baekhyun era desses que lia tudo e sabia de tudo sobre o que seus fãs fofocavam.

**@prolyxa:** deus, quem é esse moço

 **@prolyxa:** o fanboy mais lindo da face da terra

 **@prolyxa:** Baekhyun, i feel u

 **@prolyxa:** deus me perdoe, mas eu já shippo, muito meu otp

 **@soomeu:** forças ao casal

 **@suholicious:** meta de relacionamento

 **@carolinda:** é tão bonitnho o jeito que os meninos são com fanboys

 **@shinerzing:** MEU DEUS, É O MEU PROFESSOR DE MANDARIM

 **@shinerzing:** tremendo que meu professor é fanboy

 **@shinerzing:** vou imprimir essa foto e colar na parede

 **@mammamia:** joga o arroba do seu professor pra gente, miga, queremos

 **@marinaaaa:** queremos

 **@momolands:** queremos

 **@shinerzing:** é @ oosehun, melhor professor do mundo e o melhor fanboy do mundo

 **@xiuxiuxiu:** tenho que concordar que se o Baekhyun me olha assim eu tô é morta

@ **jongdaewife:** eu já pedia em casamento

 **@minseoking:** o amor está no ar e quem dizer o contrário é cego

 **@callmemommy:** felizmente eri

 **@daesangédocbx:** Baekhyun é um anjinho com os fãs, mas olha o jeito que ele sorri pra esse fanboy, dá vontade de ver esse sorriso pra sempre

Baekhyun continuou lendo os comentários, um riso ou outro escapando sem querer, que mal notou Minseok diminuir o som da música e cutucar Jongdae, apontando com a cabeça para o banco traseiro. Os dois trocaram sorrisinhos.

‒ Baekhyun, você paga a conta do restaurante hoje. E já aviso que vou quebrar a dieta e comer muito. ‒ Minseok encarou o mais novo pelo retrovisor.

‒ Está bem ‒ ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar do celular, ainda sorrindo.

Jongdae arregalou os olhos e virou para trás.

Baekhyun não era mão de vaca. Nem era do tipo que se importava de pagar a conta se fosse necessário; vivia fazendo isso quando saíam para comer. Mas ele gostava de pegar no pé e implicar, dizer que quem devia pagar era o hyung do seu coração por ser o mais velho ou o Jongdae, porque Jongdae sempre fugia de passeios juntos e vivia de carteira cheia por ser um mão de vaca. Daquela vez, no entanto, apenas concordou sem dizer um pio.

‒ Eu quero sorvete de sobremesa ‒ Jongdae falou. ‒ Você paga pra mim.

‒ Ok ‒ Baekhyun concordou de novo.

‒ Depois a gente pode ir naqueles boliches e jogar um pouco ‒ Minseok continuou. ‒ Tudo por sua conta, claro.

‒ Sem problema.

‒ E cerveja à noite ‒ Minseok sugeriu. ‒ Com pizza?

‒ Eu queria frango ‒ Jongdae se meteu. ‒ Mas não me importo de comer os dois.

‒ Vai ficar chorando no dia seguinte por comer tanto ‒ Minseok apontou.

‒ Posso chorar correndo na esteira ‒ devolveu. ‒ Aliás, Baekhyun, aproveitando o momento, estou precisando de um par de tênis novo. Você sabe o meu tamanho, não é?

Baekhyun desviou o olhar do celular e encarou Jongdae.

‒ Eu te amo, mas o meu cartão de crédito tem limites.

‒ Você não pensou nisso quando comprou aquele sapato caro no aniversário do Minseok.

‒ Era uma ocasião especial ‒ explicou. ‒ Ele está envelhecendo, merece pelo menos isso.

Minseok, na frente, mostrou o dedo do meio para Baekhyun.

‒ Você paga o churrasco.

‒ Sim, meu querido hyung.

Jongdae soltou uma risada e virou no banco de modo que pudesse olhar para Baekhyun.

‒ Está falando sério? Vai pagar o churrasco?

‒ E todas as outras coisas ‒ Minseok incluiu.

‒ Sim. ‒ Baekhyun deu de ombros, a voz toda sincera.

‒ Por quê? ‒ Minseok quis saber curioso. 

‒ Porque você pediu ‒ respondeu com um sorriso adorável.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

‒ Certo, Baekhyun, o que você quer de mim? ‒ perguntou.

‒ Nada além do seu amor. 

O Kim deixou escapar um riso e fechou a cara de repente.

‒ Agora abre o jogo. O que pegou do meu quarto?

‒ Por que essa acusação súbita?

‒ Porque você está esquisito.

‒ E o que isso tem a ver com mexer no seu quarto?

‒ Ele nasceu esquisito, você sabe ‒ Jongdae apontou.

‒ Vou falar isso pra minha mãe quando você for em casa, Jongdae.

‒ Já falei e ela concorda comigo.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. 

‒ Juro que não mexi lá ‒ disse diretamente a Minseok. 

‒ Admite ‒ ele insistiu. ‒ Prometo que não vou te bater.

‒ Eu gosto de apanhar de você, mas não peguei nada do seu quarto dessa vez.

Minseok balançou a cabeça em negativas.

‒ Então diz, o que você fez?

‒ Não fiz nada.

‒ _Ainda_ ‒ o outro Kim somou.

‒ Ainda ‒ Baekhyun admitiu.

‒ Duvido. ‒ Minseok parou no semáforo e aproveitou para fitar o Byun durante alguns segundos. ‒ Você tem cara de quem aprontou uma daquelas.

‒ Não aprontei nada.

‒ Ah, você aprontou sim que eu sei.

O semáforo ficou verde e Minseok seguiu o caminho. Mas ele não deixou o assunto morrer. Não tinha como. Baekhyun estava mais esquisito que o normal. Vivia sorrindo para o celular, andava mais carinhoso que o costume vindo com seus abraços repentinos sem intenções por trás; seu humor sempre contagiante tinha ganhado um upgrade nas últimas semanas, como se Baekhyun tivesse trocado as baterias; ele parecia mais calmo, em paz consigo mesmo. Minseok convivia com ele por muito tempo para conhecê-lo de cabo a rabo para saber que Baekhyun também tinha seus altos e baixos, mas a impressão que o Kim carregava era de que ele estava em seus melhores dias ‒ mais feliz. 

Minseok forçou sua memória a se recordar de quando isso começou e abriu a boca em um sorriso quando juntou um mais um e chegou a uma possível conclusão.

‒ Você transou. 

O risinho que Baekhyun soltou como resposta era o bastante para fazer o carro virar uma bagunça por causa dos gritos de Jongdae se negando a acreditar naquilo e da voz alterada do Byun em respondê-lo. Minseok precisou ameaçá-los para que a calmaria se instalasse no carro novamente e ele pudesse dirigir sem cometer um acidente no trânsito ou parar o carro na estrada e deixar os dois mais novos debaixo do sol quente. 

‒ Nem acredito que você finalmente conseguiu achar um buraco pra chamar de seu.

‒ Não diz assim, é estranho.

‒ Estranho é o fato de você conseguir enganar essa alma inocente com teu saco pequeno.

‒ Para sua informação, não tenho nada de pequeno. Está até acima da média. E ele disse que é lindo.

Jongdae riu. 

‒ _Ele?_ Parece que já sabemos quem é. 

‒ Foi o bonitinho, não? ‒ Minseok se meteu. ‒ Aquele rapaz que você quase matou de tanto secar por anos, o que estava nos nossos shows e no último fansign.

‒ É ‒ Baekhyun murmurou. ‒ Oh Sehun ‒ o nome do professor saiu doce naquele momento.

‒ Tem Instagram? Quero procurar.

‒ _Você_ tem Instagram? ‒ Minseok encarou o amigo ao lado. ‒ Como não me contou, Jongdae? Que traição é essa?

‒ Não contei porque você ia me seguir e quero ficar no anonimato por um tempo ‒ murmurou. ‒ Eu gostava do Orkut, simples e prático, mas sou obrigado a seguir os avanços da tecnologia. Pelo menos esse Instagram tem vídeos de gatinhos.

‒ O Youtube também tem.

‒ O Youtube era um lugar bom até enfiarem uma propaganda em cada segundo do vídeo. Fico com o Instagram mesmo. ‒ Tirou o celular do bolso. ‒ Agora passa o arroba.

Baekhyun deu seu celular a Jongdae e este digitou rapidamente o user de Sehun na barra de pesquisa, encontrando seu perfil em menos de um segundo. Ao abrir, deu de cara com uma foto do rapaz sem camisa de frente para um espelho, mostrou a foto a Minseok que assoviou. Jongdae balançou a cabeça incrédulo, rolando o dedo para o olhar as publicações.

‒ Não estou te desmerecendo nem nada, eu te amo, está bem? ‒ disse. ‒ Mas eu quero saber uma coisa ‒ virou-se para Baekhyun ‒, _como_. Como você conseguiu enganar essa beldade com essa tua cara de quem não presta. Você definitivamente não presta!

‒ Também estou curioso.

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

‒ O que posso dizer... ‒ deixou a voz morrer. ‒ Sou o favorito dele.

Minseok gargalhou e Jongdae cuspiu.

‒ Você perguntou isso ao rapaz? ‒ Minseok provocou. ‒ Porque eu ganhei um relógio, se você não se lembra, e esse relógio veio com um bilhete. _De seu fã n° 1_ , estava escrito ‒ contou. 

‒ No último show, se você não se lembra ‒ Jongdae entrou na brincadeira ‒, seu Sehun estava com um banner pra mim. _Jongdae hyung, você é incrível! Te amo!_

‒ Não importa. Eu moro no coração dele ‒ Baekhyun finalmente falou.

Minseok arregalou as sobrancelhas e Jongdae assoviou.

‒ A situação já está assim, é?

‒ Transou uma vez e já acha que é amor?

Baekhyun riu sem jeito, negando.

‒ Eu definitivamente sou o favorito dele ‒ insistiu. ‒ E não foi uma vez.

‒ Duas, então. Você perde o gás rápido ‒ Minseok brincou.

‒ Eu queria perguntar como você sabe disso, mas há coisas que posso morrer sem ter ciência ‒ Jongdae se manifestou, entrando na brincadeira do mais velho.

‒ Tenha ciência que eu perdi o gás porque estava cansado naquele dia ‒ Baekhyun se defendeu.

‒ Depois do show?

‒ Exato.

‒ Tudo bem, Baekhyun, você foi maravilhoso mesmo assim ‒ Minseok garantiu divertido. 

Jongdae fingiu vomitar e voltou a encarar Baekhyun na primeira oportunidade, este que ria.

‒ E então, Senhor Eu Transei Mais Que Uma Vez, vocês estão ficando ou...?

‒ Sexo sem compromisso ‒ explicou tímido.

‒ Jogou ele pra escanteio educadamente ‒ Minseok comentou para Jongdae.

‒ O famoso “te quero, mas só da parte pra baixo”.

‒ Uma versão melhorada da amizade com benefícios, mas sem a amizade.

‒ Esse Sehun é inteligente.

‒ Baekhyun pode comer quieto sem dor de cabeça e coração partido.

‒ E se não comer direito, sai fora porque quem faz caridade é Deus.

‒ E você ‒ Minseok adicionou.

‒ E eu, porque eu amo ajudar as pessoas.

‒ Mas me ajudar quando eu precisei... ‒ Baekhyun chiou.

‒ Eu ajudo, não faço milagre ‒ o Kim rebateu. ‒ E está reclamando do quê? Tem tudo o que precisa agora. É sortudo.

‒ Sortudo se ‒ Minseok se calou para buzinar para um idiota que cortou sua frente de jeito perigoso, xingando a pessoa que dirigia de todos os nomes horríveis que soubesse ‒ se não acabar querendo algo além do sexo sem compromisso.

‒ Por que eu iria querer?

Minseok riu.

‒ Por que você não iria querer?

‒ Ele tem razão ‒ Jongdae apoiou. ‒ Quer dizer, você não namora faz tempo ‒ fez referência ao último namoro do amigo que não deu muito certo e terminou tragicamente. ‒ Está solteiro, é bem-sucedido, e ter alguém com quem se importar e que se importe com você é bom.

‒ Vocês se importam comigo e eu me importo com vocês, é o bastante. 

‒ Eu me importo com você, mas não tenho vontade alguma de te dar meu corpinho em troca disso, Baekhyun. Nem beijar essa sua boca.

‒ O mesmo comigo ‒ Minseok disse.

‒ Você nem pode opinar ‒ Jongdae rebateu. ‒ Você adora oferecer seu corpinho de volta.

‒ Que ultraje.

‒ É verdade ‒ Baekhyun concordou. ‒ Não que eu desgoste disso, hyung.

‒ Fica na sua, seu tarado.

‒ De qualquer forma ‒ Jongdae retomou a conversa ‒, a vida é sua, você já é adulto e sabe o que faz.

Baekhyun aquiesceu.

‒ Poderiam não contar ao hyung? ‒ ele pediu, referindo-se ao manager do trio. ‒ Só até eu descobrir se isso vai continuar por muito tempo ou não...

O certo era que contasse, que dissesse o que estava acontecendo. Não era correto esconder uma coisa como aquela do homem que gerenciava sua vida nos mínimos detalhes para que ela prosperasse mais e mais. O manager era como um segundo pai que, embora fosse liberal e desse o espaço necessário aos rapazes para que tivessem sua vida privada, precisava estar atento a todo minuto para impedir escândalos e tragédias que colocassem a carreira de anos em risco por causa de uma notícia de que um integrante do grupo estava saindo com um fã.

‒ Minha boca é um túmulo.

‒ Ele não vai saber, fica tranquilo.

‒ Vai com calma e faça quanto sexo você precisar. Mas não seja pego.

‒ Não seja pego.

‒ Não vou ser ‒ Baekhyun garantiu aos dois, que anuíram em satisfação.

‒ E faça sexo com camisinha, por favor ‒ Minseok pediu e viu o rosto de Baekhyun avermelhar no banco traseiro. ‒ Se você aparecer com alguma bereba nesse saco lá no dormitório, Byun Baekhyun, te parto ao meio. Não quero ver você pegando uma cueca do meu quarto.

‒ Eu não mexi lá!

‒ É mentira, Minseok, porque ontem eu vi o meliante...

O carro se tornou barulhento depois disso e cheio da algazarra gostosa que havia quando os três estavam reunidos em qualquer lugar pequeno demais para a voz alta de Jongdae, as piadas de tio de Minseok e o humor incomparável de Baekhyun. Aquilo era uma cena muito habitual entre eles e passava ao integrante do meio do grupo a certeza de que independente do que pudesse acontecer, mesmo que fosse bom ou ruim, sempre teria Minseok e Jongdae ao seu lado como um eterno apoio, porque eles eram sua família, seu porto-seguro, seu tudo.

*

Zhang Yixing era uma pessoa direta, de papo curto. Se tinha algo para dizer a alguém, ele falava sem rodeios. Não gostava de ficar enchendo linguiça e fazendo farofa com vento. Sua mãe tinha ensinado a ser o mais claro possível. _Seja sincero_ , ela repetia. Por isso ele era muito sincero. Tão sincero que as pessoas geralmente se irritavam com isso, não que ele fizesse por maldade (mas tinha vez que fazia porque ele não era nenhum santo). Não foi um rapaz muito fácil e que as pessoas caíssem de amores pela sua personalidade à primeira, segunda ou terceira vista. Mas era muito bonito e muito inteligente. E ficava uma graça com camisas de botão dobradas até o cotovelo e óculos na ponta do nariz.

Por isso, quando viu seu amigo Oh Sehun de sorrisinhos para a tela do celular na sala dos professores, soube o que se passava e não perdeu tempo em chegar na lata e tirar tudo a limpo.

‒ Quem é o dono do pau.

Sehun tomou um baita susto. Não estava preparado para uma aproximação dessas, nem para escutar algo como aquilo tão cedo. No entanto, era Yixing e de Yixing podia se esperar qualquer coisa a qualquer hora.

‒ Por que acha que se trata disso?

Yixing balançou a cabeça como as mães fazem quando seus filhos aprontam e pensam que ela não tem ideia disso.

‒ Eu sinto cheiro de sexo no ar, Oh Sehun. Desembucha.

Sehun suspirou e baixou os olhos.

‒ É ‒ admitiu baixinho. ‒ Estou ficando com alguém. 

‒ Bem que meus instintos apontaram ‒ falou cheio de si. ‒ E você é bem óbvio se sentando meio torto esses dias ‒ explicou. ‒ Por um momento cheguei a pensar em hemorroidas, mas graças a Deus que não. Levou uma surra boa daquelas, não é?

O professor mais novo sorriu.

‒ Não está bravo comigo?

Yixing franziu o cenho.

‒ Por que eu ficaria bravo com o fato de você transar? ‒ devolveu. ‒ Estou é aliviado e feliz porque você não vai mais encher meu saco sobre isso ‒ terminou. ‒ E quem é o dono da sua alegria?

Sehun torceu as mãos e mordeu o lábio.

‒ Eu quero muito te contar, mas eu preciso manter em segrego por um tempo.

‒ Por que segredo?

‒ Eu prometi a ele que não contaria a ninguém.

‒ A última vez que vi uma situação do tipo na minha vida foi naquele filme sadomasoquista que fez sucesso esses tempos ‒ apontou. ‒ É um relacionamento assim?

‒ Não sei se posso chamar de relacionamento, embora tenha a parte dos tapas ‒ disse sorrindo. ‒ Sexo sem compromisso.

‒ E por que eu, seu melhor amigo, não posso saber quem é o homem que está te esmurrando o traseiro?

‒ Ele é uma pessoa complicada ‒ tentou explicar, vendo o amigo fechar a cara.

‒ É um cara perigoso? Porque você sabe que eu tenho parentes na polícia.

Sehun gargalhou.

‒ Não, Xing! Ele é um rapaz muito legal e gentil, alguém que você gostaria. Mas é que... ‒ se calou por um minuto, pensando no que dizer. ‒ Estamos ficando e eu não tenho certeza de até quando isso vai durar. Ele tem uma vida complicada.

‒ Ele é casado? ‒ Yixing se viu murmurando. ‒ Meu Deus, Sehun, não me diga que é o traste do seu cunhado.

Sehun revirou os olhos e tratou de explicar que a pessoa com quem estava ficando não era casado e nem Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol era casado com sua irmã e tudo tinha acabado, não sentia mais nada. Estava seguindo com sua vida, bola pra frente. 

‒ Ao menos eu conheço esse cara?

‒ Conhece ‒ Sehun não viu problema em contar aquilo.

‒ Gosto dele?

‒ Também não desgosta.

Yixing pensou.

‒ É bonito?

‒ Você nem tem ideia.

‒ Mais bonito que eu?

Sehun gargalhou.

‒ Nunca.

‒ Mentiroso.

‒ Eu te amo.

‒ Eu sei.

O chinês coçou a cabeça.

‒ Ele te faz feliz ‒ afirmou.

‒ É, um pouquinho.

‒ Só te vejo feliz assim quando o CBX faz alguma coisa, Baekhyun publica uma foto ou você recebe o salário ‒ enumerou. ‒ Esse cara deve ser muito bom.

‒ Ele é ‒ Sehun contou orgulhoso.

‒ Baekhyun está em apuros ‒ brincou, vendo o outro rir alto.

‒ Acho que não.

‒ Tenho minhas dúvidas.

Sehun continuou a rir e Yixing o observou silencioso por um momento. Sehun não ria daquela forma, tão contente e desinibido, fazia tempo. Ele se lembrava da época em que o garoto mal comia, nem conseguia sair da cama e vivia com olheiras debaixo dos olhos quando soube que seu melhor amigo estava apaixonado por sua irmã. Yixing pensou que Sehun fosse fazer uma bobagem das grandes pelo coração partido; afinal, Chanyeol era todo o seu mundo. Mas ali estava ele feliz, vivendo.

‒ Você gosta dele. ‒ A afirmação de Yixing fez o sorriso no rosto de Sehun diminuir e se tornar mais tímido.

‒ Não desse jeito.

Novamente, Yixing lançou ao amigo aquele mesmo olhar perspicaz que mães têm quando de tratam dos seus filhos. Não falou nada a respeito; não cabia falar dos sentimentos de outra pessoa sem que ela mesmo desse o direito ou soubesse como tratá-los de início.

‒ Sooyoung vai ficar um pouco triste quando ouvir essa notícia ‒ falou por fim. ‒ Ela jurava que o Baekhyun ia te ligar. ‒ Yixing levantou da cadeira e suspirou. ‒ Confesso que eu queria que ele ligasse. Adeus concertos de graça.

Sehun se levantou também, acompanhando o amigo para fora da sala dos professores.

‒ No próximo concerto, vou te levar comigo.

‒ Promete?

‒ Prometo ‒ respondeu. ‒ Mas não garanto.

‒ Sehun!

‒ Eu tenho que pagar o cartão de crédito, você sabe. Meu salário é pequeno.

‒ E você gasta todo ele enfiando dinheiro na bunda bonita do Baekhyun. Mas não te culpo.

Sehun empurrou o ombro de Yixing com o seu e sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso; era uma nova mensagem. Sabia de quem era. A pessoa tinha nome e sobrenome e era dona de todas as músicas que existiam em seu celular, de cada porcaria espalhada por seu apartamento, das conversas ou ligações até tarde da noite e a responsável por seus sorrisos e todas aquelas marcas que haviam pelo seu corpo da noite anterior.

Disse a si mesmo que todo aquele reboliço idiota na boca do seu estômago era a ansiedade para vê-lo de novo e transar.

Não gostava dele. Não daquele jeito. Era só um fã. Nada além disso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mais dois capítulos~~

  1. **Twenty four seven**



Baekhyun estava sonhando. E era um sonho bom.

Ele geralmente não se lembrava das coisas que passavam em sua cabeça durante as madrugadas. Em verdade, Baekhyun se deitava tão cansado e tão exausto, o corpo pedindo o conforto da sua cama quentinha e aconchegante, que ele só caía na escuridão e ficava nela a noite toda; não sonhava, não enxergava absolutamente nada, apenas dormia como se estivesse dentro de um vazio completo que parecia durar tão pouco assim que o despertador tocava para a rotina de um novo dia. Na manhã seguinte, quando se levantava cedo para cumprir alguma atividade programada na agenda e tentava buscar em sua mente qualquer cena de um sonho por mais minúscula ou embaçada que fosse, não havia nada para Baekhyun capturar. Era um pouco triste não ter a memória de um sonho ‒ de não ter um sonho para se recordar.

Mas o cantor estava sonhando daquela vez, assim como em outras noites. Era completamente vívido e claro, como se fosse real.

Baekhyun sonhava com Oh Sehun. 

De novo. 

Se encontravam deitados na cama, de uma maneira que ninguém conseguiria saber onde Sehun começava e Baekhyun terminava e vice-versa. Tinham roupas no corpo? Baekhyun não reparou nisso, apenas no fato de que ele se encontrava tão aconchegado em Sehun como nunca esteve com alguém em outro momento. Sentia os dedos do rapaz mais novo acariciando os fios da sua nuca em um ritmo delicado que fazia Baekhyun querer ficar ali para sempre. Sua boca carregava uma sensação de dormência, aquela típica de quando você passa horas e horas beijando uma pessoa. Então, abrindo os olhos, fitou a boca de Oh Sehun e observou o modo como seus lábios finos estavam mais rosados; sorriu. 

‒ E se eu fosse uma garota? ‒ Sehun perguntou.

Baekhyun desviou o olhar de sua boca, fitando o acastanhado dos seus olhos.

‒ Hm?

‒ E se eu fosse uma garota, você ainda se interessaria por mim?

‒ Uma garota? ‒ repetiu pausado, esquadrinhando o rosto de Sehun.

‒ É ‒ disse. ‒ Uma menina. Com seios, sabe? Calcinha.

O Baekhyun do sonho ficou em silêncio, fazendo uma imagem daquilo. Sehun como garota. Conseguiu formar um esboço imediato após olhá-lo com calma. Os cabelos longos esparramados pelas costas ‒ vermelho ou loiro? Ele ficava lindo de preto. Sua boca delicada como sempre, a pele tão macia como seda, o peitoral mais inflado e apertável, sua cintura fina e que se moldava em seus dedos, as coxas firmes e a aquela parte traseira cheia de fartura dentro de uma calcinha...

‒ Seios e calcinha... ‒ sua voz morreu. ‒ Uma visão linda, mas acho que o último item é um pouco desconfortável de usar se muito pequeno ou fino.

Sehun riu. 

‒ Diz isso por experiência própria?

Baekhyun alargou o sorriso, concordando. Havia algo a respeito disso quando fez um comeback e se travestiu como uma garota para gravar um dos vídeos mais famosos do trio. Na época, todo curioso, achou interessante viver na pele a experiência de ser uma menina de forma completa e descobriu que havia certas coisas pelas quais as mulheres passavam que ele não seria capaz de aguentar por tanto tempo. 

‒ Não recomendo no calor ‒ falou com divertimento. ‒ Mas é legal em certos momentos. _Sexy_ ‒ completou.

Sehun arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, uma de suas sobrancelhas subindo.

‒ Isso é um fetiche, Byun Baekhyun?

‒ Vai vestir uma pra mim se eu disser que sim?

‒ De que tipo estamos falando?

‒ Renda ‒ respondeu sem hesitar.

‒ Cor?

‒ Vermelha ‒ disse convicto. ‒ Não, espera. Melhor preta. É, renda preta é muito bonita, não concorda? Mas é pedir muito por rosa? Não qualquer rosa, e sim aquele rosa bebê, o mais claro. Ficaria adorável te ver usando isso com as meias nos pés e alguma camisa grande que cubra suas coxas. A camisa deve ter meu cheiro ‒ expressou quase rouco, raspando seu nariz na curva do pescoço de Sehun.

O rapaz riu baixinho.

‒ Acho que tenho alguma coisa assim em casa ‒ murmurou. ‒ A camisa com seu cheiro ficar por sua conta.

‒ Sério? ‒ perguntou espantado. ‒ Você tem isso? Usaria pra mim?

Sehun anuiu.

‒ Bom, lembra daquela amiga que te falei? A Sooyoung? Ela achou interessante me dar algo do tipo em um amigo secreto de final de ano. Não joguei fora, está lá ‒ contou tímido. ‒ Foi uma sacanagem, porque eu queria mesmo era um pijama com seu nome ou com o do Minseok, já que tenho o do Jongdae.

‒ Sacanagem? ‒ Baekhyun disse incrédulo. ‒ Eu tenho é que agradecer a sua amiga pelo resto da minha vida.

Sehun puxou os cabelos da nuca do mais velho com um pouco mais de força.

‒ Eu queria o pijama.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo de Sehun, descobrindo que, _ah!_ , eles estavam nus debaixo da coberta e gostava de que estivessem nus daquela forma tão íntima, sem vergonha, tão próximos sem nada impedindo o contato. Seus dedos vagaram na pele alheia sem pressa, para, no fim, cederem lugar ao seu peso sobre Sehun ao se aconchegar em cima dele.

‒ Você pode me usar de pijama a partir de agora, o que acha disso?

‒ Bobo ‒ resmungou, mas apertou Baekhyun contra si como seu urso de pelúcia pessoal, acariciando suas costas com a ponta dos dedos.

‒ Sou quentinho, não sou? ‒ sussurrou contra a boca de Sehun, deixando no local uma sequência daqueles beijos estalados e simples acompanhados de risinhos.

Não foi surpresa quando os selos inocentes se tornaram uma troca de olhares e um sorriso mútuo; devido a posição, encontrando-se meio que deitado meio que sentado sobre Sehun, Baekhyun precisou apenas se inclinar para encostar sua boca à do Oh novamente e puxar seu inferior com carinho, soltando a carne.

Era só um sonho, uma mistura da conversa que Baekhyun tivera com Sehun antes de dormir na noite passada unida àqueles momentos em que pôde ficar enrolado com o rapaz na cama, os dois sem roupa alguma e com pouca preocupação na cabeça para lidar com algo que não fosse aquilo de se beijar e rir de piadinhas e brincadeiras estúpidas que faziam muito sentido entre ambos. O beijo que aconteceu, no entanto, era real o bastante para Baekhyun senti-lo até mesmo depois de acordar, sentindo seus lábios formigando como lembrança.

Sehun suspirou quando a língua de Baekhyun pediu passagem. E suas mãos, que antes se encontravam nos quadris do cantor, subiram de modo que estivessem entrelaçadas no pescoço do mais velho. O vocalista sentia-se arder. Não porque estava nu e sentado em um Sehun também nu, havendo como plano de fundo no cômodo fechado os sons tão eróticos que o beijo que trocavam. A ardência era diferente, incomum e desconhecida, queimando de dentro para fora e se irradiando em constância, acumulando-se em lugares inesperados que não eram localizados do seu quadril em diante. Não deu importância àquele fato logo de cara; era um sonho e ele estava beijando Sehun, uma das coisas que adorava fazer, então não era momento para se preocupar com assuntos do tipo.

Um fio de saliva foi o que restou no término do beijo, sumindo segundos depois quando Baekhyun pensou que não seria mau tirar o fôlego do professor um pouco mais com a sua boca, arrastando seus lábios para o queixo alheio em seguida. Acariciou a linha afiada da sua mandíbula, as maçãs do seu rosto, desceu para seu pomo de adão ressaltado e chupou a região com cuidado para não deixar indícios de que Sehun andava sem pegando com alguém com falta de noção. Fez caminho para cima, indo em direção ao lóbulo da orelha do rapaz. 

‒ Sim ‒ murmurou.

‒ O quê?

‒ Eu me interessaria por você de qualquer forma ‒ deu a resposta ao questionamento de Sehun. ‒ Menina, menino ‒ continuou. Baekhyun se remexeu até estar sentado sobre o corpo do Oh, encarando sua feição bonita. Passou o polegar na carne inchada da sua boca e levou uma mecha do cabelo escuro de Sehun para trás da orelha, abrindo um sorriso. ‒ Até se você fosse uma ameba. Ai! ‒ Sehun estalou um tapa na coxa dele. ‒ Um cachorro? ‒ Baekhyun gargalhou quando Sehun o empurrou contra a cama e inverteu as posições, ficando por cima daquela vez e com a boca livre para morder o mamilo do cantor. ‒ Parece que temos um vampiro por aqui. Sanguessuga, talvez? Só sei que merece uma lição por esse atrevimento ‒ brincou ao sentir Sehun chupando o local que havia mordido. ‒ Que tal você deitar pra eu te mostrar uma coisa com a minha boca, uh? ‒ pediu.

Obedientemente, Sehun se ajeitou na cama.

A cabeça de Baekhyun se abrigou contra o peito do Oh à altura das batidas do seu coração por um momento, podendo ouvir a frequência dos batimentos com tamanha clareza ao ponto de fechar os olhos e se deixar embalar por eles ao longo de um segundo. A pulsação era tal como de costume, acelerada e barulhenta, desgovernada, porém familiar; o que, em si, não era um problema a Baekhyun, uma vez que ele sabia como colocar a tranquilidade naquele ritmo. Bastou aplicar beijos úmidos na derme morna de Sehun e sussurrar palavras gentis para senti-lo amolecer.

‒ Será que eu desço mais para baixo ‒ perguntou-se alto, movendo a cabeça em direção do abdômen desenhado do outro ‒, ou vou mais para cima? ‒ Repetiu o movimento, indo, contudo, sugar as clavículas salientes de Sehun. O professor engoliu em seco. ‒ Hm, acho que devo descer.

Baekhyun adorou ver o modo como Sehun apertou os lábios em uma fina linha para não falar nada; ele sabia que se dissesse para descer, Baekhyun iria contradizê-lo e permanecer brincando com sua pele como provocação. Se ainda dissesse para ficar onde estava, veria o cantor sorrir maliciosamente e não fazer muito além de beijá-lo sem pressa, de pirraça, _teasing_ _him hard_ , deixando-o em combustão e em angústia para implorar para ser fodido.

Sua boca desceu como o previsto e Baekhyun viu um sorrisinho escapulir nos lábios do Sehun por aquilo, os dedos dos seus pés se contraindo em animação. Não se demorou como o de hábito, beijando cada parte do rapaz do jeito que ele gostava; achou mais interessante guardar os beijos para distribuí-los pelas coxas pálidas do Oh antes de, por fim, engolir o pênis do rapaz que já se encontrava semiereto.

Sehun ajudou Baekhyun segurando o próprio membro no meio dos dedos e o conduzindo para dentro da boca do mais velho, este que se apoiou com ambas as mãos nas coxas do professor e deu início ao boquete. Chupar Sehun não era difícil, era absolutamente o contrário: maravilhoso. De fato, o rapaz tinha um volume e uma extensão um tanto que superior se comparado a outros, o que requeria um cuidado maior em não se matar afogado com um pau daqueles no meio da garganta. Entretanto, não era nada com que Baekhyun não pudesse lidar. Sabia como chupar Sehun de cima a baixo, beijando e sugando seus testículos rosados para, em seguida, molhar todo o pênis com sua saliva. De tudo isso, o mais adorável de se assistir era no momento em que sugava a glande com força, observando os lábios de Sehun presos nos dentes para não ser tão sonoro, algo que Baekhyun gostava que fosse ‒ _geme e bem alto, fala comigo, quero te ouvir_ , mandava, sendo atendido de imediato com a voz de Sehun em um tom mais grave.

‒ Por que se interessou por mim? ‒ Sehun deu início à conversa, sua respiração pesada, vendo Baekhyun engolir seu pau e soltá-lo com os lábios vermelhos.

‒ Por que eu não me interessaria por você?

‒ Posso listar um milhão de motivos.

‒ E eu, mais de um milhão.

Sehun mordeu o lábio.

‒ Baekhyun... ‒ murmurou.

‒ Estou falando sério ‒ respondeu, segurando entre os dedos retornando o pênis ereto e molhado de Sehun.

‒ Com sua boca em mim?

‒ E se você quiser, também posso colocar um ou dois dedos sem problema algum. ‒ Riu.

‒ Que tal você começar me dando um motivo do seu interesse em mim?

‒ _Agora?_ ‒ Olhou para a ereção no meio dos seus dedos.

‒ Agora.

‒ Que tal eu ficar te chupando um pouquinho mais? Você está quase lá.

‒ Você pode falar enquanto sua mão se move.

Baekhyun arqueou a sobrancelha. 

‒ É tão importante pra você saber isso nesse exato momento?

‒ Muito.

O cantor suspirou, dando de ombros.

‒ Okay, okay ‒ concordou. ‒ Quer saber o primeiro motivo da minha lista de mais de um milhão? ‒ O professor aquiesceu levemente. ‒ Bom, estou olhando pra ele agora mesmo e estava chupando até segundos atrás. ‒ Fez sua mão subir e descer no pênis de Sehun, sentindo a textura rígida do membro contra seus dedos. ‒ É você. ‒ Fixou sua atenção nos olhos castanhos do mais novo. ‒ Pra mim, você é perfeito do jeitinho que é com o seu sorriso, sua voz, sua timidez, sua risada escandalosa, a forma como fica manhoso pra dormir. Você é lindo até com baba escorrendo da boca. Roncando, então, é um charme ‒ disse em tom de brincadeira, vendo Sehun não conseguir segurar o sorriso após murmurar um “ _seu mentiroso, eu não ronco coisa nenhuma_ ”.

O sorriso sumiu da boca vermelha de Baekhyun quando este esfregou o polegar na glande de Sehun e o assistiu suspirar. Havia uma escuridão desejosa em suas feições ao masturbar o rapaz e observá-lo.

‒ Sei que pode ser difícil de se enxergar como uma pessoa especial ou boa o bastante para estar com alguém ‒ retomou o tom sério, seu polegar friccionando a glande ‒, digo porque eu também tenho minhas paranoias. Mas ‒ fez uma pausa ‒, eu vi essas pequenas coisas em você de longe, mesmo sem te conhecer, e pensei nelas por muito, muito tempo. E quando te conheci, e ainda estou te conhecendo, só tive certeza de que estava fazendo certo em querer ficar contigo.

‒ Ficar.

‒ Ficar ‒ repetiu pausado.

‒ Daquele jeito.

Baekhyun sorriu.

‒ De todos os jeitos.

‒ Como agora. 

‒ Exatamente como agora ‒ respondeu. ‒ Te fazendo gozar, de preferência.

Após isso, o sonho se tornou mais embaçado.

Sehun abriu mais suas pernas, Baekhyun baixou seu rosto e então o chupou. A cena ondulou e Baekhyun beijava Sehun com os resquícios do seu orgasmo na boca, o fazendo engolir o próprio gosto em sua companhia. Quando terminou de beijá-lo, tocou sua bochecha e encarou seus olhos.

‒ Sehun ‒ murmurou.

‒ O quê?

‒ Eu acho que...

Baekhyun acordou de súbito, abrindo os olhos e encarando o teto escuro acima de si, os lábios formigando e o peito entorpecido em uma sensação desconhecida, porém confortável que o deixava querendo sorrir à toa. Ao lado, o celular tocou alto o alarme para que se levantasse e fosse para a academia, vindo acompanhado de um miado que o fez sentar-se na cama após desligar o celular, acender as luzes e suspirar de alívio ao descobrir o que andava causando cócegas em seu pescoço.

‒ Tan ‒ murmurou, pegando o felino com as mãos e o colocando no colo. ‒ Como vai você? ‒ Acariciou as orelhas macias do gato de Minseok, percebendo que tinha deixado a porta do quarto entreaberta de novo. ‒ Senti saudade ‒ continuou falando com o animal. ‒ O hyung já voltou pra casa, é? Finalmente. ‒ Roçou seu nariz na pelagem mais escura do gato do jeito que ele gostava que fosse feito, ouvindo seu ronronar contente como resposta. ‒ Eu tenho que ir pra academia, sabia, seu carente? ‒ segredou ao bichano que se aconchegou em seus braços para receber carinho atrás das orelhas. ‒ Mas acho que vou ter que ficar aqui com você. Não sei se vou aguentar erguer peso com esse tanto de sono ‒ bocejou. ‒ Fiquei acordado até tarde no telefone ‒ continuou a conversa. ‒ Adivinha com quem?

Tan não estava nem aí para o que Baekhyun estava falando ou sobre quem, ele só queria mesmo mais daquele carinho bom do humano tagarela que vivia com Minseok e tinha o cheiro gostoso do seu dono impregnado na pele, mas ronronou de volta, como se desse a entender de que estava prestando atenção em alguma coisa.

‒ Sehun ‒ murmurou o nome como se fosse um segredinho de criança. ‒ Sonhei com ele também.

À menção do sonho, Baekhyun abriu um sorriso e parou de fazer festinha em Tan para pegar seu celular e digitar uma mensagem. Não deu importância ao tanto de chamadas perdidas de número desconhecidos que estavam à sua espera para bloquear, muito menos às mensagens desagradáveis que apareciam com frequência dos mesmos números desconhecidos ‒ _sasaengs_. Estava com uma pessoa em mente e foi pensando nela que digitou algo depressa, largando de lado o gato de Minseok que não ficou muito feliz com isso. 

**Byun Baekhyun:** sonhei com você

Sehun era conhecido por sua demora em responder mensagens, não que fizesse por mal, apenas se esquecia de verificar a caixa de entrada e deixava o celular desligado com bastante regularidade ‒ _é bom se desconectar do mundo de vez em quando_ , dizia. Além do mais, era de manhãzinha, e ambos tinham ido dormir tarde por passar metade da noite conversando por uma videochamada. O Oh com certeza deveria estar dormindo e aproveitando do fato de que não iria trabalhar naquele dia por causa do jogo da equipe coreana na Copa. Mas, ainda que tivessem se falado há poucas horas, Baekhyun queria ouvir sua voz de novo. O cantor mordeu o lábio em indecisão e discou o número, ouvindo-o tocar e tocar, tocar, tocar. Uma pontada de chateação dominou seu peito; Sehun não iria atender.

Prestes a desistir e desligar, a chamada foi atendida e ficou silenciosa. Uma respiração acelerada veio do outro lado da linha.

‒ _Alô?_

Novamente, Baekhyun suspirou de alívio e sorriu imenso.

‒ Sonhei com você.

Sehun ficou em silêncio.

‒ _Baekhyun?_

‒ Eu ‒ falou.

Baekhyun ouviu movimentação na linha, conseguindo imaginá-lo sem camisa debaixo das cobertas.

‒ _Então_ ‒ Sehun prosseguiu ‒ _, did you dream about me? Sonhou comigo?_ ‒ ele acrescentou depressa ao perceber sua mistura na língua.

O cantor riu.

‒ Agora estou curioso sobre algo.

‒ _Pergunte._

‒ Você sonha em coreano ou inglês?

‒ _Também tem mandarim e comecei a aprender francês e alemão._

‒ Meu Deus.

Sehun deixou escapar um riso.

‒ _Sonhou mesmo comigo?_

‒ Uhum.

‒ Deve ser porque ‒ Sehun se calou por um segundo, resmungando sobre onde ter enfiado o carregador do celular que estava prestes a apagar ‒, _we talked a lot last night_.

‒ Yes, teacher.

O rapaz sorriu.

‒ _Desculpa_ ‒ pediu. ‒ _Às vezes eu misturo tudo, especialmente de manhã._

‒ Minha sorte é não ser mandarim.

Sehun estalou a língua e falou uma frase extensa em mandarim.

‒ _Disse que você é lindo_ _e que estou feliz por ter sonhado comigo._

‒ _Xièxiè_ ‒ agradeceu em chinês. ‒ Você também é lindo.

‒ _Em mandarim, por favor_.

‒ Sehun! ‒ choramingou.

‒ _Gosto quando fala em mandarim._

Baekhyun suspirou, mas lembrou-se de todas as lições que teve no passado e limpou a garganta antes de dizer a pequena frase ao rapaz. Mesmo que não pudessem se ver, sabia que um sorriso marcava os lábios de Sehun.

‒ Feliz?

‒ _Yes, I am_ ‒ respondeu. ‒ _Foi um sonho bom, aliás? O que teve comigo._

‒ Muito bom.

‒ _O que nós fizemos nele?_

‒ No começo ou no final?

‒ _Hmm, me conta sobre o começo_.

‒ Carinho ‒ falou. ‒ Você estava me fazendo carinho.

‒ _Que tipo de carinho?_

‒ Na cabeça.

‒ _Na cabeça de cima ou na de baixo?_

Baekhyun gargalhou.

‒ Na de cima.

‒ _E no final?_

‒ Foi na de baixo ‒ disse. ‒ Mas eu que fiz o carinho em você.

Sehun parou de respirar.

‒ _Com a sua boca?_

‒ Sim.

O vocalista escutou Sehun respirar fundo.

‒ _Também sonhei com você_.

‒ E o que nós fizemos no seu sonho? Me diz.

Um minuto de silêncio.

‒ _Você..._ ‒ ele tomou fôlego. ‒ _You fucked me. Hard_ ‒ sussurrou em inglês. Do outro lado da linha, Baekhyun mordeu o lábio ao ouvir aquilo; não sabia o quanto era bom escutar Sehun falando coisas indecentes em outro idioma. ‒ _Sem piedade, forte, sem parar_ ‒ disse rouco. ‒ _Eu demorei para atender o telefone porque, bom, estava resolvendo o problema que esse sonho me rendeu_.

‒ Conseguiu resolver?

‒ _Sim_ ‒ respondeu. ‒ _Mas não é a mesma coisa_.

‒ Eu sei ‒ disse em solidariedade, ouvindo a quietude se estabelecer na chamada. Era possível escutar, contudo, a respiração alheia. ‒ Não vejo a hora de te encontrar ‒ segredou.

‒ _You miss me?_

‒ Bastante ‒ falou com um sorriso. ‒ Principalmente depois do sonho.

‒ _Um sonho muito bom, diga-se de passagem._

‒ Mas foi triste no final.

‒ _Por quê?_

‒ Porque eu acordei e você não estava comigo.

Baekhyun se encolheu na como uma bola após ter dito aquilo, encarando os olhos de Tan que pareciam lhe julgar arduamente pelas coisas que soltava pela boca. Qual seria a reação de Sehun por causa daquela frase? A linha tinha ficado silenciosa novamente e queria muito ver se ele tinha as bochechas mais rosadas. Sehun deveria ter corado, não? Ficava uma gracinha quando envergonhado. 

‒ _Não vou trabalhar hoje e amanhã é sábado, o que significa que tenho o fim de semana livre_ ‒ começou. ‒ _O que acha de me encontrar e a gente ficar junto? Você pode vir em casa. Se não tiver nada na agenda, claro_ ‒ acrescentou.

‒ You miss me? ‒ provocou, escutando o riso baixo de Sehun.

‒ _Muito. Always_.

O Byun sorriu para o gato de Minseok, mexendo em suas orelhas.

‒ Sou todinho seu, bebê.

Baekhyun colocou Tan no colo e o arrastou consigo para a cozinha, o lugar de onde vinham as vozes animadas, o riso e o cheiro gostoso de comida caseira. Não foi surpresa para ele encontrar Jongdae, Minseok e Do Kyungsoo, este que estava em pé no fogão, comendo juntos. Kim Junmyeon não estava daquela vez, infelizmente, tinha a apresentação do musical naquela manhã, mas cenas como aquela eram frequentes e muito boas no dormitório do trio. Afinal, moravam no mesmo prédio, eram da mesma empresa e haviam passado bastante tempo na companhia um do outro antes do debut de cada um, fosse tendo aula de canto ou lições de dança. Inclusive, quase debutaram no mesmo grupo, mas a empresa acabou não levando essa ideia adiante, então Junmyeon e Kyungsoo seguiram suas carreiras como ator. 

‒ Reunião de família? ‒ perguntou animado, tomando um lugar à mesa. ‒ Por que não me chamaram?

‒ Ninguém quis te atrapalhar no seu telefonema, _bebê_ ‒ Jongdae provocou com um risinho, vendo Baekhyun enfiar na boca uma fruta e quase morrer engasgado. ‒ Come devagar ou não vai se encontrar com ele hoje, namorador.

‒ Desde quando você passou a ouvir a conversa atrás da porta, Jongdae?

‒ Você não fala muito baixo, sabe?

‒ É com a mesma pessoa daquela vez? ‒ Kyungsoo se intrometeu. ‒ O da burrice?

‒ Temos um codinome agora? ‒ Minseok falou assim que pegou a garrafa de suco fechou a geladeira.

‒ Ele me ligou perguntando se estava fazendo burrice e eu disse que muito provavelmente ‒ explicou.

‒ Sempre honesto.

‒ É o que os amigos fazem, obrigado. ‒ Kyungsoo tirou um pouco de sua famosa sopa de legumes para a dieta em uma tigela e deu a Baekhyun. ‒ É a mesma pessoa? ‒ repetiu a pergunta.

O Byun aquiesceu.

‒ Essa pessoa tem nome?

‒ Fica vendo o sorrisinho dele quando falar ‒ Jongdae murmurou ao Do.

‒ Oh Sehun ‒ o nome foi dito em meio a boca cheia de sopa.

‒ Não precisa segurar o sorriso, _bebê_ , estamos em família.

‒ Você não vai me deixar viver, não é?

‒ Será assim até o último dia da sua vida, _bebê._ ‒ Jongdae gargalhou, sentando-se ao lado de Baekhyun e roubando o gato de Minseok do seu colo.

‒ Já está sério assim? ‒ Kyungsoo sentou-se do outro lado da mesa.

‒ O termo correto é _antigo_ assim ‒ o Kim mais novo da mesa adicionou. ‒ Ele está de olho nesse fã faz tanto tempo que há teias de aranha decorando seus pensamentos mais remotos. 

‒ Não exagera.

‒ Não me contou sobre isso ‒ Kyungsoo observou a Baekhyun.

‒ Ele não contou pra ninguém, na verdade. E nem contaria ‒ Minseok respondeu. ‒ Mas eu não sou o mais velho à toa. ‒ Abriu um sorriso orgulhoso por ter descoberto o interesse de Baekhyun em certo fã que acompanhava a carreira do grupo. ‒ Vejo coisas que ninguém vê com facilidade e já estive nessa idade.

‒ Não me surpreende ‒ Baekhyun chiou baixinho. ‒ Uma múmia dessas.

‒ Estão namorando? ‒ o Do questionou.

‒ Não.

‒ Baekhyun foi jogado para escanteio com o papo de que é só sexo sem compromisso ‒ Minseok contou. ‒ Mas para quem chama o outro de _bebê_ e passa a madrugada toda se falando, não acho que vai demorar para sair um _meu amor_. Olha só para o sorriso dele só de mencionar seu _bebê_. Parece que alguém roubou o brilho do sol e enfiou todo no meio da sua fuça. Suponho que o causador disso tenha sido Oh Sehun ‒ concluiu enfiando uma garfada de salada na boca, recebendo um olhar nada simpático do mais novo. ‒ Tem algo a dizer, Baekhyun? ‒ desafiou, sabendo que ele não era nem louco disso.

‒ Você sabe que o meu único amor é você ‒ respondeu.

‒ Estou tocado.

‒ Vai ficar ainda mais tocado se souber que o brilho do meu sorriso é por sua causa? Porque eu senti saudade e estou feliz por ter voltado sã e salvo da gravação do programa para o seio dessa família ‒ fez referência ao fato de Minseok ter ficado longe do dormitório por alguns dias para gravar _It’s Dangerous Outside_. 

‒ Está tão feliz com a minha volta que vai sair hoje. Pensei que fôssemos jogar bilhar e passar o fim de semana relaxando antes dos preparativos e da correria dos concertos.

‒ Ele vai relaxar transando, isso sim.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos para Jongdae.

‒ Eu gostaria muito mesmo, hyung, prometo que vou na próxima.

‒ E acabou o amor ‒ Minseok decretou.

‒ Não se preocupe, porque eu e Kyungsoo vamos ficar contigo como bons amigos ‒ Jongdae disse. ‒ Junmyeon hyung também, ele disse que vai terminar a apresentação de hoje e vir pra cá. Deixa o Baekhyun ser feliz e namorar, está precisando muito depois dessa noite.

Baekhyun viu o sorrisinho de Jongdae após mencionar a última frase e ficou vermelho como um tomate.

‒ Você está ouvindo atrás da porta, não é possível.

‒ Se eu ouvi você fazendo sex call com ele? Imagina.

‒ Não fizemos esse tipo coisa ontem.

‒ Tem certeza? ‒ Franziu o cenho. ‒ Foi antes ou depois de eu ouvir alguma coisa sobre renda? Estou confuso.

O rosto de Baekhyun queimou.

‒ Kim Jongdae, seu bisbilhoteiro.

‒ Você deixou a porta aberta e aconteceu de eu passar no corredor para ir no banheiro e ouvir por pura coincidência, então a culpa é sua. 

‒ Renda? ‒ Minseok se interessou no assunto.

‒ Estávamos discutindo uma questão do mercado de consumo ‒ disse com ar de inocência, vendo os outros três rirem. ‒ É sério.

‒ Claro, quem duvida disso?

‒ Gostaria de saber o veredito da discussão ‒ Kyungsoo provocou. ‒ Com renda ou sem?

Baekhyun baixou seu rosto ao prato todo constrangido, o que era engraçado de se assistir, já que o cantor podia rir de tudo e passar a maior parte do tempo banhado de um humor contagiante, mas assuntos como aquele sempre conseguiam tirar o acanhamento dos seus ossos e deixá-lo parecendo como um adolescente pego no ato.

‒ A situação está pior de quando ele namorou a noona no começo da carreira ‒ Jongdae apontou.

‒ É um assunto sensível pra mim, Jongdae.

‒ Sensível é o meu cu.

‒ Isso eu já não sei porque você nunca me deixou experimentar, mas vontade da minha parte não faltou.

Jongdae gargalhou e chutou Baekhyun por baixo da mesa.

‒ Sério, como Sehun te aguenta?

‒ Aguentamos ele há anos e eu ainda não sei a resposta ‒ Minseok quem disse.

‒ A resposta é o amor e vocês me amam.

‒ O pior é que sim ‒ Jongdae finalizou, ganhando um sorrisinho de Baekhyun.

A conversa logo se desviou para Kyungsoo e seu casamento, uma vez que o jovem ator tinha anunciado o noivado com uma fã não fazia muito tempo. No entanto, embora a resposta do público ao anúncio tivesse sido, no geral, boa, ainda haviam fãs que não se conformavam com aquilo, mandando vez ou outra alguma cartinha ameaçadora ou mensagens esquisitas. Tirando essa parte, Kyungsoo parecia satisfeito em juntar seus trapos com alguém e passar o restante da sua vida ao lado dessa pessoa.

‒ Você não se arrepende? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou quando ficaram sozinhos na cozinha lavando a louça.

‒ Do quê?

‒ De sair com essa fã, de namorar, de anunciar para o mundo sobre vocês.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.

‒ Não ‒ disse simplista. ‒ Por acaso eu pareço arrependido pra você?

‒ Você só parece... ‒ Baekhyun não terminou a frase para fazer suspense, encarando bem o rosto do amigo. ‒ Você parece horrível, _príncipe_.

‒ As gravações terminaram tarde ontem, preciso dormir.

‒ Minha cama está à disposição.

‒ Você disse a mesma coisa na época em que éramos _trainees_ sobre tomar banho juntos.

‒ Eu queria ser seu amigo.

‒ Não sei onde arrombar o banheiro ajudou nisso, mas cá estamos nós. 

Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha e voltou a secar o prato molhado, logo voltando para próximo da pia com uma pergunta na ponta da língua. 

‒ Valeu a pena?

‒ O quê?

‒ Tudo. Namorar escondido com um fã, _namorar um fã_ , os problemas no geral ‒ respondeu.

‒ Está pensando em namorar sério, Baekhyun? ‒ Kyungsoo sorriu largo.

‒ Só estou curioso, ok? Tira essa ideia da cabeça. 

‒ Eu tive a mesma curiosidade no começo, sabia? E agora estou de casamento marcado ‒ atiçou.

‒ Não seja besta.

‒ Pode ter certeza de que não sou mais do que você é.

Baekhyun acertou o ator com o pano de prato, levando um jato de água da pia no meio da cara. Achou melhor não revidar, porque Kyungsoo tinha facas e vidro à disposição e ele era do tipo que não tinha medo de atirá-los se fosse necessário ‒ e possuía uma mira incomparável.

‒ Respondendo à sua pergunta ‒ Kyungsoo retomou a conversa após alguns minutos em silêncio entre os dois ‒, valeu a pena cada coisa.

‒ E como você descobriu isso? ‒ indagou. ‒ Digo, como conseguiu ter tanta certeza de que valeu? 

‒ Na verdade, é bem simples ‒ contou. ‒ Você só precisa se perguntar uma coisa.

‒ O quê?

‒ Eu faria tudo de novo? ‒ falou calmamente em sua voz sedosa enquanto terminava de limpar a pia. ‒ Se a resposta for não, é melhor não continuar com o que estiver acontecendo entre vocês.

‒ E se a resposta for sim?

‒ Você não é burro para saber o que é e o que deve fazer a respeito, Baekhyun ‒ devolveu. ‒ Pelo menos eu acho que não seja tão burro ‒ disse. ‒ Ou teimoso ao ponto de negar a verdade até o fim.

A conversa morreu assim que Baekhyun atirou o pano de prato no meio da cabeça de Kyungsoo e saiu correndo pela casa para fugir do castigo que receberia de volta. 

E durante o restante do dia, Baekhyun não ousou repetir aquela pergunta para si mesmo com medo de já saber a resposta.

*

Sehun dirigia sua moto pelas ruas movimentadas de Seul ao pôr do sol.

Era praticamente um feriado por todo o país por conta do jogo que o time nacional teria na Copa horas mais tarde. Além do mais, era véspera de fim de semana e as pessoas estavam voltando para casa de longas viagens ou indo para algum lugar confortável em que pudessem passar os dias de descanso sem a barulheira caótica do trânsito apinhado e o ar poluído da cidade grande.

O professor fez uma curva à direita e entrou na rua em que Baekhyun havia passado o endereço, o encontrando encostado a um poste de luz envolto em um moletom escuro com o boné da mesma cor na cabeça e uma máscara branca no rosto; carregava uma mochila nas costas e usava um jeans fodido nos joelhos, mais um par de sapatos nos pés que Sehun achava horrível, mas que por milagre ficavam bem no cantor.

Sua primeira vontade foi de agarrar Baekhyun e beijá-lo ali mesmo, em céu aberto, com transeuntes passando vez ou outra pela rua. Controlou-se, entretanto, tirando o capacete e abrindo um sorriso em sua direção.

‒ Não está esperando muito, está?

‒ Acabei de chegar ‒ falou. ‒ O dormitório é lá na frente ‒ apontou para um ponto distante na rua.

‒ Alguém viu você saindo?

‒ Acredito que não ‒ respondeu. ‒ Tive cuidado.

‒ Que bom.

Baekhyun tirou as mãos do bolso e se aproximou da moto, dando uma olhada para cada lado antes de abaixar a máscara que cobria seu nariz e boca e então puxar Sehun pelo colarinho da jaqueta para beijá-lo.

‒ Oi ‒ disse contra os lábios úmidos de Sehun.

‒ Oi.

Deixou um último beijo estalado na boca do mais novo e se afastou.

‒ Vai me dar uma carona na sua garupa? ‒ Apontou para a motocicleta monstruosamente bonita e que ficava ainda mais bonita com o rapaz a conduzindo.

‒ Para o lugar que quiser ir ‒ falou, entregando a Baekhyun o capacete extra para colocar. ‒ Aliás, tem algum lugar em mente que deseja passar antes de eu te levar pra conhecer onde moro?

Baekhyun olhou para o céu e sorriu para o quanto estava lindo colorido com as primeiras cores de um pôr do sol.

‒ Pode me levar ao seu lugar favorito?

‒ Minha cama?

‒ Seu segundo lugar favorito.

‒ Meu sofá.

‒ Estou com medo de pedir uma terceira possibilidade.

‒ Com certeza o banheiro.

Baekhyun estapeou o braço de Sehun.

‒ Tem algum lugar que eu não queira transar com você?

‒ A casa dos meus pais?

‒ Eu arriscaria sem problemas.

‒ Que pouca vergonha.

‒ Aposto que seria gostoso.

‒ Nisso eu não discordo.

Sehun ajudou Baekhyun a ajustar o capacete e subir na garupa, pressionando suas pernas contra as suas.

‒ Não é exatamente meu lugar favorito ‒ explicou antes de ligar a moto ‒, mas gosto de ir lá de vez em quando e só ficar um pouco para relaxar a mente.

‒ Let’s go! ‒ disse animado, apontando para a rua.

‒ É do outro lado.

‒ Você me entendeu, só vai.

O parque para onde levou Baekhyun passava longe do lugar favorito de Sehun ‒ que era a sua cama. A praia ficava em segundo lugar em definitivo. Era gostoso ir nadar de manhãzinha no mar fresco e passar o dia estirado debaixo de alguma sombra tomando bebidas geladas e lendo algum livro, assistindo alguma porcaria no celular. O parque, contudo, era relaxante, grande, cheirava vida e Sehun tinha o costume de ir ali para passar o tempo com Chanyeol quando eram mais jovens. Depois, começou a levar Vivi para passear e ficar sentado em um dos banquinhos próximos do rio que cortava a cidade toda. Se visitava o local sozinho, gostava de se sentar de frente para o rio e comer um pedaço de pizza com a paisagem a sua frente.

Quando chegaram lá, beirava aos primeiros sinais da noite. Sehun, então, conduziu Baekhyun para um assento mais afastado sem que ninguém pudesse atrapalhar o momento ou reconhecer o cantor e tudo virar uma bagunça.

‒ Seu favorito. Morango. ‒ Estendeu para Baekhyun o copo grande de milk-shake que tinha acabado de comprar em uma loja não muito distante do parque. ‒ E pizza. É a melhor que você vai ter comido na sua vida.

Baekhyun olhou para a caixa redonda que exalava um cheiro maravilhoso para o copo suado da bebida sem conseguir esconder sua careta.

‒ Não gosta de algo? ‒ Sehun perguntou. ‒ O milk-shake? ‒ Viu Baekhyun negar. ‒ A pizza? Pensei que gostasse disso ‒ murmurou com um muxoxo. ‒ Juro que você comentou em um fanmeeting. Será que confundi? 

‒ Você está certo, eu gosto de pizza. Amo, na verdade ‒ Baekhyun falou sorridente. ‒ E fico muito feliz por ser tão atencioso em se lembrar dessas coisas sobre mim ‒ acrescentou carinhoso.

O Oh logo percebeu o que era.

‒ Está de dieta. 

‒ Sem carboidratos. Uma refeição por dia.

Sehun arregalou os olhos.

‒ Você só comeu uma vez hoje?

‒ De manhã ‒ contou. ‒ Preciso entrar em forma para os concertos.

‒ Comendo tão pouco?

‒ Estou acostumado.

As pontas dos dedos de Sehun vagaram para as bochechas de Baekhyun.

‒ Isso é horrível ‒ sussurrou. ‒ Você não deveria ficar sem comer o que gosta ou sem comer nada. Você é lindo. ‒ Arrastou os dedos pela garganta do cantor e deixou a mão cair no colo, para onde direcionou o olhar à caixa de pizza. ‒ Mas se você não vai comer, também não vou.

‒ Faria isso por mim?

‒ Eu _vou_ fazer ‒ disse convicto, levantando-se do banco pronto para dar fim à caixa.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desacreditado.

‒ Doeu quando você caiu do céu? ‒ perguntou. ‒ Porque não é possível que você não seja um anjo.

Sehun riu.

‒ Traga de volta esse seu traseiro maravilhoso para cá, Oh Sehun ‒ Baekhyun mandou. ‒ Vamos comer essa pizza. Pelo menos uma fatia. Podemos dividir o milk-shake.

‒ Tem certeza?

‒ Com essa fome que eu estou, tenho absoluta.

‒ Posso comprar algo mais saudável, se você quiser.

‒ Vou ser saudável depois disso quando ficar sozinho com você. ‒ Um sorriso brincou na sua boca. ‒ Vem cá. ‒ Deu batidinhas no banco para convidá-lo.

A princípio, Sehun achou que seria estranho estar com alguém naquele lugar tão cheio de memórias boas com uma pessoa que não fosse Chanyeol ou a companhia do seu cachorro preguiçoso demais para correr atrás das bolinhas lançadas. Afinal, foi com aquele chão ladrilhado de anos sob os pés e com o rio como testemunha que Sehun teve seu primeiro beijo com Park Chanyeol no começo da adolescência.

Naquela época, os dois não passavam de dois guris perdidos que nunca haviam trocado saliva com ninguém. Os hormônios se encontravam aflorando, tal como alimentando nos adolescentes uma curiosidade boba sobre como seria beijar uma pessoa bem na boca. A curiosidade cresceu para o outro lado, os fazendo questionar como seria beijar alguém do mesmo sexo. _Por que não beijar o seu amigo, ora?_ Concordaram que seria uma boa ideia e aconteceu. Para Chanyeol, aquilo significou matar seu interesse com o melhor amigo do mundo, enquanto para Sehun, o significado era de que estava apaixonado pelo melhor amigo do mundo e que poderia ser feliz para sempre com ele.

Quando Sehun se recordou disso, a lembrança não ardeu em seu peito como costumava fazer anteriormente. Ele sorriu dessa memória antiga e das outras que vieram ‒ muitas caixas de pizza e milk-shakes divididos depois da escola ‒, voltando sua atenção ao fato de ter Byun Baekhyun com a cabeça aconchegada em seu ombro, o canudo de milk-shake na boca sugando com felicidade os resquícios da bebida doce depois de terem comido uma fatia de pizza cada, terminando por dividir uma última fatia entre eles. E ali estavam os dois em silêncio, aproveitando da brisa fresca da noite, o luar no céu, o rio escuro e bonito à frente, o barulho de natureza enchendo o parque na medida que anoitecia. Era uma sensação gostosa de que tudo estava mais certo do que nunca naquele momento.

‒ Obrigado por me trazer aqui.

O olhar do Oh decaiu para o rosto de Baekhyun.

‒ Se estiver a fim, pode me agradecer de outra forma.

‒ Como?

‒ Me levando ao seu lugar favorito na próxima vez.

‒ Vai ficar decepcionado quando souber que é uma lan house.

‒ Garanto que você pode se surpreender com a minha resposta.

‒ Você joga por acaso? ‒ a pergunta de Baekhyun veio junto de um sorriso.

‒ Sim ‒ respondeu, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir ainda maior. ‒ Não tanto quanto antes, mas a minha mira ainda é perfeita.

‒ É inacreditável que você esteja solteiro.

Sehun balançou a cabeça e fitou o céu mais uma vez.

‒ Deve ser porque as pessoas que eu gosto não gostam de mim ‒ falou em baixo tom, soltando um riso misturado a um suspiro no final.

‒ Não gostar de você é um crime.

‒ Mas muitos não se importam de cometê-lo. É como a vida é ‒ adicionou.

Baekhyun escutou aquilo em silêncio, querendo saber se havia alguém que tinha magoado Sehun de tal maneira para que ele pensasse que nunca ninguém o amaria como deveria ser.

‒ Você já se apaixonou?

O mais novo cogitou em negar. Pensou que não deveria contar a respeito de Chanyeol para Baekhyun, era um assunto seu e só seu, mas a ideia morreu em seguida; os dois conversavam sobre tantas coisas, fossem sérias ou bobas. Na noite anterior, quando nenhum se encontrava com sono, tiveram uma conversa interessante através de uma videochamada sobre a sociedade em si com seus preconceitos. Tudo bem que o assunto foi desviado para seios, calcinhas de renda, fetiches e uns questionamentos acerca do que Baekhyun tinha visto de interessante em Sehun, mas a conversa tinha sido tão boa que ambos não queriam se despedir para dormir.

‒ Uma vez ‒ Sehun contou e fez uma pausa. ‒ Pelo meu cunhado.

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos assim que ouviu aquilo.

‒ Antes de ele ser meu cunhado, era meu melhor amigo ‒ esclareceu sorrindo. ‒ Park Chanyeol ‒ disse seu nome com suavidade. ‒ Éramos inseparáveis. Eu e ele fazíamos tudo juntos. A melhor dupla do universo. ‒ Uma expressão doce apareceu no rosto de Sehun como quem se lembrava de uma época boa. ‒ Ele era meu mundo ‒ falou. ‒ Foi quem me apresentou vocês. ‒ Sehun brincou com a ponta dos dedos na mão de Baekhyun que estava sobre a sua.

‒ Você se confessou?

‒ Achei melhor não fazer ‒ justificou. ‒ Não era recíproco, embora eu tivesse acreditado que havia uma chance inexistente em algum lugar. ‒ Deu de ombros. ‒ A gente se afastou bastante quando eu soube que a minha irmã estava grávida. Foi no começo da universidade ‒ detalhou. ‒ Fiquei acabado naquela época. Pensei em tantas bobagens e acreditei que a minha vida não tinha mais sentido que até adoeci.

‒ Você estava de coração partido ‒ Baekhyun murmurou. ‒ Isso foi horrível.

Sehun concordou, olhando para Baekhyun daquela vez.

‒ Foi bastante no começo. Mas hoje entendo que grande parte dessa dor que senti eu mesmo fui o causador ‒ começou a falar. ‒ Chanyeol nunca me negou amor, porque ele é uma pessoa assim, tão dócil e de coração tão grande que faz você se sentir especial e amado. Seu abraço é como estar em casa ‒ expôs com carinho. ‒ Ele esteve sempre ao meu lado, principalmente nos momentos mais difíceis. Também foi dono de algumas lembranças que nunca vou me esquecer. ‒ Sehun enganchou seu polegar ao de Baekhyun. ‒ Chanyeol cuidou de mim como um irmão mais velho e eu me tornei dependente dele ao ponto de não saber como viver sem tê-lo exclusivamente para mim.

Baekhyun continuou escutando atentamente.

‒ Eu queria um tipo de amor que ele sentia por outra pessoa e achei injusto que não fosse da forma como eu imaginava que deveria ser ‒ continuou. ‒ Na minha cabeça, deveria ser eu e ele.

Uma brisa mais gelada passou entre eles e fez o cabelo escuro de Sehun balançar, trazendo no ar um cheiro gostoso de terra molhada e poeira.

‒ Doeu tanto por muito tempo ‒ disse baixinho. ‒ Mas eu comecei a escutar a música de vocês. Ela me ajudou como ninguém naquele momento. ‒ O sorriso de Sehun apareceu. ‒ Então aprendi que pessoas vêm e vão no nosso coração e para algumas é preciso dar adeus, mesmo que seja difícil. ‒ Sehun fungou. ‒ Sou meu próprio mundo agora.

Baekhyun levou uma de suas mãos para tirar a mecha escura do cabelo de Sehun que estava em seu olho.

‒ Sua primeira vez foi com o Chanyeol?

O rapaz negou.

‒ Mas gostaria que fosse com ele?

‒ Eu seria tão sem vergonha em dizer que sim? ‒ perguntou. ‒ Foi horrível aquilo. Aposto que ele seria mais gentil comigo com aquele pau pequeno. ‒ Os dois gargalharam alto. ‒ Brincadeiras à parte, eu gostaria que fosse com Chanyeol, mas acho que teria apenas complicado tudo. Eu seria feliz no dia e triste em outros ‒ concluiu. ‒ Não éramos para ser.

Viu o aquiescer de compreensão do cantor, este que mordeu o lábio antes de fazer sua última pergunta. 

‒ E se você pudesse ter sua primeira vez comigo, ainda iria preferir que fosse com Chanyeol?

Sehun abriu um sorriso brilhoso no canto da boca.

‒ Você não sabe a resposta dessa pergunta? Porque acho que é óbvio ‒ respondeu sincero, observando o rosto de Baekhyun. ‒ Caso você não saiba ‒ terminou por entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele ‒, de todas as vezes que estive com alguém, as minhas favoritas são e vão sempre ser com você ‒ segredou rouco. ‒ Então isso é sim.

Quando o primeiro pingo de chuva caiu do céu, Baekhyun estava beijando Sehun.

*

A chuva pesada pegou os dois a caminho do apartamento de Sehun. Chegaram ensopados, os ossos gelados e os dentes batendo dentro da boca. Enfiaram-se os dois para baixo do chuveiro quente, evitando que uma gripe pudesse vir abater o corpo pelo temporal que pegaram nas ruas. E não fizeram muito do que se beijar uma ou duas vezes debaixo da água morna, terminando o banho bem depressa para não correr o risco de acabar a energia e a água quente se tornar outro balde de frieza acompanhado do escuro.

Baekhyun teve que vestir as roupas de Sehun, já que as peças que tinha dentro da mochila estavam um pouco úmidas. Não foi algo que desgostou, no entanto. Adorou aquilo profundamente. Pôde fuçar em seu guarda-roupa e escolher o que quisesse, pegando uma camisa larga de botões de Sehun que carregava o mesmo cheiro gostoso da sua pele, enquanto a calça de moletom que colocou possuía a maciez existente em seu corpo. Era uma versão de estar agarradinho a Sehun.

Na cozinha, o Oh preparava duas canecas de chá quente. E estava nervoso. Byun Baekhyun estava na sua casa, exatamente no seu quarto, observando toda a sua miséria.

Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter se livrado de todas as coisas nele ‒ alguns pôsteres colados na parede (o pôster imenso do Baekhyun daquele _pathcode_ de um comeback que tinha emoldurado para colocar na parede, cacete!); os cards e polaroids que tinha pendurado em um varalzinho para não estragar, os álbuns empilhados e organizados em fileira; o mural de fotos dos lugares que gostaria de visitar pregados com adesivos infantis do trio feito por uma _master_ que desenhava fanarts; _as fanarts_ , puta que pariu; o calendário temático com a versão de cada integrante do trio em _chibi_ ; todos os _lightsticks_ , oficiais e de _fanmade_ ; uma foto de cada membro tirada do Selfie Book que havia impresso e emoldurado para parecer que eram quadros da família; e os bonecos? Caramba, os bonecos! Sehun teve um problema vicioso com umas _dolls_ do CBX que saíram certa época e enfeitavam a sua cama, a estante dos seus livros, a porra do quarto inteiro (mas o que podia fazer quando eram tão fofas e boas para dormir juntinho?).

Sehun fechou os olhos e inspirou. Ele deveria ter escutado Yixing e escondido tudo debaixo da cama ou na área de serviço. O que Baekhyun pensaria dele? Que era um louco? Uma criança pequena dentro de um corpo grande? Afinal, _dolls_. Uma caralhada de porcarias que ele se via gastando seu suado dinheiro no fim do mês. Ao menos tinha limpado toda a casa, isso colocava o mínimo de calma e dignidade no seu peito.

Ele sinceramente cogitou em fugir. E se Baekhyun dissesse alguma coisa? Algo do tipo como “ _cara, você é esquisito_ ”? Claro que ele era esquisito, tinha consciência desse fato, mas era um esquisito que não tinha escutado isso do dono da sua esquisitice. Graças a Deus que todas as camisas e os moletons do CBX, especialmente aquele em tons de rosa bebê que comprou em um ato de insanidade, estavam escondidos no mais fundo do seu guarda-roupa.

Sua mão tremeu quando pegou as canecas de chá quente. Seus passos até o quarto foram lentos, como se pedissem que sua morte viesse depressa o bastante e o levasse embora dali. Não morreu, contudo. Encontrou Baekhyun brincando com um funko do Darth Vader.

‒ _Uwaaaaa_! ‒ ele soltou infantilmente ao avistar Sehun. ‒ Você tem a coleção do Star Wars inteiro aqui. ‒ Seus olhos vagaram aos funkos da saga que também ficavam na estante do quarto.

‒ Não é muito esquisito? ‒ perguntou tímido, observando Baekhyun se mover no cômodo.

‒ Por que seria esquisito? ‒ O cantor fixou seu olhar em um ponto da estante e sorriu. ‒ Tem até o meu! E como é feio, meu Deus do céu. ‒ Tirou o funko que estava em cima dos DVDs de shows e concertos empilhados. ‒ Não tem pesadelo quando olha pra isso? ‒ perguntou. ‒ Essa coleção de carrinhos, caramba.

Baekhyun parou em frente a um ponto vazio de livros na estante onde Sehun tinha deixado aquele espaço para colocar alguns carrinhos de ferro que gostava de colecionar. Eram miniaturas dos carros que mais gostava, em especial aqueles mais antigos e de cores inusitadas. Havia um fusca, uma Kombi, um Chevrolet, o Santana e muitos outros.

‒ É normal eu sentir vontade de brincar com isso?

Sehun riu.

‒ Eu experimento esse sentimento todo dia.

Baekhyun colocou de volta a miniatura no lugar e se virou para Sehun.

‒ Estou cogitando seriamente em vir morar aqui. Ou te levar com tudo isso para o meu apartamento ‒ falou sorrindo, aproximando-se do rapaz para pegar sua caneca de chá. ‒ Aliás, bom gosto ‒ apontou o quadro com sua foto na parede. ‒ É uma das minhas fotos favoritas.

‒ Também é a minha ‒ murmurou sem jeito.

O cantor inclinou a cabeça alguns centímetros para o lado e fitou Sehun com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios úmidos do chá.

‒ Posso concluir que sou seu favorito de nós três? ‒ Seu olhar vagou rapidamente ao pôster menor que havia do trio na parede.

‒ Na verdade, arrumei assim porque você estava vindo. Meu favorito é o Minseok para quem devoto todo o meu amor ‒ brincou aos risos, que aumentaram por conta da expressão magoada que Baekhyun fingiu sentir. ‒ Claro que é você ‒ acrescentou mais doce depois, colocando a caneca de chá na cômoda próxima para segurar o rosto de Baekhyun nas mãos. ‒ Sempre você ‒ murmurou.

‒ Você pode gravar isso depois? ‒ perguntou no mesmo tom. ‒ Um presente.

Sehun sorriu, concordando em um sussurro que sim para, em sequência, pressionar seus lábios nos de Baekhyun. Beijaram-se devagar enquanto a chuva caía em torrente do lado de fora, o gostinho doce do chá de alguma flor marcando sua presença na constância do contato. Aquilo terminou ainda mais lento com o mordiscar do lábio de Baekhyun, ajeitando-se os dois em um abraço em pé. Sehun passou os braços pelo pescoço do Byun e este enrolou os seus nos quadris do rapaz.

‒ Eu senti sua falta ‒ confidenciou na orelha do mais velho, sentindo suas mãos subirem e descerem em um carinho por suas costas nuas.

‒ _Hard_?

O professor soltou uma risada.

‒ _I miss you so funcking hard_.

‒ Está me pedindo pra te foder, Oh Sehun? ‒ Baekhyun brincou com o jogo de palavras. ‒ Porque eu posso.

‒ Você _deve_.

‒ Agora?

‒ Por favor ‒ pediu manhoso, arrastando sua boca pelo lóbulo da orelha do vocalista.

As mãos de Baekhyun desceram das suas costas para o seu quadril, os dedos se ficando na carne e fazendo caminho para dentro da calça de moletom de Sehun. _Oh_. Ele estava sem cueca e a constatação daquele fato fez o cantor morder o lábio inferior com a mesma força que usou para sentir sob os dedos das suas nádegas.

‒ Pra cama ‒ mandou.

Sehun se apoiou nos cotovelos ao se deitar no colchão, acompanhando os passos de Baekhyun para o meio de suas pernas com o intuito de tirar a calça de moletom. Quando esta foi baixada, o pau do rapaz ficou à mostra. Não estava completamente duro, mas não era problema. Baekhyun se inclinou sobre o corpo grande de Sehun e pressionou seu joelho no membro, ouvindo com prazer o suspirar pesado como resposta. Movimentou seu joelho devagar ao mesmo tempo que sua boca foi de encontro à do Oh. Nesse ritmo, com o beijo acontecendo e seu joelho ocupado, desabotoou a camisa e Sehun se viu com o dever severo de ajudá-lo na tarefa que afastava as mãos de Baekhyun de si, o que rendeu em um resmungo e um puxão forte para que a camisa fosse aberta e Baekhyun a tirasse.

‒ Que selvagem ‒ murmurou. ‒ Eu gostava dessa camisa.

‒ Ela era minha, Baekhyun.

‒ E eu estava usando e provavelmente nunca mais te devolveria. ‒ respondeu. ‒ Você me deve uma camisa nova.

O mais alto passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Baekhyun e prendeu seus dedos nos cabelos da nuca.

‒ Tenho uma proposta.

‒ Estou ouvindo.

‒ Você pode levar todas as camisas do meu guarda-roupa se começar a me foder agora.

‒ Sem preliminares?

‒ Temos o fim de semana pra elas.

Baekhyun sorriu de canto, gostando da ideia.

‒ Não deveria ter feito isso.

‒ Posso me arrepender depois que você tiver me fodido tão gostoso ao ponto de não conseguir andar e te impedir de me deixar sem nada.

A gargalhada escandalosa de Baekhyun encheu o cômodo pequeno que era aquele quarto e sumiu depressa quando um trovão balançou o céu inteiro e as luzes do prédio se apagaram, o gerador se recusando a começar a funcionar. Um “ _Meu Deus!_ ” escapuliu do cantor e Sehun soltou um som nada digno pelo susto que levou com o barulho do céu chuvoso ao deixar tudo envolto em trevas. 

‒ Tem medo do escuro? ‒ a voz do cantor veio acima de Sehun, este que tateou o colchão em busca do celular.

‒ Você tem?

‒ Não ‒ foi a resposta, mas Sehun bem que se lembrava de quanto Baekhyun gritou ao entrar numa casa assobrada no escuro em seu primeiro reality show. ‒ Só que não está sentindo?

‒ O quê?

‒ Os olhos daqueles seus bonecos maquinando contra nós dois escondidos por essa escuridão. Juro que sinto Minseok me encarando da parede.

‒ Baekhyun, não começa.

‒ _I see you, Oh Sehun_ ‒ o cantor fez uma voz gutural com a garganta e Sehun resmungou pedindo que parasse. ‒ Nunca mais vai conseguir ficar no escuro nesse quarto sem pensar nisso, não é?

‒ Você é horrível ‒ falou.

‒ Meu trabalho está feito.

‒ É, está completamente fora de cogitação fazer qualquer coisa com você nesse escuro depois disso. ‒ Escutou Baekhyun rir e murmurar um pedido de desculpas. ‒ Me ajuda a achar o celular ou ligar o abajur. Ele é de bateria. Acho que também tenho algumas velas aromáticas em uma gaveta por aqui.

Após alguns tropeços na busca, a testa contra a porta do quarto e um punhado de risos pela bateria do abajur estar descarregada e ter que iluminar o quarto com uma ou duas velas cheirando à flor de cerejeira junto do poder dos dois únicos _lightsticks_ com bateria o suficiente para emitir uma luz fraca em pontos estratégicos do cômodo, finalmente retornaram à cama e começaram a brincadeira desde o início, com os beijos que foram lentos no começo e se tornaram desesperados em seguida, a massagem no pênis de Sehun e uma rápida masturbação no pau de Baekhyun lambuzado de lubrificante. 

‒ Assim é bom. ‒ Baekhyun tocou as bochechas de Sehun. ‒ Já estava com saudade de ver seu rosto. ‒ Sentiu com o polegar a forma do sorriso marcado nos lábios avermelhados por tantos beijos. ‒ Mas estou com saudade de te ver de quatro também.

Sem mais delongas, Sehun se postou como Baekhyun gostaria que estivesse, as pernas bem abertas e o traseiro branco chamando por contato. Apoiou-se nos próprios antebraços e fechou os olhos quando sentiu o polegar de Baekhyun massageando a região do seu ânus com um pouco do lubrificante. Depois, o dedo médio de Baekhyun molhado pelo conteúdo do tubo entrou e saiu de dentro de si algumas vezes porque ele era do tipo que se preocupava com todos os detalhes para foder alguém ‒ e estava com saudade de tocar e sentir aquele orifício, sinceramente.

O nome do cantor foi sussurrado contra o travesseiro ao sentir a cabecinha do seu pau brincando com sua entrada. Sehun constatou que Baekhyun era um filho da puta. O filho da puta mais lindo do mundo, com toda a certeza, mas um filho da puta por adorar provocar sem motivo.

‒ Você disse sem preliminares, mas nada a respeito disso ‒ falou rouco, esfregando novamente a ponta do seu pênis no orifício do mais novo.

Baekhyun era um sádico gostoso do caralho. Parecia ser um anjo na maior parte do tempo, mas ele bem que gostava de ouvir Sehun implorar com aquela sua voz bruta e pesada para ser fodido, gostava também de dizer besteiras cabeludas que ninguém imaginava de que ele fosse capaz, de esmurrar com tapas e beijos a bunda de alguém, de atormentar na hora do sexo e fazer sua própria versão de um inferno. E Sehun não teve outra escolha a não ser fazer o que precisava ser feito; o fez sem arrependimentos, tanto porque gostava de agradar o mais velho, tanto porque, em verdade, Sehun era muito pior do que Baekhyun e amava aquele tipo de coisa.

‒ Me fode, por favor... ‒ soltou manhoso, empinando mais os seus quadris para sentir a glande de Baekhyun ali. ‒ Me come.

Sorrindo satisfeito, o vocalista finalmente colocou todo o seu pau para dentro e assistiu com prazer o traseiro de Sehun engoli-lo com facilidade como se fosse moldado a ele, sentindo, então, as paredes internas esmagarem seu membro em uma pressão incrivelmente deliciosa. Do outro lado da cama, Sehun escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e sussurrou o nome do cantor ao recebê-lo por inteiro como tanto desejava. Assim, as estocadas começaram firmes, rigorosas, em cadência quase rude. Entretanto, Baekhyun estava seguindo com o pedido de Sehun. _Hard._ Forte. Sem piedade e sem parar. Por isso apertou com mais ímpeto a cintura do mais novo e arremeteu-se contra ele mordendo o lábio com tanta intensidade que sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca.

Era o sexo mais intenso que Baekhyun tinha feito com alguém em sua vida, Sehun podia dizer o mesmo sobre si. A cama batia na parede na medida que Baekhyun se movimentava e o dono do apartamento rezou internamente que a senhora que morava do lado estivesse apagada por seus remédios ou na casa da filha naquele fim de semana para que não suspeitasse de que alguma coisa muito estranha acontecia lá dentro. Mas, ainda assim, não pediu para que Baekhyun parasse ou diminuísse. Gemeu mais alto e indignamente como estímulo, adorando o modo como sua pele estalava em contato com as coxas do Byun.

Em determinado momento, após bons minutos em um ritmo à beira do frenético, Baekhyun sentiu que iria gozar e apoiou-se nas costas largas de Sehun ao ponto de se deitar nelas, ainda metendo seu pau com tamanho vigor nas nádegas do professor, este que gemeu de uma forma tão bonita que Baekhyun gostaria de ter gravado.

Gozou ondulando seus quadris e os manteve dessa forma até depois que a última gota da sua porra estivesse dentro do seu fã, que já havia gozado e praticamente tinha deitado sua cabeça no travesseiro enquanto sentia seu corpo entorpecido pelo melhor orgasmo da sua vida.

O coração acelerado e a respiração pesada de ambos começou a retomar à frequência normal.

‒ Fica mais um pouco ‒ Sehun pediu assim que Baekhyun se remexeu para sair das suas costas e tirar seu membro melado do seu traseiro. ‒ Está gostoso.

Baekhyun riu baixinho.

‒ E agora, ainda melhor? ‒ Ondulou seu quadril novamente bem devagarinho e Sehun suspirou, os dedinhos do seu pé contraídos.

‒ Acho que estou no céu.

O cantor negou e beijou seu ombro, arrastando a boca em uma trilha de beijos. 

‒ Não ‒ contrariou com sua voz transbordando delicadeza. ‒ Você está comigo.

Sehun sorriu.

‒ E eu estou feliz por isso.

Embora estivesse chovendo, não tão forte quanto antes, a energia voltou à beira da madrugada e os dois, ainda acordados e de preguiça na cama conversando coisas aleatórias, aproveitaram para tomar outro banho quente.

Limpo, com uma camisa de Sehun mais justa no corpo e uma cueca emprestada, Baekhyun se acomodou na cama debaixo das cobertas, enfiando-se no abraço gostoso que o Oh possuía.

‒ Eu queria transar assim de novo ‒ começou a falar, sua voz sonolenta ‒, mas sinto que posso dormir esse fim de semana inteiro.

‒ Tirou as palavras da minha boca.

‒ Acho que isso conta como academia, não conta?

O riso vagaroso de Sehun estava em seu cabelo.

‒ Você perdeu até as calorias que não precisava.

‒ Uma semana disso e eu ficaria em forma.

‒ Eu ainda acho que você não precisa de nada disso, a dieta ou academia ‒ apertou Baekhyun em seu abraço ‒, está perfeito assim.

‒ Quero meu tanquinho de volta.

Sehun riu soprado.

‒ Sendo assim, não me importo de me voluntariar à sua causa. Podemos repetir o que fizemos hoje mais vezes.

‒ Está me convidando pra ficar mais tempo aqui com você?

‒ Talvez? ‒ devolveu.

‒ Bom, a senha da porta eu já sei ‒ Baekhyun comentou sorridente. ‒ É meio difícil de esquecer meu aniversário. Afinal, sou seu favorito.

O Oh fechou os olhos e aspirou o cheiro do seu shampoo no cabelo de Baekhyun.

‒ Não vai me deixar viver, não é?

Baekhyun riu como se tivesse alguma piada por trás daquilo.

‒ Vai ser assim até o último dia da sua vida, bebê.

‒ Bons sonhos ‒ murmurou já distante, sentindo um beijo em seu queixo.

O vocalista adormeceu em seguida, desejando profundamente que pudesse ter de verdade mais um sonho bom com Oh Sehun como tivera na noite anterior, porque daquela vez, quando acordasse, ele estaria bem ali ao seu lado.

E Baekhyun poderia se acostumar facilmente com isso.

*

Minseok saiu do banheiro com a toalha amarrada na cintura, a outra menor secando os cabelos agora de volta ao preto. Flexionou alguns dos seus músculos do peitoral após sentir uma tensão ali; deveria ter forçado demais no treino na academia que havia acabado de chegar. Fez uma nota mental para tomar um relaxante muscular, já que iria sair mais tarde para jogar futebol com alguns amigos.

Na cama, o celular brilhou em uma mensagem.

Outra mensagem de Baekhyun no grupo. Novidade. E era um áudio.

‒ _Hmm, eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso?_ ‒ A voz de um rapaz iniciou a gravação. Minseok soube de cara quem era. Oh Sehun era uma pessoa difícil de se esquecer.

‒ _Você prometeu que faria_. ‒ Baekhyun. 

‒ _Isso foi antes._

‒ _Sehun_... ‒ o amigo insistiu e Minseok conseguiu imaginar um beicinho em sua boca. O rapaz não conseguiria negar nada, aquele beicinho de Baekhyun era poderoso demais.

‒ _Ok, ok, mas vira de costas. Estou com vergonha._

Minseok ouviu uma movimentação no áudio e supôs que Baekhyun tivesse virado de costas como Sehun pedira.

 _‒ Oi, sou Oh Sehun. Estou gravando isso para responder se Byun Baekhyun é o meu integrante favorito no CBX_.

‒ _E eu sou?_ ‒ Baekhyun instigou.

‒ _O meu integrante favorito é_ ‒ fez uma pausa dramática ‒ _Kim Minseok_.

‒ _OH SEHUN!_ _Você prometeu._

‒ _Eu deveria dizer o Jongdae?_

_‒ Nunca fui tão traído._

‒ _Estou brincando!_

Minseok ouviu um monte de risadas e o áudio chegou ao fim.

**Jongdae:** MORTO

 **Jongdae:** nem coagir pro menino mentir direito você sabe, Baekhyun

 **Jongdae:** mas Oh Sehun já mora no meu coração

 **Minseok:** pode me passar o número dele? Acho que quero muito ser amigo íntimo.

 **Minseok:** te cuida, Baekhyun

 **Minseok:** o papai aqui tá na área

 **Baekhyun:** ai, papi

 **Baekhyun:** e eu sou o favorito dele apesar dos apesares, apenas avisando

 **Baekhyun:** mas no meu coração você é meu favorito, Minseok

 **Minseok:** é por isso que te amo

 **Jongdae:** apenas observo, Baekhyun

 **Baekhyun:** eu te amo também, sua coisinha

 **Jongdae:** ama Oh Sehun também?

**Jongdae: [Jongdae anexou uma foto]**

**Minseok:** não dá pra ser seu inimigo mesmo, kkk

 **Minseok:** O Kyungsoo vai te matar

 **Minseok:** coloca mais

 **Jongdae:** tenho uma pasta cheia com o Baekhyun aqui, espera aí

**Baekhyun: [Baekhyun anexou uma foto]**

**Baekhyun:** Jongdae, você faz eu questionar o meu amor por você

 **Baekhyun:** me sinto ofendido, vou sair do grupo

 **Baekhyun:** adeus

  
  
  
  


  1. **Fall**



O grupo de garotas saiu do palco e todo mundo sabia quem era a seguir: CBX.

Os fãs presentes no local foram à loucura imediatamente ao ouvir o nome do trio anunciado pelo apresentador. Eram gritos de animação, gritos de euforia e um misto de alívio por finalmente chegar a vez do tão esperado grupo. O nome dos meninos não parava de sair em cadência de cada boca que estava à espera daquele momento por quase toda a tarde. Não era surpresa alguma que a grande maioria das pessoas presentes naquele festival fossem _eris_ ; notava-se pelos _lightsticks_ que começavam a se acender ainda que estivesse claro, também pelo modo como as meninas se aglomeravam ainda mais do limite permitido até o palco só para enxergar Jongdae, Minseok e Baekhyun com mais precisão.

Sehun, do outro lado da cidade, suspirou contra o travesseiro ao avistar tal cena pela stream que assistia no notebook. Queria estar lá também, no meio da multidão, do aperto, dos gritos, dos fãs. Queria ver CBX performar no palco como fazia antes, mas, ainda que fosse domingo e por suposto o seu dia de folga, havia acabado de chegar de uma longa e extensa reunião do conselho do colégio e não teria conseguido sair mais cedo para correr com sua moto até o outro lado da cidade, no lugar onde ocorria o festival, e assisti-los em meio a muvuca de gente enquanto se misturava com o fandom e gritava as letras das músicas; esse era o problema de ser um assalariado na vida adulta, porque prazeres como aquele de ir ver seu grupo favorito cantar ao vivo e dançar quando bem entendesse não eram mais bem-vindos à sua realidade quando precisava pensar o que era mais importante, como o aluguel e a internet pagos no final do mês com o emprego garantido cumprindo com seus deveres como professor subordinado aos caprichos da direção geral do colégio.

O rapaz fez um biquinho e se recostou um pouco mais no urso de pelúcia gigante às suas costas, a maciez da pelúcia lhe abraçando gentilmente.

Era um presente de Baekhyun. _Um_ dos presentes, em verdade. E tinha o perfume dele, como se o cantor tivesse se esfregado todo ou ficado por um longo tempo agarrado ao urso até seu cheiro estar em cada pelo felpudo do brinquedo fofinho para que assim Sehun não se esquecesse do seu perfume um segundo sequer enquanto estivessem longe um do outro. Era a melhor companhia para dispor na cama e dormir nas noites frias ou solitárias depois de uma rotina estressante; Sehun fez muito disso ao chegar tarde das aulas no cursinho preparatório dos vestibulares, indo tomar um banho quente para cair no colchão com a pelúcia prensada em seus braços, o cheirinho de Baekhyun o acalentando em direção de um punhado de sonhos que o fariam se sentar bobo na beirada da cama na manhã seguinte e pensar no mais velho com um sorriso involuntário nos lábios secos, desejando que ele estivesse ali consigo para ficar debaixo das cobertas mais alguns minutos naquela brincadeira de beijos, risos, a mão de Baekhyun escorrendo para o seu traseiro e tudo terminando com Sehun subindo e descendo em seu colo. 

Como Baekhyun podia ser tão doce e atencioso? Sehun só havia comentado em uma mensagem que seu dia não estava sendo bom no colégio, que as coisas tinham dado um pouquinho de errado durante suas aulas e que sentia uma maldita saudade de um Baekhyun ocupado com as coisas do concerto e sua agenda pessoal; os dois não se viam pessoalmente já fazia bastante tempo desde o último encontro em que fizeram sexo violento tantas e tantas vezes que Sehun ainda tinha as marcas dos dedos de Baekhyun em seus quadris, chupões nos mamilos e na clavícula, esta que muito custava em esconder com as camisas sem botão aberto. No dia seguinte, quando chegou em casa do trabalho, recebeu o presente imenso junto de chocolates e um bilhetinho que, não pôde acreditar que aquela letra era mesmo de Baekhyun, fez Sehun prender o ar dentro dos pulmões, não acreditando na leitura que fizera das linhas finais do pequeno papel. Ele voltou para ler mais uma vez, que rendeu em uma segunda e uma terceira, virando uma quarta e todas as outras vezes possíveis ao ponto de ter decorado todas as vírgulas e pontos daquela mensagem rabiscada. 

_Ei, Sehun, as coisas vão ficar melhores, ok? Mesmo que não pareça agora, mas tenho certeza que vão. Não desanime, por favor! Enquanto isso, pode abrir um sorriso lindo? Aquele que eu gosto, sabe? De quando você está comigo, no meu colo. Gosto desse sorriso. E..._

_Também sinto saudade de você, meu amor._

‒ BBH

Amor.

Ele tinha escrito e chamado Sehun de amor.

A porra do _meu amor_. 

Sehun ficou olhando para aquela palavra por horas a fio, dizendo que havia algo de errado, que talvez aquela não fosse a letra de Baekhyun ‒ era a droga da letra bonita do Baekhyun na porcaria do bilhete decorado com coraçõezinhos e emojis! ‒ ou que ele havia escrito na correria e que não significava nada. Absolutamente nada. Era normal chamar alguém de amor. Sehun chamava seus amigos de amor com bastante frequência, principalmente Sooyoung, meu amor daqui, meu amor de lá. E sua sobrinha pequenininha, com cinco anos, que adorava se atracar nas suas pernas e pedir por beijinhos e muito colo do seu tio favorito no mundo? Sehun a chamava de amor em todos os idiomas possíveis, fosse japonês, mandarim, inglês, alemão, francês, e ela respondia em todos os idiomas que conseguia, fazendo seu tio e seu papai todo babão, Chanyeol, adorar ter uma filha poliglota naquela idade. Também havia seus alunos menores da turma do fundamental que não conseguiam pronunciar determinada palavra em inglês e Sehun os encorajava carinhosamente, _tudo bem, meu amor, repete comigo, ok?_

O rapaz chamava seu cachorro de amor, aquela bola de pelos gorducha e preguiçosa com muita facilidade em ignorá-lo quando queria. Se fosse colocar reparo, poderia estar chamando muitas outras coisas daquela forma porque era um termo velho, já gasto de uso para qualquer momento ou para qualquer pessoa, terminando por perder aquela mágica profundidade que havia quando alguém lhe chamava carinhosamente pelo termo. Sehun se obrigou acreditar que o jeitinho no qual Baekhyun o nomeara não tinha relevância nenhuma, que não deveria matutar a respeito; ele deveria chamar todos os seus fãs daquela forma, _ele chamava_ , Sehun sabia disso.

Entretanto, o simples pensamento de Baekhyun abraçando sua cintura por trás, o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, sua risada gostosa batendo em seu pescoço, e o chamando de meu amor bem devagarinho, quase como uma provocação... Aquela fantasia custou a sair da sua cabeça.

Outros presentes vieram após esse acontecimento. E Sehun não fazia ideia de que Baekhyun era do tipo que comprava coisas aleatórias e mandava com a desculpa de “ _pensei em você_ ” ou “ _fica bonitinho em você_ ”. Mas Baekhyun era exatamente daquele tipo, sem tirar ou pôr. E Sehun podia se acostumar facilmente a ganhar bobagens dele ‒ na realidade, já estava acostumado e muito mimado a receber qualquer presentinho no meio do dia que o tornava mil vezes melhor em meio a rotina angustiante. Era um moletom, um cartão-postal, um gorro, pares de meias engraçados para usar com chinelos, camisas, perfumes, uma infinidade de lembranças carinhosas que variavam e iam se acumulando no apartamento do rapaz como se sempre fizessem parte dele. Era bom de uma forma que Sehun não conseguia explicar.

Sinceramente, o mero fato de Baekhyun pensar nele mesmo que não estivessem transando ou pelados na cama de bobeira era o suficiente para atordoar o jovem professor e fazê-lo questionar se talvez, se talvez e _só_ talvez, tudo aquilo entre ambos não estivesse sendo mais do que o estabelecido. Sehun custava a não pensar se os dois já não eram alguma coisa demais para o simples sexo sem compromisso. Afinal, ainda que a rotina impedisse, estavam sempre se falando ou mandando uma simples mensagem de _tenha um bom dia_ ou _ei, sinto saudade_.

As ligações também aconteciam e Sehun não tinha certeza se ficava feliz por ser Byun Baekhyun do outro lado da linha, o cantor do seu grupo favorito por quem tinha um carinho especial, ou se era por ser apenas Baekhyun, o cara que beijava sua boca e contava piadas, imitava atores no telefone e fazia Sehun rir até sua barriga doer ou ficar cheio de uma sensação esquisita na boca do estômago, suas bochechas ardendo em vergonha e um prazer intenso quando ouvia Baekhyun murmurar rouco na ligação. Seu medo era de que aquela felicidade que experimentava em cada versão de Baekhyun que conhecia ficasse fora de controle dentro do seu coração perturbado. 

Sehun insistia que não deveria sonhar com aquilo, embora em algum cantinho de sua consciência existisse um pedaço minúsculo de esperança que teimava por abarrotar cada cantinho da sua cabeça de loucuras do _e se_.

E se o interesse de Baekhyun fosse além do sexo ao ponto de ele... e se ele gostasse de Sehun, quem sabe? E se Baekhyun quisesse ficar com o rapaz? Era algo tão impossível assim? Porque, sei lá, e se Sehun gostasse dele? Melhor: e se Sehun já gostasse de Baekhyun há muito tempo sem nem ter percebido? Não como fã, não como alguém que o admirava por seu trabalho incrível, mas e se Sehun gostasse dele como as pessoas costumam gostam de outras, pensando em passar o resto da vida juntos, em casar e fazer bebês? Caramba, Sehun imaginou um bebê de Baekhyun, com a sua boquinha rosada, as pintinhas no rosto e no corpo, a risadinha gostosa. Quer dizer, Sehun não podia ter bebês, só que... Por que ele estava pensando em ter bebês e como Baekhyun seria tão incrível como pai? Porra, e se o Oh também quisesse ficar com o cantor? Mas e se Baekhyun não gostasse dele? E se Baekhyun não quisesse algo sério? E se ele não pensasse em Sehun para coisa que não fosse foder? Sehun era bom nisso, em dar prazer aos outros, sabia que Baekhyun gostava de foder consigo e de gozar na sua boca, dentro dele, por todo o seu corpo, e de pegá-lo de jeito fosse de quatro ou de lado. No entanto, e se Sehun estivesse apaixonado e não fosse recíproco como sempre acontecia? Quais eram as chances daquilo terminar numa grande merda?

Os mundos eram tão opostos. Baekhyun era um cantor, tinha sua carreira promissora, seus fãs, a grande maioria deles tão problemáticos e possessivos, por que diabos ele cogitaria em se enfiar num escândalo àquela altura do sucesso onde tudo ia de vento em polpa só por causa de umas fodas maravilhosas? Ainda mais depois do que acontecera quando namorou uma cantora famosa tempo atrás e a recepção do público foi tão horrível e desastrosa, gerando ódio e um clamor que desejava os piores cenários aos dois namorados, que não demoraram em terminar diante das circunstâncias. Por que Baekhyun faria isso consigo mesmo? Era como se sabotar e pedir por retaliação gratuita. Não fazia o menor sentido sacrificar seu esforço e seu trabalho por alguém.

Por outro lado, havia Oh Sehun que não passava de um professor e um fã em tempo integral. Ele se considerava sem graça, sem muitos atrativos ou pontos positivos. Não se achava especial. Não conseguia imaginar o dia em que alguém gostaria da sua pessoa; não acreditava que tinha algo que faria alguém se apaixonar e desejar ficar ao seu lado. Em sua cabeça, se isso chegasse a acontecer em algum momento no futuro, a pessoa se daria conta da idiotice e iria se arrepender e dar para trás, deixando Sehun na primeira oportunidade.

Na última vez que Sehun se deixou imaginar coisas com Baekhyun e se miserar em hipóteses, ficou entorpecido o dia inteiro, com um incômodo no peito e a respiração atrapalhada pela vontade de chorar que insistia encher seus olhos de lágrimas involuntárias ao se dar conta que só poderia dar certo em suas ilusões; aquilo não era bom e significava que estava sendo ridículo por uma segunda vez. Não queria repetir o que havia acontecido com Chanyeol. Não estava a fim de sofrer de novo e ter o coração que tinha conseguido dar um jeito todo quebrado. O mais assustador foi que Sehun chegou a ponderar que se fosse Baekhyun, que se fosse por ele e justamente por ser ele, não se importaria de sofrer novamente. Mas, ainda assim, desde então e por precaução, ficava longe dos próprios pensamentos. Tinha que se proteger ‒ mesmo sabendo que já era tarde demais. 

Os primeiros acordes da guitarra e da bateria em _Hey Mama!_ soaram, chamando a atenção de Sehun para a stream que acompanhava a apresentação do trio pelo notebook. Em seguida, CBX subiu ao palco por uma fenda no chão e Baekhyun cantou as primeiras linhas da música daquele jeito marrento. Oh Sehun mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo, apertando o travesseiro com mais força contra o peito. Baekhyun estava vestido igualzinho à foto que enviara mais cedo, quando conversaram brevemente.

**BBH (** ♥): como você não vai poder vir, um presentinho~

 **BBH (** ♥) **: [BBH (** ♥) **anexou uma foto]**

 **BBH (** ♥): vou cantar pra você hoje

Era uma selca. Talvez a selca mais linda da face da terra. E era todinha sua, de mais ninguém.

Nela, um Baekhyun olhava diretamente para a câmera com os olhos azuis de uma maldita lente de contato, uma maquiagem avermelhada esfumaçante nas pálpebras e contornando as bordas do seu olhar, um pouco de lápis preto na linha d’água, nos cílios inferiores mais ao canto. Sehun adorava quando Baekhyun fazia aquilo em seus olhos, ficava tão sexy e selvagem, à beira do provocativo, deixando sua expressão séria ao mesmo tempo que irresistível. A boca tinha aquele rosado enriquecido por um bom hidratante labial. Já o cabelo era outra coisa que fez Sehun perder a reta. Não estava mais naquele loiro brilhante, quase que branco.

Baekhyun havia mudado a cor do cabelo, havendo as raízes numa tonalidade escura e os fios que escorriam mais nas pontas em um tom confuso porém extremamente lindo. Dependendo da luz, o cabelo de Baekhyun parecia um loiro mais profundo; se olhado de longe, chegava a parecer marrom acinzentado e após uma busca pelo conhecimento do fandom que andava discutindo sobre o novo visual do cantor, ninguém sabia definir ao certo se era um _ash blonde, ash brown_ ou _ash grey_. No final, Sehun concluiu que era um misto de tudo, como se Baekhyun tivesse feito luzes. Para terminar, uma argola simples adornava o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Baekhyun não sorria na foto, mas havia um brilho gostoso em seus olhos azuis que faziam parecer que ele queria sorrir de uma forma sacana.

Sehun perdeu alguns minutos admirando a imagem, o lábio inferior preso nos lábios.

**Sehun:** você é lindo demais, caramba.

 **Sehun:** o homem mais lindo do mundo, é isto.

Baekhyun respondeu com um emoji de bochechas coradas e Sehun queria saber se ele tinha mesmo ficado envergonhado, se havia sido capaz de causar aquilo no mais velho, se Baekhyun ficava mexido com as coisas que dizia. Queria poder vê-lo de pertinho, pessoalmente, e tirar a prova.

**BBH (** ♥) **:** eu gosto quando diz que me acha bonito

 **BBH (** ♥): isso me deixa feliz

 **Sehun:** Baekhyun, eu não te acho bonito

 **Sehun:** você É fodidamente bonito

 **Sehun:** e vou me certificar de te dizer isso mais vezes porque sua felicidade é importante pra mim

 **Sehun:** inclusive, vou me certificar de falar que é gostoso também, porque meu deus

 **Sehun:** como você pode ser tão gostoso?

 **Sehun:** é até bom que não vou estar aí nesse festival porque os seguranças teriam que me segurar pra eu não te agarrar e te beijar todinho

 **BBH (** ♥): que moço assanhado

 **Sehun:** por você eu sou u.u

 **BBH (** ♥) **:** eu queria que estivesse aqui

 **BBH (** ♥): e não me importaria se me agarrasse e me beijasse

 **BBH (** ♥): eu tô com saudade, é sério

 **Sehun:** eu também sinto saudade

 **Sehun:** você tem algo na agenda depois disso?

 **BBH (** ♥): vou apenas sair pra comer com Minseok hyung, Jongdae e o manager, mas vou ficar livre pra descansar

 **BBH (** ♥): a gente pode se ver um pouquinho?

 **Sehun:** vem pra casa

 **Sehun:** tenho uma surpresa pra você

 **BBH (** ♥): o que é?

 **Sehun:** que parte do surpresa você não entendeu, Baekhyun?

 **BBH (** ♥): que tom é esse, Oh Sehun?

 **Sehun:** estou correndo o risco de ganhar uns tapas?

 **BBH (** ♥): perfeitamente

 **Sehun:** estou sendo rude

 **BBH (** ♥): safado

 **Sehun:** você gosta

 **BBH (** ♥): eu gosto muito

 **BBH (** ♥): preciso ir, temos que checar algumas coisas antes da apresentação

 **BBH (** ♥): vai estar assistindo, não é?

 **Sehun:** não vou tirar os olhos de você

 **Sehun:** e do Minseok e do Jongdae, rs

 **BBH (** ♥): olha

 **Sehun:** vale eu dizer que é o meu favorito?

 **Sehun:** te adoro

 **BBH (** ♥): seu bobo

 **BBH (** ♥): também te adoro

 **BBH (** ♥): falo com você em casa

Foi como um miniconcerto, tocando meia dúzia de músicas de alguns dos álbuns. Começou com a famosíssima _Hey Mama!_ , depois com _Vroom Vroom_ , e Sehun adorava essa música no geral, desde a letra, o modo como os meninos cantavam ‒ naquele dia, Baekhyun performou a música como se estivesse puto, mas puto de um jeito que o deixava atraente e sedutor com a forma que sua boca se movia nas linhas, seu olhar no público, sua dança tão impactante ‒ e, principalmente, Sehun adorava aquela dancinha sexy que faziam com os microfones em determinada parte da canção levando os fãs à loucura. Em seguida, foi a vez da doce _Sweet Dreams_ , de _Rhythm after Summer,_ chegando com _Cherish_ , que Sehun imaginava facilmente na abertura de um anime shoujo (e era tão injusto ela não ter uma coreografia). Fecharam a apresentação com _Blooming Day_ e Sehun não conseguiu ficar menos derretido ao ouvir Baekhyun cantar “ _Baby,_ _can I be your boyfriend, can I?_ ” enquanto realizava a sequência perfeita e sincronizada da coreo. O trio também falou um pouquinho entre as músicas, interagindo com o montante de fãs que se aglomeravam no festival para vê-los.

E como ele mesmo havia dito a Baekhyun na mensagem, em nenhum momento Sehun conseguiu desviar seus olhos do mais velho. Provavelmente voltaria depois para assistir fancams individuais de Minseok e Jongdae, indo surtar no Twitter por conta de algum feito dos outros dois integrantes do trio durante a performance, porque era do tipo que adorava a maneira que Minseok conseguia ser adorável e fascinante com suas expressões atraentes, tal como os sorrisos de Jongdae e sua dança que parecia ficar muito melhor e insuperável a cada dia. No entanto, a atenção completa de Sehun foi de Baekhyun ao assisti-lo cantar ao vivo e se remexer no palco de um lado a outro executando passos rápidos e de uma complexidade sem igual, lembrando-se de uma entrevista em que Baekhyun comentou que quando ingressou na empresa pela primeira vez, ensinaram a ele como a cantar, não como a dançar. Passou dias e mais dias, noites de treinamentos e tentativas atrás de tentativas para que pudesse mostrar sua utilidade no palco para além da música, com muitas bolhas nos pés e machucados que sangravam. Notava-se pelo modo apaixonado que dançava no palco que Baekhyun gostava de fazer aquilo, que seu corpo escondia um dançarino exímio naqueles ossos, que seus quadris eram feitos para rebolar.

Sehun ficava tão orgulhoso de Baekhyun, precisava admitir aquilo. Por conta de Chanyeol, tinha acompanhado seus passos desde o início, observando seu crescimento tanto como cantor tanto como pessoa no decorrer do tempo. Mesmo não gostando do Byun no começo por sentir ciúmes do modo como Chanyeol babava pelo outro, Sehun dizia com propriedade que Baekhyun era um idol insuperável, como uma pérola negra achada no fundo do mar; era precioso, raro. Ele aprendia as coisas com facilidade, conseguia envolver o público com facilidade. Seus sorrisos e sua voz eram fáceis de amar.

Não havia pessoa naquele mundo imune aos charmes de Byun Baekhyun.

E Sehun não era exceção.

As provas estavam espalhadas pelo seu apartamento, pelo cheiro que Baekhyun havia deixado nas camisas que furtava do seu guarda-roupa, no urso de pelúcia que tomava conta da sua cama, nas mensagens e ligações que antes eram tímidas e esporádicas e haviam se tornado mais frequentes e necessárias, como se o dia só pudesse ter sentido depois de saber que o outro estava bem, que tinha se alimentado, que “ _sim, eu vesti um casaco mais quente por causa do frio, feliz? Não vou ficar doente, eu prometo. Eu nunca fico doente, tá? Mas você não está se esforçando muito hoje, seu engraçadinho? Não machuque o quadril de novo e coma alguma coisa gostosa_ ”. As marcas que Sehun carregava espalhadas por seu corpo eram as evidências que completavam o efeito de Baekhyun sobre si.

Sehun observava cada uma delas assim que foi ao banheiro tomar uma ducha e se preparar para a chegada de Baekhyun.

Nu, em frente ao espelho, suas bochechas se encontravam febris enquanto os dedos passeavam por sua pele e contornavam os resquícios da última vez que estivera com o cantor. Tocou o chupão em sua clavícula, descendo seu olhar para baixo.

Diziam que Sehun tinha um corpo bonito. Chanyeol vivia repetindo o mesmo para o cunhado, lembrando que ele deveria voltar à academia para que malhassem juntos e mantivessem a forma vigorosa, um jeito de ficarem mais próximos e inseparáveis como quando eram antes. Sehun demorou um tempo para gostar do que via no reflexo; não era frescura, apenas não se achava bonito, não se sentia seguro ou confiante sobre si mesmo. Se ele pensava dessa maneira, o que os outros não pensariam? Pensariam que ele era magro demais, ossudo demais, alto demais, sem expressão nenhuma, com um sorriso muito infantil, que era muito pálido, ou muito sem graça, nada inteligente. No entanto, quando estava com Baekhyun, conseguia se achar interessante, gostava do seu corpo. Gostava do seu traseiro gordo no colo do Byun, da sua barriga contra a boca dele, do tamanho do seu pênis indo fundo na garganta alheia, da sua altura que não incomodava Baekhyun; na verdade, ele parecia gostar tanto da sua altura que Sehun não resistia em se jogar em seus braços e ficar ali, como se fosse feito sob medida para acolhê-lo.

Baekhyun fazia Sehun se sentir bem, se sentir bonito, se sentir desejado, gostoso e _feliz_.

Sempre que estava na companhia de Baekhyun, Sehun era incrivelmente feliz. E ainda que não estivessem juntos, os sintomas permaneciam em doses que levavam o Oh a gostar da sua aparência, do seu jeito, do seu sorriso ‒ a gostar da sua pessoa por inteiro. Tinha consciência de que não deveria ser dependente do mais velho e da sensação boa que vinha dele, de que não deveria gostar de si mesmo por causa de Baekhyun. Deveria se amar porque era gostoso, bonito, inteligente, engraçado e uma pessoa que merecia ser amado de volta por todos esses fatores adoráveis. Entretanto, não havia nada de errado em ter aquele tipo de sentimento quando pensava em Baekhyun, não?

Sehun observou as outras marcas em seu corpo, aquela nos quadris advinda de um aperto de dedos, um chupão na barriga, outro em sua virilha bem próximo do hematoma que existia em sua coxa, uma mordidinha na banda da sua nádega. Sorriu com a imagem de si mesmo, lembrando-se que todas as manchas eram frutos dos beijos que Baekhyun fizera questão de largar por sua pele demoradamente por puro prazer. E Sehun gostava de cada uma e esperava que mais viessem naquela noite, porque podia ser um absurdo ou exagero da sua cabeça, talvez estupidez, mas elas passavam a impressão de pertencimento, de que Sehun era de alguém.

Os olhos do rapaz subiram no espelho mais uma vez e ele encarou a si próprio no reflexo, demorado, gostando da visão que encontrou lá. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios pequenos, os mamilos pontiagudos e excitados devido ao calor que ardia em toda a sua pele. Sehun não queria dar explicação ao modo como seu coração se comportava inquieto apenas com a ideia de que Baekhyun estava chegando para ficarem juntos.

Aquilo era um problema e o Oh estava cansado de fingir que ele não existia ou que não era antigo demais para ignorar.

Por mais que Sehun tentasse manter seus pensamentos distantes para se proteger e não inventar coisas ou imaginar coisas impossíveis que poderiam resultar em sofrimento quando mais tarde, estava ficando muito difícil de negar o que andava acontecendo bem diante dos seus olhos. Não era cego e não deveria bancar um, não quando era tão óbvio que doía. 

Pertencia a Byun Baekhyun mais do que deveria, mais do que o necessário. E gostava daquilo, de ser dele, de se sentir dele. Droga, quem queria enganar? Gostava de Baekhyun. Pra caralho. Daquele jeito, com sentimentos, ternura e tesão. Mas não, não era só isso. Era bem mais sério, mais pesado, profundo, intenso. _Mais_.

Estava apaixonado por Baekhyun e não tinha noção de quanto ‒ de quanto seu coração estava comprometido e de quanto seria o estrago. Apenas sabia que era muito. E que se não tomasse cuidado, poderia ser amor.

*

Baekhyun havia perdido a ligação da mãe, o que não era surpresa ou novidade.

Aquilo acontecia com muita frequência e não porque gostava ou fazia de propósito; nunca deixaria de atender seus pais, especialmente a sua mãe de quem mais sentia saudade. Afinal, não tinha nada de tão bom do que receber a ligação da sua genitora para ouvir a sua voz carinhosa do outro da linha dizendo que ele ficava tão bem na televisão ou que ele era tão talentoso, talvez só para simplesmente ouvi-la perguntando se o seu filho mais novo andava fazendo todas as refeições, se dormia direito, se estava sentindo alguma coisa por virar a noite praticamente acordado devido ao trabalho e quando voltaria pra casa. Era delicioso poder conversar com sua mãe um pouquinho que fosse e esquecer que era um adulto, sentia-se como um menininho de novo.

Quando perdia essas oportunidades, sentia-se péssimo e irritado, quase furioso, com vontade de gritar o mais alto que podia ou de explodir o mundo inteiro de uma vez só, uma reação completamente humana. Para variar, sua caixa de entrada e o aplicativo de conversas estavam abarrotados de mensagens de números desconhecidos, os mesmos que ligavam insistentemente todo o santo dia e não se esqueciam da existência do cantor. A persistência daquelas pessoas era assustadora e Baekhyun não podia deixar de se perguntar o que se passava na cabeça de alguém assim. O que ganhava com isso? Era divertido? Havia algum prazer em incomodar o outro durante vinte e quatro horas seguidas? Qual era o sentido? Será que uma pessoa daquelas tinha uma vida tão horrível ao ponto de querer fazer a de Baekhyun também? Não sabendo nenhuma resposta, ele suspirou e se recostou no banco do carro para ficar mais confortável, vendo Jongdae no banco de trás mexendo no celular, enquanto Minseok, ao seu lado, combinava algo com o manager para o dia que tivessem folga.

A caminho do restaurante onde comeriam, Baekhyun se dedicou a ler toda e cada mensagem. Ele fazia questão de ler. Os xingamentos, as críticas, as palavras feias ou horrorosas, as coisas assustadoras e obsessivas, os pensamentos absurdos de alguém que teimava dizer lhe amar de um jeito tão monstruoso, desejando que ele não fosse feliz com ninguém, que nunca deveria gostar de ninguém, que nunca deveria ser feliz em sua vida com uma pessoa que não fosse a dona da mensagem. Depois, apagava uma a uma e se empenhava em bloquear alguns números na tentativa de amenizar as notificações que chegavam aos montes em seu celular. Não adiantava, como sempre. Baekhyun já tinha feito de tudo ‒ trocado o número do seu telefone, seu telefone, tentado ficar sem um celular. Mas acabavam descobrindo maneiras diferentes de importuná-lo e era cansativo lutar contra a maré. Foi aí que decidiu aceitar porque não havia o que fazer. Se impedisse de que fosse incomodado, as pessoas ao seu redor seriam.

Baekhyun tinha a lembrança vívida e traumática de como foi o casamento do seu irmão mais velho. Não desejava que aquilo se repetisse com as pessoas com quem se importava e gostava. Não aguentaria. Não suportaria.

 _Sehun_ , Baekhyun pensou de súbito, naturalmente.

Seu rosto ardeu com aquilo e ele sinceramente agradeceu pela escuridão que havia no carro ou Minseok notaria. Minseok era muito bom em observar coisas e Baekhyun não era muito bom em guardar segredos ou deixar de ser tão evidente.

O cantor mordiscou o lábio inferior e abriu a mensagem com Sehun, percebendo que ele estava offline naquele momento. O que será que estava fazendo? Será que estava jantando? Será que ele tinha comido alguma coisa? Sehun era do tipo que comia pouco e que se esquecia de comer com frequência. Baekhyun fez uma nota mental de pegar algo leve e macio no restaurante para obrigá-lo a comer quando estivessem juntos. Suas divagações, entretanto, o levaram para o Instagram. O perfil de Sehun estava aberto e Baekhyun olhava com cuidado para cada foto. Era um digno fã do CBX que também não perdia de acompanhar cada novela e musical de Kyungsoo e Junmyeon, divulgando cada trabalho deles em seu perfil. Sehun tinha até uma foto com Kim Junmyeon!, e Baekhyun fez um bico àquela constatação, porque ele era o favorito do Oh, não? Mas não tinham _uma_ foto sequer juntos. Precisava dar um jeito naquilo. 

Além do mais, dando andamento ao _stalk_ silencioso, chegou à conclusão de que o rapaz não era muito bom em tirar selcas de si próprio e aquilo arrancou um sorrisinho de Baekhyun; Sehun era tão adorável, inferno. O vocalista continuou olhando as imagens recentes, encontrando uma em que Sehun vestia um terno justo e se olhava no espelho. A pessoa que havia tirado a foto tinha acertado em cheio, porque era muito bonita.

 _Gostoso_ , pensou. E desejou poder curtir e comentar aquilo. Talvez só curtir, apesar de querer comentar também. Mas era arriscado porque chamaria a atenção do fandom e Baekhyun não queria que fossem fuxicar na vida de Sehun para descobrir quem ele era, o que fazia, qual era sua relação entre os dois... Precisava tomar cuidado com esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais quando tinha fãs tão inteligentes e obstinados. Contentou-se em admirar a foto e se arriscou a ler os comentários, encontrando algo que o fez perder a expressão. Alguém tinha comentado _gostoso_ na foto de Sehun. Não estava mentindo, óbvio, Sehun era mesmo muito gostoso e bonito e incrível e merecia saber disso e ouvir isso todo dia. O que chamou a atenção de Baekhyun foi o dono do perfil. Kim Jongin. Na primeira vez que ele e Sehun haviam se falado, aquele nome fora mencionado.

‒ Kim Jongin ‒ repetiu baixinho, sem consciência daquilo.

Ao lado, Minseok tirou os olhos do telefone e o fitou no escuro.

‒ O que você disse? ‒ perguntou.

Baekhyun fechou o Instagram.

‒ Nada ‒ respondeu.

‒ Juro que você falou alguma coisa ‒ Minseok insistiu. ‒ Um nome?

‒ Falei “ _ai de mim_ ” depois que vi um vídeo seu no Instagram ‒ Baekhyun brincou. ‒ Você está muito fofo nessa propaganda. Dá vontade de te encher de beijos.

Minseok soltou um risinho que soou muito como uma espécie de alívio a Baekhyun.

‒ Só de beijos?

‒ O Jongdae está acordado, hyung ‒ Baekhyun falou dramático, lançando um olhar para trás.

‒ Tapa os ouvidos, Jongdae ‒ Minseok pediu ao outro.

‒ Parei de ouvir quando o Baekhyun abriu a boca. ‒ Jongdae desviou os olhos do telefone e riu. ‒ Mas concordo com ele.

‒ Sobre que parte?

‒ A de me beijar? ‒ Minseok provocou.

‒ Certeza sobre te beijar.

‒ Quem não gostaria de me beijar?

‒ Pois penso o mesmo. Quem em sua consciência se recusaria a isso?

‒ Eu? ‒ Jongdae acrescentou.

‒ Nós sabemos que não ‒ Baekhyun disse da frente.

‒ _Your lips don’t lie_ ‒ Minseok fez piadinha e os três riram alto dentro do carro, as gargalhadas ecoando pelo ambiente fechado.

‒ Você tá andando muito com o Junmyeon, hyung.

‒ Vai ficando mais velho e as piadinhas só pioram, hein.

‒ Você gostou que eu sei.

‒ Foi tão ruim que não tive opção a não ser rir.

Minseok acertou um soco sem muita força no ombro de Baekhyun e este choramingou o nome do mais velho, fazendo beicinho. No banco de trás, Jongdae digitava uma mensagem no grupo que tinha com os outros dois amigos, esperando que a notificação chegasse para que fosse respondido. Não podiam falar daquilo quando o manager estava bem ali na frente, com os olhos no trânsito.

**Jongdae:** não vi Sehun no festival hoje

 **Jongdae:** ele foi? Tinha tanta gente lá

 **Minseok:** também não vi

 **Minseok:** onde estava o meu fã favorito, Baekhyun?

 **Baekhyun:** ele não foi

 **Baekhyun:** estava trabalhando

 **Baekhyun:** mas disse que assistiu a gente de casa

 **Jongdae:** explica porque você tava triste

 **Minseok:** obviamente sentia saudade

 **Minseok:** não adianta fazer essa cara

 **Jongdae:** engole o choro, Baekhyun

 **Minseok:** chupa o ranho de volta pro nariz

 **Baekhyun:** ai

 **Baekhyun:** meus olhos e meu nariz estão suando

 **Baekhyun:** está calor, poxa

 **Jongdae:** calor no coração, é?

 **Minseok:** não seria nas calças?

 **Jongdae:** depois de um tempão sem ver o Sehun, aposto que os dois

 **Minseok:** não discordo

 **Minseok:** vai encontrar Sehun hoje?

Baekhyun deu uma risadinha e Minseok e Jongdae ganharam sua resposta.

**Minseok:** não consegue nem esconder a felicidade, olha só pra ele

 **Jongdae:** fecha esse sorriso ou a gente vai ficar cego, Baekhyun, quero chegar ao restaurante vivo pra comer uma última refeição

 **Minseok:** e eu quero continuar vivo pra ver o final do drama do Kyungsoo

 **Minseok:** ao menos diz ao Sehun que mandei um oi

 **Jongdae:** manda um oi também

 **Minseok:** porque o número de telefone ninguém me deu

 **Jongdae:** e dar de bandeja ao inimigo?

 **Minseok:** deus mandou compartilhar

 **Baekhyun:** deus mandou compartilhar o pão, não o homem

**Baekhyun: [Baekhyun anexou uma imagem]**

**Jongdae:** AAAAAA MEU DEUS

 **Jongdae:** foge pras colinas mesmo

 **Minseok:** a ousadia

 **Minseok:** desde quando você criou coragem perto de mim?

 **Jongdae:** ele perdeu o medo, está rindo na cara do perigo

 **Baekhyun:** uma cara linda, por sinal

 **Baekhyun:** eu te amo

 **Minseok:** o cretininho

 **Minseok:** assim que a gente descobre se é amigo

 **Minseok:** Baekhyun, não te criei assim

 **Jongdae:** gritei

 **Minseok:** você gritou mesmo, consegui te ouvir antes de ficar surdo

 **Minseok:** sinceramente, senhor Byun

 **Baekhyun:** não resisti, desculpa

 **Minseok:** não vejo arrependimento em suas palavras

 **Jongdae:** porque não tem

 **Baekhyun:** no meu coração tem sim e é sincero

 **Minseok:** já mentiu melhor

 **Jongdae:** pega umas aulas com o Kyungsoo, está precisando

 **Minseok:** eu pago se for necessário

 **Baekhyun:** Kyungsoo tá muito ocupado e vai ficar bravo se eu pedir pra me ensinar de novo

 **Baekhyun:** vou treinar mais vezes no espelho, prometo

 **Baekhyun:** garanto que vou melhorar e apresentar uma mentira decente

 **Jongdae:** minha vontade de ser enganado agradece

 **Jongdae:** mas agora papo sério, Hyun

 **Baekhyun:** com medo, mas diga

 **Jongdae:** não precisa ficar assustado, eu só ia sugerir pra você marcar um dia pra gente comer junto, com o Sehun.

 **Minseok:** Jongdae, você é minha alma gêmea, é isso? Porque lê meus pensamentos

 **Minseok:** seria bem legal mesmo, Baekhyun.

 **Jongdae:** e eu aposto que ele ficaria feliz

 **Minseok:** olhei no instagram dele e vi que é bastante fã do Kyungsoo e do Junmyeon, poderíamos chamar os dois

 **Baekhyun:** ele é muito fã

 **Baekhyun:** tem até foto com o Junmyeon hyung

 **Jongdae:** senti um leve ciúmes

 **Minseok:** senti um leve ciúmes²

 **Baekhyun:** é só uma observação

 **Baekhyun:** ele tem fotos com Junmyeon e não com a gente

 **Jongdae:** você quis dizer “não tem fotos comigo”, não é?

 **Baekhyun:** coincidentemente dá no mesmo

 **Jongdae:** sério, você precisa aprender a mentir de novo pra não ficar tão feio

 **Minseok:** então me deixa entender, nesse tempo que vocês estão ficando, faz o quê?

 **Jongdae:** alguns meses?

 **Baekhyun:** mais ou menos

 **Jongdae:** sem contar a época que você secava o menino com os olhos

 **Minseok:** você está me dizendo que nesse tempo todo você nunca tirou uma foto com ele?

 **Baekhyun:** não...

 **Baekhyun:** a gente ficava ocupado com outras coisas

 **Jongdae:** sabemos com o quê

 **Minseok:** Baekhyun, ele deve querer tirar fotos com você, o tempo todo

 **Jongdae:** mas deve estar envergonhado demais pra pedir e tentando te dar espaço

 **Minseok:** Sehun parece ser o tipo de cara assim, que não gosta de incomodar, ainda mais quando muita gente te pede isso quando te vê. Ele realmente está respeitando seu espaço. Tem como não amar esse menino?

 **Baekhyun:** ele é muito fofo mesmo

 **Minseok:** e ele é um fã antigo e muito atencioso

 **Minseok:** nem foto pós-transa você se dignou a tirar com ele?

 **Jongdae:** eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia esse tipo de foto, hyung uahsuashau

 **Minseok:** vai dizer que nunca quis tirar uma, Baekhyun?

Baekhyun não conseguia negar, porque era verdade. Já tinha sentido vontade de pegar o celular depois que terminavam de transar para capturar os dois suados na cama e com o coração tentando voltar a bater em um ritmo calmo. Sehun era a coisa mais linda depois do sexo. Havia algo no jeito bagunçado do seu cabelo, na sua boca vermelha de tanto beijar, no modo como ficava manhoso após um orgasmo que Baekhyun queria ter imagens na sua galeria para olhar quando batesse a saudade. E essa era a parte engraçada e interessante: Baekhyun ficava acanhado.

As pessoas podiam pensar e acreditar piamente que Baekhyun era um cara extrovertido, barulhento, idiota, até ridículo e sem um pingo de vergonha na cara, um baderneiro, que não havia coisa que não pudesse fazer para chamar a atenção, ser o centro dessa atenção e levar todos ao riso com alguma graça. No entanto, ele só era inquieto e animado quando próximo de amigos, dos membros do trio ou de Kyungsoo e Junmyeon. Por trás disso, Baekhyun era um cara tímido, silencioso, que ficava com vergonha em muitos momentos ou com medo em um ambiente com gente desconhecida, que sentia receio e insegurança de expressar seus pensamentos e de se aproximar abertamente.

Baekhyun se considerava covarde e fraco em muitos aspectos, obrigando-se a respirar fundo e esconder essas limitações debaixo de um sorriso ou de uma expressão séria. Entretanto, ele ficava extremamente nervoso quando precisava ir a algum programa ou entrevista sem Minseok e Jongdae, sendo possível notar que ele ficava mais amuado e pensativo no canto, sua voz sendo ouvida bem poucas vezes, seu humor contagiante todo contido ‒ a empresa, entretanto, parecia fazer por maldade em não colocar na agenda do trio programações na televisão em conjunto. Andar por aí sozinho era estranho também, tanto é que raramente se encontrava Baekhyun zanzando perdido pelas ruas de Seul à toa. O vocalista brincava dizendo que se não tivesse seguido essa carreira no mundo da fama, provavelmente seria um nerd entocado no quarto vivendo de jogos e pouca luz. 

Na maior parte do tempo, Baekhyun tinha um timbre baixo e manso, à beira do calmo sussurrado, e gostava de ouvir os outros a ter que falar; ele era um excelente ouvinte que deixava claro estar presente naquele instante e ciente das mínimas palavrinhas que você dissesse a ele, isso era perceptível nos fansign em contato com cada fã pessoalmente. Todos os fãs que possuíam a oportunidade de estar cara a cara com ele uma vez na vida diziam que era mágico, que Baekhyun não era nada daquilo que passavam o tempo inteiro acreditando que fosse.

Para muitos, Baekhyun tinha aquele _quê_ de profundidade mesclada com calmaria, uma aura marcante e a risada mais gostosa do mundo que, ainda assim, não passava de uma constatação rasa da sua personalidade. Ninguém sabia o que enchia sua cabeça, das coisas que gostava, dos seus sentimentos, das suas paixões, que tipo de ideias ‒ sombrias, sujas, alegres, bonitas e compassivas existiam por trás dos seus olhos brilhantes e daquele sorriso de canto. No mais, ele também era extremamente protetor e carinhoso, pois cuidava daqueles que amava e aquilo era lindo e estava ali para quem quisesse ver.

Contudo, era ruim que as pessoas tivessem formulado um caráter para Baekhyun com base em meia dúzia de coisas que assistiam em programas, que escutavam em entrevistas ou que liam em comentários maldosos pela internet quando não o conheciam de verdade e muitos menos conviviam com ele. Então, Baekhyun era tagarela e barulhento de vez em quando, mas só porque estava feliz por ter a companhia dos seus amigos, com CBX, com pessoas que ele se sentia confortável em se abrir e que não levantariam julgamentos por seu jeitinho de ser ‒ Kyungsoo, por exemplo, detestava barulho de mastigação, Junmyeon curtia cozinhar e tirar fotos dos outros, Minseok tinha mania de arrumação e Jongdae não gostava de sair muito, cada um com sua particularidade e que aceitavam a de Baekhyun.

Com Sehun era a mesma coisa. Até porque o Oh tinha uma personalidade parecida com a sua. Baekhyun não se importava de rir um pouquinho mais alto se junto de Sehun, nem de fazer piadas e deixar escapulir um ou dois palavrões. Também não se importava de falar baixo e de ouvi-lo resmungar com aquela sua voz grave sobre algo do seu dia. Sehun o fazia se sentir tão bem e tão descomplicado, não precisando ter que interpretar um papel ou colocar máscaras. Podia ser ele mesmo, pleno, completo, com seus defeitos e acertos. E um desses defeitos era o embaraço que resolvia atingi-lo de vez em quando na presença de Sehun nas coisinhas mais bobas, os dois nus na cama. 

Cogitar em pegar o celular e tirar uma foto juntos era algo que passara em sua cabeça inúmeras vezes. _Ei, posso tirar uma foto nossa sujos de porra? De você sentado em mim?_ Mas não parecia adequado, não quando Sehun se enrolava como um caracol contra si e Baekhyun não resistia em beijar seu pescoço até cair no sono também, ou quando deitavam um de frente para o outro na cama e ficavam conversando coisas aleatórias, tentando descobrir um pouquinho mais sobre cada um.

Aquela intimidade que se instalava depois do sexo era tão preciosa que Baekhyun desejava que só durasse mais. Como eles podiam ser tão bons transando e ainda se dando bem depois disso? O cantor ouvia seus amigos mais antigos da época da escola comentando sobre ter saído com alguém e o quanto era constrangedor quando tudo acabava e não sabiam o que fazer. Outros diziam que se era apenas sexo casual ou sem compromisso, ficava mais fácil de lidar, porque essa parte do _depois_ não deveria existir. Por que saber que tipo de comida fulano gostava? Qual seria a importância daquilo na sua vida? Era só sexo. Sexo não envolvia datas de aniversário, sabor favorito de doce, a estação que mais gostava ou como sua família era. Não iam namorar ou casar. Sexo era sexo, seco, cru, sem envolvimento. Então pra que a conversa, a enrolação? Não havia necessidade de saber tais coisas e ainda manter contato.

Baekhyun tinha ideia de que a situação entre eles andava totalmente errada do que havia sido estabelecido. Para início de conversa, ele nunca chegou a dizer que era sexo sem compromisso. Sehun quem tinha falado na noite em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. _É um conceito diferente de sexo sem compromisso. Eu gosto_. Baekhyun respondeu que gostava também, porque se Sehun queria que fosse aquilo, se desejava nomear daquela forma, tudo bem, faria a vontade dele. Faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, na verdade. _Tudo bem_ , repetia para si mesmo tantas e tantas vezes quando pensava a respeito, _Sehun quer assim_. Todavia, ele tinha interesse em Sehun. Sempre teve. E seu interesse ia além de uma noite de sexo, _do sexo_. Era algo que existia há tanto tempo que o vocalista não se lembrava de quando começou. Recordava-se apenas de ter colocado seus olhos em Sehun em um show e de nunca mais tirar.

O interesse que sentia também causava curiosidade. Baekhyun gostaria de saber cada coisinha relacionado ao jovem professor, daquilo que ele gostava, do seu doce favorito, da data do seu aniversário, como sua família era, seus planos para o futuro. Por isso gostava da conversa depois de transar, antes de transar, durante e em qualquer instante. Cacete, ele gostava _muito_ de tudo. De foder com Sehun e colocar em prática aqueles fetiches que escondia em seus pensamentos, das brincadeiras que tinham entre si, do modo como seus dedos se entrelaçavam perfeitamente aos dedos dele, do seu riso acanhado, da sua gargalhada escandalosa, do seu beijo desesperado ou provocativo, dos dois na cama se olhando como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Não era surpresa aquele interesse despertar em Baekhyun uma ambição por querer tirar fotos de Sehun em qualquer ocasião; era só a pontinha do iceberg da merda toda. Seus dedos coçavam por fotografá-lo enquanto dormia, enquanto ele parecia concentrado no celular, enquanto ele sorria em sua direção, enquanto ele ficava com vergonha por chamá-lo de gostoso, enquanto ele se estirava na cama de bruços e rebolava o traseiro em sua cara, enquanto dedilhava os dedos longos por seu peitoral e murmurava alguma coisa em inglês. 

O vocalista chamava aquilo de interesse com medo de intitular de outra coisa mais séria, intensa, com sentimentos.

Não queria ficar que diante daquela pergunta que Kyungsoo fizera.

_Eu faria tudo de novo?_

Colocaria os olhos em Sehun naquele show? Deixaria que seus olhos se demorassem nele mais do que o normal? Cantaria trechos da música olhando em sua direção? Buscaria sua pessoa no mar de garotas no fanmeeting, nos showcase, nos festivais? Flertaria no fansign? Ligaria de volta? Transaria com ele? Sentiria todos os dias aquela porra de saudade de estar junto, de beijar, de foder de novo, de novo e de novo? 

**Minseok:** acho que o seu silêncio é o bastante

 **Jongdae:** já sabíamos que ele era um tarado, nunca houve segredo

 **Baekhyun:** eu gostaria de me defender

 **Jongdae:** e tem como?

 **Minseok:** é o que eu iria perguntar

 **Baekhyun:** de fato, não tem

 **Jongdae:** e disse que quer se defender por que, anta?

 **Baekhyun:** NÃO CUSTA TENTAR

 **Jongdae:** ou se iludir

 **Baekhyun:** dessa vez eu perco a batalha

 **Minseok:** Baekhyun, você já é um homem morto, perdeu a guerra faz tempo

 **Baekhyun:** ainda há esperança

 **Jongdae:** não tem

 **Minseok:** não tem, meu filho

 **Baekhyun:** obrigado pela sinceridade

 **Jongdae:** disponha, amigo

 **Minseok:** retornando ao assunto que interessa, pergunte ao Sehun se ele gostaria de sair com a gente dia desses. Ir numa churrascaria? Talvez pegar uma piscina? Ele curte futebol? Seria demais.

 **Baekhyun:** vou falar com ele

 **Jongdae:** fale sim, vai ser legal. Eu com certeza vou

 **Minseok:** mas você vai mesmo nem que eu tenha que te levar amarrado, não vai arrumar desculpa pra fugir dessa vez

 **Jongdae:** que dia que eu fugi?

 **Baekhyun:** posso citar alguns sem problema

 **Minseok:** posso citar todos

 **Jongdae:** conspiração

 **Jongdae:** e Baekhyun, que moral você tem pra me acusar de algo, hein? Palhaçada isso, porque é o sujo falando do mal lavado.

 **Baekhyun:** o quÊ?

 **Jongdae:** VOCÊ NEM SAI DE CASA, SEU ANTISSOCIAL. Só está saindo de casa nesses últimos tempos porque vai descabelar o palhaço, mas pra te fazer ir beber ou ir numa saidinha com a gente e largar o computador é um sacrifício. Nem se Jesus e o Buda descer do céu você solta o pé da cama.

 **Baekhyun:** MENTIRA

**Minseok:** é verdade. Baekhyun, nem se o demônio vir te pegar ele consegue te carregar pra fora

 **Jongdae:** o pau de Oh Sehun, pelo visto, faz milagres

 **Baekhyun:** eu sou caseiro, gente

 **Jongdae:** vampiro ganhou outro nome agora?

 **Baekhyun:** nossa, vocês sabem que eu sou tímido

 **Minseok:** perfeitamente. Até porque na última vez que me lembro você virou dois dias sem tomar banho jogando no computador em sua timidez. Seu cabelo estava um sebo.

 **Jongdae:** o quarto cheirava a defunto que não foi enterrado

 **Baekhyun:** deve ser porque você estava lá comigo

 **Jongdae:** ...

 **Baekhyun:** não tem argumentos, né, safado?

 **Jongdae:** EU?

 **Baekhyun:** VOCÊ

 **Minseok:** OS DOIS

 **Minseok:** Baekhyun, conversa com o Sehun sobre sairmos juntos, tá? Seria muito legal

 **Minseok:** e você, Jongdae, não vou deixar você fugir e nem me venha com “tô cansado, hyung, quero dormir”. Nenhuma desculpinha vai colar comigo de novo.

 **Jongdae:** é um desafio?

 **Minseok:** Kim. Jongdae

 **Jongdae:** Kim. Minseok.

 **Baekhyun:** Byun. Baekhyun

 **Minseok:** me dá o número do Sehun

 **Jongdae:** dá logo pra ele, o coração você já tem mesmo

 **Minseok:** ou ele tem o seu?

 **Baekhyun:** absurdo, porque o meu coração é só seu, hyung, sempre foi

 **Jongdae:** estava demorando

 **Minseok:** não posso te beijar agora, Baekhyun

 **Minseok:** você é um homem comprometido

 **Baekhyun:** tô de coração partido, como vou superar essa rejeição?

 **Jongdae:** provavelmente enfiando a língua na goela do Sehun

 **Minseok:** e em outros lugares

 **Baekhyun:** **[Baekhyun inseriu um emoji]**

 **Jongdae:** coradinho, é? Mas você gosta

 **Minseok:** olha o sorriso dele

 **Baekhyun:** não posso mais sorrir por sua causa?

 **Jongdae:** dessa vez quem vai sair do grupo sou eu

 **Minseok:** não faria isso se fosse você, porque te coloco de novo

 **Jongdae:** o Kyungsoo saiu e você não fez isso! É perseguição

 **Minseok:** é amor

 **Jongdae:** teu cu que é

 **Minseok:** também

 **Baekhyun:** opa

 **Jongdae:** sou hétero, mas opa

 **Minseok:** por que gostar de meninas quando eu existo?

 **Jongdae:** olha, eu tenho alguns argumentos

 **Minseok:** diga um

 **Jongdae:** meninas são lindas??

 **Baekhyun:** demais, não que você não seja, hyung, é um gatinho

 **Jongdae:** gatinho sim, mas as meninas meu deus, me perdoa por pecar e obrigado por fazê-las

 **Baekhyun:** amém

 **Minseok:** me diga algo que não seja óbvio além da beleza

 **Jongdae:** peitos, hyung

 **Baekhyun:** sim, peitos

 **Jongdae:** p e i t o s

 **Jongdae:** isso é o suficiente pra você?

 **Minseok:** é, você tem um ponto e um bom gosto

 **Jongdae:** mas eu te amo

 **Minseok:** mais do que peitos?

 **Jongdae:** quer a mentira ou a verdade?

 **Minseok:** a mentira

 **Jongdae:** mais do que peitos

 **Minseok:** por isso que é meu melhor amigo

 **Baekhyun:** ei! Pensei que fosse eu

 **Minseok:** quer a mentira ou a verdade?

A conversa durou mais um pouquinho e não tardou em dar continuidade a outro viés ao chegarem ao restaurante que recendia aquele aroma bom de comida caseira. Falaram a respeito da agenda, especialmente do programa que Baekhyun iria gravar naquela semana com outros cantores e figuras icônicas. Minseok e Jongdae não estavam inclusos; o Kim mais velho tinha uma propaganda para fazer e Jongdae estaria ocupado no estúdio gravando a _ost_ principal para o drama de Kyungsoo. Em meio a isso, os preparativos para o concerto ainda aconteciam; as músicas que precisavam ser gravadas, principalmente a de cada solo, os figurinos, as coreografias, os efeitos especiais, os vídeos que colocavam nos intervalos para que trocassem de roupa... Era um trabalho e tanto. Em consequência, o tempo para folga ou descanso seria curto e parco, algo com o qual estavam acostumados.

No entanto, seria mentira se Baekhyun não tivesse pensado em Sehun enquanto falavam do trabalho. Vê-lo já era complicado por si só, mas se tornaria ainda mais difícil com todos aqueles compromissos se acumulando sem sinal de sossego. Por que já sentia saudades antecipadamente? Droga, sentia muita.

Suspirou do seu canto, perdendo a fome.

‒ Não vou voltar para o dormitório hoje ‒ Baekhyun anunciou. O manager, que comia, aquiesceu. ‒ Vou ficar num amigo.

O mais velho olhou para Baekhyun e o observou durante um segundo. Conhecia o rapaz fazia anos. Passava grande parte do seu tempo gerenciando a vida dele e o levando para todo canto, zelando por cada passo seu. Sabia das suas manias, dos seus gostos, sabia, inclusive, dos seus amigos. E não conhecia aquele amigo, mas tinha a consciência de que o amigo fazia Baekhyun sorrir ainda mais quando olhava para o celular. Ao lado, Minseok estava ocupado assistindo ao jogo de futebol na televisão e Jongdae parecia alheio a tudo.

‒ Devo me preocupar?

Baekhyun negou.

‒ Ok ‒ o homem murmurou.

‒ Ok.

O assunto morreu e o cantor tinha ciência de que era por enquanto. Mais tarde, com certeza, precisaria tomar providências e lidar com aquilo que viesse depois. Naquele instante, entretanto, só pensava no quanto queria ver Sehun e se esquecer de tudo beijando a sua boca, a cabeça vazia do seu trabalho, da empresa, dos seus problemas, das pessoas que não deixavam de ligar e mandar mensagens e de persegui-lo, apenas a boca, o corpo, a voz e Sehun por inteiro o levando o mais longe possível.

A caminho do bairro do Oh, a pergunta que Baekhyun tanto evitava trazer à tona chegava a queimar em seu peito impaciente de carência.

 _Eu faria tudo de novo?_

Baekhyun sabia a maldita da resposta.

E estava indo de encontro ao dono do seu sim.

*

Após o banho, o episódio do drama de Kyungsoo havia terminado e Sehun ficou olhando para a televisão escura durante alguns segundos, o cérebro em suspensão momentânea até tudo cair e se ajeitar de volta à realidade. Sem prévia do que aconteceria no próximo capítulo, teria que aguentar até a semana que viria para saber como diabos a história ia se desenrolar. O problema nem era isso. Por acaso aquele drama teria final feliz? Havia a possibilidade disso, por menor que fosse? Porque todo episódio tinha alguma desgraça para separar o casal e Sehun não aguentava ter que sofrer por personagens fictícios numa novela que se passava numa época que só rendia infortúnios. Além do mais, por que Kyungsoo hyung era tão bom atuando? E bonito também, caramba, como ele era bonito, e parecia que beijava bem demais. Uma pegada gostosa Sehun sabia que ele tinha, conseguia saber só de olhar. Kyungsoo aparentava ser do tipo que não brincava quando se tratava de fazer o serviço direitinho. Deveria ser um sonho namorá-lo.

Divagou mais um tanto sobre Kyungsoo antes de seus pensamentos viajarem para Baekhyun. De novo, como sempre. Ele também beijava bem demais. Tinha uma pegada que, ah!, meu Deus. Sehun ficava arrepiado e excitado só de lembrar. Brincar no serviço? Bom, Baekhyun gostava muito de brincar, de provocá-lo, deixá-lo à beira do precipício para que Sehun implorasse ou bancasse o manhoso pedindo por seu pau. O pau do Baekhyun, cacete. Sua boca se encheu de saliva com a lembrança do pênis do mais velho na sua cara, contra seus lábios sedentos. E quando o cantor o usava para foder... Sehun carregava uma certeza absoluta de que nunca encontraria alguém que o fodesse tão bem como Baekhyun fazia, forte, rápido, depois lento, bem devagarinho, gostoso. Seria difícil superar. Seria difícil esquecer ‒ e Sehun não queria esquecer ou superar Baekhyun. Queria Baekhyun todo dia, toda hora. Era errado isso?

 _Take You Home_ soava baixinho pelo apartamento através das caixinhas de som conectadas ao computador no canto da sala. No sofá, Sehun se encontrava estirado à espera de Baekhyun, seus pés balançando para fora do apoio de braço no ritmo da música, seus olhos fechados enquanto se deleitava com a voz doce do cantor. Seu estômago estava borbulhando e ele sentia que não conseguiria ficar parado por mais tempo após a mensagem curta que Baekhyun enviara ‒ _chegando_. Quase foi esperá-lo na entrada do prédio tamanho o seu desespero por vê-lo pessoalmente, mas desistiu com o pensamento de que talvez pudesse agarrá-lo ali mesmo e pedir que fodessem dentro do elevador. Levantou-se do sofá para mudar a música e colocar naquela playlist que tinha guardada há anos e que nunca imaginou que fosse usar.

A playlist nomeada de _let’s fuck then_ no Spotify começou a tocar baixinho, as batidas sensuais da primeira canção repleta de perversões fazendo os quadris de Sehun se moverem devagarinho dentro da calça de moletom. Finalmente iria transar com aquelas músicas indecentes que escutava sozinho quando se masturbava, imaginando quando é que poderia usá-la com alguém. Esse alguém, de início, era Chanyeol. Inclusive, uma vez no passado, quando estavam meio que bêbados, Chanyeol comentou que gostaria de transar com música no fundo.

‒ Que tipo de música? ‒ Sehun se lembra de perguntar.

Naquela noite, Chanyeol abriu um sorriso de canto.

‒ Que tipo você acha?

Sehun devolveu o sorriso, porque sabia do que Chanyeol estava falando. Eles gostavam do mesmo tipo de música e não era segredo que Sehun ia acumulando em seu celular um punhado de canções que significavam apenas uma coisa: sexo, foder, transar. O rapaz dava a desculpa de que as ouvia para aprimorar seu inglês, aprender palavras novas e melhorar sua pronúncia, porque fazer isso na base da melodia, especialmente a do tipo que gostava, ficava bem mais fácil de estudar. Chanyeol, até naquela época calouro no curso de Direito que mais tarde seguiria carreira na polícia, já havia flagrado o melhor amigo remexendo os quadris de acordo com alguma harmonia sexy diversas e diversas vezes. 

O professor parou em frente à geladeira e pegou a garrafa de champanhe que tinha aberta ao lado de um punhado de latas geladas de cervejas, notando que o refrigerador estava mais cheio de bebidas do que propriamente de comida. Não que fosse um alcoólatra, mas é que gostava de beber de vez em quando depois que chegava das aulas e carregava uma pilha de provas ou trabalhos para corrigir (não que fosse infeliz em sua profissão, às vezes um gole de álcool ajudava a amortecer o corpo cansado de ficar de pé tentando passar conhecimento a tantas pessoas, algumas que se recusavam a aprender); Sehun fez uma nota mental de ir fazer compras naquela semana e enchê-la de legumes e coisas saudáveis. Tirou a tampa da garrafa de champanhe com facilidade e despejou um pouco da bebida em uma taça, sorvendo alguns goles bem devagar para saborear o doce e o refrescante que inebriava sua língua. Sehun nem chegou a terminar de beber, uma vez que já se sentia meio bêbado de tesão só com o pensamento do que iria fazer depois. Não precisava de mais nada para experimentar seus sentidos comichando.

Ao ouvir o barulho da senha na porta, o _920506_ digitados no teclado, e então o click característico da trava eletrônica liberando o acesso ao apartamento, Sehun não conseguiu segurar o suspiro de alívio que escapou da sua garganta, caminhando com passos largos em direção da porta. Ele havia chegado, finalmente.

Baekhyun nem teve tempo de fechar a porta ou de largar no chão a mochila e as sacolas que carregava em uma das mãos ao sentir o peso de Sehun às suas costas, os braços longos do rapaz rodeando sua cintura e sua boca se colando em seu pescoço.

‒ Baekhyun... ‒ ele murmurou débil, esfregando o seu quadril contra o traseiro do mais velho.

O cantor pôde sentir o pau de Sehun naquele contato; estava duro e apostava que muito molhado dentro da calça. Esfregou seu traseiro contra Sehun, ouvindo um suspirar sôfrego de volta. A boca do Oh mordiscou a pele do seu pescoço e Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando o acesso que Sehun queria. Recebeu beijos úmidos na região, seu nome sendo repetido em cadência entre o carinho. Tinha que fazer algo a respeito e cuidar daquilo, então deu uma batidinha em uma das mãos de Sehun em seu quadril para que ele o soltasse, podendo colocar as coisas que carregava no chão e assim ficar de frente para o mais novo.

Baekhyun tirou a máscara que cobria seu rosto e nariz e o boné do cabelo, este que caiu em uma cascata bagunçada no qual embrenhou os dedos e empurrou para trás despreocupadamente. Sehun mordeu o lábio com a visão. O cantor ainda mantinha a maquiagem da apresentação no festival mais cedo, as lentes de contato azuis, os olhos esfumaçados de vermelho, a argola na orelha, o cabelo naquela cor viciante. De acréscimo, vestia preto da cabeça aos pés, desde o jeans preso em seu quadril com um cinto de couro e cheio de rasgos no joelho, a jaqueta justa e uma camisa apertada da mesma cor por baixo.

‒ Gostoso ‒ murmurou para Baekhyun, ganhando dele um sorriso de canto que morreu em seguida quando o vocalista puxou Sehun pelos quadris e o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima, sua boca devorando os lábios finos do mais novo.

Com seus dedos encravados na carne da cintura de Sehun, Baekhyun sentiu o gosto delicado da bebida alcoólica na boca alheia, por isso chupou a língua do mais alto, levando embora o sabor do champanhe que ele havia bebido sozinho mais cedo. Sehun embrenhou seus dedos nos cabelos da nuca do cantor, puxando devagarinho para que o beijo nunca acabasse. Era molhado, barulhento, desesperado, com um pouco de brutalidade e com gemidos famintos. Uma das mãos de Baekhyun escorreu para a bunda farta do Oh, entrando dentro da maldita calça de moletom e apertando uma das bandas da nádega nua com força. Ele gostava do fato de que Sehun sempre usava calça sem cueca quando iam se encontrar; era tão mais fácil, tão mais gostoso, bastava puxar o elástico para baixo e ele estava ali todo entregue para si.

Sehun gostou do contato da mão de Baekhyun em seu traseiro e queria mais daquilo. Queria tirar a calça por sua própria conta e ficar completamente nu da cintura para baixo. Queria ser fodido contra a parede, seu rosto imprensado no concreto enquanto Baekhyun metia com força em seu cu e a música da sua playlist sacana tocava no apartamento como plano de fundo. Queria gozar naquele exato momento assim que Baekhyun resolveu enfiar as duas mãos em sua calça e apertou a carne das suas nádegas, um dedo vagando pela fenda entre elas. Controlou-se, entretanto, tentando respirar com mais calma e dando um jeito de apenas rebolar contra as mãos dele, vendo o quanto Baekhyun adorou o movimento, pois o incentivou com um _de novo_ rouco, sentindo os quadris de Sehun fazerem o trabalho.

Havia um volume bonito no jeans preto de Baekhyun e Sehun gostou de saber que aquilo era por sua causa e que se tudo desse certo, ele também gozaria mais tarde por sua causa.

‒ Oi ‒ o rapaz murmurou a saudação de um jeito doce, encostando sua testa na de Baekhyun para fitá-lo.

‒ Oi ‒ ele devolveu com um risinho gostoso, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Sehun e deixando um beijo simples estalado contra sua boca. ‒ Você tá tão molhado ‒ Byun sussurrou ao olhar para baixo e ver a cabecinha do pau de Sehun escapando para fora da calça, a glande vermelha e entumecida de pré-gozo. ‒ Tudo isso é saudade de mim?

Sehun aquiesceu, observando Baekhyun largar seu traseiro e levar uma mão em direção do seu pênis. Ele contornou o seu pau por cima do moletom e levou o dedo indicador para a glande molhada, esfregando a ponta dele na fissura da cabecinha por onde escorria o pré-gozo. Posteriormente, esse dedo foi para dentro da sua boca e ele chupou o dígito bem ali em frente dos olhos de Sehun, que entreabriu os lábios e recebeu o mesmo dedo para chupar.

‒ Posso dar um jeito nisso ‒ Baekhyun falou, olhando rapidamente para baixo, em direção ao pênis de Sehun. ‒ Posso te chupar aqui. Agora.

‒ Ainda não... ‒ negou após soltar o dedo do mais velho lambuzado de saliva. ‒ Tenho que fazer uma coisa antes.

‒ A tal surpresa?

‒ Sim.

‒ O que é?

Sehun abriu um sorriso.

‒ Surpresa ‒ respondeu atrevido, pausadamente, ganhando um olhar sério por parte de Baekhyun. ‒ Você está tão bonito, sabia? ‒ acrescentou sem demora, deslizando sua mão pela bochecha dele. ‒ Tão bonito... ‒ sua voz morreu e um de seus dedos deslizaram por cima dos seus lábios. ‒ Lindo ‒ murmurou carinhoso, vendo o sorriso de Baekhyun nascer diante do elogio.

Era um leve rubor em suas bochechas? Sehun jurou ter visto algo do tipo e deve ter aberto um sorriso convencido por conseguir aquele feito porque Baekhyun foi beijá-lo novamente de pirraça e Sehun se derreteu todo como sempre, caindo no vórtice que era ter sua boca tomada pelo cantor. Poderia ficar daquele jeitinho com ele pelo restante do dia se fosse possível, nunca se cansaria nem precisava de mais nada. Mas tão rápido quanto havia começado, o beijo teve seu fim.

‒ Como foi seu dia? ‒ o cantor perguntou. Os olhos azuis dele observavam os lábios avermelhados de Sehun e o modo como seu peito subia e descia ao respirar.

‒ Passei ele todo sentindo sua falta.

‒ Estou aqui agora ‒ confortou gentil, deixando um beijinho em seu queixo. ‒ Vou ficar com você.

‒ Pode ficar essa noite?

‒ Posso. ‒ Sorriu para Sehun. ‒ A noite toda, até de manhãzinha.

‒ E está cansado?

Baekhyun fez que não com a cabeça.

‒ Eu deveria estar depois dos compromissos de hoje e do festival ‒ contou. ‒ Mas o cansaço some só de pensar em você ‒ disse, seus olhos esquadrinhando um Sehun recostado na parede e todo bagunçado por sua causa. ‒ Sinto que posso correr uma maratona e passar a noite toda acordado.

‒ E quer passar essa noite comigo de que jeito? ‒ perguntou sensualmente, os dedos se enganchando no cós do jeans de Baekhyun. ‒ Dormindo ou acordado?

‒ Quero passar fodendo você, Sehun ‒ confessou em um tom feroz bem próximo da sua orelha. O rapaz fechou os olhos diante daquelas palavras e respirou com dificuldade, sentindo um beijo úmido naquela região.

‒ Ah, Baekhyun... ‒ murmurou. ‒ Queria te surpreender, mas... ‒ Lambeu o lábio. ‒ Lembra daquela nossa conversa?

‒ Qual delas? ‒ Quis saber. ‒ Porque eu e você tivemos um monte.

Sehun riu baixinho e concordou, já que era verdade; quando não estavam transando, se pegando, se beijando e se tocando, ou quando não podiam se ver, conversavam bastante. Eram bobagens a grande maioria, terminando por Sehun rindo ao ponto de o ar faltar nos pulmões ou envergonhado o suficiente para ter seu rosto ardido e colorido de um tom adorável.

‒ Sobre renda.

Baekhyun estava prestes a chupar o lóbulo da orelha do mais novo e parou de súbito ao ouvir aquilo, afastando-se um pouco para olhar Sehun.

‒ Você vai v‒

‒ É ‒ não deixou que o cantor terminasse. ‒ Se você quiser.

‒ Eu quero, meu Deus. É claro que eu quero! ‒ garantiu.

‒ Promete não rir se ficar muito esquisito? ‒ Sehun olhou para o chão, um embaraço repentino tomando seu rosto e levando embora a confiança que rondava seu corpo até segundos atrás.

‒ Ei ‒ Baekhyun chamou. ‒ Olha pra mim ‒ pediu. Sehun o obedeceu e levantou seu olhar. ‒ Como vou poder rir se vou estar babando por você, uh? Tanto em cima quanto em baixo. ‒ Para dar mais ênfase, pegou uma das mãos de Sehun e colocou no ponto duro do seu jeans, os dedinhos do mais novo apertando seu pau por cima do tecido. Havia uma pequena mancha de umidade crescendo no local. ‒ Por sua causa ‒ sussurrou.

‒ Vou me trocar ‒ Sehun devolveu no mesmo tom. ‒ Senta no sofá e tira a camisa.

‒ Só a camisa?

‒ Só a camisa ‒ ditou.

‒ Tem certeza?

‒ Certeza ‒ repetiu. ‒ Não quero ver seu pau ainda.

‒ Por que não?

‒ Porque eu vou ficar com vontade de sentar nele antes da hora.

Baekhyun riu com aquilo, assistindo Sehun se afastar e entrar em seu quarto, fechando a porta.

Aproveitou para arrumar as sacolas jogadas no chão, colocando a comida que havia comprado sobre o balcão da pequena cozinha de Sehun. Poderiam comer juntos mais tarde, depois de transar, e o obrigaria a comer ao menos um pouco porque não parecia que ele tinha ingerido qualquer coisa além de uns goles de champanhe. Em continuidade, digitou uma mensagem à mãe pedindo desculpas por não atendê-la naquele momento, avisando que iria visitá-la ainda naquela semana, finalizando com _te amo, mãe_. Havia também uma mensagem de Minseok.

**Minseok:** não esqueça que eu mandei oi ao Sehun

 **Minseok:** e não seja pego

 **Baekhyun:** vou dizer

 **Baekhyun:** não vou ser pego

 **Minseok:** tenho minhas dúvidas

 **Baekhyun:** por quê?

 **Minseok:** Baekhyun, você sabe o que quero dizer quando digo pra não ser pego, não é?

 **Baekhyun:** pra eu não ser descoberto???

 **Minseok:** rsrsrs

 **Minseok:** quando descobrir a gente conversa

 **Minseok:** mas eu espero que você não seja, isso pode dar merda

 **Minseok:** boa noite, Baekhyun

Por fim, sem querer pensar em muita coisa, deu um foda-se a tudo e desligou o celular com ligações perdidas e mensagens assustadoras. E Baekhyun sentiu-se em paz ao fazer aquilo, não se importando com absolutamente nada que poderia acontecer enquanto se desconectava do mundo; ele não queria ser incomodado.

Tirou a jaqueta e a camisa, acomodando-se no sofá de Sehun. Achou melhor também tirar aquele cinto, largando-o ao lado. Então, enquanto aguardava Sehun vir do quarto, se viu envolvido pela música que tocava baixinho no apartamento, constatando que o mais novo deveria gostar daquele tipo sujo de canção. Não entendia por completo a letra, mas tinha conhecimento do básico e o básico do que havia conseguido escutar na voz de Chris Brown fez Baekhyun massagear o próprio pau por cima da calça.

Deus, ele se sentia como um adolescente por ficar duro com qualquer ventinho. Certo que não fora um vento o causador daquela ereção que pendia pesada dentro da cueca. O dono do seu pau duro tinha nome e sobrenome. Sehun tinha uma mágica para deixá-lo daquela forma, aceso, com tesão. Não precisava de muito, bastava uma palavra ou um gesto, bastava que Baekhyun só pensasse nele mais detalhadamente para que o pênis começasse a gotejar como um tarado pedindo por um cinco contra um. A quantidade de vezes que se viu batendo punheta ao ficar excitado por conta de Oh Sehun era assustadora e não tinha nada de mais gostoso do que bater uma em homenagem a ele. Isso fazia o cantor se questionar o quanto aquilo iria durar, aquela vontade quase louca de estar com ele a todo momento e beijá-lo, fodê-lo, só ouvir sua voz e seu riso. Baekhyun, sinceramente, esperava que durasse por muito tempo.

No quarto, Sehun havia terminado de se vestir. Olhou-se da cabeça aos pés no espelho que ficava em uma das portas do guarda-roupa e respirou fundo ao sentir aquele danado do medo brincando na boca do seu estômago. Junto a ele, um pouco de ansiedade. Uma parte dizia para que desistisse porque aquilo era bobagem, que passaria muita vergonha e que talvez Baekhyun não fosse gostar. Outra parte, a mais forte e dona do tesão que estava sentido, o fez sorrir para seu reflexo e caminhar para fora do quarto convicto de que o cantor gostaria muito. Tinha um homem pra levar à loucura.

Evitou o olhar azulado de Baekhyun quando saiu do quarto, caminhando em direção do computador para colocar na música que tinha em mente, mas pôde sentir seus olhos subindo e descendo por seu corpo, devorando e comendo cada pedacinho da sua pele explicitamente. A respiração pesada do mais velho quebrou o curto silêncio em que o apartamento ficou assim que Sehun pausou a playlist em busca da canção que queria.

Baekhyun nem tinha palavras, seu pau foi quem respondeu instintivamente com as pernas longas e brancas de Sehun enfiadas numa meia-calça arrastão sete oitavos, na coloração preta. O cantor só tinha visto meninas usando aquele tipo de meia com saias e bota nos shows ou stages; ficava sexy pra caramba, não tinha como negar. Ele não esperava que fosse ficar fodidamente perfeito nas pernas de Sehun, cacete. Porque estava e Baekhyun se imaginou deslizando as mãos por aquelas rendinhas delicadas que se colavam na pele do mais novo. Nas coxas, na parte vazia onde a meia não alcançava propositalmente, havia a ligação da meia com a calcinha por duas tiras grossas como as de um sutiã presas por colchetes metálicos. Oh Sehun usava uma porra de cinta-liga.

A situação ficou ainda melhor assim que o professor se inclinou na escrivaninha do computador e Baekhyun pôde ver o que a camisa branca de botões toda larga que ele usava escondia por baixo. Havia se perguntado como ele ficaria usando aquela peça íntima. Na sua imaginação, fantasiou todo tipo de coisa, algo bem apertado e sensual, mas nada tinha chegado perto ou ficado tão bom como aquilo. Era uma calcinha interessante, de renda preta. Tinha a frente um pouco maior excelente para segurar o pau grande que estava duro. Atrás, tirando um gemido dos lábios de Baekhyun, a peça ia ficando mais estreita e justa, sendo engolida pelas nádegas fartas do Oh.

No meio do pescoço, uma choker preta com um pequeno pingente que fez Baekhyun sorrir; era a estrela com várias pontas que a empresa tinha usado para simbolizá-lo e que representava seu fandom individual. 

‒ Sehun... ‒ murmurou. ‒ O que você vai fazer?

‒ Vou dançar pra você ‒ respondeu por cima do ombro, encontrando na playlist gigantesca a música que tinha mente. Apertou o play e colocou para repetir.

Rapidamente, _Make Up Sex_ do Somo começou a tocar. Era uma das suas músicas favoritas e Sehun virou-se para Baekhyun e sorriu timidamente ao mais velho, movendo-se para o meio da sala vazia e balançando o corpo de um lado a outro em um ritmo sem passos coreografados durante os primeiros segundos da canção envolvente. Próximo do refrão, quando as batidas se tornaram mais sensuais após o trechinho cantado, _estou de joelhos_ , Sehun começou a fazer o que mais sabia.

Baekhyun prendeu o lábio inferior nos dentes assim que a expressão no rosto de Sehun mudou para mais séria e ele começou a dar vida a todo o seu corpo mexendo cada músculo de forma lenta, passando a ser mais acelerado de acordo com a harmonia do refrão que se repetia deliciosamente, _fazer sexo, fazer sexo, fazer sexo_. O cantor nunca tinha visto um _body roll_ tão bonito quanto aquele e não conseguiu piscar diante do modo como os quadris de Sehun balançavam, a camisa mal abotoada mostrando muito da sua pele e colando em seu peitoral. As pernas com aquelas meias, a cinta-liga e a calcinha de renda traziam todo um charme que Baekhyun não sabia para onde olhar sem sentir o pau fisgar dentro do jeans.

A música voltou a ser mais calma na segunda parte e logo caiu de volta ao refrão lascivo. Nesse meio tempo, o vocalista pensou que nada mais podia abalá-lo até ver Sehun se colocar de costas, os joelhos flexionados, as mãos apoiadas nas coxas e então rebolar o traseiro deliciosamente, a calcinha enfiada entre as bandas das nádegas. Baekhyun deve ter parado de respirar quando o mais novo, não satisfeito, se colocou de quatro no chão e apoiou todo o seu peso nos antebraços, ficando com a bunda empinada o suficiente para causar um tremendo estrago a cada vez que era remexida indecentemente para cima e para baixo aos constantes _fazer sexo, fazer sexo, fazer sexo_ da canção. Em seguida, Sehun deslizou pelo chão frio, deitado de bruços, os olhos fixos em Baekhyun, e, novamente, repetiu o mesmo movimento de antes, para cima e para baixo, o pau duro batendo no chão a cada vez que subia e fazia sua bunda tremer ao descer com força contra o chão.

Voltou a ficar de quatro para engatinhar até Baekhyun no sofá, tocando suas coxas com as mãos. Sehun teve a ousadia de abrir a braguilha do jeans do mais velho e libertar o pau duro que se encontrava melado. Inclinou a cabeça em direção ao membro e passou a ponta da língua bem na cabecinha encharcada de pré-gozo numa provocação cheia de maldade, soltando uma risadinha baixa que o fez ganhar um grunhido e um “ _vem cá, senta em mim_ ”. Então, sem demora, sentou-se no colo de Baekhyun, as pernas bem abertas, o pênis alheio encaixado em seu traseiro e apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros largos do cantor e se deixou levar pela música que se repetia no apartamento.

Com os dedos presos nas coxas do mais novo cobertas pela meia-calça delicada, Baekhyun experimentou o quão gostoso era o seu rebolado contra seu pênis, os dois gemendo em uníssono toda vez que a carne das nádegas de Sehun atritava com força em seu membro teso. E ele subia e descia, fazia rápido e devagarinho, sem nunca deixar de se esfregar. Em determinado momento, Sehun puxou as mãos de Baekhyun para seu traseiro e mostrou algo que tinha aprendido ao assistir um milhão de vídeos no Youtube quando mais novo. Como sempre, sua intenção era de colocar em prática tal conhecimento com Park Chanyeol ‒ tinha um sonho de sentar em seu colo e ter sua bunda agarrada pelas mãos grandes dele enquanto rebolava como se fosse uma vadia ‒, mas a única coisa que tinha em mente era de ver o olhar luxurioso em Baekhyun por conta daquilo. O movimento consistia em contrair os glúteos, um de cada vez, concentrando e isolando a força em cada banda de suas nádegas e mexendo-as como se fosse um arquear de sobrancelha. Foi o que fez bem devagar, ouvindo o risinho de Baekhyun ao sentir e ver uma de suas mãos subir com a carne, passando a mover sua nádega esquerda e então alternar entre uma e outra num ritmo constante.

‒ Está gostando? ‒ perguntou a Baekhyun, este que se deliciava com seu traseiro.

A resposta do cantor foi o aperto dos seus dedos na região, obrigando Sehun a continuar rebolando em seu colo sem que parasse. O rapaz riu e alto, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Baekhyun e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Já se encontrava completamente molhado antes e sabia que deveria haver uma mancha úmida crescendo na renda da calcinha por conta daquela esfregação em Baekhyun. Mas ele gostava. Os dois gostavam, em sinceridade. Sehun sentia que poderia gozar só com aquilo, as mãos de Baekhyun em sua bunda, seu traseiro subindo e descendo contra o pau duro dele, a boca do mais velho cheia de suspiros para si.

Um suspiro, em especial, fez Sehun congelar.

‒ Do que me chamou? ‒ Afastou seu rosto do ombro largo de Baekhyun para encarar seus olhos.

Ele tinha dito _amor_. Sehun havia escutado. Foi de amor que Baekhyun o chamou entre um gemido, bem baixinho, arrastado, que fez a pele inteira do rapaz se arrepiar. Não foi um engano nem imaginação da sua cabeça. Oh ouviu em alto e bom tom, ficando com vontade de perguntar um “ _eu sou mesmo o seu amor?_ ” a Baekhyun. Era o que mais queria saber naquele instante. Porém, escolheu a pergunta mais fácil com o medo que abateu sobre si de não ter uma resposta e talvez até estragar o clima gostoso devido a uma bobagem momentânea e sentimental.

As mãos de Baekhyun subiram para sua cintura por baixo da camisa e seus olhos azuis pela lente de contato se encontraram.

‒ Você não gosta?

Sehun riu soprado.

‒ O problema é que eu gosto ‒ falou. ‒ Muito ‒ acrescentou enfaticamente, sincero. ‒ Gosto que me chame assim. Gostei quando me chamou desse jeito no bilhete ‒ admitiu. ‒ Pensei que fosse engano e me senti culpado por gostar.

‒ Não foi engano ‒ afirmou. ‒ Eu escrevi o bilhete um milhão de vezes e pensei em te chamar assim um milhão de vezes. ‒ Baekhyun fez um carinho circular com os polegares na pele da cintura de Sehun. ‒ Eu posso?

Sehun não conseguiu negar diante do pedido doce e do biquinho que Baekhyun fez ao indagá-lo; estava derretido.

‒ Pode. ‒ Sorriu. ‒ Sempre que quiser. ‒ Encostou sua testa à de Baekhyun e fechou os olhos. ‒ Diz de novo?

O mais velho soltou um risinho.

‒ Me beija, amor ‒ murmurou.

Delicadamente, Sehun pescou o lábio de Baekhyun e chupou vagaroso, soltando-o depois. Encarou o cantor daquele jeito enviesado, um bebendo da respiração quente do outro, e retornou ao beijo. Nenhum dominava o beijo, não que Sehun não gostasse de quando Baekhyun tomava as rédeas e colocasse ritmo e intensidade; era um beijo tão calmo e tão despreocupado, ao mesmo tempo que gritante de alguma coisa que ambos não tinham coragem de falar em voz alta, mas que estava lá e eles tinham completa consciência.

‒ Coloca em mim ‒ pediu entre o beijo, no intervalo para tomar fôlego, referindo ao pênis para fora do jeans.

‒ Quer fazer aqui?

‒ Só um pouco. Quero sentar em você ‒ devolveu. ‒ Depois vamos pra cama.

‒ Pra eu te foder enquanto usa isso? ‒ Tocou a peça íntima com os dedos, puxando a parte mais fina que se acomodava na fenda entre as nádegas do mais novo.

‒ Pra fazer o que quiser comigo. ‒ Beijou a boca de Baekhyun. ‒ Podemos tentar uma coisa diferente antes? Só tentar.

‒ O quê? ‒ perguntou curioso.

‒ Você pode apertar meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que me fode?

Baekhyun ficou estático, olhando para Sehun com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Era algo inédito para ele, embora já tivesse feito sua própria pesquisa para ficar em dia com esse tipo de assunto. Contudo, sexualmente falando e no que cabia a prática, Baekhyun era bem leigo porque não era nenhum deus do sexo, não tinha o hábito de transar regularmente ou quando seu corpo implorava por certos carinhos com aqueles tantos compromissos e afazeres que o ocupavam. Quando namorou no passado, não teve tempo de realizar todos os tipos de loucura na cama; não teve muito tempo para sequer cogitar a fazer umas sacanagens debaixo dos lençóis. Além do mais, havia alguns fetiches ou práticas prazerosas que eram impossíveis de se realizar sozinho.

Aquele tipo de coisa foi o alvo de uma de suas pesquisas para matar a curiosidade uma época atrás. Olhando para o conceito do ato, não conseguia imaginar alguém sentindo prazer com a asfixia e a falta de oxigênio. Kyungsoo, na época em que eram trainees e viviam juntos, tinha uma facilidade para enforcar as pessoas e Baekhyun carregava uma certeza de que não sentiu nada parecido com tesão quando foi seu alvo. Num programa em que participou no começo da carreira, havia uma lutadora que lhe deu uma gravata no pescoço e durante aqueles poucos segundos de aperto em que viu seus segundos restantes de vida, percebeu que não gostava muito da brincadeira que o deixava sem ar.

Gostava dos outros fetiches que consistiam num papel de dominância, como bater, amarrar ou vendar, mas nunca havia parado para pensar a respeito daquilo. Era bom? Constatou que talvez, já que Sehun não era alguém que pedia coisas sem que fosse prazeroso e rendessem um orgasmo delicioso. Aquilo significava que ele já tinha feito antes. Sentiu uma tremenda curiosidade em saber da experiência detalhe por detalhe, especialmente a parte de quem havia sido a pessoa que teria tocado em Sehun. Quem deveria ser? Ele sentia falta? Ele tinha gostado desse alguém? Por que se importava? 

‒ Eu nunca fiz isso ‒ disse.

‒ Eu já, uma vez só. Faz muito tempo ‒ contou tímido, olhando para o próprio colo. ‒ Mas posso te dizer como fazer ‒ falou.

‒ Isso não é perigoso? ‒ Sua voz tinha preocupação.

‒ Se você fizer certinho, não ‒ explicou. ‒ É gostoso. 

Subiu com seus olhos azuis pelo pescoço longo de Sehun, admirando a choker que marcava a pele sensível do local. Tentou se imaginar com os dedos bem ali e o privando do ar enquanto o fodia bem devagarinho, indo fundo. Foi fácil. E gostou da sensação que ardeu em seus quadris.

‒ Tudo bem ‒ concordou. ‒ Mas se eu te machucar...

‒ Não vai me machucar ‒ atestou. ‒ Vai ser bom. ‒ Estalou um beijinho nos lábios do mais velho, sorrindo.

Baekhyun aquiesceu. 

‒ O que eu não faço por você, Oh Sehun? ‒ murmurou com divertimento, dando um tapinha no traseiro do maior para que ele se levantasse ‒ Vou pegar o lubrificante no quarto.

Após pegar o tubo, sentou-se de volta no sofá. Sehun quis a tarefa de lambuzá-lo com a substância fria para si, colocando um pouco na mão e passando por toda a extensão do pau de Baekhyun, este que tinha arriado o jeans até as coxas. Iria colocar um pouco do lubrificante e se dedar por conta própria, mas Baekhyun o instruiu a ficar de joelhos no sofá, cada um ao lado do seu corpo como se fosse se sentar, as mãos apoiadas em seus ombros, e espalhou uma boa quantidade do gel em dois de seus dedos. Sehun mordeu o lábio ao sentir Baekhyun puxando a calcinha para o lado e passando o lubrificante com calma, enfiando um dedo e partindo para o segundo. Não se demorou com isso, entretanto, e Sehun nem queria os dedos, queria algo mais sólido, maior e duro.

‒ Senta ‒ Baekhyun mandou gentil, segurando a renda da peça íntima para que ela não atrapalhasse sua entrada no orifício.

E o professor desceu devagar e foi até o fundo, soltando um suspiro de prazer quando sentiu que Baekhyun estava completamente dentro de si. Como podia ser tão bom? Por que o sexo era tão gostoso quando fazia com ele? O cantor compartilhava do pensamento, porque parecia um século desde a última vez que havia experimentado aquela sensação de ter seu pau esmagado entre as nádegas de Sehun. Ele estava tão apertadinho, tão estreito, que o cantor poderia gozar facilmente pela pressão. Não precisou nem pedir para que o mais novo se movesse, teve apenas que beijá-lo enquanto tinha seu membro engolido a cada rebolar furioso.

Sehun quicou no colo de Baekhyun como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, fazendo com tanto gosto e com tanta felicidade que explicava aquele sorriso besta de sacana na sua boca que o vocalista ficou olhando por bastante tempo como se encantado. No entanto, segurou a vontade de continuar subindo e descendo no pau de Baekhyun até gozar e foi diminuindo o ritmo gradativamente, deixando bem devagarinho para perguntar ao mais velho se podiam tentar aquilo.

‒ Tem certeza? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou para confirmar.

‒ Sim.

‒ Certeza absoluta?

Sehun segurou o rosto dele nas mãos, apertando suas bochechas e formando um biquinho.

‒ Está com medo?

‒ Um pouquinho? ‒ admitiu. ‒ Eu realmente não quero te machucar.

O rapaz beijou a boca do cantor carinhosamente. 

‒ Me dá sua mão ‒ pediu.

Em silêncio, conduziu a mão de Baekhyun para seu pescoço. Deixou que ele tocasse sua pele com as pontas dos dedos, explorando o lugar e o conhecendo ao menos que um pouco. Com calma, depois disso, Sehun posicionou a mão de Baekhyun acima da choker, o polegar mais próximo de sua mandíbula, os outros dedos estabelecidos cada qual ao lado do pescoço para que pudesse apertar. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e experimentou o contato simples, sem força e gentil. Quando fez aquilo pela primeira vez, não pensou que fosse gostar. Também achava estranho sentir prazer com uma coisa tão esquisita. Mas sentiu. Talvez pelo fato de ter sido Chanyeol a ser o dono dessa primeira vez e por gostar tanto dele na época tenha ajudado a tornar o momento único. Agora, acreditou que, por gostar muito, muito de Baekhyun, a prática fosse ainda melhor, bem mais prazerosa. E tinha uma paixão por aquelas mãos, os dedos longos...Tinha criado uma fantasia e queria dar vida a ela durante um tempinho.

‒ Você pode apertar devagar e me deixando sem ar aos poucos. Depois vai soltando e fazendo de novo ‒ murmurou. ‒ Falar comigo nesse momento também ajuda. Eu gosto do som da sua voz.

Baekhyun tentou, repetindo do mesmo modo como Sehun tinha instruído. Apertar devagar, aos poucos e ir soltando.

‒ Assim? ‒ perguntou.

Sehun aquiesceu e sorriu orgulhoso.

‒ Consegue fazer isso e me foder?

‒ Posso tentar ‒ respondeu. ‒ Mas promete que vai dizer se sentir algo ou se eu fizer errado?

‒ Prometo ‒ garantiu.

O cantor achou melhor mudar de posição no sofá, apoiando suas costas no encosto do móvel, ficando meio que sentado meio que deitado, Sehun em seu colo e seu pau dentro dele, o que ajudaria na hora de mexer os quadris e fodê-lo. Apertou seus dedos da mão restante na cintura de Sehun para segurá-lo e a outra mão se fixou em seu pescoço do jeito que o mais novo havia ensinado. Sehun suspirou exultante quando Baekhyun começou a movimentar seu quadril e apertar seu pescoço, privando seu ar aos poucos.

Com Chanyeol foi bom. Ganhou um orgasmo incrível ‒ e um chute na bunda com a notícia de que sua irmã estava grávida. Mas com Baekhyun foi...Sehun não tinha palavras para descrever. Ficou tão perdido no tempo, no pau que entrava e saía devagarinho, no ar que ia e voltava, na voz de Baekhyun dizendo repetidamente _amor amor amor amor amor, você está bem? Você gosta disso, quando eu tiro seu ar, quando eu sou mau com você?_ Seu corpo todo formigou, sentiu como se estivesse dentro da água, imerso bem lá no fundo, perdido. Sehun tinha segurado o máximo que podia para não ejacular ou ter um orgasmo no começo, garantindo que pudesse desfrutar de um dos melhores ápices da sua vida quando finalmente não conseguisse mais suportar. E ele não suportou por muito mais. Amoleceu no colo de Baekhyun, sentindo todo o seu corpo se contrair ao redor do pau do vocalista, respirando pesado, os olhos fechados e sua mente muito longe.

‒ Tudo bem? ‒ Baekhyun acarinhou suas costas num vaivém tranquilo, assistindo a respiração do maior se abrandar lentamente. Sehun assentiu fraco, seu corpo ainda mole. ‒ Você gozou um monte ‒ comentou com um sorriso, a barriga molhada pela ejaculação do Oh que escapava da calcinha. ‒ Quanta saudade de mim.

Sehun riu baixinho e levantou o rosto para beijar a boca de Baekhyun, notando que ele ainda não tinha conseguido gozar. Seu pedido para que continuassem na cama foi atendido prontamente, partindo os dois em direção do quarto.

Ficou do jeito como Baekhyun queria daquela vez, sem a camisa, só com as peças abaixo da cintura e deitado de bruços na beirada da cama, meio que de lado. Aquela posição era interessante porque Baekhyun ficaria de pé, com uma das pernas de apoio fora da cama, e com o joelho dobrado entre o meio das pernas de Sehun, este que deveria rebolar um pouco. 

O Oh se empenhou em movimentar seus quadris contra o pau de Baekhyun, sentindo suas mãos grandes puxando e massageando as bandas do seu traseiro vez ou outra, tirando a calcinha de renda do caminho e deixando alguns tapas estalados na carne como incentivo de que estava fazendo bem. Acrescido a isso, o fato de Baekhyun ser extremamente sonoro na hora do sexo fazia Sehun ficar excitado de novo.

Ele nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão sonoro quanto Chanyeol. Seu cunhado não conseguia ficar de boca calada e o ouvira se masturbar milhares de vezes para certificar o fato de que deveria ser ainda mais barulhento transando. Baekhyun ia além e fazia de uma forma que Sehun gostava tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto. Seu som favorito era muito provavelmente aquele de Baekhyun gemendo alto, sua respiração pesada e o ar escapando por entre os dentes, alguns murmúrios desconexos de que aquilo era bom ou ordens para Sehun ir mais rápido ou mais devagar. Tinha vontade de pedir para deixá-lo gravar um dia ‒ tinha vontade de pedir muitas coisas, na verdade, como gravá-los transando, como tirar um milhão de fotos juntos, mas nunca pedia com medo de incomodá-lo quando vivia sob o holofote de flashes e sua intimidade constantemente agredida.

‒ Baekhyun... ‒ gemeu manhoso, só com vontade de dizer seu nome.

‒ Oi, amor ‒ respondeu, apertando seu traseiro num carinho. ‒ Você é tão gostoso, caramba. É tão lindo te ver rebolar.

‒ Me chama de amor ‒ pediu.

‒ Você é tão gostoso, amor

Sehun sorriu satisfeito, rebolando com mais força. Seus quadris estariam ferrados no dia seguinte, necessitando de um remédio para amenizar a dor, mas quem se importava? Faria de novo e todo dia se pudesse, sem arrependimentos. O seu celular tocando e atrapalhando tudo não estava nos planos da parte do sem arrependimentos. Era domingo, já tinha trabalho durante o dia, por que é que não davam uma folga? Queria foder em paz, caralho. Por que não desligou a droga do celular? Arrependia-se por não ter feito aquilo.

‒ Park Chanyeol ‒ Baekhyun falou, lendo o nome que aparecia no visor do celular que se encontrava no criado-mudo.

‒ Hyung? ‒ murmurou de volta, paralisando.

Chanyeol não era do tipo que ligava se não fosse por alguma emergência. No decorrer do dia, comunicava-se por mensagens e uma ligação sua significava que algo não deveria estar certo; seria Vivi doente? Sua irmã estaria doente? Chaeyoung estaria doente? Sua mãe estaria doente? Sehun suspirou e se ajeitou na cama, deitando de costas no colchão e gesticulando um “ _desculpa_ ” a Baekhyun quando este pegou o celular do criado-mudo e o entregou com um sorriso e um “ _tudo bem_ ” nos lábios. Antes de atender a ligação, seus olhos se desviaram para o pau duro do cantor.

‒ Vem cá ‒ chamou. ‒ Coloca de volta. Faz devagarinho. ‒ Abriu as pernas num convite. ‒ Mas pode tirar isso de mim? ‒ Apontou para a calcinha de renda toda úmida que apertava seu pênis.

Baekhyun anuiu em silêncio e Sehun atendeu a ligação.

‒ Oi, hyung ‒ saudou.

Chanyeol suspirou de alívio do outro lado da linha.

‒ _Hun?_ ‒ disse. ‒ _Pensei que não fosse atender._

‒ Desculpa a demora. ‒ Sehun empurrou para trás os fios do cabelo escuro que grudavam em sua testa, sorrindo ao ver Baekhyun tocar suas pernas cobertas pela meia-calça e ir em direção à cinta-liga, desconectando as presilhas de metal das meias para que assim pudesse puxar a calcinha. Foi libertador quando seu pênis melado e vermelho pousou pesado em sua barriga. ‒ Tudo bem?

‒ _Sim, sim. Você está em casa agora?_

Sehun não respondeu. Baekhyun abriu mais suas pernas e se enfiou no meio delas. O professor só teve tempo de colocar a mão na boca e abafar seu gemido ao ter o vocalista arremetendo-se de volta para dentro de si, uma das mãos ocupadas em dar atenção a seu pênis para ficar cheio de tesão novamente.

‒ _Hun?_

‒ O-oi ‒ murmurou devagar.

‒ _Você está em casa?_

‒ Não ‒ disse depressa, arfando.

‒ _Sehun, está tudo bem?_

Baekhyun estocou com força, um sorriso sacana no canto dos lábios.

‒ S-sim.

‒ _Certeza?_

O mais novo negou com a cabeça, porque não estava nada bem quando Baekhyun o fodia e o masturbava ao mesmo tempo. E por que ele tinha que sorrir para si e dar uma piscadinha? Sehun recebeu um beijinho no ar como provocação, aquele cretino gostoso.

‒ Uhum ‒ deu como resposta.

‒ _Que horas você volta pra casa?_

‒ N-não volto. ‒ Suspirou. ‒ Vou passar a noite fora ‒ mentiu descaradamente.

‒ _Com quem?_

‒ Um cara.

À menção daquilo, Baekhyun estocou de novo e mais rápido, mantendo um ritmo.

‒ _Que cara é esse? Eu conheço?_

‒ N-nã‒ Ah _!_ ‒ Sehun gemeu alto, não conseguindo segurar na garganta.

‒ _Sehun, estou ouvindo... O que está acontecendo?_

‒ Olha, eu preciso desligar ‒ Sehun disse depressa. ‒ Falamos depois. Amo você.

Chanyeol não teve tempo de dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a ligação caiu e Sehun largou o celular de qualquer jeito na cama para puxar Baekhyun para si com as pernas enroladas em seu quadril, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ouvindo sua gargalhada escandalosa em sua orelha.

‒ Você é horrível ‒ acusou. ‒ Eu disse devagarinho!

‒ Desculpa.

‒ Fingir um pouco de arrependimento me ajuda a acreditar na sua mentira, sabe?

‒ O que eu podia fazer? Você é gostoso demais.

‒ A culpa ainda é minha?!

Baekhyun riu.

‒ Desculpa ‒ pediu de novo. ‒ Pareceu excitante te foder enquanto falava no telefone. Ver você segurando os gemidos e gaguejando foi adorável.

‒ Pude ver você se divertindo às minhas custas ‒ respondeu. ‒ Estou de mal de você agora ‒ fez manha.

‒ E se eu fizer assim, estou perdoado? ‒ Baekhyun estalou um beijo na boca de Sehun, que negou com birra. ‒ Que tal assim? ‒ Beijou sua boca de novo, aprofundando o contato daquela vez. Sehun correspondeu avidamente e sorriu no meio do beijo. ‒ Perdoado?

‒ Perdoado.

Os dois ficaram se olhando durante aquele minuto, cada um carregando um sorriso descomplicado nos lábios. Sehun empurrou uma mecha do cabelo de Baekhyun atrás da orelha e secou sua testa suada com a costa da mão. Nos olhos, a maquiagem de Baekhyun ainda se mantinha firme e bonita. 

‒ Eu quero fodidamente gozar dentro de você, Sehun. Não vou aguentar segurar mais ‒ o cantor falou, quebrando o silêncio.

‒ Então goza ‒ replicou simplista, iniciando um outro beijo.

O beijo não impediu que Baekhyun voltasse a estocar Sehun, dessa vez sem qualquer intenção de parar. Park Chanyeol ligou de novo, o celular perdido entre os lençóis, mas Baekhyun não parou e Sehun o beijou mais desesperadamente, como se dissesse que não deveriam ligar pra mais nada além dos dois no quarto, a cama batendo contra a parede. Baekhyun persistiu indo rápido, com força e incessante, seu pau melado de pré-gozo num vaivém dentro do orifício de Sehun. Estava louco pra gozar e faria aquilo dentro do professor. Desesperado, colocou as pernas do maior em seus ombros e passou a meter embalado por seu nome que saía dos lábios do rapaz deitado na cama, todo descabelado e de bochechas vermelhas.

Sehun teve seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite por causa de Baekhyun, ficando fora de órbita pelo estremecimento que sentiu em cada pedacinho do seu corpo, seus músculos da barriga ardendo e se contraindo pela sensação boa, algumas lágrimas escapulindo pelo canto dos olhos. Ele repuxou os dedinhos dos seus pés e murmurou o nome do cantor mais manhoso do que nunca. Ao mesmo tempo, Baekhyun gozou abundantemente e derreteu-se inteiro dentro de Sehun, assistindo seu sêmen escorrer para fora e sujar o lençol da cama enquanto o estocava mais um pouco, dessa vez bem devagarinho. Desabou nos braços de Sehun, cansado, mas com um sorriso na boca que não ousou se desfazer por um longo tempo.

Descobriu que seu som favorito no mundo eram as batidas do coração de Sehun quando estavam juntos.

*

Sexo dava fome e Sehun não se surpreendeu ao senti-la depois que tomaram banho e trocaram os lençóis da cama. A fome que sentiu foi tanta que devorou a comida que Baekhyun trouxera e ainda encheu um prato de salgadinhos como extra e desejou por um pouco de sorvete, mas ficou calado porque Baekhyun gostava de sorvete e não podia comer por ainda estar na dieta. No entanto, nunca viu seu apetite daquele jeito, já que não era do tipo que comia muito; era mais a pessoa que se esquecia de comer ou o fazia como se fosse um passarinho. Baekhyun pareceu gostar de vê-lo faminto e empurrou coisas do seu prato na cara dura para que comesse, incentivando com um sorriso e um ditoso e sem objeções “ _come tudo_ ”.

Voltaram pra cama, embolando-se na pele um do outro.

Baekhyun cheirava seu shampoo e sabonete. E Sehun gostava que ele não estivesse usando camisa, apenas com uma calça de moletom do seu guarda-roupa e sua barriga, que tinha ficado mais dura e com músculos definidos, livre para passar a mão quando sentisse vontade ‒ o que era a todo segundo.

‒ Se você não fosse cantor, o que seria?

Baekhyun fez aquele barulhinho de quem estava pensando.

‒ Rico? ‒ respondeu e Sehun beliscou seu braço.

‒ Você já é rico, diz outra coisa.

‒ Tecnicamente, eu sou um cantor.

‒ Rico ‒ acrescentou.

‒ Eu não diria dessa forma.

‒ É exatamente o que uma pessoa rica diria.

Baekhyun soltou uma risadinha.

‒ Eu vivo bem ‒ admitiu. ‒ Mas não gasto muito.

‒ Quer dizer que é pão duro?

‒ Quer dizer que eu sou uma pessoa que ganha muitas coisas e acaba não precisando comprar ‒ falou. ‒ Mas eu gosto de te comprar coisas ‒ disse em seguida, sorrindo. ‒ Não sou pão duro.

‒ Ricos falam isso.

Baekhyun deu um tapa em seu braço e Sehun riu infantilmente.

‒ Já comprou uma coisa muito cara?

‒ Acho que a casa dos meus pais.

‒ E uma coisa cara pra você.

‒ Hmm ‒ fez. ‒ Um carro ‒ contou com certo acanhamento.

‒ Você tem um carro? ‒ perguntou surpreso, mesmo que fizesse todo o sentido que tivesse quando não era segredo que dirigia.

‒ Eu mal uso, mas tenho ‒ respondeu.

‒ Tenho medo de perguntar qual é o carro e me assustar com a sua riqueza. Mas estou curioso. Me conta.

O cantor fez sinal para que Sehun se aproximasse, colocando a boca em sua orelha e sussurrando o modelo do veículo de jeito provocativo.

‒ Posso mudar seu nome de contato para _sugar daddy_? ‒ jogou, ouvindo o riso de Baekhyun em sua orelha pela piadinha. ‒ _Seriously, you are rich, very, very, very handsome, very, very talented and yummy_ ‒ Sehun passou a mão na barriga do vocalista naquele instante, olhando em seus olhos agora sem lentes de contato.

‒ O que é _yummy_?

‒ Gostoso ‒ explicou, vendo Baekhyun sorrir grande. ‒ _How can I resist you?_

‒ _Not resist_? ‒ Baekhyun tentou.

‒ _Do_ ‒ Sehun acrescentou em tom professoral. ‒ _Do not resist_.

‒ _Do not resist me_.

Sehun sorriu, concordando.

‒ _I probably can not._

‒ _I like it_.

O professor soprou um _i like too_ na orelha de Baekhyun e se espremeu mais contra ele, passando o braço por sua barriga e apoiando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

‒ Prometo te levar passear. ‒ Baekhyun fez um carinho na bochecha de Sehun. ‒ Isso pode demorar um pouquinho, mas prometo que vai acontecer. Vou te colocar no meu banco de carona. 

‒ Sério?

‒ Sério ‒ garantiu. ‒ Tem algum lugar que queira ir?

‒ Qualquer lugar com você está bom.

Baekhyun sorriu e Sehun beijou aquele sorriso.

‒ Só tirando uma dúvida ‒ o professor interrompeu o beijo ‒, você tem algo contra transar no carro?

‒ Isso é um desejo?

‒ Está mais para uma verdade, porque é o que eu vou querer fazer quando te ver dirigindo. ‒ disse. ‒ Se você colocar a mão na minha coxa ainda...

Baekhyun deslizou suas mãos pela coxa nua de Sehun e puxou a perna para seu colo.

‒ Eu vou.

‒ Então quero poder te atacar com consentimento.

‒ Você tem todo o consentimento do mundo ‒ murmurou.

Não tiveram problema em começar outra sessão de beijos igual a que fizeram no banheiro e depois na cozinha, enquanto comiam. Beijar era bom e Baekhyun gostava de beijar e Sehun também gostava de beijar, por que resistir? Não resistiram. O cantor chupou o lábio inferior do mais novo, mordiscou, sugou sua língua e ficaram se olhando tão de pertinho, os olhos desviando vez outro para a boca alheia, voltando a se beijar de novo daquele jeito lento, meio estalado, que deixava tudo perfeito. 

Retornaram à conversa anterior um tempo depois. Baekhyun respondeu a pergunta de Sehun dizendo que não se imaginava outra coisa do que cantor. A música estava em sua vida desde cedo e não via outro caminho a não ser seguir usando sua voz da forma como podia. Ele gostava de cantar. _Amava_. Não tinha outra coisa para fazer do que aquela. Chegou a contar que fizera parte de uma banda no colégio.

‒ Você era um garoto muito popular ‒ Sehun observou. ‒ Devia ter muitas fãs no colégio.

‒ _A bit?_ ‒ respondeu brincalhão.

‒ Que humilde. 

‒ Um dos meus maiores charmes ‒ devolveu. ‒ Como você era no colégio?

‒ Completamente o contrário de você. ‒ Riu. ‒ Mais tímido, mais esquisito, com espinhas.

‒ Queria ter te conhecido nessa época ‒ murmurou. ‒ Eu seria seu amigo. Melhor amigo.

‒ O garoto popular amigo do garoto tímido?

‒ Gosto de clichês.

Sehun riu em um tom baixo, negando.

‒ É sério.

‒ Você estaria ocupado demais namorando suas fãs pra se importar comigo.

‒ Olha, acredita se eu disser que não tive nenhuma namorada nessa época? ‒ falou.

‒ Não precisa mentir pra mim, seja sincero.

‒ É verdade! ‒ insistiu. ‒ Eu sou tímido com essas coisas, está bem?

‒ Não vejo você sendo tímido quando diz que quer me foder.

Baekhyun riu, dando um tapinha na coxa do mais novo.

‒ Ai, é diferente.

‒ Admita de uma vez que é um safado.

‒ Sehun, veja bem ‒ começou.

‒ Estou vendo muito bem você e sua safadeza ‒ respondeu divertido, ganhando um murro no ombro.

Baekhyun se colou a tagarelar e Sehun ficou ouvido bobo, uma parte da sua cabeça viajando longe ao imaginar como seria se Byun Baekhyun fosse seu amigo na época do colégio. Por óbvio, teria se apaixonado por ele. Teria experimentado tantas coisas com ele. Seria incrível e maravilhoso. Mas e se ele se apaixonasse por sua irmã? E se tivesse seu coração quebrado? E se agora formasse uma família no qual Sehun não passaria do cunhado? Apagou as ideias e gostou que fosse daquele jeito, que Baekhyun, por um minuto e dentro daquele apartamento pequeno, fosse todo e só seu.

‒ E você, gostaria de ser um idol? ‒ o cantor interrompeu os pensamentos do Oh.

Sehun franziu o cenho.

‒ Cantar não é muito a minha praia, não tenho uma voz bonita pra isso.

‒ Você tem. ‒ Baekhyun deu um peteleco na testa de Sehun. ‒ Não diga isso.

‒ Veja bem ‒ começou.

‒ Só vejo que você tem uma voz bonita ‒ Baekhyun contrariou. ‒ Eu gosto dela, do seu tom rouco, do jeitinho doce que tem, como fica profunda quando está sério.

O professor sentiu as bochechas quentes ao ter os dedos de Baekhyun passando por seu pomo de adão e o olhando tão profundo.

‒ B-bom ‒ retomou a conversa envergonhado ‒, se eu fosse um idol, tenho certeza que seria um bom dançarino. E você tem que admitir que eu danço muito bem.

‒ Muito bem é pouco ‒ respondeu. ‒ É bonito também. Gostoso. Poderíamos estar no mesmo grupo, imaginou? ‒ soltou animado.

‒ Imaginei. ‒ Sorriu para o mais velho. ‒ O conceito do nosso grupo seria qual?

‒ Algo com superpoderes? ‒ disse incerto, ouvindo o riso imediato de Sehun.

‒ Passar vergonha não é minha praia.

‒ Admite que seria divertido.

‒ E vergonhoso ‒ lembrou. ‒ Não teríamos muito futuro.

Baekhyun concordou com um risinho.

‒ Minha empresa queria ter um grupo assim ‒ comentou. ‒ Tinha um plano e tudo. Deveria ser um grupo grande e cheio de coisas esquisitas envolvendo tempo, espaço, eclipses, umas ideias bem estranhas que pareciam interessantes se olhadas com atenção. Eu, Minseok hyung, Jongdae, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon hyung estávamos prontos para debutar nisso. Faltavam algumas pessoas e então o grupo seria anunciado. Mas a empresa desistiu.

‒ Isso me lembra do Chanyeol ‒ disse. ‒ Antes de fazer Direito e entrar na polícia, ele queria ser cantor. Era igualzinho a você no colégio, popular e com muitas fãs ‒ segredou a Baekhyun. ‒ Ele tem uma voz linda, grossa e potente, e sabe tocar muitos instrumentos com facilidade, então fez audições para tentar a sorte. Queria entrar numa banda e ser como o CNBLUE. ‒ Sorriu com a lembrança de um Park aficionado por ser famoso.

‒ E o que aconteceu? 

‒ Embora muitas empresas tenham mostrado interesse, ele deixou quieto. Nunca me disse o motivo. ‒ Deu de ombros. ‒ Hoje em dia ele é feliz sendo fã. ‒ Sehun fitou Baekhyun e sorriu. ‒ Mas sobre nosso grupo, quantos membros seriam?

‒ Tipo o Super Junior ‒ o cantor respondeu depressa, contente.

‒ Bastante gente.

‒ Mas deve ser legal, não acha? ‒ falou. ‒ Dá pra fazer muitos amigos.

‒ É como ter um monte de irmãos.

‒ Uma família pelo resto da vida ‒ Baekhyun falou doce. ‒ E você seria o maknae ‒ completou carinhoso, apertando a pontinha do nariz do Oh.

‒ Eu adoraria ser mimado por todo mundo.

‒ Especialmente por mim.

‒ Sem dúvidas por você.

Baekhyun aproximou sua boca para beijar Sehun, segurando uma de suas bochechas com a mão.

‒ Não acho que um irmão mais velho deveria fazer isso ‒ Sehun murmurou ao se afastar um pouco.

‒ Eu nunca disse que queria ser seu irmão.

‒ Sem vergonha ‒ soprou nos lábios do menor. ‒ Cadê o papo da família pelo resto da vida?

‒ Estou tentando procurar dentro da sua boca, vem aqui ‒ pediu, puxando o queixo de Sehun para beijá-lo de volta.

Baekhyun engoliu o riso de Sehun ao beijá-lo terno, segurando-o pelo queixo e deslizando os dedos pela linha da sua mandíbula, posicionando o polegar em sua bochecha e os outros dedos atrás da orelha e pegando um pouquinho do pescoço.

‒ Você e eu estamos no mesmo grupo numa realidade paralela ‒ Sehun fez questão de murmurar assim que o contato acabou.

‒ Sendo uma família pelo resto da vida.

‒ E irmãos.

‒ Eu duvido muito dessa parte.

‒ Acha?

‒ Tenho certeza.

‒ Engraçado é que não consigo discordar.

A risadinha que escapou dos lábios de Baekhyun fez Sehun sorrir.

‒ Já é muito difícil resistir a você aqui nessa realidade ‒ disse com simplicidade. ‒ Imagina vivendo contigo todos os dias da minha vida? Te ver pelado por aí, suado, passando muitas madrugadas juntos e dividindo as agendas e compromissos? Eu já teria arranjado um jeito de colocar minhas mãos por esse corpo e te dado muito carinho.

‒ Eu gostaria. 

‒ Tenho certeza que sim. ‒ Sorriu de canto.

‒ Agora, o único lugar que você eu vamos estar é nessa cama. ‒ Sehun deitou de costas, um convite mudo para que Baekhyun girasse e subisse para cima. 

Sem reclamar, Baekhyun rolou para o colo de Sehun e prendeu seus braços acima da cabeça, os dedos entrelaçados no processo, enfiando seu rosto no pescoço alheio para lamber o pomo de adão saliente que havia ali. Migrou com a boca em direção da curva do pescoço e respirou fundo o aroma da pele. Era uma mistura do sabonete de Sehun com o seu perfume. 

‒ Posso chupar aqui? ‒ perguntou. ‒ Vai ficar uma marquinha pequena.

Em resposta, Sehun inclinou a cabeça um tantinho mais para o lado e fechou os olhos com um suspiro na boca, permitindo que sim, Baekhyun tinha total liberdade para deixar chupão que quisesse no lugar que quisesse. E o cantor estava bastante ocupado sugando a pele bem devagar, com carinho, quando o som de alguém digitando o código de acesso na porta atingiu seus ouvidos. Sehun também escutou. Os dois se olharam em silêncio durante um segundo.

‒ Consigo derrubar o cara e apagá-lo, mas você deve ligar para a polícia ‒ Baekhyun sugeriu, levantando-se depressa e tomando uma postura ofensiva.

‒ E se ele estiver armado? ‒ sussurrou. ‒ Baekhyun, volta aqui.

‒ Ele nem vai ter tempo de disparar ‒ chiou da porta do quarto, indo apagar as luzes para se posicionar atrás da porta no hall de entrada do apartamento. ‒ Vai estar no chão antes de saber de onde o golpe veio. Fica aí e não faça nada até eu mandar.

Baekhyun sabia autodefesa e tinha anos e uma faixa preta em _hapkido_. Tinha noção de como nocautear um cara e derrubá-lo em questão de segundos. Não seria difícil. Ainda mais se o ladrão estivesse armado. O segredo era a rapidez e precisão, antecipando os passos do oponente. E agilidade não era algo que lhe faltava. Mas seu triunfo viria da surpresa. O ladrão provavelmente não sabia que alguém estava em casa e o esperando atrás da porta, o que daria a Baekhyun grandes chances de imobilizá-lo a tempo de Sehun ligar para a polícia.

Naquele momento, não tinha muito na cabeça além de que precisava proteger o mais novo.

Apagou as luzes do apartamento e se aproximou da porta, dando uma espiada pelo olho mágico.

Era um cara grande. Imenso. Bombado. E com um cachorrinho peludo no colo? E um monte de sacolas? Reconhecia o cachorro de longe. Era Vivi.

‒ Puta que pariu, Oh Sehun! ‒ o cara xingou do outro lado, a voz grossa. ‒ Você mudou a senha de novo?

Baekhyun correu de volta para o quarto.

‒ Acredito que seja seu cunhado ‒ murmurou. ‒ Vivi está com ele.

Sehun xingou em mandarim.

‒ Você precisa se esconder depressa ‒ falou.

‒ Por quê? ‒ respondeu. ‒ Podemos nos conhecer, não?

‒ E o que vai dizer a ele sobre estar aqui? ‒ indagou. ‒ Estou transando com seu cunhado, prazer? ‒ tentou imitar a voz do Baekhyun.

‒ Eu não diria exatamente nessas palavras, tentaria ser mais delicado, mas começaria com o prazer ‒ respondeu.

‒ Delicado como?

‒ Oi, sou amigo do Sehun? ‒ testou. 

‒ Acha que isso de amizade vai colar?

‒ Bom, ele não precisa saber que é um tipo especial de amigos, mais íntimo, e que você gosta de certas partes do meu corpo dentro de certas partes do seu corpo ‒ acrescentou em voz baixa, deixando o restante no ar. ‒ Também posso tentar não te beijar na frente dele ou te agarrar toda hora.

‒ Quer mesmo fingir amizade?

Ambos se olharam profundamente. Não eram apenas amigos. Sabiam daquilo. Não se sentiam como meros amigos. Funcionavam muito bem um ao lado do outro; tinham as próprias brincadeiras, as próprias piadas, as próprias bobagens e podiam até chamar aquela facilidade de estar junto como amizade, uma camaradagem única. Só que havia muito mais além daquilo. Baekhyun não conseguia esconder o modo como olhava Sehun e Sehun não conseguiria esconder de Chanyeol que gostava ‒ e estava completamente apaixonado ‒ pelo cantor. Ainda não estava pronto para ser rejeitado, não quando tudo ia bem e parecia perfeito.

‒ Não vai dar certo ‒ Baekhyun admitiu. 

O professor coçou a cabeça.

‒ Chanyeol vai enfartar se te ver. Ele te adora.

‒ E estou transando com o cunhado dele ‒ completou.

‒ O problema nem é esse ‒ falou. ‒ Chanyeol é policial.

‒ Ele não iria me dar um tiro por ficar com você, iria?

‒ Provavelmente em mim por tirar a sua pureza ‒ respondeu, ouvindo o riso de Baekhyun. ‒ Mas sabe como são policiais, não conseguem guardar segredo com facilidade. Chanyeol já é fofoqueiro por existência e não vai conseguir manter o bico calado sobre nós dois por muito tempo, ao menos para a minha família. Ele vai contar para minha irmã, que vai contar para minha mãe, que vai contar para o resto do mundo. ‒ Mordeu o lábio. ‒ Além do mais, eu não quero te dividir com ele ‒ sussurrou, baixando os olhos para os pés. _Não quero te dividir com ninguém_ , pensou, ficando calado sobre o resto, achando muito egoísmo e vergonha da sua parte. 

‒ Ok ‒ Baekhyun concordou, entendendo a situação. Não podia reclamar de Chanyeol porque também não era muito bom em guardar segredos; Minseok descobria todos num piscar de olhos. Para mais, sabia como era fácil e rápido para uma fofoca ou um boato tomarem proporções; não queria arrumar problemas para si mesmo e para Sehun. E Baekhyun sinceramente gostou de ouvir que Sehun não queria dividi-lo com seu cunhado, sentiu-se estranhamente satisfeito. ‒ Onde me escondo?

Sehun esquadrinhou o quarto. Não tinha muitas opções. O apartamento era pequeno e Chanyeol tinha um hábito horrível de verificar todos os cantos da sua casa sob o pretexto de ver se se as janelas estavam fechadas, se não havia nenhum tarado debaixo da cama. Na porta, ele estava tentando digitar o código de acesso. Não demoraria para perceber que o código já não era mais a data de aniversário de Minseok ou Jongdae, e sim de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun riu abafado contra sua mão ao ver o olhar de Sehun decair para o guarda-roupa, o único lugar seguro e que Chanyeol evitava mexer desde a última vez que encontrou um dildo assustadoramente grande.

‒ Me perdoa ‒ pediu. ‒ Eu vou te recompensar por isso.

‒ Tudo bem, isso vai ser inédito.

‒ Vou expulsá-lo na primeira chance que eu tiver.

‒ Tudo bem ‒ repetiu, com mais carinho dessa vez. ‒ Mas fico feliz se eu não ter que te dividir muito tempo com ele.

Sehun sorriu e o ajudou a se esconder. Seu guarda-roupa era grande e tinha espaço suficiente para caber uma pessoa em uma das portas onde guardava os casacos. Baekhyun sentou-se ali com seu celular e o mais novo se inclinou sobre ele para pedir desculpas mais uma vez e beijar sua boca, deixando a porta entreaberta com medo de ele não pudesse respirar direito, mesmo que a porta tivesse vários furinhos de decoração que ajudavam na passagem de ar.

Respirou fundo, acendeu todas as luzes e olhou pelo apartamento em busca de algum sinal de que havia mais alguém em sua companhia, indo abrir a porta. Deu de cara com Park Chanyeol cheio de sacolas de supermercado e seu cachorro no colo.

‒ O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? ‒ falou grosseiro.

‒ Você está em casa? ‒ Chanyeol sorriu grande. ‒ Pensei que fosse passar a noite fora.

‒ Acabei de chegar ‒ mentiu. ‒ E estava pronto para te dar um esporro pensando que era um ladrão. ‒ Quase sorriu pela imagem de um Baekhyun minutos atrás ao se colocar de modo protetor na porta todo sério e com uma pose agressiva de um homem que sabia o que estava fazendo. Gostou daquele lado que viu e não duvidou por um segundo que Baekhyun iria derrubar a pessoa e fazer um estrago se fosse necessário. Sentiu-se tão protegido e tão especial naquele momento.

‒ Você mudou a senha de novo ‒ Chanyeol reclamou, entregando Vivi para os braços do seu dono. ‒ Não é mais o aniversário do Jongdae. O que é agora?

‒ Acha que vou te dizer pra ficar entrando aqui como bem quiser?

‒ É o aniversário do Baekhyun, não é? Tive um pensamento, mas não quis arriscar ‒ Chanyeol devolveu, entrando no apartamento com as sacolas, Sehun atrás. ‒ E pensar que você nem gostava dele antes. Olha só agora. ‒ Chanyeol pousou as sacolas sobre o balcão da cozinha. ‒ Ele é seu favorito.

Sehun preferiu não responder, segurando Vivi nos braços que farejava seu corpo com afinco na tentativa de saber de quem era aquele cheiro diferente que estava por todo seu dono. Segurou o cachorro no colo com mais força com medo de que ele inventasse de encontrar Baekhyun e começar a latir. Chanyeol estava totalmente alheio a tudo, tirando coisas da sacola e se mexendo de um lado a outro. Ele sempre fazia aquilo quando algo não estava bem em casa ou no trabalho e malhar por horas na academia ou se enfiar de cabeça em mais trabalho ainda não ajudava em nada. O Park aparecia em seu apartamento pequeno demais para ele que era alguém tão grande e arrumava algum pretexto para fazer coisas e esquecer dos problemas. Trazia comida, fazia compras para um Sehun que geralmente só ia ao mercado quando faltasse tudo em casa, arrumava o encanamento, faziam maratonas dos shows do CBX; voltavam a ser inseparáveis por um tempo até Sehun obrigar que Chanyeol contasse tudo e tomasse vergonha na cara de lidar com aquilo que tivesse que tomar conta.

‒ Você trouxe sorvete? ‒ Sehun perguntou. ‒ Aquele de flocos.

‒ Seu favorito ‒ respondeu, tirando um pote gelado de uma sacola e mostrando ao rapaz. ‒ Não sou seu melhor amigo à toa. ‒ Piscou.

Chanyeol estava com roupas de quem tinha saído da academia. Usava uma regata preta muito justa que mostrava todos os seus músculos e a calça de moletom escura e que se alongava em suas pernas grandes. O cabelo estava penteado num topete. Era um homem bonito, Sehun não podia negar. Chanyeol sempre fora muito bonito e atraente. Mas já não sentia mais aquele calor e um desespero para agarrá-lo e beijar toda a sua boquinha que também era bonita. O dono de suas vontades estava escondido dentro do guarda-roupa.

‒ Aliás, gostei desse perfume ‒ Chanyeol falou do outro lado do balcão. ‒ Qual é o nome? De quem é?

 _Byun Baekhyun_ , quis responder.

‒ Não sei, é de um amigo.

‒ O mesmo amigo que estava com você na hora da ligação, não é? Transando.

Sehun sorriu.

‒ E você desligou na minha cara.

‒ Não tive opção.

‒ Pude perceber.

Vivi se acomodou em seu colo conformado que não poderia ir explorar sua casa atrás do cheiro novo.

‒ Quem é esse amigo?

‒ Pra você procurar os antecedentes criminais dele depois de olhar o Facebook?

‒ Força do hábito ‒ justificou. ‒ Mas é bom saber que meu melhor amigo não está saindo com um psicopata.

‒ Ou sendo feliz transando.

‒ Ou transando com um psicopata.

‒ Ele não é psicopata.

‒ Tem certeza?

O mais novo revirou os olhos.

‒ Agradeço a preocupação ‒ respondeu. ‒ Só que dessa vez você não terá nomes.

‒ Por quê?

‒ Porque eu quero assim ‒ falou. ‒ E ele também.

‒ Um nome não vai atrapalhar em nada. ‒ Chanyeol guardou as caixas do cereal favorito de Sehun no armário, virando-se para ele. ‒ Ou a data de nascimento. O número da identidade é melhor.

Sehun beijou a cabeça peluda de Vivi.

‒ Faz tempo que estão ficando? ‒ o cunhado inquiriu.

 _Conta o tempo que imaginei ficar com ele na minha cabeça?_ , quis perguntar.

‒ Alguns meses.

‒ E é sério ou...?

‒ Não sei ‒ admitiu baixo. ‒ Estamos só ficando, é bom assim.

‒ Vocês se falam sempre?

‒ Quase todo dia.

‒ Ele te manda presentes?

‒ Vários ‒ contou sorrindo, o urso de pelúcia gigante no chão do quarto.

‒ Ele te chama por algum apelido?

 _Amor vale?_ , mordeu a língua.

‒ Às vezes de Hun ou bebê.

‒ Chama ele por algum apelido?

‒ Não, sabe que eu sou péssimo com isso. E vai ter que tentar mais, porque não vou te dar um nome.

‒ Ok ‒ Chanyeol riu. ‒ Mas ele é bom pra você?

‒ Demais.

‒ Te trata bem?

‒ Muito bem.

‒ O pau dele é grande?

‒ Tamanho não é documento.

‒ Quando fala assim é porque o pau é pequeno ‒ o Park zombou. 

‒ Não tem nada de pequeno ‒ defendeu. ‒ É um tamanho maravilhoso ‒ continuou. ‒ E é muito gostoso por sinal.

‒ O meu pau deve ser maior que o dele.

‒ Se você gosta de se iludir, tudo bem. Não é seu pau que eu estou chupando e me engasgando de qualquer forma.

Chanyeol olhou feio para Sehun, que riu do outro lado da bancada.

‒ Como não posso ter um nome, me dê um parâmetro. Quero saber se ele é bonito.

‒ Chanyeol, ele é o homem mais lindo do mundo.

‒ O CBX e eu existimos, duvido que seja.

Sehun gargalhou.

‒ Está rindo do que, otário? É sério. ‒ Chanyeol enfiou os legumes na geladeira. ‒ Vai, me diz com quem do CBX ele mais chega perto. Quero um parâmetro.

‒ Baekhyun ‒ respondeu depressa.

Chanyeol aquiesceu.

‒ Deve ser um cara legal.

‒ Ele é.

‒ Gentil?

‒ Extremamente.

‒ Carinhoso?

‒ Além da conta.

‒ Engraçado?

‒ Me faz rir à beça ‒ contou sorrindo.

‒ Gosta dele?

Sehun quase respondeu aquilo no automático e levantou seu olhar para um Chanyeol que sorria para si.

‒ Estou sendo interrogado por acaso, Detetive Park?

‒ Gostaria de receber a resposta da minha última pergunta.

‒ Morrerá esperando.

‒ Sem graça. ‒ Chanyeol mostrou a língua e Sehun devolveu do mesmo jeitinho, como se fossem crianças.

Após guardar tudo, Chanyeol colocou uma bandeja de frutas na frente de Sehun para que ele comesse.

‒ E o Jongin? ‒ perguntou. ‒ Aquele amigo que te falei.

‒ O que tem o Jongin?

‒ Está falando com ele?

Sehun comeu um pedaço de maçã e deu outro a Vivi, negando com a cabeça. O máximo que ele e Jongin tinham chegado perto de se falar era através das curtidas no Instagram e comentários que um deixava na foto do outro; além do dia em que Sehun viu Jongin em frente ao colégio onde ele dava aulas, descobrindo que era professor da sobrinha dele. Eles deram um tímido _oi_ um para o outro e, talvez pela vergonha, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Sempre que se viam no colégio, quando Jongin buscava a menininha, falavam _oi_ e sorriam.

‒ Ele é um cara legal ‒ Chanyeol começou. ‒ É doce, gentil, amoroso e muito atencioso ‒ listou. ‒ Ele saiu de um relacionamento faz algum tempo e está tentando seguir em frente.

‒ E? ‒ Sehun perguntou.

‒ Você é um rapaz legal, que merece estar com alguém bom.

‒ Já estou com alguém, Chanyeol.

‒ Mas não sabe se é sério, se ele quer algo a mais com você ‒ argumentou. ‒ Deve ter uma segunda opção. ‒ O cunhado olhou com afeto para Sehun. ‒ Não precisa sair com ele. Só converse, o conheça. Vai gostar de Jongin.

Sehun achou melhor não falar mais nada, aquiescendo.

Comeu mais alguns pedaços de fruta, vendo seu cunhado lavar a louça da pia e limpar o balcão.

‒ Por que você está aqui a essa hora? ‒ perguntou.

‒ Vim trazer suas compras.

‒ Não é só isso.

‒ Vivi estava com saudade. ‒ Apontou para o cachorro que o olhava daquele jeito como se o estivesse julgando. 

‒ Sabemos que não é isso ‒ Sehun respondeu. ‒ O que aconteceu, Chanyeol? O que você fez?

‒ Por que está supondo que eu fiz alguma coisa?

‒ Por que você não faria alguma coisa? Ainda mais você.

‒ Me senti levemente ofendido.

‒ É pra ofender gravemente ‒ retrucou. ‒ Desembucha.

Chanyeol suspirou e coçou o cabelo, desfazendo o topete.

‒ Bom, talvez eu tenha feito.

‒ Talvez?

‒ A julgar pelos três testes de gravidez positivos, suponho que fiz muito bem.

Sehun arregalou os olhos.

‒ A noona está grávida de novo?

‒ Sim ‒ respondeu acanhado.

O mais novo riu alto, balançando Vivi.

‒ Ah, que notícia excelente! A Chaeyoung vai ter um irmãozinho.

‒ Ou irmãzinha.

‒ Vou ser tio de novo ‒ comemorou. ‒ Estou feliz!

‒ Sua irmã não compartilha do sentimento ‒ disse com um beiço.

‒ Por quê?

‒ Começando pelo fato de que a minha árvore não deveria dar mais frutos depois da suposta vasectomia que ela me mandou fazer?

O professor franziu o cenho.

‒ Vasectomia? E você não fez?

‒ Não consegui, fiquei com medo ‒ admitiu com vergonha. ‒ Tentei usar a desculpa do milagre quando ela veio me jogar na fuça os testes, mas não deu certo. E ela ficou ainda mais puta depois que eu disse que só queria mais um bebê depois desse pra fechar a fábrica definitivamente.

‒ Disse isso pra noona?

‒ Sabe que meu sonho foi ter um trio.

‒ CBX ‒ Sehun falou, lembrando que o cunhado tinha um sonho bobo desde sempre de ter um bebê com cada letra do nome do trio.

‒ É ‒ concordou desanimado.

‒ Por que não usou camisinha?

‒ Usar a camisinha não é tão gostoso e eu e ela somos casados, então... ‒ a voz morreu. ‒ Você usou camisinha quando transou hoje, não usou? ‒ perguntou de súbito, encarando Sehun.

‒ Chanyeol, não sou adolescente.

‒ Mas você usou?

‒ O foco aqui não é minha vida sexual ‒ cortou rápido, não querendo que seu rosto ficasse vermelho em recordar que ele e Baekhyun sempre transavam sem camisinha e que gostava tanto daquilo. ‒ Pediu desculpas pra ela?

‒ Não.

‒ Tem que voltar lá e pedir desculpas, nem que seja de joelho. Onde está a Chaeyoung?

‒ Na sua mãe.

‒ Por que não volta pra casa e tenta se acertar com a noona? Compra o chocolate que ela gosta, aquele de cookies, faz uma massagem, liga o som, deixa as coisas rolarem.

‒ Está me dizendo pra transar com a sua irmã?

‒ Não preciso da imagem mental disso. ‒ Sehun fez cara de nojo. ‒ Mas sim, qual o problema? Grávida de novo ela não pode ficar.

‒ Você está me tocando daqui, não é?

‒ Quer a mentira ou a verdade?

‒ A mentira.

‒ Sim, estou.

‒ E a verdade?

‒ Vai embora.

‒ Grosso ‒ Chanyeol xingou.

‒ Você deixou minha irmã grávida sozinha em casa, quer que eu seja o quê? ‒ defendeu-se.

Chanyeol abaixou os ombros e concordou.

‒ Vou pra casa.

‒ Vai tarde.

‒ Você poderia ao menos fingir que gostou da minha visita, sabe?

‒ Já estou fingindo e esse é o máximo que consigo ‒ deu como resposta. ‒ Leve esse traseiro sem bunda para longe de mim.

O Park mostrou o dedo do meio e recolheu as chaves do carro.

‒ Não se esqueça do almoço na sua mãe no próximo fim de semana, tá? Os parentes vão vir. Recomendo chegar cedo ou não vai conseguir comer.

‒ Ai, será que pode dizer que fiquei doente?

‒ Essa desculpa já ficou velha ‒ Chanyeol disse. ‒ Ou você vai ou sua mãe vem te buscar. E você sabe que a sua mãe é dessas.

Sehun suspirou derrotado.

‒ Vá pela comida ‒ o cunhado falou, indo em direção da porta.

‒ Que comida se aqueles monstros comem tudo?

‒ Chegue cedo ‒ Chanyeol recomendou. ‒ Por que não leva o cara com quem está saindo?

‒ Nem pensar.

‒ Ele parece ser maravilhoso, por que não?

‒ Porque a família não gostaria dele. Nem mamãe.

‒ Para sua mãe não gostar de alguém a pessoa tem que ser horrível. Quero um nome.

‒ Vai embora, pelo amor Deus.

Sehun acompanhou Chanyeol até a porta, Vivi ainda nos braços. 

‒ Sério que não posso ficar mais um pouquinho? ‒ o Park perguntou a Sehun com um biquinho. ‒ A minha arma está em casa e sua irmã sabe usar.

‒ Quem foi o burro que ensinou? ‒ Sehun jogou afiado.

‒ Eu, mas para que ela pudesse se defender! Não matar o marido que não fez a vasectomia.

‒ Sabe que ela não vai te matar ‒ Sehun garantiu. ‒ Ela te ama. Mas não garanto nada que não faça a vasectomia por si própria. A pontaria da noona é boa?

‒ Perfeita.

‒ Então nada de mais importante será atingido. ‒ Sehun riu da cara de Chanyeol. ‒ Vá em paz, amigo. ‒ Acenou. ‒ Você será lembrado com carinho se morrer.

‒ Sehun!

‒ Eu te amo! ‒ gritou, fechando a porta e apertando Vivi nos braços.

Praticamente correu em direção do quarto, abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa e encontrando Baekhyun ali, encolhidinho, o queixo apoiado nos joelhos e os cabelos escorrendo na testa. Era uma cena adorável se não estivesse se sentindo mal por precisar escondê-lo.

O cantor sorriu para si ao vê-lo, olhando para Vivi que estava em seus braços e abrindo um sorriso ainda maior. O cachorro foi de bom grado para seu colo, finalmente satisfeito por encontrar o dono do cheiro que havia em Sehun. 

‒ Tá tudo bem? ‒ perguntou, tocando a testa de Baekhyun e sentindo sua temperatura por motivo nenhum. ‒ Me desculpa ‒ pediu. ‒ O Chanyeol é bem inconveniente quando quer.

‒ Me senti como aqueles namoradinhos se escondendo dos pais do namorado no guarda-roupa ‒ disse rindo, passando a mão nos pelos macios de Vivi. ‒ Foi divertido. ‒ Baekhyun deixou sua boca ser lambida por Vivi, correspondendo com um beijinho em suas orelhas. ‒ Então aquele é o famoso Chanyeol.

‒ É.

‒ Bem grande, não?

‒ Assusta, mas é tudo fachada.

‒ Viu o tamanho daquele braço? ‒ perguntou incrédulo.

‒ É um amor de pessoa em tempo integral. Só tem tamanho mesmo ‒ Sehun falou.

‒ Tamanho só de altura, porque pelo que ouvi o pau dele é pequeno.

O rapaz gargalhou.

‒ Há quem goste.

‒ E ao que parece, você gosta do meu.

Sehun sorriu safado.

‒ Nem tem ideia do quanto.

Baekhyun correspondeu o sorriso e faria algo a respeito daquilo se o cachorro de Sehun não estivesse em seu colo ou não fosse tão fofo e carinhoso. Será que poderia levá-lo para casa dia desses? Mongryoung ficaria louco por uma companhia.

Seguiu Sehun para a cama, sentando-se ao seu lado com o cachorro no meio dos dois.

‒ É verdade aquilo? ‒ perguntou.

‒ O quê?

‒ Sua família não gostaria de mim?

‒ Falei aquilo ao Chanyeol brincando ‒ explicou. ‒ Minha família inteira se apaixonaria por você. Inclusive, minha mãe é muito sua fã desde que assistiu o reality show.

‒ Sua mãe tem bom gosto.

‒ O favorito dela é o Jongdae, mas você é o meu.

Baekhyun sorriu de canto, brincando com as orelhas de Vivi.

‒ Parece que seu domingo vai ser agitado.

‒ Almoço em família ‒ suspirou. ‒ Queria poder fugir, mas a comida da minha mãe não permite.

‒ Gostaria de experimentar a comida da sua mãe.

Sehun fixou seus olhos em Vivi que estava interessado em Baekhyun.

‒ Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá ‒ disse baixinho.

‒ Eu gostaria de estar ‒ ouviu.

Os olhares se cruzaram. E por um minuto, mesmo que pequeno, a cabeça deles se encheram de imagens bobas dos dois juntos em um domingo em família, com comida caseira e os dedos entrelaçados debaixo da mesa.

Vivi latiu em busca da atenção de Baekhyun e a fantasia se dispersou no ar, sem de fato ir embora. 

O quarto estava escuro e nenhum dos dois dormia.

Baekhyun se encontrava daquele jeito que gostava de ficar com Sehun, colado a alguma parte do corpo do mais novo, os dois se tocando e próximos com calor e afeto em abundância. O cantor se remexeu e suspirou, não aguentando mais segurar aquilo que o incomodava fazia tempo e não permitia que dormisse em paz.

‒ Quem é Kim Jongin?

Sehun não demorou para responder.

‒ Um amigo de Chanyeol ‒ falou calmo, a sua voz naquele tom que Baekhyun poderia ouvir sem cansar.

‒ Já conversou com ele?

‒ Ainda não.

‒ Ainda ‒ Baekhyun repetiu.

‒ Você acha que eu devo?

Byun ficou em silêncio, pensando.

‒ Fazer uma nova amizade é bom ‒ ponderou sabiamente. 

‒ E beijar a boca dessa amizade?

O vocalista parou de respirar.

‒ Você quer beijar esse Jongin? ‒ sussurrou.

‒ Você também gostaria. Ele tem uma boca bonita ‒ disse com um sorriso na voz.

Embora fosse uma tentativa de brincar da parte do Oh, Baekhyun sentiu um desespero no peito.

‒ Você quer, Sehun? ‒ quis saber. ‒ Quer beijar esse cara?

‒ Por que não me diz você? ‒ Sehun murmurou. ‒ Quer que eu beije Jongin?

Sua cabeça se movimentou em um não, mas Sehun não conseguiria enxergar no escuro.

‒ Eu seria muito egoísta em dizer que não quero?

Sentiu a respiração de Sehun em seu rosto, seu nariz roçando em sua bochecha.

‒ Gosto do seu egoísmo sobre isso ‒ declarou. Um carinho úmido foi deixado em seu queixo, subindo para seus lábios. ‒ Baekhyun ‒ Sehun pronunciou seu nome carinhosamente, derretendo alguma coisa dentro de si ‒, a única boca que eu quero beijar é a sua ‒ confessou. ‒ Sempre.

Foi beijando Sehun no escuro do quarto, sentindo seu corpo se unir ao seu novamente com simplicidade, que Baekhyun finalmente compreendeu o que Minseok queria dizer quando repetia inúmeras vezes para não ser pego.

Tinha sido pego. Há muito tempo.

Em seu coração. 

E não daria certo, porque Baekhyun estava fadado a não ser feliz quando gostava de alguém.


	3. Chapter 3

  1. **Heart Attack**



Park Chanyeol não se cabia em felicidade. 

O sorriso em seu rosto era uma prova concreta de brilho e imensidão tamanho o sentimento que se alastrava por cada pedaço da sua pele e o fazia sentir uma revoada de borboletas castigando sua barriga em ansiedade. As pessoas que viam a pequena alegria moldando seus lábios não ficavam imunes; também sorriam porque compartilhavam da mesma felicidade que o Park sentia arranhar com unhas afiadas a boca do seu estômago. Afinal, assim como Chanyeol, todos os outros se encontravam agrupados à espera de que CBX subisse ao palco para o _stage_ daquele comeback.

Oh Sehun, contudo, não era adepto da mesma alegria pela qual seu melhor amigo estava irradiando. 

O rapaz não sabia se odiava aquele sorriso na boca do Park ou se acabava se tornando naquele exato momento uma poça disforme da sua existência por ficar um tanto quanto encantado a cada vez que olhava para o rosto do mais alto. Na dúvida, era um misto de ambos — dependendo do sorriso, o processo de transformação de Sehun em um montante de idiotice ficava mais e mais próximo. 

Então, se Chanyeol se deixasse ficar ainda mais exultante com a ideia de que dali a poucos minutos veria seu _queridinho_ CBX em plena glória, seu sorriso vinha acompanhado de covinhas. Piorava caso esse sorriso animado fosse direcionado a Sehun com aquela voz gostosa saída de um programa de rádio noturno. Não tinha jeito. O estrago que seu coração sofria, este escravizado pelo primeiro amor, era catastrófico. As coisas que Chanyeol lhe causavam faziam Sehun questionar certas decisões em sua vida. A primeira delas era do motivo de estar ali naquela porcaria de show.

Para começo de conversa, Sehun nem queria marcar presença com um único fio de cabelo da sua infeliz pessoa na plateia naquela noite. Mas lá estava ele fazendo parte do negócio com todos os cabelos de sua cabeça e todos os outros cabelos espalhados por seu corpo no finalzinho daquela adolescência fodida. 

Tinha ido para acompanhar Chanyeol, claro, a única razão para ter cabulado a aula logo quando o vestibular esmurrava a porta da vida adulta e todas as responsabilidades que vinham como bagagem extra. No entanto, Park Chanyeol era o seu melhor, melhor, melhor e melhor amigo no mundo todo desde quando Sehun se conhecia por gente e também estava de aniversário naquela semana, o que explicava a razão de Sehun ceder aos caprichos do adolescente sem levar em conta seus escrúpulos. O que Chanyeol queria ou pedia devido ao seu aniversário, Sehun fazia. Era coisa de melhor amigo, certo? Estar lá para quando der e vier, especialmente para tornar o dia do seu nascimento ainda mais especial, nem que fosse um pouco.

Com isso em mente, o menino mal raciocinou ou sentiu um pesar no peito quando gastou todas as economias que havia guardado de seus trabalhos de meio-período com o intuito de tornar realidade a tão desejada viagem a Nova York comprando os ingressos do show do CBX a Chanyeol para comemorar seus 18 anos de vida.

Comprou os malditos ingressos a Chanyeol como presente de aniversário — outra coisa que o levava a se questionar o quão longe ia o seu indigníssimo carinho pelo melhor amigo ao ponto de sacrificar seu sonho de anos de ir visitar uma cidade do outro lado do continente. Pareceu certo comprar aqueles ingressos para alguém que detinha o posto de melhor amigo. 

Quando Sehun comprou, não sentiu arrependimento. Talvez só depois de perceber que era por causa de CBX que Chanyeol andava fissurado ao ponto de não fechar a matraca um segundo sequer sem falar deles ou respirar pelo trio. Suas orelhas não aguentavam mais todo aquele papo de _Jongdae isso_ , _Minseok aquilo_ , _Baekhyun aquele outro_ e _CBX não sei o quê_. Além do mais, para quem se dizia hétero e totalmente a fim de vaginas, o Park andava muito contraditório ao surtar pelas coxas de Minseok numa calça mais apertada, de ficar sem palavras pelo sorrisinho de Jongdae ou não resistir aos charmes de Baekhyun ao dar uma piscadela. O gay da história era Sehun. Sehun deveria estar morrendo por Minseok, Jongdae e Baekhyun. Quem deveria ter — e tinha — pôsteres de homens colados na parede do quarto era Sehun. Mas Chanyeol o vencia quando se tratava de ser _fanboy_ de bandas ou grupos masculinos. Ninguém superava. 

Por conta disso, Sehun pensou que o melhor presente de aniversário ao melhor amigo era levá-lo para assistir, num bom assento, o show do trio que cantava suas músicas favoritas. Ele não pensava que Chanyeol iria exigir a sua presença como parte do presente. Já não bastava ter ganho a chance de ver seus meninos de perto? Precisava acrescentar o fardo de participar do show? Porque Sehun não queria fazer parte desse inferno pessoal; era o suficiente ter de ouvir sobre Minseok, Baekhyun e Jongdae. Mas o que é que ele não fazia por Park Chanyeol sem cogitar ou pensar a respeito? Não havia basicamente nada que Sehun não fizesse pelo outro. 

Assim, quando deu a grande notícia de que o amigo veria seu CBX nos palcos, Chanyeol surtou pior do que pobre em dia de pagamento e abusou do seu direito de aniversariante ao pedir que Sehun o acompanhasse nesse dia. O Oh pensou que não poderia ser tão ruim quanto ter que ouvir Chanyeol falar dos cantores vinte e quatro horas por dia, todo _fucking_ dia. 

Ledo engano. 

O adolescente se ressentia imensamente por perder aula de revisão de trigonometria para ver CBX performando duas músicas num programa de televisão. Em um dos dias mais frios daquele inverno, estava enfiado no meio daquela muvuca recheada de meninas dadas a potenciais psicopatas que só viviam para ver o trio respirar. Aquelas garotas eram doentes, Sehun tinha certeza disso. Apostava que algumas fãs eram capazes de matar outro ser humano, pelo menos retaliar e destruir até alguém cogitar a morte por vontade própria se isso significasse afetar seu CBX. 

Sehun achava a maior idiotice do mundo o modo como endeusavam três homens com um monte de pelos no meio do saco. Tipo, como era possível uma coisa daquelas? Eles fediam e cheiravam como todo mundo. Se não fosse a fama, não passariam de pessoas comuns misturadas à multidão de olhos puxados. A única diferença era que tinham uma pele melhor, talvez com algumas plásticas, umas calças mais justas e que sabiam cantar (bem para um caramba, coisa que Sehun não gostava de admitir para Chanyeol). Mas era um absurdo. Absurdo também eram o que aquelas loucuras faziam pelo trio. Esperar meses por um comeback e considerá-lo como um pedacinho do paraíso? Virar a noite numa fila? Virar a noite votando para CBX ganhar algum prêmio? Os trocentos álbuns que compravam para ajudar nas vendas? 

Chanyeol tinha contado que um _fansite_ do Baekhyun, um dos mais pequenos, havia comprado mais de _c i n c o_ mil álbuns para aquele comeback só para começar. E se eles ficassem ainda mais famosos? E se acabassem se tornando um _Super Junior_ ou _Girls Generation_ da vida como Chanyeol tanto rezava para que pudesse acontecer? Sehun não tinha nem ideia para quantas centenas de álbuns aqueles fãs malucos iriam torrar o salário para ver seu CBX no top dos _charts_. Sehun simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar fazendo isso, gastando seu sustento com porcarias do trio, seja com roupas, itens de colecionador, pôsteres, _lightstick_ , qualquer frescura que estivesse fazendo moda no fandom. Chanyeol, pelo contrário, não se importava de ser esse tipo de fã. Adorava ser.

— Já disse que você é o meu melhor e único amigo, Oh Sehun? — Chanyeol colou sua boca ao pé da orelha do outro para poder ser ouvido diante da animação de todos os _eris_ que aguardavam a vez do trio no palco. 

— Melhor amigo do mundo, não é? — Sehun acrescentou com um sorrisinho amarelo após experimentar o arrepio da espinha por conta da voz de Chanyeol. 

— Na verdade, você é o melhor amigo desse universo — Chanyeol disse. — Não tem amigo mais incrível que você no cosmo inteiro.

— Provavelmente não. 

— Provavelmente nem mais convencido também — o adolescente adicionou provocador.

— Faz parte do meu charme. — Deu de ombros.

— É por isso que eu te amo. 

_Eu te amo_. 

Sehun parou de respirar por um segundo, encarando o rosto sorridente de Park Chanyeol. 

O melhor amigo sempre dizia que o amava. Não era nada incomum que uma declaração como aquela chegasse aos seus ouvidos e atingisse seu pobre coração adolescente. Acabava ficando daquela forma bagunçada, o peito perturbado pelos batimentos acelerados e a cabeça repleta de cenários onde um _eu te amo_ escapava no meio de um beijo molhado. Por que tinha que cair na merda do clichê de se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo? Era uma merda gostar de Chanyeol. Merda porque Sehun sabia que o único significado por trás daquelas três palavrinhas não passavam do contexto da amizade e talvez nunca mudasse. 

Sempre amigos, não mais que isso.

O garoto se perguntava se Chanyeol não notava. Será que ele era tapado o bastante para não ouvir o coração de Sehun socando as paredes do seu peito toda vez que estavam juntos? Será que o Park não conseguia sentir aquela droga do seu coração sofrendo de um ataque epilético a cada abraço que trocavam? Será que Chanyeol não enxergava que Sehun não tinha olhos para nenhum outro menino além dele, o responsável por levar embora o seu primeiro beijo? Provavelmente não, já que só enxergava CBX.

Aquilo deixava Sehun enciumado, até raivoso. No entanto, o que podia fazer? Confessar? A ideia de perder Chanyeol por nutrir sentimentos diferentes fazia Sehun passar as madrugadas acordado. Os dois se conheciam desde sempre e Chanyeol era o seu melhor e único amigo naquele mundo, também o primeiro em tudo. Doía imaginar uma vida sem que o Park não estivesse lá, almoçando no domingo na sua casa, dormindo nas quartas-feiras no colchão reserva do seu quarto, jogando videogame juntos no sábado, andando de bike pelas ruas, rindo das piadas ridículas uma do outro no meio da aula. Sehun queria mais, como beijá-lo, tocar seu cabelo em um carinho diferente, sentir as partes do seu corpo com a ponta da língua, chamá-lo de _amor_. Mas sofreria um milhão de vezes mais se perdesse a amizade de Chanyeol. 

Era por isso que estava ao lado dele em silêncio, como um fã. 

Estava perto o suficiente e, ao mesmo tempo, longe demais. Podia assistir seus sorrisos, ouvir sua risada, sentir o calor do seu corpo próximo do seu, vê-lo feliz por causa de outras pessoas, mas nunca, jamais, em qualquer hipótese ultrapassaria aquela linha tracejada nas bordas do seu coração. 

Sentia inveja de Baekhyun, às vezes. Baekhyun tinha o amor de Chanyeol e nem sabia da sua existência. Era amado sem precisar amar de volta. Era importante para Chanyeol sem precisar fazer muito para isso. A última voz que Chanyeol ouvia antes de dormir era a de Baekhyun viajando por seus fones de ouvido através de uma música de amor. 

Não tinha como competir e Baekhyun nem sabia que fazia parte de alguma competição. 

O _stage_ daquele comeback passou por Sehun voando, num piscar de olhos. A música era chiclete, a coreografia era interessante, o trio estava com um visual que se tornaria popular e as fãs foram à loucura de gritos e lágrimas, o que significava que tinham um _hit_ nas mãos. 

— Você ainda está emburrado? — Chanyeol desviou os olhos do celular por um segundo, encarando Sehun que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado, um beicinho nos lábios e um fiapo da jaqueta jeans preso nos dedos, o cachecol vermelho enrolado no pescoço. 

O metrô seguia suavemente o seu caminho durante a noite e a voz de Sehun praticamente ecoou no vagão vazio àquela hora, o vento invernal da época deixando os vidros das janelas esbranquiçados. 

— Não estou. 

— Sabe que não adianta mentir, não é? Não pra mim. 

O garoto suspirou. 

— Essas fãs são loucas — declarou pesaroso. 

— Louco é você de falar uma coisa daquelas no meio da fila do lanche. Estava querendo morrer? — fez referência ao fato de o melhor amigo comentar sobre Baekhyun naquela noite e algumas garotas da fila do lanche, lanche este oferecido de graça em um food truck do trio para os fãs, não gostarem do comentário. Os dois terminaram saindo de lá sem o aperitivo e Sehun muito puto da vida.

— Morrer por falar a verdade?

— Sua opinião — Chanyeol corrigiu. 

— Que é a mais pura verdade.

— Isso é discutível. 

Sehun bufou. 

— Você é surdo ou não ouviu o jeito que ele desafinou?

— Qualquer cantor desafina — respondeu. — É normal, principalmente quando você está nervoso por causa do stage.

— Então o Baekhyun é muito nervosinho. 

Chanyeol franziu o cenho. 

— Qual o seu problema com o Baekhyun?

 _Você_ , pensou. 

— Nenhum — respondeu simplista.

— Por que você não gosta dele?

 _Porque você gosta dele_ , segurou o pensamento na ponta da língua. 

— Não sou obrigado a nada, inclusive gostar de alguém — falou. — Direito constitucional, certo? Você me contou sobre isso. 

Chanyeol arqueou a sobrancelha com a ousadia do amigo em usar contra si algo que havia dito a ele em outra circunstância, para que ele pudesse aprender a se defender.

— Também não sou obrigado a te defender quando praticar o direito de manifestação do seu pensamento muito desnecessário perto de alguma fã do Baekhyun ou do CBX. Vai descobrir o que é homícidio da forma mais dolorosa possível. 

— Você não faria isso. 

— Quem sabe — respondeu calmo. — Não sou obrigado a nada. 

Sehun encarou o melhor amigo, que riu baixinho ao seu lado.

— Sério mesmo, não entendo essa sua implicância com o Baekhyun — Chanyeol voltou a falar minutos depois de silêncio. — Ele é um cara tão legal, doce, gentil e até olhou pra gente hoje! — disse baixo, num tom devoto e feliz por rememorar o exato momento em que Baekhyun deixou seus olhos caírem bem onde estavam na plateia. Será que teria alguma fancam disso? Caramba, deveria ter gravado. 

— Também, como não olhar quando você estava gritando feito uma hiena no abate? — falou. — _Hyung, eu te amo! Hyuuuung!_ — fez uma imitação grotesca de Chanyeol. 

— Ele olhou porque eu e você éramos os únicos fanboys ali. 

— Fanboys uma vírgula, meu amigo — Sehun rebateu. 

Chanyeol estalou a língua.

— Ser fanboy não é uma escolha, é um estado de espírito — disse solene. — Parte da sua alma. 

Sehun soltou um som de deboche. 

— Baekhyun até sorriu em nossa direção! Rolou contato visual, meu Deus. Nem consigo acreditar que foram exatos três segundos de olhos nos olhos com direito a um lindo sorriso. Tudo bem que ele pareceu olhar só pra você. Mas dá pra acreditar nisso? Byun Baekhyun olhando pra gente! — Chanyeol continuou com a voz apaixonada sem dar importância aos resmungos de Sehun. — O hyung é perfeito. E ele é só dois anos mais velho que eu e você, mas é uma pessoa tão incrível em tantos sentidos. Canta bem, é educado, engraçado, e abriu mão de tantas coisas para falar com as pessoas através da sua música. 

— Abriu mão de quê, por exemplo? — quis saber, porque em sua cabeça não conseguia visualizar que justamente Byun Baekhyun tivesse deixado alguma coisa de lado só para cantar.

— Você sabe bem — disse. — Família, amigos, a liberdade, sua privacidade, o direito de andar por aí sem um bando de loucas perseguindo e fuxicando na sua vida — enumerou. — Baekhyun passou a ser um alvo fácil para algum sabe tudo disfarçar sua opinião de crítica e dizer que ele não sabe cantar. 

— Eu não disse que ele não sabe cantar — sentiu-se na obrigação se de defender, fazendo um muxoxo nos lábios. 

— Você não disse. Mas sempre tem alguém que diz e isso machuca, Sehun. Magoa de verdade — explicou. — Pode parecer fácil ser um idol olhando de longe. Mas e os sacrifícios que fazem? As horas que não podem dormir? As coisas que não podem comer? A cobrança em ser o melhor? Os treinos e ensaios que são infinitos? A saudade da família, a preocupação de agradar os fãs e vender álbuns… — sua voz morreu lentamente. — Não é porque estão sorrindo ou rindo que tudo é o paraíso.

Sehun ficou calado depois que Chanyeol terminou de falar. Internamente, ele se perguntou se era aquele o motivo do Park desistir de ser cantor. Tudo já estava certo; ele cantava como ninguém e tocava todos os instrumentos do mundo tamanha a sua habilidade em aprender com apenas um olhar. Muitas empresas haviam ligado para seus pais para investir na carreira dele, fosse solo ou em algum grupo que faria muito sucesso. No entanto, do nada, Chanyeol simplesmente desistiu. Não queria mais. Enfiou na cabeça que cantar era um hobbie e que queria seguir uma carreira mais definida. Desde aquele dia em diante, passou a estudar com afinco para ingressar em uma universidade para cursar Direito. 

— Enfim — Chanyeol retornou o assunto. — Não gostar do Baekhyun é como cometer um crime. 

— Culpado — Sehun murmurou com uma leve ironia na voz, levantando a mão direita para cima.

O Park balançou a cabeça em negativas. 

— Quando eu apagar minha vela de aniversário nesse fim de semana, vou fazer um pedido do fundo do meu coração. 

— Que o Baekhyun aprenda a cantar? — disse com afronta, recebendo um safanão na orelha em resposta e um olhar ameaçador de bônus que o fez engolir o riso e ficar quieto.

— Ouça bem as minhas palavras — pontuou solene —, ainda vai chegar o dia que você vai gostar muito do Baekhyun ao ponto de só ter olhos pra ele e eu vou estar lá pra ver isso. 

Sehun riu. 

— Esse é o seu pedido? Porque vai desperdiçá-lo numa bobagem que não vai acontecer nunca nessa vida. 

— Sentimentos mudam — respondeu descomplicadamente. — E você é a prova viva disso. 

— Usar Game of Thrones como argumentou já deu o que tinha que dar, Chanyeol.

— E você acha que vou parar de usar o fato de você detestar a série com todo o seu coração ao ponto de só falar mal dela, pra depois se tornar um daqueles fãs nerds que leu todos os livros, e você leu todos os livros publicados em inglês, e sabe todos os nomes dos personagens de cor e salteado? Inclusive os nomes de quem morreu ou vai morrer. 

— Tudo isso foi sua culpa, que fique em evidência nos autos — contra-argumentou pomposo. — Você me fez assistir a série porque não gosta de assistir sozinho, você me deu os livros de aniversário em inglês porque comprou errado e você nunca lembra o nome de ninguém e fica perguntando pra mim.

— Culpado — admitiu sem remorso, um sorriso na boca. — Isso prova que nosso querido Baekhyun ainda tem chance. E essa chance vai começar nesse concerto. 

— Que eu vou contra minha vontade. 

— Você vai porque é meu melhor amigo e sua presença está inclusa no presente.

— Tecnicamente, seu presente é ir no concerto. Minha presença é um adicional que, devido aos anos de amizade e o fato de você usar muita chantagem emocional comigo, vai me trazer um pouco de paz se eu fazer o pequeno sacrifício de ir. 

— Você realmente me ama. 

— É — concordou. — Pra você ver as coisas que faço por amor. 

O melhor amigo sorriu largo, as covinhas se formando em suas bochechas salientes. Em seguida, Chanyeol não se demorou em estender um dos lados dos fones de ouvido a Sehun para que pudessem ouvir música juntos como faziam sempre ao andar de metrô. 

— CBX de novo? — Sehun perguntou só por perguntar, já sabendo a resposta tão óbvia no sorriso amarelo de Chanyeol. 

Fechando os olhos, a voz (bonita pra um caramba) de Baekhyun encheu seus ouvidos em _What is love_. Por dentro, repetia a si mesmo que nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, seus sentimentos mudariam. Não tinha como. Nem pensar. Não havia qualquer probabilidade disso acontecer. Nem depois que fosse ao concerto (que, no final das contas, não iria; ficaria doente e sua irmã mais velha tomaria seu lugar como companhia a Chanyeol). 

Mas sério, gostar de Byun Baekhyun? 

Impossível.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aquela foi a primeira de muitas vezes que Byun Baekhyun procurou por um garoto em específico na multidão de fãs. 

*

Se o dia de um idol tinha o dobro de horas para que ao menos metade das coisas em sua agenda pudessem ser feitas, as madrugadas significavam que o tempo podia ser infinito.

As noites não eram feitas para dormir ou para descansar. Qualquer cantor, integrante de algum grupo ou _trainees_ que almejavam fazer sucesso no futuro tinham conhecimento disso. Ao assinar o contrato com uma empresa, o gostinho da esperança de ser muito famoso e com canções que estariam na boca do povo e no topo de todos os _charts_ , um sacrifício disfarçado de esforço acontecia através daquela pequena e inofensiva assinatura. 

Com a tinta marcada naquele papel, seus dias não eram mais seus, nem suas noites, nem seu nome, seu rosto, seu dinheiro, sua vida, nem sua liberdade, mais nada. Alguns até brincavam sobre fechar um contrato com o diabo, a alma em troca de um sonho, e não discordavam ser exatamente isso quando mais tarde, ao ter seu sonho pincelado por indícios do pesadelo.

De manhã até a manhã seguinte, a rotina era cuidadosamente severa: ensaios, treinos, mais ensaios, mais treinos de canto, dicção, comportamento, dança, sessão de fotos, eventos de divulgação do trabalho, mais publicidade, fansigns, fanmeetings, showcases, viagens. Ficava pior se tivesse que aprender uma outra língua em meio a tantas atividades — mandarim não era um idioma simples e fácil de se entender em condições favoráveis ao estudo, imagine tentar fixar o novo conhecimento numa rotina problemática como a de um idol.

E as dietas para perder peso e se encaixar no padrão do corpo que as pessoas gostavam de ver na televisão? As tantas apresentações que aconteciam para promoção do trabalho, mesmo cansado, com fome, sem dormir por dias? Sessões de fotos desconfortáveis? Os horários malucos que se resumiam em cochilar na van a caminho de algum compromisso e comer como um passarinho? As situações vergonhosas e até humilhantes vinham de bônus ao montante de coisas na lista interminável que havia naquela busca ao reconhecimento.

Quando a época de turnê chegava, Baekhyun se recordava do começo da sua carreira.

Naqueles dias do início da sua preparação, ele ensaiava canto até sua garganta doer como se nada mais pudesse sair dali. Às vezes, mal conseguia dormir pensando se era capaz de algo, se conseguiria tornar-se um cantor que as pessoas gostariam de ouvir e sentir algo no coração através de suas melodias. Não tivera anos e longos meses de treinamento como todos os outros garotos. Baekhyun chegou bem depois e sentia que não merecia estar ali; por isso se esforçava tanto, fazia tanto e treinava tanto para que não parecesse injusto. Contudo, todo tipo de pensamento rondava sua cabeça enquanto dividia cada segundo, minuto e hora do dia por seu sonho.

 _Eu deveria desistir?_ , Baekhyun já chegou a pensar coisas assim nos momentos mais difíceis, ele era humano e seu corpo cansado de persistir e pouco dormir o fazia duvidar do seu próprio talento quando mais precisava ser confiante. Mas, então, após chorar escondido e desaguar tudo o que estava entalado no peito, ele respirava fundo, dizia que tudo ficaria bem e sorria; precisava tentar mais, precisava tentar de novo. No dia seguinte, com certeza, as coisas seriam melhores. Baekhyun acreditava nisso. E continuou com tal pensamento mesmo depois que o trio alavancou com _Growl_. 

Diferente do que podiam pensar, nada ficava mais fácil com o sucesso. Talvez o tratamento por parte de certas pessoas, a comida do dia a dia, o dinheiro que caía na conta bancária, as roupas que se tornavam melhores, os presentes dos fãs que eram mais pretensiosos e caros, o modo como os programas e marcas grandes insistiam por seu nome ao invés da sua empresa implorar por patrocínio como um cachorro de rua esperando por migalhas na esquina. No entanto, tudo aquilo tinha um preço. E o preço era a cobrança por mais _hits_ que se enquadrassem no gosto musical dos ouvintes exigentes e sempre famintos por um novo hino nacional.

Era necessário permanecer no topo das músicas mais tocadas nas rádios, ficar em primeiro nas vendas digitais e físicas, ganhar troféus em premiações de música, os ingressos para os concertos esgotados em menos de um segundo, as aparições nos programas mais famosos das emissoras de renome no país e possuir um fandom poderoso o suficiente para fazer o possível em comprar, persistir com as _streams_ , comprar, _streams_ , comprar e dar todo o apoio do mundo àquele grupo. Era preciso _sempre_ impressionar.

Para que isso acontecesse, o trabalho duro deveria ser desmedido para continuar brilhando. Afinal, a música era como vento — sempre havia uma nova à espreita para causar rebuliço na monotonia do dia a dia, pronta para acompanhar a tendência que aquele momento estava pedindo. Contudo, as pessoas eram instáveis quanto ao gosto daquilo listado numa playlist, já que podiam apreciar um vendaval como uma brisa da tarde, correndo o risco de determinada canção onde o cantor havia apostado todas as fichas não chamar a atenção do público em geral, algo muito comum naquela indústria perversa. O sucesso ficava para uma segunda tentativa, quem sabe.

De outro lado, em se tratando de turnê, significava que todas as tentativas de sucesso foram alcançadas.

Por isso, as empresas nunca perdiam tempo de arrecadar mais dinheiro por meio de uma série de shows que viajam por uma cartilha de países. Se aquele artista que gerenciava, fosse grupo ou cantor em carreira solo, tivesse o interesse do público, se estivesse bem na mira dos holofotes da mídia, ganhava uma turnê. 

Shows eram um sinônimo para expansão, tal como uma tamanha oportunidade de reunir fãs, proporcionar algumas horas de um bom entretenimento memorável e fazer publicidade. Ao final deles, havia o extra de um lindo DVD com as melhores performances de toda a turnê. E dependendo da procura, seja pelo show mediante a quantidade de assentos vendidos, seja pela gravação da turnê por inúmeros fãs que ansiavam por ver seu idol favorito cantando suas músicas e dançando, a empresa tinha noção de que todo o poder estava em suas mãos. Ela podia fazer absolutamente qualquer coisa com o nome do seu artista que aquilo lhe renderia lucro, constituindo a regra básica do dar e receber — oferecia seu conteúdo e embolsava os rendimentos.

O primeiro show da turnê do CBX tirou as noites de sono de Baekhyun, embora ele já tivesse consciência de como seria. Sentiu-se novamente ao nervosismo do debut, quando foi apresentado ao mundo. Minseok e Jongdae compartilhavam do pensamento, uma vez que o plano original era debutar em um grupo grande cujo conceito era o de superpoderes, um bando de garotos vindos de um outro planeta. Até tinham um nome. _EXO_. Era meio esquisito de início, mas Baekhyun havia se acostumado com a ideia de passar vergonha e rir daquilo. Talvez as pessoas gostassem e curtissem o diferente quando o mais comum era conceito bad boy e o colegial.

A empresa, entretanto, mudou o projeto sem uma explicação coerente. O grupo de mais de nove integrantes limitou-se a um trio com as iniciais dos membros remanescentes — Chen, Baekhyun e Xiumin.

Foi devastador, principalmente para Minseok que tinha um problema de timidez no começo. Falar não era muito do seu feitio e estar de frente às câmeras ou ser o centro das atenções o deixava ansioso à beça. Jongdae também era bastante acanhado no primeiro instante se em um ambiente novo. Até mesmo Baekhyun sofria do embaraço desconcertante de falar em entrevistas de rádio e programas. Apesar disso, o fato de que estariam em um grupo com mais garotos como eles, como Kyungsoo, Junmyeon e outros trainees da empresa, deixou o coração dos três rapazes mais tranquilos. Se houvessem mais membros por perto, ficar mais à vontade seria bem mais simples de quando apenas três.

Ainda assim, não houve jeito e o Byun acabou se tornando o tagarela do trio para ajudar os amigos nas entrevistas e suprir os momentos de silêncio com sua conversação. Ele não se importava de tornar o clima confortável para que os membros estivessem tranquilos e confiantes para se soltar e mostrar o charme individual; eram sua família e uma família fazia aquele tipo de coisa uns pelos outros.

Todavia, no primeiro show da turnê seu corpo inteiro fluía em inquietação e muito, muito medo. A mente de Baekhyun criou hipóteses atrás de hipóteses, o coração acelerado no peito enquanto se corroía por cada uma delas. E se sua voz não funcionasse? E se ele desafinasse numa nota alta? E se errasse a coreografia? Meu Deus, e se esquecesse a letra da música, sua própria música? Pior, e se terminasse se esquecendo da coreografia enquanto esquecia das linhas da música? Não, nada disso era tão ruim quanto: e se as pessoas não gostassem do show? Os pesadelos que teve de olhos abertos imaginando a possibilidade de não agradar seus fãs o fizeram ter tremores nas mãos e noites regadas de angústia. Precisou respirar fundo uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco e uma porção de vezes para que pensamentos como aquele e até os mais piores não o corroessem de vez. Ele nem dormiu na noite antes do concerto. Passou em branco, de olhos arregalados, repassando cada música do repertório.

O engraçado era que, mesmo após anos disso, de tantos shows e tanta experiência pesando nas costas, Baekhyun sentia-se da mesma forma como na primeira vez quando à beira de uma turnê. Todos os medos bobos voltavam com mais força para assombrá-lo, levando-o a ensaiar com mais vigor e dar o melhor de si para mostrar um Baekhyun incrível em cada performance. Os fãs, segundo seus pensamentos, mereciam o seu máximo, mereciam algo que fosse perfeito.

Para mais, a turnê daquele ano possuía uma importância muito maior na carreira do trio; seria a última que fariam juntos antes de Minseok se alistar no exército para cumprir seu dever como cidadão. Dessa maneira, as atividades do CBX estariam limitadas. Mas a empresa já tinha feito um planejamento para suprir a falta de um membro. Jongdae teria seu tão esperado solo, assim como muitos trabalhos em _osts_ de novelas. Baekhyun também teria seu solo antes da chegada da sua vez em se alistar. 

Naquela noite, igualzinho à anterior, eles haviam ensaiado todas as músicas e coreos com a banda e os dançarinos. Repassaram alguns pontos por uma segunda vez apenas para certificar de que a qualidade estivesse boa, havendo uma breve troca de sugestões e aconselhamentos para os shows que viriam antes de um pequeno intervalo. 

— Academia depois? 

Baekhyun, estirado no chão da sala onde estavam realizando os ensaios da turnê, encarou Minseok com o olhar incrédulo, soltando um chiado lamurioso. O mais velho riu da sua cara. 

— Não quer seu tanquinho de volta? 

Baekhyun girou o corpo para o lado e escondeu o rosto com o braço, o cabelo úmido colado na testa. 

— No atual momento, no exato instante, eu só quero ficar deitado nesse chão pra sempre.

Minseok aproximou-se de Baekhyun, este que voltou a ficar de barriga para cima, e segurou suas pernas com as mãos para alongá-las. 

— E o papo de malhar até morrer?

Baekhyun suspirou. 

— Pois parece que já morri — declarou, fazendo uma careta por sentir o músculo de uma das suas coxas assim que Minseok empurrou suas pernas. 

— Mas já está desistindo? — Minseok continuou risonho, com disposição para encher o saco do mais novo. — Não aguenta nem uma sessão de treino? Bem rapidinho? — insistiu com a voz misturada de brincadeira. — Meia hora de musculação? Só com o básico. Braços, pernas e peitoral. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em uma minúscula negativa. — Então… que tal subir algumas escadas? — sugeriu com falsa seriedade. — Alguns agachamentos? — jogou. — Dez flexões? Um pouco de esteira, talvez? 

— Opções tentadoras — pontuou ao mais velho. 

— Mas?

— M _aaaaaa_ s — repetiu. 

— Você não quer suar a camisa — Minseok completou. 

— Nem de lágrimas. 

Minseok mordeu o lábio inferior segurando o riso. 

— O que eu disse sobre ser mole, Baekhyun?

— Acho que passei de mole pra estado líquido faz algum tempinho, sinceramente — respondeu. — É tarde demais pra mim. 

— Ainda há esperança pra você. E pode ser divertido — insistiu, chacoalhando as pernas do mais novo para relaxá-las. 

— Claro, porque musculação é sempre muito divertido — ironizou.

— Segundo o famoso ditado: a dor é o melhor remédio — disse, apertando a parte inferior da coxa de Baekhyun numa massagem. — Como você já está dolorido, sentir mais um pouquinho de dor não vai fazer diferença. É por isso que você deveria vir malhar comigo.

— A dor é o melhor remédio para um masoquista. — Baekhyun se sentou depois que Minseok terminou de ajudá-lo a se alongar e observou o mais velho esticando-se para lá e para cá como se não estivesse nem um pouco cansado. — Coisa que estou achando que você é.

— Estou mais para dedicado — replicou estufando o peito duro contra o tecido justo da blusa fina de mangas longas. 

— Disse a traça de academia.

Minseok deixou uma risadinha escapar. 

— Isso ficaria bem como estampa de camiseta. 

— Vou lançar essa na minha próxima coleção de roupas e dar o seu nome como homenagem. 

— A homenagem ficaria ainda melhor se os lucros também fossem compartilhados — sugeriu com um sorrisinho junto de uma piscadela. 

— Não cansa de ficar rico, não? 

— Eu disse que sou dedicado. — Deu de ombros de uma forma inocente, tirando uma risada de Baekhyun. 

Durante alguns minutos, Baekhyun ajudou Minseok a se alongar e relaxar os músculos para que, depois, voltassem aos ensaios. Os dois passaram a falar de academia nesse momento, um dos tópicos de conversa favorito do mais velho. E Baekhyun não conseguia deixar de concordar que, no final das contas, Kim Minseok era mesmo dedicado. Até porque, na realidade, Minseok foi obrigado a perder peso no início das atividades em grupo. 

Baekhyun se lembrava que, dos três, Minseok foi aquele quem mais precisou mudar e se sacrificar em dobro no decorrer da carreira. A cobrança sobre ele era ainda maior quando falavam da aparência e de como ela deveria ser para o público que os ouviria. 

Era o mesmo papo de sempre: você deveria comer menos. Você deveria se exercitar mais. Você deveria fechar a boca. Você deveria fazer dieta. Por que não pula essa refeição, já que comeu bastante da outra vez? Não deveria nem estar com fome. Você deveria pensar mais sobre a sua aparência. Você não quer ter fãs? Então emagreça um pouco. É para a sua saúde. 

Minseok ouviu muitos comentários do tipo por todos aqueles anos. Às vezes, olhares. E por mais que ele dissesse que tudo estava bem, que não se importava, Baekhyun sabia que ele não estava bem e que ele se importava. Já tinha visto Minseok chorar. Muitas vezes durante o banho para que ninguém percebesse ou no meio da noite para que ninguém soubesse; chorar escondido era algo que costumava fazer quando precisava desafogar tudo o que estava entulhado lá dentro.

No entanto, aceitar a si próprio era uma tarefa muito difícil que nem mesmo a pessoa com a maior autoestima do mundo conseguia fazê-lo em determinados dias da sua vida. Imagine, então, ter os próprios complexos antigos por seu corpo e ter de ouvir que você deveria mudar completamente para que _outros_ te aceitassem só porque aquele tipo de aparência era o que gostariam de ver porque consideravam como o padrão certo. E ouvir todos os dias. Ouvir através de olhares. Ouvir de si mesmo quando pensava em comer todas aquelas comidas que gostava, mas que não deveria porque estava se controlando, certo? Tinha que manter a dieta e ficar em forma para agradar a todos os espelhos que havia nos olhos das pessoas.

Depois do futebol, beber café era uma das coisas que Minseok mais gostava e ter de parar por um tempo quando pegou firme em uma dieta brutal onde não podia comer praticamente nada e passar à folhas ou sementes o fez sofrer à beça. Começou a malhar logo em seguida e nunca mais parou. A ideia de emagrecer, conseguir o corpo dos sonhos e se encaixar num padrão tornou-se o único pensamento da sua cabeça, o foco da sua rotina do dia a dia. Sempre que tinha tempo, estava na academia. Fosse à noite, de manhã, à tarde ou de madrugada, Minseok iria à academia para malhar e suar a camisa.

Entretanto, ainda que Minseok tivesse sido induzido pela pressão social em se adequar aos moldes que eram considerados apropriados, sua perseverança e obstinação eram pontos que não poderiam passar despercebidos. Além de que, em meio a isso, Minseok se viu gostando do hábito de se exercitar. 

Baekhyun não podia dizer que o sentimento era recíproco. Quer dizer, se exercitar um pouco era bom, ficar saudável também, mas desde que Minseok fizera sua “aparição” musculosa em um show e que Jongdae seguiu o curso mostrando muita pele e peitoral em outro concerto, era óbvio e esperado que deveria ser a vez de Baekhyun em impressionar os fãs naquela turnê. A empresa tinha adorado a ideia porque seria um sucesso e sucesso significava mais dinheiro. Afinal, muitos fãs comprariam ingressos para os shows só porque o CBX estaria nele, mas ficariam ainda mais felizes se Baekhyun tirasse a camisa. Coisa de marketing. 

O único problema em ficar com o corpo bonito para tirar a camisa no palco era o processo de deixar o corpo bonito para tirar a camisa no palco. E não comer pizza nesse meio tempo, meu Deus do céu. Porque se tinha algo que Baekhyun amava naquele mundo, era pizza. Ou comer no geral. E não poder fazer nenhum desses dois era um inferno em terra. Baekhyun, porém, estava dando um duro há meses com os treinos da academia e seu corpo já mostrava os óbvios sinais do esforço físico. Abdômen mais definido, braços e coxas firmes, sua silhueta bem demarcada. 

Apesar do seu corpo cansado e do sacrifício de não comer seu carboidrato favorito, Baekhyun gostava daquela sua nova aparência, principalmente porque podia deixar Sehun mais caidinho a cada foto que mandava dos seus treinos, a camisa levantada, o abdômen úmido do suor, suas coxas contra o tecido do moletom em certo exercício… Ou das fotos pós-banho, mais íntimas, com direito ao seu traseiro, clavículas molhadas e um pau duro de presente, o que rendia em uma troca de mensagens ou até mesmo ligações e videochamadas para matar o tesão do momento. Às vezes, Baekhyun só mandava as fotos e sumia para algum compromisso, deixando Oh Sehun lidando sozinho com tudo aquilo.

Desde que os preparativos da turnê haviam começado, Baekhyun e Sehun não conseguiam se encontrar com tanta frequência como antes, embora no _antes_ eles também não se encontrassem todo santo dia. A vida corrida de Baekhyun em contraponto com a vida professoral de Sehun não eram fáceis de se conciliar para que pudessem estar juntos de segunda a domingo, ao menos uma horinha por dia. Assim, as mensagens, videochamadas e ligações cobriam bem a saudade que a distância um do outro causava. No entanto, como diziam, _tampar o sol com a peneira_ não funcionava tão bem como deveria. Ou como Baekhyun e Sehun gostariam que funcionasse. Ainda mais ao pé do relacionamento estranho que nutriam.

Porque era um fato evidente e inegável: aquele relacionamento que mantinham era muito _demais_ e muito _tanto_ para algo que, a princípio, deveria ser baseado em sexo. Afinal de contas, Baekhyun precisava transar, Sehun precisava transar, então unindo o útil à necessidade foi fácil fazer com que funcionasse no começo. E sexualmente falando, eles funcionavam mais do que bem. Além de ser prazeroso, era tão incrível transar um com outro que não havia expressão ou qualquer palavra boa o suficiente para descrever. O jeito como os corpos se conheciam e se excitavam só com o toque ultrapassava o normal. As preliminares lentas, os olhares, a voz ao pé do ouvido dizendo sacanagens, tudo aquilo era um conjunto que provava o quanto eram perfeitos. 

Sehun sequer se imaginou gozando tanto com um cara e de uma maneira absurda que o deixava entorpecido por horas, os efeitos da transa viajando por suas terminações nervosas como quando acontecia com Baekhyun. 

A última vez que transaram foi tão estupendamente maravilhoso que Sehun brincou com Baekhyun que ele ainda seria a sua morte, ao passo que o mais velho devolveu brincalhão que " _tecnicamente, amor, meu pau seria a sua morte_ ".

 _Amor_ , quando Sehun ouvia isso da boca do vocalista tinha certeza que Baekhyun seria o causador do seu óbito qualquer dia desses. Não tinha jeito. Não tinha como explicar a forma como seu coração se comportava de ridículo por escutar essas palavrinhas doces de Baekhyun. Um _amor_ que saía natural, junto de um beijo estalado na bochecha, no pescoço, enquanto os dois conversavam descontraídos sobre nada e tudo. E isso levava o relacionamento que deveria ser supostamente descomplicado ao nível crítico do complicado porque Sehun não conseguia enxergar uma forma onde no futuro o _amor_ viria acompanhado de um _sempre_. 

Baekhyun tinha fresco na memória aqueles dias em que anunciou seu namoro com uma cantora famosa de um grande girl group da mesma empresa. A situação foi medonha. Os comentários na internet, os fãs em revolta nas redes sociais e em frente da empresa, o reboliço de notícias fomentando ainda mais uma coisa que deveria ser simples. Era apenas um namoro. Um namoro entre um cara e uma garota que não deveria ser nada demais, sendo exatamente o contrário.

Mesmo que a empresa tenha avisado previamente que a reação da mídia seria um pouco exagerada sobre aquilo, Baekhyun não esperava que fosse ser daquela maneira. O ódio gratuito que recebeu por namorar, as milhares de petições enviadas para que ele fosse tirado do CBX porque aquilo era uma completa traição, os patrocínios que perdeu, o pranto dos fãs através de comentários… A empresa sugeriu que Baekhyun ficasse sem celular naquela época, porque não deveria ler nada na internet. Parou de ir a eventos, de aparecer em programas durante um ano todo, limitando-se em estar em atividades com o grupo, ficado no seu canto esperando a poeira baixar. Baekhyun murchou tal qual como uma flor. 

Mas ele sabia de cada coisa que escreviam sobre si. Sabia do ódio. Sentia. Sabia de tudo. E foi horrível. Foi horrível para ele e foi ainda mais horrível para a garota.

Não era uma experiência que tinha vontade de repetir. Não queria ser odiado de novo. Não queria que as pessoas ao seu redor sofressem — seus companheiros de grupo, sua família, seus amigos, a pessoa que gostava. E, principalmente, Baekhyun não queria sofrer também. Era muito egoísta da sua parte?

— Você… — Sehun começou a falar depois de um tempo de silêncio, os dois deitados na cama, o carinho que Baekhyun ganhava no cabelo persistindo mais devagar naquele momento. — Você estava apaixonado por ela? Quando estava namorando.

Baekhyun prendeu a respiração e Sehun repetiu o ato, parando com o carinho em seguida. 

Era um assunto delicado. Um assunto que Baekhyun fugia de falar, criando uma proteção para se esquivar de ter que rememorar tudo aquilo novamente. Fosse em entrevistas em programas (algo que sua empresa deixou de levá-los), fosse com as pessoas mais próximas no seu dia a dia, o tópico o deixava desconfortável, trazendo à tona toda aquela desordem de sentimentos e acontecimentos traumáticos. Evitava tentando ser brincalhão, emendando com outra conversa. Mas essa época era seu calcanhar de Aquiles, a mancha no boletim que jamais iria desaparecer. 

Também era egoísta da sua parte não querer evocar essas memórias do namoro? Porque mesmo que coisas boas tivessem ocorrido no ato de estar junto de uma pessoa, foram tantas ruins que encobriram esses pontos doces e tornaram as lembranças dolorosas em sua cabeça. 

— Desculpa por perguntar isso — Sehun emendou depressa, após o silêncio sepulcral de Baekhyun. — Não é da minha conta. 

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, negando. 

Não era justo. Sehun lhe contava tantas coisas sobre si mesmo, fossem tristes ou não. E Baekhyun em muitas vezes era quem tinha a curiosidade, aquele que questionava a respeito, aquele que tinha o interesse de saber mais. Deveria retribuir a sinceridade quando eram tão abertos um com o outro. 

— Não é isso — respondeu. — É um assunto delicado pra mim — falou. — Mesmo depois de alguns anos, eu ainda evito falar a respeito. 

— E você nem precisa falar — Sehun adicionou. 

— Mas também não preciso fugir disso pra sempre. Foi só um namoro, não o fim do mundo. 

Sehun voltou a embrenhar os dedos pelos cabelos de Baekhyun, desembaraçando-os gentilmente. 

— Eu gostava dela — admitiu. — Bastante. 

Sehun enrolou uma mecha do cabelo do mais velho no dedo e o enrolou devagarinho. 

— Às vezes sinto falta da companhia — contou baixinho. — Da amizade — explicou. — Do humor, das piadas, as brincadeiras. Ela era uma excelente amiga.

— Não são mais amigos?

Baekhyun riu abafado. 

— Não sou a sua pessoa favorita no mundo — disse. — Não depois de tudo. 

A noite estava quente no quartinho de Sehun, uma vez que seu ar-condicionado tinha quebrado e o pequeno ventilador que havia comprado para ventilar não era o mais potente. Mesmo assim, a sensação morna do contato do corpo de Baekhyun com o seu não era desagradável e o silêncio que se estabeleceu também não. Sehun voltou a desembaraçar os fios de Baekhyun e este, com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro ao lado, fechou os olhos. Durante alguns minutos, o quarto se resumiu no barulho do ventilador girando. 

— Você pensa em namorar alguém de novo?

Essa era uma das perguntas que Baekhyun também fugia com frequência, principalmente quando sua consciência a jogava em seus pensamentos ao lembrá-lo que não seria jovem para sempre, que não seria cantor para sempre. Em algum momento a fama iria diminuir, outros jovens animados pelo sucesso viriam a ultrapassá-lo — sua própria empresa já tinha vários deles à espera —, sua vida não se resumiria apenas em produzir material para agradar fãs. Baekhyun teria novos objetivos e um deles era o de estar com alguém. Formar uma família. Casar. Arrumar um compromisso de aliança, quem sabe. Mas não queria ficar sozinho, não depois de ficar por tantos anos se privando de tantas coisas.

Entretanto, isso era algo para um _depois_. 

Um depois que, sem querer, o fazia pensar em Sehun tantas e tantas vezes, transformando o depois em _agora_ — _agora eu só quero estar com você_. 

— No futuro, sim — se viu murmurando. — E você, quer namorar alguém?

— Sim — Sehun respondeu rápido. — Eu quero. — Baekhyun levantou o rosto para fitá-lo. — No futuro — acrescentou sem encarar o outro. — Pode ser bobo, mas quero namorar um cara com quem vou poder passar o resto da minha vida. Casar, ficar junto, dizer _eu te amo_.

Sehun devolveu o olhar de Baekhyun nesse momento, seus cílios piscando em lentidão, o ar pesado de muita coisa. 

‒ Não é bobo, é bonito ‒ o mais velho proferiu. ‒ O homem que você escolher vai ser um grande sortudo ‒ completou em tom baixo. 

‒ Sortudo por ficar comigo?

‒ Sim ‒ replicou com certeza na voz. 

Sehun abriu um sorriso de canto. 

‒ Na verdade, acho que eu serei o sortudo nisso tudo se ele quiser ficar comigo — confessou. 

‒ Você já tem alguém em mente?

O Oh aquiesceu devagarinho, sendo devorado pelos olhos de Baekhyun. 

‒ Quem? 

Byun prendeu a respiração pela segunda vez.

O vocalista jamais se esqueceria de como se sentiu nesse momento. De como Sehun desceu com os seus dedos contornando sua bochecha com imenso carinho. De como a porcaria do seu coração parecia também ter decidido parar de respirar para destruir seu peito a murros como quem precisa de oxigênio rapidamente. De como o sorriso de Sehun era todo seu e de mais ninguém naquele mundo. 

Baekhyun jamais se esqueceria de como estava perdidamente apaixonado por Oh Sehun. 

O seu telefone tocando naquele instante estragou a chance mais próxima de que já tiveram para falar sobre sentimentos, sobre aquilo tudo que andavam sendo, sobre como gostariam de ser no futuro.

‒ Atende ‒ Sehun murmurou. ‒ Deve ser importante. 

Baekhyun esperou, seus olhos fixos em Sehun. 

Queria saber quem. Queria sua resposta. Queria tanto que fosse seu nome. Queria ouvir seu nome dos lábios dele. Queria ser o cara sortudo pelo resto da vida.

Queria ser aquele que ouviria o _eu te amo_ pra sempre. 

‒ É seu manager, Baekhyun. ‒ Sehun viu o nome brilhando na tela do celular. ‒ _Answer_ — insistiu. ‒ _Go_.

Quando atendeu o telefone e precisou ir embora por conta na mudança de horário de um compromisso importante, soube que não teria outra oportunidade tão perfeita como aquela para falar com Sehun sobre o que andavam sendo. 

‒ Sehun confirmou presença no nosso fim de semana ‒ Minseok comentou ao lado, os olhos na tela do celular. 

Baekhyun sacou o celular do bolso, olhando as mensagens no grupo. 

**Minseok:** pessoal, posso adicionar uma pessoa ao grupo? 

**Jongdae:** O Kyungsoo saiu do grupo mais uma vez? 

**Jongdae:** É a quinta vez só nessa semana, caramba.

 **Jongdae:** Temos um recorde? 

**Junmyeon:** Ele ainda está grupo, Dae

 **Kyungja:** Ainda estou. 

**Kyungja:** Mas se quiser, posso sair de novo.

 **Junmyeon:** Já está bom, não? É a quinta vez só nessa semana que você já saiu.

 **Junmyeon:** Temos um recorde, pelo visto.

 **Jongdae:** Virou festa isso aqui

 **Kyungja:** É o Minseok que não desiste de mim e não me deixa partir 

**Minseok:** Não desisto porque você não deixa

 **Minseok:** Fica sempre curioso sobre o que estamos falando

 **Jongdae:** Tem cara de santo, mas a verdade é que o Kyungsoo adora saber as fofocas 

**Junmyeon:** E ver se o Baekhyun está usando meme da sua cara

 **Junmyeon:** Os melhores memes, diga-se de passagem 

**Jongdae:** Os memes do Kyungsoo deveriam ser patrimônio histórico

 **Junmyeon:** tesoouro nacional 

**Minseok:** KKKKKKKKKKKK

 **Minseok:** Socorro

 **Jongdae:** Ai, eu ri disso. Que besta.

 **Junmyeon:** Eu sei que você riu, você sempre ri das minhas piadas

 **Junmyeon:** E eu te amo, Kyungsoo 

**Junmyeon:** Me responde no privado aquilo que te falei também

 **Jongdae:** Joga na roda

 **Jongdae:** Não tem isso de privado, não. 

**Jongdae:** Somos todos amigos aqui.

 **Minseok:** Concordo com o Jongdae

 **Minseok:** Joga na roda

 **Minseok:** Sabem que sou curioso.

 **Minseok:** Mas voltando, posso adicionar alguém no grupo?

 **Junmyeon:** Quem?

 **Jongdae:** Quem?

 **Kyungja:** Quem?

 **Kyungja:** E já te respondi, Junmyeon. Vai ser aquilo mesmo.

 **Junmyeon:** Aposta fechada então.

 **Minseok:** Eu realmente quero saber disso aí, @ **Kyungsoo** e **@Junmyeon.** Se for aposta eu quero participar. 

**Jongdae:** Quero participar da aposta também.

 **Jongdae:** Valendo dinheiro? 

**Kyungja:** Valendo dignidade

 **Baekhyun:** coisa que você nem tem mais. 

**Jongdae: [Jongdae inseriu uma foto]**

**Junmyeon:** Estava demorando pra aparecer. 

**Junmyeon:** Aliás, esse meme do Kyungsoo é novo. Adorei. 

**Baekhyun:** tem mais de onde esse veio. 

**Baekhyun:** use sem moderação. 

**Baekhyun:** te amo, soo

 **Kyungja:** Se foder, Baekhyun.

 **Jongdae:** Isso é algo que ele adora

 **Junmyeon:** Quem não adora? 

**Kyungja:** Olha

 **Jongdae:** Olha

 **Junmyeon:** Falsos.

 **Jongdae:** Aqui ninguém é padre pra ficar confessando pecados, Junmyeon.

 **Kyungja:** Minseok nem falou nada. 

**Baekhyun:** Não falou porque ele é velho no assunto. 

**Baekhyun:** Mente aberta. 

**Minseok:** O lema é: dependendo da situação, se foder é bom.

 **Junmyeon:** Falou e disse. 

**Baekhyun:** Amém.

 **Kyungja:** Enfim, quem é a pessoa, hyung?

 **Minseok:** É o Sehun

 **Minseok:** Oh Sehun. 

**Jongdae:** Aaaaah! O bebê do Baekhyun!

 **Junmyeon:** O fã número um do Baekhyun?

 **Jongdae:** o fã número todos. Baekhyun vai ficar pianinho se você adicionar o menino pra parecer que é decente.

 **Junmyeon:** Nem se ele tentar não funciona. 

**Baekhyun:** Os sujos falando do mal lavado. 

**Kyungja:** Gosto dele e acredito que seja confiável.

 **Kyungja:** Tem a minha bênção. Pode adicionar. 

**Minseok:** Um voto a favor.

 **Jongdae:** Abrindo um adendo para comentar sobre a decisão do Kyungsoo: só eu achei que isso foi inédito? 

**Junmyeon:** E rápido. 

**Junmyeon:** Eu te conheço há anos, Kyungsoo, e nunca ouvi isso.

 **Junmyeon:** NEM POR MENSAGEM.

 **Jongdae:** Compartilho do surto do Junmyeon.

 **Jongdae:** Que favoritismo é esse, Do Kyungsoo?

 **Jongdae:** Não te amei o suficiente, seu ingrato? 

**Minseok:** Deixa o menino. 

**Jongdae:** Você diz isso porque o Kyungsoo vivia indo dormir contigo e te enchendo o cu de carinho. 

**Junmyeon:** Quanto a isso eu não sei, mas se a informação for verídica, ainda vai dormir. 

**Jongdae:** Sua noiva sabe disso **@Kyungsoo** , que anda dividindo a cama com outro homem?

 **Minseok:** Meu apartamento é próximo das gravações da novela, então ele vem dormir de vez em quando. 

**Minseok:** Mas em questão de dividir a cama, todos vocês adoram fazer isso comigo. Não tenho culpa se me amam a esse ponto.

 **Minseok:** Agora vão dizendo, posso adicionar o Sehun? É pra combinar o fim de semana livre antes da turnê.

 **Jongdae:** Kyungsoo o favorito do Minseok, que novidade. 

**Junmyeon:** Minseok adora os novinhos. 

**Junmyeon:** Você acha que ele gosta de você por quê? 

**Minseok:** Você também é novinho, Junmyeon.

 **Kyungja:** Acho que ouvi o chicote estalando?

 **Kyungja:** Ouvi. 

**Jongdae: @Baekhyun** você edita ou eu edito? 

**Jongdae:** Deve ter uma imagem do Kyungsoo pra colocar isso de legenda. 

**Junmyeon:** Eu acho que tenho uma aqui. Mando pra você **@Baekhyun**

 **Kyungja:** Depois vão ao inferno e não sabem o porquê. 

**Jongdae:** Eu sou católico e sou amigo de um padre, não coloco nem os pés lá pra te dar um oi. 

**Junmyeon:** E eu sou amigo do Jongdae. 

**Jongdae:** O Baekhyun talvez vá fazer uma visita pra tomar chá. Ele tem mais anos de aterrorização.

**Baekhyun:** Olha

 **Jongdae:** Olha nada. 

**Junmyeon:** Falando em Baekhyun, por mim tudo bem adicionar Sehun. 

**Junmyeon:** Me recordo dele. Foi na estreia de todos os meus musicais. 

**Junmyeon:** Tiramos até foto. 

**Junmyeon:** Rapaz gentil, educado e bonito. 

**Minseok:** Lindo. 

**Jongdae:** De tirar o chapéu. Sem contar que é um amor de pessoa. 

**Kyungja:** Quero ver quem é também. 

**Junmyeon:** Vê no Instagram. 

**Jongdae:** Esqueceu que ele não tem Instagram?

 **Junmyeon:** Olha só quem fala. 

**Minseok:** Está atrasado nas notícias, Junmyeon. 

**Minseok:** Jongdae anda bastante ativo nas redes sociais, mas se escondendo nas sombras do anonimato. 

**Junmyeon:** Que traição, Dae. Nem pra me contar! 

**Jongdae:** Porque você ia me seguir.

 **Junmyeon:** E a amizade? 

**Kyungja:** E a foto do Sehun? Quero ver logo. Daqui a pouco tenho uma gravação, agiliza. 

**Minseok: @Baekhyun** manda uma foto da sua galeria secreta de amor. 

**Jongdae:** Evita os nudes, mas se vier tudo bem, a gente vê quieto.

Baekhyun rolou a conversa mais um pouco, admirando-se com o tanto que o grupo de amigos tinha conversado naqueles dias, os horários loucos de resposta aparecendo no cantinho. Parou na conversa mais atual, encontrando Sehun por ali. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. 

**Minseok adicionou Oh Sehun ao grupo**

**Minseok:** Bem-vindo, Sehun!

 **Jongdae:** Bem-vindo, bebê!

 **Junmyeon:** Bem-vindo! 

**Kyungja:** Seja bem-vindo~ 

**Oh Sehun está digitando…**

**Oh Sehun está digitando…**

**Oh Sehun está digitando…**

**Oh Sehun está digitando…**

**Oh Sehun está digitando…**

**Jongdae:** Eita, será se travou o teclado?

 **Junmyeon:** Gosto de textão, não me importo se for um.

 **Minseok:** Sehun, tudo bem?

 **Oh Sehun:** Desculpa

 **Oh Sehun:** Não muito bem. 

**Oh Sehun:** SUPER bem. 

**Oh Sehun:** Eu estava procurando um gif. 

**Baekhyun:** Você estava surtando, não é? 

**Minseok:** Não seja indelicado, Baekhyun. 

**Jongdae:** Morreu o cavalheirismo.

 **Baekhyun:** Ai, desculpa. Mas não é verdade mesmo, Sehun?

 **Oh Sehun:** Não.

 **Baekhyun:** Sehun.

 **Oh Sehun:** …

 **Oh Sehun:** Você ainda tem o número da emergência na discagem rápida?

 **Baekhyun:** Sempre. 

**Oh Sehun:** Bom. 

**Oh Sehun:** Se eu sumir, já sabe o que fazer. 

**Oh Sehun:** Aliás, oi, hyungs~~ 

**Oh Sehun:** Muito obrigado por me adicionar ao grupo de vocês. 

**Oh Sehun:** Estou muito honrado, de verdade. 

**Junmyeon:** Sinta-se em casa aqui. 

**Jongdae:** Apesar de todas as besteiras já ditas. 

**Kyungja:** A grande maioria que o próprio Baekhyun fala. 

**Junmyeon:** Ele digita rápido na mesma velocidade que pensa bobagem, mas isso você já deve saber.

 **Minseok:** A mesma coisa para edição de imagens. 

**Junmyeon:** E ele tende a divagar sozinho pelas madrugadas. 

**Jongdae:** E às vezes manda áudio. 

**Minseok:** Várias vezes. 

**Kyungja:** Gritando o nome dos outros ou rindo de nada, esse filho de uma mãe. 

**Kyungja:** No meio da noite. 

**Jongdae:** SIM!

 **Baekhyun:** Ei, o intuito do grupo não era falar a respeito do fim de semana antes da turnê? O churrasquinho? UH?

 **Baekhyun:** Porque não lembro de ter combinado uma sessão pra lavar roupa suja sobre mim. 

**Jongdae:** Tenho uma pilha de roupa suja sobre você pra lavar, então vou precisar de muitas sessões, amigo. Estou só começando. Esteja avisado.

 **Junmyeon:** Além disso, Sehun precisa ter certeza mesmo de que vai continuar sendo seu fã número um pra sempre. 

**Minseok:** Você sempre pode ser meu fã número um, Sehun cof

 **Jongdae:** Ou o meu cof 

**Junmyeon:** Meu eu já sei que você é.

 **Jongdae:** Um convencido.

 **Junmyeon:** Mas não é verdade, Sehun?

 **Oh Sehun:** Totalmente, hyung.

 **Junmyeon:** Adoro quando me chama de hyung. Aprende com ele, **@Jongdae** e **@Baekhyun.**

 **Jongdae:** E o Kyungsoo?

 **Minseok:** Ele é vip. 

**Jongdae:** E daí?

 **Junmyeon:** Daí que o Kyungsoo não precisa aprender nada porque é educado, pronto. 

**Kyungja:** p r o n t o.

 **Oh Sehun:** Falando em pronto, Kyungsoo hyung, faz alguma coisa pra passar o episódio da novela hoje! Porque eu p r e c i s o saber o que acontece. Não vou aguentar até na próxima semana. Não estou mentalmente pronto pra isso.

 **Minseok:** Pelo amor de deus, sIM. Muito injusto acabar naquela parte agoniosa. Dá um spoiler, Soo!

 **Junmyeon:** Eu também concordo em ganhar um spoiler, pequenininho que seja. 

**Jongdae:** Dá esse spoiler, Soo, porque o Minseok não vai ter paz assim. Sabe que a alma de noveleiro dele não permite.

 **Minseok:** Admite que você também quer saber o que vai acontecer. Você assiste a novela do Kyungsoo todo dia. 

**Oh Sehun:** A cena final com a sua voz de fundo, Jongdae hyung… Me emocionei. 

**Minseok:** Um olho escorreu da minha lágrima.

Baekhyun continuou lendo mais algumas mensagens, entretido na forma como todos eles interagiam. 

**Minseok:** Todo mundo vai conseguir ir nesse dia? 

**Junmyeon:** Vou ter uma sessão de fotos de manhã, mas pego estrada logo em seguida. Eu vou.

 **Jongdae:** Você vai me dar carona, Min.

 **Baekhyun:** Tenho uma aula de canto durante a manhã, só que vou remarcar pra outro dia. Contem com a minha incrível presença. 

**Kyungja:** Apareço. 

**Jongdae:** Você tem que aparecer, porque você e eu estaremos no comando da churrasqueira. 

**Kyungja:** O Minseok pode começar até eu chegar. 

**Jongdae:** Começar a queimar a carne, você diz? Já se esqueceu daquele dia de verão? Porque eu não. 

**Minseok:** O carvão estava com defeito. 

**Jongdae:** Ai, Minseok, só você pra me fazer rir a essas horas.

 **Baekhyun:** Todos os três sacos de carvão estavam com defeito.

 **Junmyeon:** Eu nem lembro mais se a carne era carvão ou o carvão era a carne. 

**Minseok:** Junmyeon, menos. Você também não é nenhum MasterChef. 

**Junmyeon:** E por causa disso não fico querendo matar ninguém de intoxicação alimentar. 

**Minseok:** Falei pra fazer carne na churrasqueira elétrica. 

**Jongdae:** Vou levar uma dessa vez. Quero ver a desculpa que vai rolar. Defeito da energia?

 **Minseok:** Não vou chegar nem perto dessa carne também.

 **Jongdae:** Só pra comer. 

**Minseok:** Obviamente. 

**Kyungja:** Vão querer outros acompanhamentos? Pra eu fazer e levar.

 **Baekhyun:** A carne caramelizada com aquele seu molho secreto.

 **Junmyeon:** POR FAVOR.

 **Jongdae:** Aquele molho ardido que você faz, meu deus.

 **Minseok:** E o mexido de arroz com legumes da grelha? O patê de ervas finas! SEU KIMCHI.

 **Junmyeon:** Salivei.

 **Jongdae:** Fiquei com fome, meu senhor.

 **Junmyeon:** Soo, precisamos conversar sobre a possibilidade de você trabalhar meio período em casa cozinhando pra mim.

 **Jongdae:** E arrumando a bagunça que o Minseok não vence de arrumar.

 **Junmyeon:** Minha bagunça tem uma lógica, tá?

 **Jongdae:** A lógica de que você é um bagunceiro? Sim.

 **Junmyeon:** …

 **Kyungja:** Sehun, você gostaria de comer algo em especial? Porque faço pra você. 

**Oh Sehun:** Hyung, qualquer coisa que você for cozinhar está bom pra mim, sério. 

**Kyungja:** Pode pedir qualquer coisa, Sehun. 

**Jongdae:** Pedeeee.

 **Junmyeon:** A pergunta que sempre sonhei em ouvir dos teus lindos lábios. 

**Oh Sehun:** kajauaahhaga acredito que ficarei satisfeito só com o que você já fizer, Kyungsoo hyung.

 **Kyungja:** Baekhyun, me diz o que ele gosta de comer. 

**Oh Sehun:** HYUNG

 **Baekhyun:** Hmm, vejamos. Sehun tem o paladar de uma criança, sabe? 

**Oh Sehun:** eI

 **Baekhyun:** Mas é verdade, poxa TTTT Você come pouco e coisas bobas. Às vezes até esquece de comer. Aliás, comeu hoje?

 **Oh Sehun:** Claro que comi! 

**Baekhyun:** O quê?

 **Oh Sehun:** Comida.

 **Baekhyun:** Que comida?

 **Baekhyun:** Sehun, qual comida?

 **Oh Sehun:** Umas bolachas...

 **Baekhyun:** Não acredito nisso, Sehun. Você estava doente até ontem e comeu bolacha?

 **Minseok:** Doente? 

**Jongdae:** Do quê?

 **Junmyeon:** Não pode estar doente e comendo bolacha!

 **Kyungja** : O que você tem, Sehun?

 **Oh Sehun:** Só foi um probleminha no estômago, já passou.

 **Baekhyun:** “Probleminha”. Você foi parar no hospital e nem me contou.

 **Jongdae:** Baekhyun ficou pistola com razão.

 **Minseok:** Isso é sério.

 **Kyungja:** O que houve?

 **Oh Sehun:** Algo que comi não caiu bem, hyung. E o estresse do colégio colaborou um pouco. Mas tudo bem agora. E eu não queria te incomodar por bobagem, Baekhyun. 

**Baekhyun:** Não é bobagem você ficar doente. 

**Oh Sehun:** Ei, não fica bravo, por favor. A gente já conversou, lembra? Estou bem agora. 

**Oh Sehun:** E você comeu, engraçadinho? Comeu alguma coisa hoje? Quero saber de você.

 **Baekhyun:** Comi. 

**Jongdae:** Aquela barrinha de cereal que eu vi?

 **Junmyeon:** Acho que isso não conta como uma refeição decente. 

**Minseok:** Realmente, aquilo não foi refeição. Sei que está de dieta, mas passar fome não faz bem. 

**Oh Sehun:** Sinceramente, Baekhyun. Eu vou ter que ir aí te dar comida na boca?

 **Baekhyun:** Vem, por favor.

 **Baekhyun:** Estou com saudade.

 **Minseok:** Hmmm

 **Jongdae:** Acho que isso é conversa pra ficar no privado, viu. 

**Junmyeon:** Será que estamos atrapalhando o casalzinho? Porque posso bancar o Kyungsoo e sair do grupo, se necessário.

 **Oh Sehun:** Desculpa, pessoal. 

**Oh Sehun:** E você vai comer, Baekhyun. Sério. Me responde no privado. 

**Oh Sehun:** Voltando ao fim de semana 

**Oh Sehun:** Não sou um bom cozinheiro, muito menos um grande churrasqueiro, mas posso me responsabilizar pelas bebidas. Sei fazer muitos drinks, principalmente com pouco álcool (ou nenhum) para quem tem baixa tolerância. Algum de vocês gosta de beber? Se sim, têm algo em especial e por que shot de cerveja com soju?

 **Baekhyun: (** Ai de você se estiver bebendo ainda doente, Oh Sehun.)

 **Oh Sehun:** (Não tô)

 **Baekhyun:** (Acho bom).

 **Baekhyun:** Minseok, toc toc toc.

 **Jongdae:** A lá, Minseok ajajiabsnajajs, vai que é o seu momento. 

**Junmyeon:** Minseok.

 **Kyungja:** **@Minseok** hyung

 **Minseok:** kkkk ridículos. Como se só EU gostasse de encher a cara.

 **Jongdae:** Porque de todos nós só você gosta de encher a cara como se não houvesse amanhã. 

**Junmyeon:** Fatos.

 **Minseok:** Não tenho culpa se vocês não aguentam beber n a d a.

 **Jongdae:** Quem não aguenta é o Baekhyun, ok?

 **Baekhyun:** Mas você me ama mesmo, Jongdae. Estava demorando muito pra falar de mim.

 **Jongdae:** E falei alguma mentira, meu querido?

 **Junmyeon:** Um gole e você já está capotando.

 **Kyungja:** Sem contar que fica mais grudento que chiclete, meu deus do céu. 

**Jongdae:** Manhoso que só. E muito atiradinho.

 **Baekhyun:** Não é pra tanto também.

 **Minseok:** É pra tanto.

 **Jongdae:** É pra bastante.

 **Oh Sehun:** Então ele fica bêbado fácil?

 **Kyungja:** Fácil, fácil. 

**Minseok:** Vira um bebê.

 **Oh Sehun:** Conte-me mais.

 **Jongdae:** Pois a gente vai te contar tudo. O Baekhyun é como uma caixinha de pandora inversa: abriu e só sai podre. 

**Junmyeon:** E o que não podemos esquecer é o quanto ele fica romântico quando bêbado. 

**Minseok:** Shakespeare não chega aos pés. 

**Jongdae:** Não consigo mais ouvir I Will Always Love You por sua causa, Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun:** Você gostou quando eu cantei pra você, admite. Fica arrepiado só de lembrar.

 **Jongdae:** Vai se danar. 

**Baekhyun:** vAi sE dANAr.

 **Minseok:** Eu prefiro ele bêbado. Fica um amorzinho. Faz ele beber uns goles, Sehun. Vai ver que o menino chega a derreter como manteiga. Vai fazer tudo o que você quiser. Dar o que anda evitando…

 **Jongdae:** Minseok e a sutileza em dizer “dar o cu o que ele tem medo”.

 **Junmyeon:** KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

 **Kyungja:** Morto.

 **Baekhyun:** Minseok, você sabe que é o meu favorito, então por favor: PARA.

 **Oh Sehun:** Para nada. Bom saber disso, hyung. 

**Oh Sehun:** Temos que beber juntos um dia, Baekhyun. Marca na agenda.

 **Jongdae:** Senti firmeza.

 **Junmyeon:** O tiro foi pela culatra, Baekhyun.

 **Jongdae:** KKKKKKKKKKKK JUNMYEON PARA PELO AMOR DE DEUS

 **Baekhyun:** Junmyeon, se retire deste site. 

**Oh Sehun: (** Minha alma está respondendo porque atualmente me encontro revirando na cama de rir.) Hyung, essa foi boa!

 **Kyungja:** Junmyeon, acho que está na hora de você se retirar desse grupo por vontade própria.

 **Minseok:** Foi inteligente, Junmyeon. Bati palmas. Sutileza é tudo.

 **Junmyeon:** Obrigado, meu público, obrigado. Nasci pra isso. 

**Jongdae:** Vou até beber uma água pra me hidratar depois dessa.

 **Junmyeon:** Com razão.

 **Minseok:** Ei, Sehun, você é bom em beber?

 **Oh Sehun:** Depende do que você considera bom.

 **Minseok:** Beber mais de três garrafas e não ficar falando mole.

 **Oh Sehun:** Bebo bem mais. Tenho uma grande tolerância para álcool.

 **Minseok:** Bem mais quanto?

 **Oh Sehun:** Meu apelido na universidade era poço, porque eu não tinha fundo pra parar de beber. 

**Jongdae:** Nossa senhora, temos mais um pinguço na família?

 **Oh Sehun:** Não me orgulho, rs.

 **Minseok:** Você é bom.

 **Oh Sehun:** Podemos brincar de quem vira mais shots no fim de semana.

 **Minseok:** Com aposta?

 **Oh Sehun:** Com aposta e tudo. 

**Minseok:** Caramba.

 **Minseok:** Eu te amo, Oh Sehun.

 **Minseok:** Baekhyun, sinto muito. Mas Sehun é minha alma gêmea perdida. Finalmente encontrei um adulto com quem beber sem apagar dois segundos depois. Vou pegar ele pra mim. 

**Minseok:** i love u, sehun

 **Oh Sehun:** i love u too, hyung. Podemos beber o quanto você quiser. 

**Jongdae:** Te controlem, boca de cana . 

**Junmyeon:** Esse fim de semana vai render. 

**Minseok:** #VemFinaldeSemana

 **Jongdae:** #PraEuEncherACara

 **Minseok:** #SIM

 **Oh Sehun:** #SIM.

 **Oh Sehun:** Ansioso por esse dia. 

**Kyungja:** Então você vem?

 **Oh Sehun:** Mas é claro que sim!

 **Junmyeon:** Quero ser seu colega de quarto! Podemos assistir musicais da Disney. Você gosta?

 **Oh Sehun:** Eu a-m-o, hyung.

 **Junmyeon:** Eu te amo, meu colega de quarto. 

**Baekhyun: [Baekhyun inseriu um emoji]**

**Jongdae:** Jun, você tá fazendo de propósito ou de maldade? uahushas Porque fazer isso é foda, né, amigo. Ainda mais eles dois.

 **Junmyeon:** Baekhyun vai ter que derramar sangue comigo porque eu pedi primeiro.

 **Baekhyun:** Infantil. 

**Baekhyun:** e EU pedi primeiro.

 **Oh Sehun:** Quando? Porque pra mim ninguém perguntou nada q

 **Baekhyun:** Nossa

 **Baekhyun:** Que traição foi essa?

 **Oh Sehun:** Você sobrevive.

 **Jongdae:** Nossa digo eu, kkk. Perdeu, amigo.

 **Minseok:** Isso aí, coloca ordem na casa, Sehun. 

**Kyungja: [Kyungja inseriu uma imagem]**

**Junmyeon:** Nasci pra ver o Kyungsoo usando um meme de si próprio pra rir da desgraça do amigo.

  


Baekhyun leu mais algumas mensagens do grupo e guardou o celular no bolso. Não sem antes ver a notificação de que Sehun havia respondido na conversa privada. 

**Baekhyun:** ei

 **Baekhyun:** como foi seu dia?

 **Hun-ah:** Melhor quando eu pensava em você. 

**Hun-ah:** Então meu dia foi todo bom, porque eu só penso em você.

 **Hun-ah:** Como foi seu dia? 

Baekhyun sorriu ao ler aquilo, terminando por suspirar no final. Não havia mais como negar que estava tão, mas _tão_ fodido por Oh Sehun que não sabia como proceder, porque admitir que gostava de Sehun era uma coisa, enquanto admitir que gostava de Sehun e fazer algo a respeito eram outros quinhentos. E Baekhyun não sabia se estava pronto para isso, pronto para fazer algo e lidar com todas as consequências por causa de um sentimento. Não envolveria apenas ele. Envolveria toda a sua carreira. Seus companheiros de grupo, a empresa, até mesmo sua família. 

Envolveria Sehun. E poderia machucá-lo sem que merecesse. 

— Ei, hyung… — Baekhyun chamou Minseok, este que deixou de ler as mensagens em seu celular. 

Minseok arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o chamado de Baekhyun, sabendo que o rumo da conversa poderia ser sério; o mais novo nunca o chamava de hyung naquele tom à toa. 

— Quando você dizia para que eu não fosse pego — Baekhyun continuou —, queria dizer para que eu não fosse descoberto, não é?

— Baekhyun… — murmurou com a voz sumindo em cadência, seu olhar dizendo tudo aquilo que Baekhyun queria negar a si mesmo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, terminando pelo suspirar de Minseok. 

— Parece que Jongdae venceu de novo — Minseok falou. — Você só me dá prejuízo, Baekhyun. 

O vocalista franziu o cenho. 

— Você e o Jongdae fizeram uma aposta sobre mim? 

Minseok deu de ombros. 

— Precisamos de um passatempo de vez em quando — justificou. 

— E apostar sobre mim é um passatempo interessante?

— Eu diria divertido — respondeu. — Assim como outras coisas. 

— Não dá pra acreditar em vocês — Baekhyun murmurou. — Na verdade, depois de tantos anos de convívio, isso não chega perto de ser novidade. — Minseok deu um sorrisinho amarelo. — O que apostaram?

— Dessa vez ou nas outras?

Baekhyun fez uma expressão engraçada como se tivesse sido traído.

— Dessa vez — especificou. 

— Quer mesmo saber?

— Não tiveram a decência de me incluir na aposta — falou. — Então o mínimo que eu mereço é saber do que se trata. 

— Ok — Minseok concordou rápido. — Apostamos quando é que você perceberia o significado do não seja pego. 

— E…? — incitou para que ele continuasse a falar.

— E percebesse que foi pego — adicionou. — Há muito tempo.

Baekhyun empurrou os fios do cabelo para trás, deixando um suspiro fraco escapar dos seus lábios, os ombros arcados e a expressão em derrota.

— É, acho que fui pego — admitiu baixo.

— _Acha_ que foi, Baekhyun? — provocou. 

— O que você quer que eu diga?

— Eu já perdi a aposta para o Jongdae de qualquer forma — Minseok encarou os olhos do amigo —, ouvir você admitir vai consolar a falta de vergonha na cara que tenho em colocar muitas esperanças em você com essa carência do tamanho do mundo.

— Desculpa — pediu sem, de fato, sentir-se verdadeiramente culpado. 

— Desculpa não vai pagar o Jongdae. 

— O valor que apostaram era alto?

— Fica mais divertido assim. 

— Bem feito — chiou ao mais velho. 

Minseok atirou em Baekhyun a toalha que havia usado para secar o suor do pescoço, acertando a cara do mais novo. 

Baekhyun pegou a toalha e torceu na mão, entre os dedos. 

— Você já se sentiu assim sobre alguém?

O mais velho deu um sorrisinho de canto, encarando Baekhyun como se olhasse para além dele, para suas memórias sobre alguém que o havia pego bem em seu coração. 

— Já — confessou.

— O que você fez?

Ainda mantendo o sorriso no canto dos lábios, Minseok deu de ombros. 

Falar de sua vida amorosa nunca chegou a ser algo discutido com Baekhyun e Jongdae. Por mais que vivessem juntos e fizessem inúmeras coisas em companhia, havia o lado privado da sua vida que nenhum deles sabia. Para quem seu coração batia era um exemplo. Isso não significava que não confiava nos outros dois integrantes do grupo, significava que, assim como todo mundo, tinha seus segredos e não era obrigado a compartilhar se não quisesse, se achasse que deveria ficar apenas para si mesmo.

— Não fiz nada. — Encarou o mais novo. — Porque é um sentimento, Baekhyun. Não tem muito o que fazer a respeito — falou. — Ou você sente e é feliz por esse sentimento ou você sente e é triste por causa dele. 

— Simples desse jeito. 

— Simples desse jeito — repetiu com calma. 

Baekhyun ficou quieto, absorvendo tudo. Minseok o acompanhou calado naquele momento. 

A cabeça do mais novo, contudo, viajava em um universo de suposições e cenários, tantos _e se_ preenchendo os mínimos lugares dos seus pensamentos. E em cada um deles nada parecia dar certo. Resolver a equação da sua carreira e dos seus sentimentos não levava a um resultado final que parecia feliz. 

Baekhyun queria ser feliz, só isso. 

— Não é nada simples — viu-se falando a Minseok. 

— Gostar de alguém nunca é. 

Minseok inclinou a cabeça para o lado e observou a confusão pela qual Baekhyun passava, o que era algo inédito em tantos anos em companhia. Baekhyun era o mais centrado de todos eles. Era o cara que para tudo tinha uma solução, um segundo e um terceiro, quarto, quinto planos escondidos na manga da blusa. Quando ele se gabava por ser inteligente, não era brincadeira. Porque Baekhyun era inteligente. Porque, embora ele tirasse sarro e fizesse as pessoas gargalharem de suas brincadeiras, havia alguém que prestava atenção nos detalhes, que analisava tudo, que se importava.

Em diversos momentos de toda a sua carreira, Minseok se viu confortado por Baekhyun, fosse pelo modo como ele o ouvia, fosse pelo modo como ele o aconselhava. Queria poder ajudá-lo da mesma forma como foi um dia.

— Não sou nenhum cupido e muito menos a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos sobre esse tipo de coisa quando minha vida amorosa não chega a ser um exemplo maravilhoso quando ela sequer existe — Minseok expressou daquele jeitinho doce que tinha —, e provavelmente vou me arrepender de dizer isso em algum momento no futuro — Baekhyun riu baixinho —, mas eu conheço você há anos, Baekhyun. Sei que é um bom rapaz. Tem um grande coração e vale a pena ficar contigo, porque você é especial e merece alguém que saiba apreciar tudo isso. Merece estar com alguém que te dê muito amor.

Pela cara de Baekhyun, Minseok sabia que o havia surpreendido com aquelas palavras, já que não era costume seu dizê-las tantas vezes. 

— Hyung… — Baekhyun murmurou. — Pode dizer de novo? Pra eu gravar e ouvir pelo restante da minha vida. 

Minseok girou os olhos, empurrando o ombro do mais novo.

— Esse é o momento no futuro que eu falei que ia me arrepender. Você consegue estragar o momento, Baekhyun.

Os dois se alfinetaram mais um pouco, acalmando os ânimos logo depois. 

— Sabe — Baekhyun voltou ao diálogo —, depois daquela vez que namorei, disse a mim mesmo que nunca mais faria isso na minha vida.

— Nunca é bem forte para alguém que vive carente nas calças — Minseok brincou, ganhando um risinho de Baekhyun.

— Mas agora eu tenho isso. — Sua mão se apertou na camisa, bem onde seu coração estava. — Eu sinto que não mereço. Que não mereço estar pensando em algo além da minha carreira. Que não mereço me preocupar com meus sentimentos quando tenho que trabalhar ainda mais duro. Que não mereço gostar de ninguém porque não mereço isso.

Minseok esperou que Baekhyun continuasse, que desabafasse.

— É irônico, não? — perguntou ao Kim. — Me apaixonar quando não deveria. Por um fã. — Suspirou. 

Baekhyun brincou com seu dedo no chão, formando desenhos sem forma no assoalho do piso.

— Esses anos me ensinaram a me acostumar com o que falam de mim. Sobre mim. As coisas ruins que escrevem, que pensam. Você sabe como é, o quão horrível pode ser de vez em quando. — Minseok aquiesceu, porque era verdade, sabia bem disso. — Mesmo que a gente se importe sobre as notícias e cada comentário que fazem, mesmo que machuque, mesmo que magoe, devemos seguir em frente. Mas acho que não vou conseguir fazer isso se falarem _dele_. Se fizerem coisas — disse com a voz pesada, recordando-se de todos aqueles momentos em que foi perseguido, que teve sua privacidade invadida, das cartas ameaçadoras, das juras de morte. — Não quero que Sehun sofra. Não mais do que ele já sofreu. 

O horário no celular de Minseok indicou que o intervalo do ensaio acabaria em poucos minutos.

— Você já parou pra perguntar o que ele quer entre vocês dois?— questionou Baekhyun. — Já quis saber o que Sehun pensa?

— Não — respondeu. — Chegamos perto de fazer isso uma vez e depois nunca mais.

— Então nunca conversaram como adultos sobre sentimentos? 

— Gostamos de fazer outras coisas de adultos quando nos vemos — murmurou tímido. 

Minseok balançou a cabeça. 

— Sabe se ele gosta de você, se é recíproco?

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, indeciso. 

— Eu sinto que é. — No modo como Sehun o olhava, nos beijos que trocavam, nos carinhos que tinham na cama, através das mensagens e ligações de preocupação ou puramente a necessidade de ouvir a voz do outro. Quando Baekhyun precisava ir embora e Sehun o prendia num abraço perguntando quando é que ele voltaria e por quanto tempo poderia ficar. 

Baekhyun sentia que Sehun gostava dele. Talvez não estivesse apaixonado como Baekhyun se encontrava, _fucking_ apaixonado, mas havia um sentimento naquilo tudo. Não era algo seco, desprovido de emoções. Pelo contrário, eram tantas emoções que às vezes pensava que podia sufocar por causa delas — principalmente quando Sehun estava sentado em sua cara. 

— Ele parece feliz, não parece? — Minseok quis saber. 

— Sim. — Abriu um sorriso grande. Não estava se gabando, mas podia sentir a felicidade de Sehun quando estavam juntos. 

— E você?

Baekhyun deixou seu sorriso se alargar no rosto, tomando todo ele.

— Demais.

— É, posso ver como você está feliz — Minseok observou carinhoso, levantando-se do chão onde estava sentado. 

Estendeu as duas mãos para Baekhyun para puxá-lo. 

— Gostar de alguém não é simples — disse. — Mas também não precisa ser extremamente difícil. 

— Algo no meio termo?

— Com a nossa vida, algo no meio termo parece bom — considerou. — Perfeito sendo imperfeito. 

— Às vezes, injusto. 

— Um pouco.

De pé, Baekhyun assentiu.

— Converse com ele, tá? — Minseok lembrou. — Só conversem abertamente sobre sentimentos e no que vai ser no futuro. 

— Eu vou — garantiu. Do outro lado, Minseok respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito. 

— Vamos ensaiar e terminar isso de uma vez pra ir embora. 

— Ou terminar isso de uma vez pra ir a outro round. 

— Isso significa academia depois? — indagou curioso. 

Baekhyun riu. 

— Apostou sobre mim com o Jongdae de novo, não é? — perguntou. — Sua insistência é muito suspeita.

— É o nosso passatempo — justificou.

— Ao que parece, sou um passatempo interessante. 

— Você nem faz ideia do quanto — respondeu. — Eu e Jongdae não caímos no tédio graças a você. 

— Fico feliz por ser útil.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado, Minseok digitando uma mensagem para que Jongdae levantasse o traseiro do canto silencioso para onde havia ido cochilar e voltasse, já que o intervalo do ensaio tinha chegado ao fim. Precisavam discutir apenas algumas coisas, talvez repassar uma ou duas músicas e estariam livres por aquela noite. 

— Só a título de curiosidade — Baekhyun chamou a atenção de Minseok —, no que você apostou? Que eu vou na academia?

Minseok recusou. 

— Você sabe que eu gosto de um romance de vez em quando — disse. — Tenho um coração mole. 

O sorriso grande de Baekhyun em seus lábios foram o suficiente para Kim Minseok ter absoluta certeza que, ao menos daquela vez, tinha ganho a aposta com Jongdae. 

Baekhyun iria pra casa naquela noite. 

Para o abraço de Oh Sehun. 

*

Sehun precisava parar de gastar dinheiro porque aquela vida de ser fã não era barata. Não com o salário que ganhava, colocando-o entre a cruz e a espada: pagar as contas ou gastar com CBX.

O fandom também não dava paz. Era toda semana um _fankit_ mais bonitinho que o outro, vindo cheio de polaroids, milhares de cards, pins adoráveis, chaveiros, adesivos, bloco de notas, folhas personalizadas e algum mimo para alimentar certos shippers de cada dia. 

O _fankit_ pelo qual Sehun havia se apaixonado daquela vez era um _BaekChen_ — Jongdae e Baekhyun. Deus do céu. Era uma gracinha. Vinha com um punhado de cards, uma cartela cheia de adesivos, e um item especial que Sehun não via a hora de pegar nas mãos e usar durante aquele inverno, uma blusa com os números _04 x 21_ bordados no tecido no estilo das jaquetas americanas dos jogadores universitários. Bobagem? Sehun pensava que era assim que a fatura do cartão de crédito chegava e seu salário ia todo nele. Mas o que podia fazer se não resistia a um card? A uma cartela cheia de adesivos que nunca usaria na sua vida?

— O que vai fazer com todas essas coisas que você compra do CBX? — Yixing perguntou na última vez que havia ido dormir no apartamento de Sehun, o que tinha sido dois dias atrás. 

Sehun congelou ao ouvir a pergunta do melhor amigo. Não tinha pensado nisso. Não tinha pensado o que faria com todas aquelas coisas que se espalhavam por seu apartamento em um dia no futuro. Os _lightsticks_ , os cards, os adesivos, a pasta com fanarts, aquelas dolls do CBX, os pôsteres, os álbuns, toda a parafernália da sua vida de fã. Aquilo fazia parte de Sehun. Não poderia jogar fora. 

— Não sei — respondeu. — Guardar? — disse incerto.

— Guardar pelo resto da sua vida? Quer dizer, você vai ser fã deles o resto da vida?

— CBX é meu ultimate — explicou. — Então sim, vou ser fã deles pelo resto da minha vida. — Sorriu. 

— Porque você é um fanboy.

— Porque sou um fanboy e ser fanboy é um estado de espírito — continuou em um tom solene —, algo que faz parte da sua alma. Inalterável. 

Yixing achou graça do jeito que o amigo tinha falado.

— Vai ser fanboy do Baekhyun pelo resto da sua vida, é? E guardar tudo isso — apontou para nenhum ponto específico do apartamento — pelo resto da sua vida?

— Parece uma boa ideia pra mim.

— E depois? — Yixing quis saber, vendo Sehun franzir o cenho. — Deixar de herança aos filhos?

Sehun riu. 

— Acha que eu tenho cara de quem vai ter filhos?

Yixing o encarou sério enrolado nas cobertas no canto do sofá. De pijama e cabelo espetado, um pirulito de melancia na boca, Sehun era a cara de um adolescente. Ficava difícil para Yixing imaginar seu melhor amigo como pai naquele momento, o que não significava que aquilo era uma coisa impossível. Sehun se dava bem com as crianças. Na verdade, as crianças do maternal no colégio que davam aulas tinham Sehun como professor favorito. Os adolescentes do colégio e alunos do cursinho do vestibular também o adoravam. A pequena sobrinha de Sehun chorava querendo ir ficar com seu _tiozinho_ , não querendo nem voltar pra casa. 

— Se não fizer a barba por alguns dias, já pode comprar a caneca de pai do ano — concluiu. 

— Mas acha que eu seria um bom pai? 

Yixing fez um beicinho de quem estava avaliando a pergunta. 

— Você vive se esquecendo de comer e quando come é só porcaria. 

Sehun chutou Yixing com o pé. 

— Não exagera.

— Você passou mal esses dias, Sehun — lembrou. — Foi parar no hospital. 

— O tempero da comida que comi não me fez bem. 

— Porque você estava sem comer direito há dias. 

Sehun suspirou. 

— Perguntei se você acha que eu seria um bom pai, não sobre as minhas escolhas alimentares problemáticas. 

— Acho que isso responde muita coisa. 

Sehun fez um muxoxo. 

— Eu seria um pai tão ruim assim?

— Você teria companhia na hora de passar fome. 

Yixing gargalhou quando recebeu outro chute debaixo da coberta. 

— Veja pelo próprio Chanyeol que era um perdido na vida — Sehun voltou a falar. — Depois que se tornou pai, ficou bem mais responsável. 

— Ele esqueceu Chaeyoung na escolinha outro dia — Yixing lembrou.

— Porque foi prender um tarado no bairro ao lado. 

— Só tem ele de policial nesta cidade para perseguir tarados? — argumentou. 

Sehun balançou a cabeça em negativas, encarando o amigo.

— Você detesta mesmo o Chanyeol, não é possível. 

— Não detesto ninguém — respondeu. — Ele só não é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo. 

O que não era totalmente verdade, já que Zhang Yixing não ia muito com a cara de Park Chanyeol. A história girava em torno do mais clichê possível: o típico melhor amigo que não gostava do primeiro melhor amigo que havia destruído o coração do seu amigo bancando o inocente ao engravidar a irmã do outro. Para Yixing não descia nem com uma tonelada de água o fato de Chanyeol não ter percebido que Sehun era apaixonado por ele. Qualquer pessoa percebia só de olhar. Não conseguia acreditar no papo de que Chanyeol era burro o bastante para não ver sentimentos. Isso deixava Yixing puto da vida. E puto com Chanyeol também. Então não conseguia evitar seu pouco favoritismo com o cunhado de Sehun quando ele era citado. 

Fazia parte do seu posto de atual melhor amigo detestar uma pessoa que Sehun não conseguia odiar nem que nascesse de novo. 

— Você acha que ao menos eu seria um bom companheiro?

— Por companheiro você quis dizer namorado?

— Namorado, marido, parceiro pra vida toda — disse de um jeitinho adorável. — Qualquer um está bom, desde que signifique estar junto. 

Yixing arqueou a sobrancelha. 

— Aonde você quer chegar, Sehun?

— Lugar nenhum — respondeu baixo. — Só fiquei curioso sobre como eu posso ser no futuro.

— E você tem mais alguma curiosidade pra me perguntar antes de eu ligar Grey’s Anatomy?

Sehun enfiou o pirulito vermelho na boca de novo e encarou o próprio colo.

— Se eu fosse uma opção e você pudesse me escolher, você me namoraria?

O melhor amigo sorriu. 

— Tem a ver com o cara que você está saindo, não é?

— Sim — murmurou.

— Você percebeu que está apaixonado? — Não era exatamente uma pergunta quando soava como uma afirmação.

Sehun fez uma pausa.

Yixing esperou um minuto em silêncio para que Sehun falasse mais alguma coisa. Mas não o forçou. Não queria que Sehun se abrisse se não estivesse pronto. Estava morto de curiosidade sobre quem era o cara que andava tirando seu melhor amigo do ar. Entretanto, esperaria até que Sehun viesse lhe contar tudo por livre e espontânea vontade. A amizade entre ambos era assim e funcionava muito bem. 

— Eu posso encher teu saco e fazer brincadeiras — Yixing falou ao perceber que Sehun não diria mais nada —, mas te conheço tempo o suficiente pra saber que seja como pai, namorado ou companheiro, passar o restante da vida ao seu lado seria a coisa mais linda do mundo, Sehun. 

Ficar sensível com aquelas palavras não era algo que Sehun esperava e Yixing não se importou de consolar o amigo que sofria de algum conflito interno sobre a pessoa por quem nutria sentimentos.

O pacote do _fankit_ havia chegado em uma boa hora para deixar Sehun feliz à beça depois de uma rotina cansativa de aulas e correção de provas, uma vez que a temporada de vestibulares estava para começar, o que significava que Sehun precisava se esforçar bastante em passar toda a cartilha do conteúdo e orientar seus alunos da forma correta para que pudessem obter um bom resultado. Mesmo assim, não gostava de ser aquele tipo de professor que cobrava resultados atrás de outro, mas seu trabalho consistia nisso; se não houvesse uma pontuação grande nos rankings dos vestibulares quanto a sua matéria — o inglês —, poderia ser descartado como educador. E Deus sabia que Sehun ainda tinha muitos _fankits_ e álbuns para comprar em sua vida. 

Embrulhado com todo carinho numa embalagem personalizada, Sehun bateu palmas de alegria. Tirou uma foto do pacote e postou em sua conta no Twitter agradecendo à lojinha que havia produzido aquilo. Em seguida, preparou-se para mexer no restante das coisas e então achar um lugar em seu quarto para guardar os mimos que tinha comprado com o suor do seu trabalho porque merecia mimos como aqueles. Afinal, se ele não se presenteasse com a coisa que mais gostava na sua vida, ninguém o faria em seu lugar. 

O alarme do celular de Sehun tocou, no entanto, o lembrando para beber água e comer alguma coisa. 

Depois que passou mal pela má alimentação e precisou ir ao hospital pelo desconforto estomacal que o derrubou numa madrugada dessas, Sehun tinha programado diversos alarmes em seu telefone para lembrá-lo durante o decorrer do dia de beber um copo de água e comer algum lanche (que deveria ser saudável). Era isso ou Chanyeol enchendo seu saco a cada hora pedindo que comesse e bebesse água. 

Em parte, se arrependia de ter ligado para o cunhado quando acordou vomitando e se contorcendo de dor no meio da noite. Arrependia-se porque era motivo para Chanyeol ficar no seu pé as vinte e quatro horas do dia e também porque a primeira pessoa que pensou em chamar naquele momento de angústia foi Byun Baekhyun. 

O dedo de Sehun coçou na discagem rápida. Um click e talvez Baekhyun atenderia. Ele provavelmente atenderia. Tinha contado a Sehun que, além de Jongdae, sempre que ligavam fosse dia ou noite, a qualquer hora, iria atender o telefone. E por um motivo inexplicável Sehun queria tanto que Baekhyun atendesse ou pudesse estar ali consigo para segurar seu cabelo enquanto tinha a cabeça enfiada na privada, o consolando pela dor e cuidando de si até que tudo ficasse bem. Mas não ligou. Deixou quieto.

Baekhyun estava se preparando para turnê. Deveria ter ensaios até tarde da noite, deveria passar o dia todo ocupado e dormir poucas horas quando tinha a oportunidade. Na última vez que se falaram por telefone, Baekhyun comentou que seu sono se resumiu a três horas. Não era justo incomodá-lo. Não era certo incomodá-lo. Além do mais, por que diabos Sehun queria que Baekhyun estivesse ali? Para ir ao hospital juntos? Para chegar ao hospital com alguém que todo o país conhecia o rosto? Diria o que sobre aquilo? _Baekhyun é meu amigo_. Estaria mentindo. Estaria mentindo pra si mesmo também. Porque gostaria que ele estivesse ao seu lado como outra coisa. Outra coisa que nunca daria certo. 

No hospital, quando as pessoas ficavam doentes e iam com acompanhantes, precisavam dar o contato dessa pessoa e especificar o grau de relacionamento. 

Sehun queria tanto deixar o contato de Baekhyun ali, assim como o pequeno _namorado_ ao lado. Mas não ia acontecer. Nunca. Não naquela vida. 

Ligou para Chanyeol porque era a última opção. Yixing estava na cidade ao lado para assistir a apresentação da monografia de um aluno seu e Sooyoung tinha ido ao interior para visitar a sobrinha que tinha acabado de nascer. Sehun chegou a cogitar ligar para Kim Jongin enquanto estava jogado no chão do banheiro ao lado da privada. Jongin e ele tinham se tornado próximos no último mês. 

Viu Jongin em uma reunião de pais do colégio. O rapaz tinha ido no lugar da irmã para a reunião das sobrinhas. No corredor, os dois olharam-se. Houve um momento constrangedor de quem deveria falar primeiro e então um pigarro de Jongin e sua voz doce perguntando se Sehun gostaria de tomar café numa cafeteria ali do lado. Quase recusou pensando que seria mais uma daquelas tentativas ridículas de Chanyeol em juntá-lo com o Kim. Também pensou em recusar porque tinha bebido muito café durante aquele dia. Contudo, algo no sorriso do rapaz o fez ir. 

No café, com aquele clima silencioso, Sehun bebericou sua bebida amarga e declarou: 

— Eu gosto de uma pessoa.

Jongin pareceu inalterável. 

— Eu também gosto.

Sehun bebeu mais um gole do seu café. 

— É um cara. 

— Igualmente. 

Sehun passou a ponta do dedo ao redor da borda da xícara de café. 

— Eu e ele não podemos namorar.

Jongin o olhou com surpresa, como se tivesse se identificado. 

— E eu acho que ele não gosta de mim.

A partir disso, os dois desenvolveram uma amizade. Sehun sabia que Jongin havia acabado de sair de um relacionamento estranho igual ao seu, em que começaram a ficar por interesses puramente sexuais e, no final, Jongin se viu apaixonado por alguém que não podia assumi-lo ou admitir que ao menos correspondia aos seus sentimentos. 

— Vocês pararam de se ver? — Sehun perguntou. 

Jongin suspirou longo, balançando a xícara de café. 

— Eu terminei tudo — respondeu. 

— Por quê?

O rapaz mais velho deixou que um semblante triste tomasse seu rosto. 

— Algumas coisas precisam ter um final — declarou. — E eu escolhi que fossem meus sentimentos. 

— Mas não era bom quando estavam juntos? 

Jongin sorriu fraco. 

— Era — murmurou. — As risadas, o carinho, o sexo… — a voz de Jongin sumiu em suas próprias lembranças. — Era bom — repetiu. — Até ele ir embora e eu voltar a ser apenas o cara do vez em quando. Eu queria ser o cara do sempre — confessou, seus olhos fixos em Sehun. — Isso não era bom para o meu coração. 

Sehun não parou de pensar nessas palavras. A situação de Jongin era tão parecida com a sua em tantos aspectos que se sentia acolhido a cada desabafo que trocavam entre uma xícara de café e outra. Não diziam o nome do seu _ele_ , porém, porque esse era o acordo silencioso de manter em segredo a identidade alheia. 

De qualquer forma, Sehun cogitou em ligar para Jongin naquele momento de desespero. Mas recordou-se que Jongin estaria dormindo profundamente depois de ter trabalhado até tarde no Tribunal (era escrevente e, na maioria dos casos, o que significava em todos eles, estava enfiado no meio de algum processo em que Park Chanyeol atuou como policial). 

O alarme do celular tocou por uma segunda vez e Sehun achou melhor comer antes que fosse se deitar para dormir — já fez muito de cair na cama porque estava com preguiça ou cansado demais para ir atrás de comida, então pensava “ _sono mata a fome_ ” e se deixava ir nos braços de Morfeu. 

A banana com a tigela de leite e cereais morno não era a refeição que deveria fazer, principalmente quando não tinha engolido nada na hora do jantar com o pensamento de que comeria melhor no próximo alarme, mas era tudo o que Sehun tinha em casa e não iria sair naquele horário atrás de algum lanche. 

Com o celular na mão e a banana na outra, vagou pelo Twitter para dar uma olhada nas notícias do fandom. Como o esperado, Jongdae estava ocupado demais vivendo sua vida e fazendo suas próprias coisas para aparecer, nem que fosse no site oficial do fandom, e dar um _oi, estou vivo_. Minseok tinha atualizado o Instagram com uma foto jogando futebol com Kim Junmyeon (Sehun realmente adorava a amizade entre eles). E Baekhyun, bom, se Sehun não soubesse que Baekhyun se encontrava ocupado com a turnê naquele momento, diria que ele havia esquecido que era um idol e estava trancado em seu quarto escuro virando um pro gamer, porque não tinha nenhum sinal de vida nas redes sociais ou em qualquer lugar da internet. 

Isso era bom. Era uma vitória, na verdade. Significava que as _sasaengs_ de plantão não estavam incomodando Baekhyun e os outros membros do CBX como sempre faziam como se fossem urubus à procura do que devorar. O alívio batia em Sehun com aquilo. Não só pelo fato de que Baekhyun, Minseok e Jongdae estariam seguros em sua privacidade sem que nenhuma garota estivesse à espreita pronta para enfiar uma câmera em seu rosto, mas também porque, hmm, sentia-se confortável com a ideia de que não havia ninguém lá fora esperando algum momento para pegá-lo no flagra. 

Ainda assim, Sehun achava que era um pouco de paranoia da sua cabeça cansada por ver uma movimentação esquisita de meninas no bairro desde que começara a ficar com Baekhyun quando a região que morava era mais composta por gente idosa e famílias que trabalhavam o dia todo. Também acreditava ser mais um pouco de paranoia sua quando estava em algum lugar e sentia olhos em cima de si. Eram garotas. Na escola e no curso pré-vestibular, sentia-se receoso com o pensamento de que alguma aluna da sala de aula tivesse como passatempo perseguir Baekhyun a cada passo que ele desse. Todo mundo sabia que nada escapava de uma _sasaeng_. Eram as primeiras a saber de tudo, eram as primeiras que segredo nenhum podia ficar escondido. 

Baekhyun era o integrante que mais tinha problemas com _sasaengs_. Além de CBX ser quase sequestrado no passado e sofrido inúmeros ataques com perseguições no trânsito e invasões de lugares que deveriam ser seguros, depois do namoro com uma cantora de um girl group famoso, a perseguição nunca deixou de existir para o Byun. Telefonemas e milhões de mensagens no celular eram o básico do que elas podiam fazer para atormentar. 

Baekhyun, infelizmente, devia ter se acostumado. Mas Sehun não sabia se conseguiria se acostumar com isso, porque bloquear uma pessoa era fácil. E quanto bloquear várias? E quando um bloqueio por celular não servia? E quando se encontravam do outro lado da rua da sua casa ou fuçando no seu passado nas redes sociais? Sehun tinha muita merda escrita nos seus setecentos mil tuítes para alguém revirar e jogar a merda no ventilador. Uma delas era seu desgosto por CBX no começo da carreira deles e aquele seu desabafo com tom de mais pura verdade de que fansites não passavam de _sasaengs_ autorizadas — só o senhor sabia o quanto Sehun mordia a língua a cada _rt_ que dava em prévias no aeroporto. 

Sehun correu apagar uma boa parte das suas reclamações no Twitter para desencargo de consciência, recebendo, contudo, a ligação de quem tinha falado mal pela apresentação no ano de 2012. 

— _Você está acordado?_ — a voz macia de Baekhyun falou do outro lado da linha. 

Sehun fechou os olhos e apreciou o tom e a respiração de Baekhyun pelo telefone, percebendo o quanto se encontrava com saudade dele nos mais ínfimos detalhes. 

— Oi — respondeu com um sorriso na boca. 

— _Oi._

Caminhou até o sofá para se acomodar nele com todas as pilhas de prova em cima da mesinha de centro na sala que se espalhavam pelo chão. 

— _O que você está fazendo?_

— Estava corrigindo provas e redações — disse, o que não deixava de ser verdade. Antes do seu pacote do _fankit_ chegar e lhe trazer felicidade, se encontrava muito ocupado tentando entender caligrafias e as respostas sem nexo nas provas. 

— _Atividade divertida_.

— Há algumas respostas e argumentos bem hilários, então sim.

— _Seja bonzinho com as crianças_ — pediu. 

— É por isso que estou bebendo — contou brincalhão, ouvindo a respiração de Baekhyun ficar mais pesada. 

— _Está bêbado?_ — perguntou preocupado. — _Sehun, você estava doente do estômago dia desses… Já pode beber?_

Sehun riu.

— Tenho uma grande intolerância ao álcool, lembra? É difícil ficar bêbado. — Prendeu a barra do moletom no dedo. — E eu já estou bem — falou. — Juro. 

— _Não está sentindo mais dor?_

— Nenhuma — garantiu. 

— _Está comendo direito?_

— Sim.

— _Todo dia?_

— Todo dia — repetiu. 

— _Comeu hoje?_

— Comi algo.

— _Sehun. Você comeu?_

— Acabei de fazer um lanche — contou. — Não precisa ficar preocupado. Mas e você, Baekhyun, comeu? — imitou o tom do outro.

— _Minha salada passa bem no meu estômago._

— Só salada? — perguntou indignado.

— _Fiz outra refeição mais cedo_.

— Ainda com fome?

— _Por incrível que pareça, não. Isso de ser saudável tem seus pontos positivos._ — Baekhyun pareceu se movimentar quer onde estivesse. — _Está comendo coisas saudáveis, está?_

— Sim, _papai_ — falou com uma voz manhosa. — Mais alguma pergunta?

— _Papai?_

— Não gosta? Prefere _daddy_ , talvez _?_

— _Gosto dos dois jeitos, especialmente se você não estiver usando nada ao falar._

— Isso quer dizer que você não vai estar usando nada também, não é? 

— _Muito provavelmente._

— Eu gosto disso… — Sehun murmurou. 

— _Eu sei bem do que você gosta, Hun._

O telefone ficou mudo por um segundo, porém repleto de todas as memórias indecentes de Baekhyun e Sehun juntos que não precisavam ser ditas em voz alta para trazer à tona um pouco do calor ardendo na pele. 

— Você me fez várias perguntas sobre o que eu comi, mas por que não me pergunta sobre o que eu gostaria para a sobremesa? — deu fim ao silêncio.

Baekhyun deixou uma série de “ _hmmm_ ” escapar da garganta. 

— _E o que você gostaria para a sobremesa?_

Sehun contraiu os dedos dos pés dentro das meias com aquela pergunta. 

— Byun Baekhyun, acho — murmurou. 

— _Eu?_

— É… — deixou a voz sumir sugestivamente. — Você. 

— _De que jeito?_

— Gosto quando não está usando nada, bem na minha cama — fez ecoar. — E de vários outros jeitos. Mas ultimamente estou curioso sobre como você é quando bêbado. 

Sehun ouviu Baekhyun rir baixinho.

— _Eu não bebo_ — respondeu. — _Fico bobo só com um gole, lembra? Todo mundo te contou._

— Só suquinho pra você, neném — provocou.

— _Neném?_ — Conseguia ver Baekhyun com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Neném gostoso — disse. — Na verdade, lindo e gostoso. Principalmente quando está aqui comigo.

Suspiro.

— _Sehun…_

— Baekhyun... _hyung_. O que você estava fazendo?

— _Estava no ensaio._

— Ensaio até essa hora?

— _Ficamos até um pouco mais tarde hoje_ — explicou. — _Pra repassar alguns pontos._

— Muito cansado?

— _Um pouco_.

— Tomou banho?

— _Tomei. E estou bem cheiroso, sabe_.

— Posso apostar que sim. Já na cama?

— _Ainda não_. — Sehun ouviu Baekhyun se movimentar de novo. — _Meu corpo está pesado._

— Você precisa de uma massagem.

— _Sua?_

— Só minha. 

— _Ah... e eu devo confiar em você?_

— Todo mundo que ganhou massagem de mim nunca reclamou.

— _Será porque estavam mortos pra falar?_

— Nossa, Baekhyun.

— _Desculpa, amor_.

Sehun se derreteu todo ao escutar aquilo.

— Sabia que eu tenho um curso de massagista?

— _Verdade?_

— Foi online, na época da universidade. Pra eliminar horas complementares — esclareceu. — Mas eu tenho.

— _Rapaz multitarefas_.

— Sei fazer bastante coisa com essas mãos.

— _E o que você faria com essas mãos em mim?_

— Você está vestido ou sem roupa?

— _De roupa, mas podemos fingir que estou sem nada._

— Não está muito cansado pra sacanagens no telefone?

— _Nunca estou cansado pra qualquer sacanagem com você._

— Eu também — confessou. 

— _Perfeito, porque agora eu quero muito te ouvir dizer sacanagens._ _Estou sem roupa e você tem suas mãos. O que vai fazer em mim?_

Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior pela animação que queimou na boca do seu estômago. Sabia como aquilo ia terminar. A mão melada dentro da calça, o nome de Baekhyun entalado na garganta, a sonolência depois de gozar e aquela vontade de dormir agarrado com o corpo do cara que estampava os pôsteres do seu quarto. Por Deus, Sehun queria tanto que Baekhyun estivesse com ele naquele instante e em todo momento. 

— Tenho saudade — sussurrou para o telefone. 

Baekhyun suspirou fundo.

— _E eu tenho mais_. 

— Será que é normal sentir esse tanto de saudade de você? — perguntou, os olhos fixos no teto da sua casa, sua voz soando baixinha. — Porque acho que não é. 

— _Bom, isso explica muita coisa. Parece que não sou normal_ — respondeu em um tom carinhoso. — _Sinto sua falta todo dia, Sehun._

Sehun fechou os olhos e saboreou o gostinho doce dessas palavras. 

— _Quer me ver agora, não é?_

— Quero ver você todo dia — especificou. 

Baekhyun riu do jeito manhoso na resposta de Sehun. 

— _Então que tal descer aqui embaixo pra me ver?_

Em dois segundos, Sehun estava espiando a rua pela janela do seu apartamento, o celular na orelha ouvindo o risonho “ _estou aqui, Hun-ah”_. O batuque dentro do seu peito se tornou ainda mais acelerado ao avistar uma figura minúscula de preto e capuz na cabeça acenando em sua direção, o corpo encostado em um carro preto muito sofisticado e muito caro para estar naquele bairro àquelas horas. 

Em menos de um segundo, o tamanho imenso de Sehun esmagava Baekhyun em um abraço e era tudo o que importava. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A noite era tipicamente fria para aquela época do ano, deixando o bairro encoberto por uma camada de silêncio imperturbável. 

As árvores balançavam em sincronia de um lado a outro pela brisa gelada e deveria ter algum grilo escondido no gramado do pátio do prédio. Na rua, ainda existia o movimento de um ou dois carros, mas o tráfico era sempre calmo e caótico naquele horário. Na janela do apartamento 207, alguém estava à espreita. Era a senhora Wang, como sempre fazia antes de dormir. Ela provavelmente perguntaria a Sehun na manhã seguinte, quando estivesse saindo para colocar o lixo na rua, quem era o _mocinho bonito_ que estava aos beijos em frente do prédio. Sehun provavelmente ficaria vermelho e diria que era um amigo. A senhora Wang soltaria um risinho daqueles de quem acha tudo divertido e provavelmente sairia do elevador resmungando a Sehun que, pelo que sabia de amizade, já que era uma velha, amigos não se beijavam, não ficavam de mãos dadas e não se olhavam como o que viu na noite passada. 

No entanto, Sehun não deu importância para o que a senhora Wang falaria no dia seguinte ou para qualquer outra coisa, porque tudo o que tinha na cabeça ao sair do elevador, passar pela portaria e receber o ar gelado da noite e estar a alguns poucos metros do cara que tinha cortado metade da cidade apenas para vê-lo era de que nunca, nunca mesmo, jamais, nem em outra vida ou em um universo paralelo, amaria uma pessoa tanto quanto amava Byun Baekhyun. 

Era isso. 

Era amor. 

_Fuck_.

Amava Baekhyun.

 _For true._

Amava de todo coração como em nenhum momento amou alguém. 

— _Are you happy now?_ — Baekhyun sussurrou contra os lábios do mais novo, ganhando um risinho de Sehun. 

— _Yes, I’m happy now_. 

Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito. 

— _Because of me_.

— _Just because of you._ — Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Baekhyun, puxando-o para mais um beijo. — _Ever_. — Prendeu os dedos nos cabelos da nuca do mais velho. — _And forever_. 

— _Really?_

— _Really, baby_. 

Os dois se olharam daquele jeitinho de quem tem muito para dizer. E tinham. Precisavam conversar. Ter _aquela conversa_ sobre sentimentos. Sobre o que era tudo aquilo. Sobre a saudade, sobre os beijos que significavam tanto, sobre o modo como o coração batia, sobre as borboletas no estômago, sobre como tudo gritava _eu te amo_. 

Precisavam conversar. 

Logo. 

Mas depois.

*

Com uma mão no volante e a outra presa na coxa de Sehun, Baekhyun dirigia pelas ruas de Seul com calma, sem muita preocupação, para chegar a uma lanchonete nas proximidades que ficava aberta durante as madrugadas. Poderiam pedir o delivery, mas Baekhyun queria dar uma voltinha com Sehun no banco de carona.

— Você vai comer, não é? — Sehun perguntou. 

— Já comi. 

— Eu também comi, Baekhyun. 

— Uma banana? — foi irônico. 

— Por que é que te conto as coisas, hein? — Virou-se para encarar Baekhyun. — E para a sua informação, era uma banana muito gostosa — Sehun se defendeu. — Com leite e cereais. 

— Não é um jantar. 

— Salada também não é jantar. 

Baekhyun suspirou. 

— É a dieta. 

— Você não precisa de dieta — afirmou. — Nem de tanquinho nenhum. Não precisa dar importância a essas malucas que ficam pedindo pra ver seu abdômen nos shows. Taradas — chiou. 

O mais velho tirou os olhos da rua para fitar Sehun e sorrir carinhoso.

— Gosto de agradar meus fãs. 

— Você tem que _se_ agradar. 

— Também quero ter um abdômen bonito — confessou, porque era, em parte, algo que também desejava. Era um cara vaidoso, que gostaria de se sentir atraente. Além disso, era sua carreira e sua carreira, como homem, pedia por coisas assim. Sua empresa pedia por coisas assim, porque os fãs pediam por coisas assim. Não esperava ter que passar um pouco de fome para isso acontecer e, às vezes, pensava que não passava de uma grande bobagem, principalmente quando sentia vontade de comer coisas que não deveria.

— Não quero que você fique doente — Sehun murmurou.

— Não vou — disse gentil, massageando a coxa do outro. — Prometo, está bem? — Sehun pescou um dos dedos de Baekhyun e este riu, entendendo o que o outro queria. — Prometo de mindinho. Até porque, depois da turnê — falou —, você vai ter que me levar pra comer pizza. 

— Pizza?

— Com bastante refrigerante — continuou. — E sorvete. 

Sehun terminou de embrenhar seus dedos nos de Baekhyun. 

— Mais alguma coisa? 

— Carinho… — Sorriu para Sehun. — E… _Relax and chillin?_

O professor aprovou o inglês adorável. 

— Com Netflix? 

— Netflix, relax and chillin — Baekhyun disse sorridente. — Você e eu.

— Mas sem Naruto — decretou. — E qualquer outro anime. 

— Ah, Sehun. — Fez beicinho. — Você vai gostar. 

— Já assisti e não gostei. — Chanyeol era (e continuava sendo) um viciado em animes na adolescência, torturando Sehun para que assistissem juntos. Foram horas torturantes, sim, no qual Sehun passava todo o tempo criando e tecendo bobagens para fazer com Chanyeol naquele sofá e que nunca chegou a concretizá-las. 

— Por favor? — insistiu. — Posso te fazer gostar. — Algo na voz de Baekhyun e naquele sorriso de canto fez Sehun repensar seus conceitos e chegar à conclusão de que não seria tão ruim passar horas e horas com o mais velho vendo anime no sofá. Relax and chillin, certo? Com certeza fariam coisas assim. Baekhyun não seria um Park Chanyeol na vida que cantava todas as _openings_ e _endings_ e imitava as falas dos personagens, não é mesmo?

— Ok — cedeu. — Podemos fazer o que você quiser. 

Ao chegar à lanchonete, Baekhyun insistiu em sair e comprar algo para que pudessem comer. Sehun gostaria de ter ido junto, mas já bastava ter beijado Baekhyun no meio da rua, ainda que estivesse vazia; não queria dar oportunidade para outras coisas. O pessoal da lanchonete iria comentar nas redes sociais que Baekhyun passara por ali com um amigo e logo as fãs estariam fuçando os quatro cantos do mundo para descobrir quem era esse amigo desconhecido. Sehun não queria dar vazão a um escândalo. Então Baekhyun foi. 

Com a vista do Rio Han se estendendo à frente, os dois comeram um ou dois petiscos enquanto conversavam preguiçosamente. 

— E essa cara, uh? — Baekhyun perguntou, sentando-se de lado no banco de couro do seu carro caro. — No que você está pensando? 

— Tenta adivinhar. — Imitou a forma como Baekhyun tinha se sentado, ficando um de frente para o outro.

— Está pensando em mim? 

Sehun deu leve soco no braço do mais velho. 

— Não seja um convencido. 

— Mas está? — insistiu. — Pensando em mim.

— Em parte. 

— Em parte um pouquinho ou em parte bastante?

— Bastante — admitiu. 

— Então está pensando em mim. 

Sehun sorriu. 

— Consegue adivinhar o que estou pensando sobre você?

— Estou vestido?

A risada do Oh encheu seus ouvidos. 

— Por que essa é a primeira coisa que você pensa?

— Estou errado?

— Sim!

— Tem certeza? — questionou com falsa seriedade. — Você gosta quando eu tiro a roupa. 

— Isso é verdade — deu o braço a torcer. — Mas não é o que estou pensando sobre você. 

Baekhyun franziu o cenho. 

— Estou sem camisa? — tentou e Sehun negou. — Sem calça? 

— Sério, Baekhyun?

— O que posso fazer se você me dá vontade de ficar sem nada? 

Sehun deixou sua risada doce escapulir e fazer Baekhyun sorrir. 

— Só estava lembrando de algo.

— O quê? 

— De como eu te detestava quando mais novo, no debut do CBX — contou.

— Você me detestava? — Baekhyun soltou alarmado. — Por quê?

— Porque Chanyeol te adorava. — O espaço que havia entre os dois bancos não era muito grande, o que permitia a Sehun estender o braço e tocar a bochecha de Baekhyun com carinho. Ele tinha emagrecido tanto, caramba. Por quanto mais tempo faria essa dieta idiota? 

— E agora, você ainda me detesta?

Negativa. 

Porque era pior.

— O quê?

 _Eu te amo,_ pensou em dizer. 

Sehun sorriu, entretanto, inclinando-se para frente para beijar Baekhyun, chupando sua língua com doçura. 

O cantor não reclamou quando Sehun exigiu mais daquele beijo, quando sentou-se em seu colo e o obrigou a deitar o banco para facilitar o movimento. Também não reclamou ao sentir Sehun esfregando-se lentamente em seu colo, fazendo crescer o volume dentro da sua calça. Baekhyun sequer pensou que, embora os vidros do carro fossem escuros, algum curioso pudesse se aproximar. 

— Você precisa voltar ao dormitório hoje? — Sehun perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço alheio, sua língua se arrastando pelo pomo de adão saliente. 

— Não — murmurou. — Posso ficar. 

As mãos de Baekhyun se firmaram nos quadris de Sehun, obrigando-o a se movimentar com mais força. 

— Por quanto tempo?

Baekhyun não queria dizer que era por pouco tempo. Não gostava de ver como a expressão de Sehun ficava ao ter que se despedir. Baekhyun não gostava de ter que ir embora, na verdade. Prolongava os minutos com alguns beijos, carinhos, abraços muito apertados e conversas aleatórias para que pudesse ficar um tantinho mais. Daquela vez, no entanto, podia passar a noite e um pequeno pedaço da manhã antes do seu primeiro compromisso. 

— Não o bastante. — Suspirou. 

— Nunca é. — Sehun ergueu o rosto de Baekhyun com a mão envolta em seu pescoço, segurando a região delicadamente. Pôde sentir sua respiração contida e sua pulsação contra a palma de sua mão. — Mas tudo bem. 

— É… — Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua. — Que vir pra casa comigo? 

— Quero.

O vocalista apertou as nádegas de Sehun e beijou sua boca rapidamente. 

— Você vai ter que se sentar — murmurou. — Mas não no meu colo — acrescentou risonho ao perceber o que o mais novo diria como resposta. — Também tem que se comportar — continuou ao ter seu lóbulo chupado. — Preciso dirigir com cuidado, bebê. 

Sehun obedeceu, sentando-se no banco do passageiro do carro luxuoso de Baekhyun. 

O automóvel cheirava a novo, como se ainda estivesse na garagem da loja. Os bancos de couro eram confortáveis e quentes por conta do aquecedor ligado, o painel brilhando numa luz vermelha incandescente em contraste com a escuridão interior junto da música preguiçosamente sensual advinda do rádio colaborava para que aquele clima se tornasse ainda mais carregado de tensão sexual; o lugar parecia pequeno demais para duas pessoas que queriam desesperadamente foder. E, para tornar tudo num inferno mais sujo, ver Baekhyun dirigir fazia o interior de Sehun gritar num pedido para agarrá-lo, porque o modo despojado que conduzia o carro, a forma como suas pernas estavam abertas pelo volume saliente na calça de moletom, as coxas esparramadas no assento, o jeito como seu cabelo estava bagunçado e a mão única no volante com aquele rolex no pulso enquanto a outra se apoiava na janela eram um deleite a Sehun. 

— No que você está pensando agora? 

Sehun sorriu inocentemente. 

— Quer mesmo saber? — provocou. — Você disse pra eu me comportar. 

— Está longe de ser um bom menino me olhando desse jeito. 

— Não consigo ser um bom garoto com você por perto. — Baekhyun desviou os olhos do volante. — E dirigindo. 

— Por quê?

— Porque fico com vontade de transar com você bem aqui. 

Baekhyun remexeu-se no banco do carro ainda fitando Sehun.

— De que jeito? — fez-se ouvir. — Quero saber como. 

O professor engoliu seco. 

— Sério?

— Sério. 

Sehun deu um jeito de ficar de lado no banco para que pudesse olhar diretamente para Baekhyun. 

— Você ia me pegar por trás — começou baixinho. — Bem aí nesse banco. — Fez uma pausa para que a visão enchesse os olhos e aumentasse aquela protuberância na calça de Baekhyun. — Não aguentamos chegar em casa — prosseguiu. — Você está quente, eu estou quente e gosto de te tocar. — Sehun atreveu-se a dedilhar uma da coxas do cantor, deixando nela um aperto firme antes de deslizar seu atrevimento para onde tanto queria brincar. Baekhyun apertou o volante com mais força. — Você disse pra eu me comportar, e eu até tentei. _But, you know… I am a not good boy_. — Sehun passou seu polegar por cima do tecido da calça. — Então o sinal fechou e minha cabeça estava bem no seu colo, o zíper sa sua calça aberto. Você não reclamou nadinha. 

Baekhyun riu soprado da pequena coincidência ao ter que parar no sinal vermelho. 

— Você gosta quando eu digo sacanagens, não é? — Sehun podia sentir o pau de Baekhyun pulsando. — Mas eu sei que você gosta bem mais quando estou te chupando daquele jeito gostoso. É bom, não? — sussurrou. — É bom quando eu te chupo assim, Baekhyun? — perguntou manhoso, deixando sons obscenos escapar propositalmente. Viu o mais velho fechar os olhos por um segundo e aquiescer sonoramente. — Minha boca é tão quente, Baekhyun… — Gemeu. — E tem seu gosto nela. 

Àquela altura, Sehun já não prestava mais a atenção no caminho. Muito menos por conta da própria ereção que fisgava em sua calça e muito menos quando Baekhyun puxou o pau para fora e colocou sua mão por cima da de Sehun, ajudando-o na masturbação.

— Sua mão no meu cabelo deixa claro que eu devo engolir tudo. Cada pedacinho seu. Subir e descer até o final. Lamber você inteiro. — Movimentou seus dedos com mais força no pênis de Baekhyun. — E droga, eu gosto disso. Gosto do jeito como você puxa meu cabelo. Gosto de você dentro da minha boca. Gosto de fazer isso com a minha língua. — Passou o polegar demoradamente por cima da glande encoberta por umidade. — Você não gosta, Baekhyun? Consegue imaginar? 

A expressão de Baekhyun era mais do que óbvia: ele conseguia ver perfeitamente. Seus suspiros eram o bastante também. 

— Mas você não quer gozar na minha boca — continuou. — E eu também não quero assim. Não dessa vez. 

— Então o quê? — perguntou com o tom carregado.

— Então você para naquela rua escura e eu sento em você — contou. — Sem calça, me segurando no volante e você atrás. 

— É uma visão linda… 

— Da minha bunda?

— Sim — murmurou rouco. — E de todo o resto. 

— A visão fica ainda mais bonita quando eu sento em você — sussurrou. — Bem devagar. 

— Depois rápido — Baekhyun pediu. 

— E forte — Sehun completou. — Porque gosto assim.

— Você gosta do barulho do meu pau entrando e saindo de você, não é? 

Sehun concordou, o lábio mordido com força ao ponto de sangrar. 

— Deus, Baekhyun, _yes_. 

Mais tarde ou quando fosse se recordar disso, Sehun não acreditaria que esteve bem próximo de colocar em prática algo que tinha lido em suas madrugadas insones da universidade. Naquela história em inglês, era Baekhyun e Minseok matando a paixão incandescente dentro do carro estacionado em uma rua escura da cidade após um show. Uma transa gostosa escrita por alguma menina carente que fez Sehun não conseguir encarar a si mesmo depois do término da leitura. Ele e Baekhyun não chegaram a esse ponto, no entanto. Gostariam. Queriam muito. Baekhyun pensou em enfiar o carro em determinadas ruas diversas vezes enquanto fazia o caminho para o seu apartamento, mas as mãos de Sehun em seu pênis tomaram muito dos seus pensamentos. 

Naquela avenida próxima da casa de Baekhyun, o sinal ficou vermelho e ele estava perto de gozar. Então, tal como na brincadeira, Sehun abaixou sua cabeça, Baekhyun fechou os olhos e experimentou o quão quente e gostosa era a boca de Sehun ao engoli-lo por inteiro. Seu pau foi chupado com devoção, não deixando uma gotinha sequer escorrer para o estofado de couro. Era como o paraíso. Baekhyun se sentiu em um naquele momento. 

— A gente pode tomar um banho juntos — Baekhyun murmurou a Sehun enquanto estavam dentro do elevador do prédio. — Quero fazer você se sentir bem. 

Abraçando Baekhyun por trás, a cabeça apoiada no ombro do mais velho, Sehun negou carinhosamente, beijando a região abaixo da sua orelha. 

— Você precisa dormir — ditou. — E eu já me sinto bem — falou. — Porque estou com você. 

— Não é justo — disse naquele tom pesado de sono, querendo descansar depois de um orgasmo violento contra o volante do carro. 

Sehun riu baixinho, puxando uma das mãos de Baekhyun para trás. Direcionou os dedos dele até a mancha úmida em sua própria calça, evidenciando o fato de que havia gozado sem precisar ser tocado; quando o vocalista chegou ao ápice, enquanto o chupava, Sehun explodiu silenciosamente. 

— Você não foi o único, sabe… — Voltou a apertar Baekhyun em seu abraço. — Agora vamos descansar. 

Baekhyun aquiesceu mudo, deixando seu peso ir de encontro ao corpo alto de Sehun. Fechou os olhos apenas um segundo, ainda experimentando a sensação de estar no paraíso com o modo como seu corpo estava leve, a consciência pronta para fugir e aquele comichão gostoso formigando por sua pele. O calor que emanava de Sehun fazia Baekhyun querer dormir para sempre. 

No apartamento, agiram em perfeita sincronia. Entrar, tirar as roupas (Baekhyun tirando as roupas de Sehun, exceto as meias porque ele sentia frio) e deitar naquela cama imensa bem próximos um do outro. 

Com Baekhyun colado às suas costas, Sehun dormiu como há dias não fazia pela saudade de tê-lo respirando em sua nuca e sentindo seu coração bater em suas costelas como se estivesse sussurrando seu nome várias e várias vezes. 

  
  


O alarme do celular de Baekhyun tocou cedo demais para alguém que tinha ido dormir há poucas horas e precisava de um bom descanso para recompor as energias. O sol nem estava brilhando no céu naquele horário. Talvez estivesse chuviscando lá fora, já que havia uma previsão de uma frente fria chegando para aquela semana. De qualquer forma, não parecia certo ter que deixar a cama naquela manhã.

Sehun ouviu o suspiro cansado de Baekhyun e o estralar do seu corpo ao se espreguiçar na cama para se levantar no escuro. 

— Você já vai? — Sua boca estava seca. 

— Desculpa te acordar — Baekhyun pediu baixinho, tateando o colchão até encontrar a cintura de Sehun para acarinhá-la. — Temos que gravar algumas coisas para a turnê, então tenho que ir. 

— Você mal descansou — resmungou limpando a sujeira dos olhos para enxergar Baekhyun no escuro do quarto com mais nitidez.

— Foram uma das melhores horas de sono que já tive — devolveu sussurrado, sua mão ora no quadril de Sehun descendo para puxar sua coxa desnuda e trazer seu corpo para mais perto. Sorriu de canto. — Ficaria perfeito se eu ganhasse um beijo. 

Sehun riu. 

— Eu nem escovei os dentes, Baekhyun.

— Eu também não — falou. — E você sabe que não me importo com isso. 

Um ponto verdadeiro. Sehun tinha inúmeras lembranças de acordar aos beijos com Baekhyun sem sequer tirar as remelas dos olhos. Inclusive, já tinham feito sexo aos primeiros sinais da manhã com direito ao forte hálito matinal e isso nunca atrapalhou ou estragou o momento. Mas Sehun já teve pensamentos repentinos que logo sumiam de que “ _deveria ter acordado mais cedo pra passar um pouco de pasta na boca_ ” ou “ _deveria ter levantado pra tomar um banho_ ” ou “ _deveria ter ido me depilar se soubesse que ele gostaria de me chupar o cu assim do nada_ ”.

Beijou Baekhyun delicadamente, apreciando a maciez da sua boca contra a sua, os sons molhados do contato espalhando-se pelo quarto escuro que logo ganhou iluminação do abajur do criado-mudo. 

— Dormiu bem? — Baekhyun demonstrou interesse, terminando por beijar a boca de Sehun uma segunda vez. 

Sehun anuiu, empurrando uma mecha do cabelo de Baekhyun para trás da orelha. 

— Queria dormir assim todos os dias. 

— Comigo?

— Queria dormir com você todos os dias da minha vida — falou. 

Sehun não esperava que sua frase soasse tão sincera e naquele tom para deixar Baekhyun em silêncio por um segundo e fazer seu toque cessar. Tinha feito burrice ao dizê-la? Era algo tão revelador ou comprometedor demais? Mas o toque voltou devagarinho em sua coxa acompanhado do riso dele.

— E roubar toda a coberta só pra você durante todos os dias da minha vida, não é? — disse brincalhão. 

— Desculpa — Sehun pediu, porque tinha uma mania de puxar a coberta apenas para si durante a noite. Fazia um “ _rolinho Sehun_ ” com o cobertor, como Chanyeol costumava reclamar. Se não estivesse enganado, naquela noite não foi diferente. Deveria ter pego a maior parte da coberta, o que explicava a razão de Baekhyun estar agarrado ao seu corpo como se para se aquecer. 

— Sinceramente, não acho uma ideia ruim passar um pouco de frio pra ficar com você. 

Ouvir aquilo fez Sehun sorrir mole (e jogá-lo um tantinho mais para dentro do vórtice que seu coração era). 

— Eu te esquento — garantiu. — Vem cá.

Mesmo precisando ir se aprontar antes que seu manager mandasse mensagens de que estava chegando para pegá-lo e de que não podiam se atrasar para cumprir a agenda, Baekhyun se enfiou no abraço de Sehun e se deixou ficar, os olhos fechados aproveitando do aperto caloroso. 

— Você tem outra uma pintinha aqui — ouviu, sentindo o dedo de Sehun em seu nariz. 

— Apareceu outra? — perguntou de olhos fechados. 

— Bem aqui — observou. — E eu não tinha notado essa. — Tocou a pele ao lado da sobrancelha direita de Baekhyun. Vagou com seu dedo pelas outras pequenas manchas espalhadas pelo rosto do mais velho que estavam evidentes quando não havia maquiagem alguma as escondendo. — Tenho vontade de beijar todas elas.

Baekhyun sorriu, abrindo os olhos. 

— Beija — soprou. — Beija aqui, aqui, mais aqui e aqui — falou enquanto mostrava as pintinhas do seu rosto com o indicador, deixando para apontar para a própria boca por último, onde fez um biquinho avermelhado para Sehun.

— Não tem uma pintinha aí. 

— Mas você pode beijar mesmo assim. 

— Você adora arrumar um pretexto pra ganhar um beijo na boca, não é?

— Se esse beijo for seu, sim — murmurou. — Quero um último — pediu. — De despedida. 

Sehun choramingou ao ouvir aquilo. 

— Você precisa mesmo ir? 

— Eu não quero — admitiu. — Porque tenho vontade de ficar aqui e dormir até tarde, depois acordar e transar com você bem devagarinho e então passar o dia todo na cama contigo. _Relax_ , lembra? — Baekhyun beijou a ponta do queixo de Sehun. — Mas preciso ir, bebê. 

Sehun suspirou.

— E se você vir ficar aqui depois do trabalho, uh? Tem aula até tarde hoje?

— Não… — respondeu. 

— Vem pra cá — Baekhyun pediu carinhosamente. — Posso voltar mais tarde pra passar a noite com você, o que acha? — Esperou por alguma reação de Sehun, esta que veio num sorriso. — Na verdade, se você quiser ficar aqui por algum tempo, vou ter um bom pretexto pra voltar pra casa. 

— Não tem que ficar no dormitório? — indagou. Baekhyun negou. 

Ficar no dormitório era obrigatório no antes, quando não passava de um _rookie_ em treinamento e constante vigilância para não haver quebra de algum requisito do contrato. Hoje em dia, contudo, dada a grande conquista de CBX no mundo musical, tanto Baekhyun quanto Minseok e Jongdae possuíam a autonomia de ir e vir e de estar onde quisessem, desde que dessem parecer do seu destino. Além de tudo, não era incomum que membros de grupos grandes ou famosos deixassem de morar no dormitório para ter sua própria privacidade. Continuavam morando juntos aqueles que tinham se acostumado, aqueles que tinham tentado e não conseguiram morar sozinhos e aqueles que achavam mais viável ficar por perto pela agenda em comum. 

— Vou esperar por você. 

— Volto à noite — prometeu sério. — Agora… — Ergueu seu olhar para fitar o dono da boca que tanto queria. — Meu beijo, Oh Sehun. 

O manager de Baekhyun mandou mensagem e, em seguida, ligou para alertá-lo do horário e os dois ainda se encontravam embolados debaixo da coberta trocando saliva. Por mais um pouco, Sehun teria puxado o elástico da boxer para baixo e Baekhyun teria se enfiado no meio das suas pernas. Mas separaram-se com esforço, a promessa de que mais tarde fariam tudo direitinho sem pressa. 

— Acho que vou passar no mercado depois do trabalho — Sehun murmurou enquanto acompanhava Baekhyun até a porta, seu corpo parcialmente nu enrolado na coberta seguindo o outro já arrumado com uma sacola de papel na mão. — Quer alguma coisa de lá? 

— Algumas frutas? — disse incerto. Tinha ido ao mercado abastecer o apartamento fazia alguns dias. 

— Mais nada?

— Acho que não. — Balançou a cabeça. Tudo o que comia se resumia a frutas, frango grelhado, sementes e muita água. Nenhum carboidrato, refrigerante, doce ou coisas gostosas estavam em sua dieta, então não tinha comprado nada para evitar se martirizar pela vontade. — Mas tenho a impressão de que estou esquecendo algo importante.

— Lubrificante e camisinhas — murmurou ao mais velho. — Acabou. 

Baekhyun fez um “ _ah”_ antes de sorrir pelo rubor nas bochechas de Sehun. Na maioria das vezes, ou em grande parte delas, transavam com camisinha. Mas de vez em quando, em momentos urgentes ou mais especiais, escolhiam não enfiar o pedaço de plástico incômodo no meio da diversão. Alguns diriam que esse tipo de decisão não passava de um grande erro, porque mesmo que fossem os únicos com quem dormiam, manter a proteção era essencial. Chanyeol vivia enchendo seu saco sobre isso. _Usou camisinha? Estão protegidos?_

— Compre um pouco mais — Baekhyun disse. — Tenho a impressão de que vamos usar bastante. 

Sehun aquiesceu, aproximando-se de Baekhyun parado em frente a porta. 

— E… — O cantor tirou a carteira do bolso, abrindo-a para pegar um cartão em especial, preto e brilhante, o entregando a Sehun. — Use. Sem objeções. 

O professor arqueou a sobrancelha.

— _You look like a sugar daddy, you know?_

Baekhyun riu. 

— Isso é ruim?

— Não — falou. — _I like_. 

O vocalista gostou da resposta.

— Então, acho que é agora que você me beija, _baby_.

Sehun atendeu ao pedido prontamente, encostando seus lábios inchados aos de Baekhyun. 

— Bom trabalho — desejou. 

— Bom trabalho pra você também — Baekhyun disse em resposta. — Seja bonzinho com as crianças. — Sehun riu, concordando. 

— Se alimente, por favor — o Oh pediu, as mãos puxando o cordão do moletom de Baekhyun para fechá-lo e proteger a garganta da friagem. Na cabeça, Baekhyun usava um gorro. — E volte pra casa em segurança. 

Roubando um último beijo e pedindo que Sehun voltasse para debaixo das cobertas na cama quentinha, Baekhyun saiu do apartamento rumo ao compromisso daquela manhã. Além da mochila que levava nas costas, o cantor carregava o sentimento de que, realmente, não se importaria de vivenciar com Sehun cenas cotidianas como aquela. 

Para falar a verdade, Baekhyun pensou que não se importaria nem um pouco de passar o resto da sua vida experimentando milhares de outras cenas cotidianas como aquela se todas elas significassem estar com Oh Sehun. 

*

_Cherish_ estava tocando quando Chanyeol começou a falar. 

— _Pergunta_ — o perfil de Chanyeol ressoou na tela do celular de Sehun, sua imagem de quem tinha saído recentemente de um banho toda concentrada na página que lia em seu computador, o telefone que o gravava provavelmente apoiado numa pilha de arquivos da delegacia que se espalhavam pelo escritório. — _Você está preso numa ilha deserta com alguém e vocês precisam sobreviver durante alguns dias até a ajuda chegar. Quem vai ser essa pessoa?_ — Chanyeol indagou sério, como se estivesse interrogando um suspeito na delegacia. — _Minseok? Jongdae ou Baekhyun_? _E por quê?_

Deitado de bruços na cama espaçosa do quarto de Baekhyun, o celular apoiado numa pilha de redações o filmando e outra pilha à sua frente sendo corrigida, Sehun encarou o cunhado na videochamada. 

— Minseok — respondeu. 

Chanyeol sorriu. 

— _Escolha interessante_ — observou. — _Por quê?_

— Bom, Baekhyun tem medo de insetos, eu tenho medo de insetos e uma ilha deserta quer dizer muitos insetos — explicou. — Não podemos matar o menino do coração, certo? Porque eu provavelmente vou estar morrendo do coração. — Encarou Chanyeol, que assentiu. — O Jongdae é um anjo que, por óbvio, está no céu sendo divino em sua existência para ir se enfiar numa ilha deserta. — O amigo concordou de novo. — Por fim, resta ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Kim Minseok, que nasceu antes de todo mundo, o que significa que ele tem mais experiência de vida para aguentar as pontas enquanto eu estiver desmaiado pelo desespero. — Sehun encarou a linha da redação que estava corrigindo, circulando uma palavra escrita errada. — E ele bebe café. Muito — deu ênfase na última palavra. — Isso aumenta o grau de maturidade como ser humano em proteger o outro. 

— _Claro, porque não tem como não se sentir protegido por alguém que bebe café_. 

— Pessoas que bebem café estão em um nível diferente como indivíduo nesse universo, meu amigo.

— _A Chaeyoung bebe café, Sehun._

— E é por isso que eu me sinto muito seguro com a minha sobrinha de cinco anos. 

Chanyeol riu.

— _Isso faz um total de zero sentidos, sabe? Seja sincero de uma vez_ — pediu. — _Admite que você quer ver o Minseok nu na primeira oportunidade que tiver_. 

— E quem não gostaria?

Seu cunhado riu. 

— _Não te julgo_. — Voltou o olhar para o texto que estava lendo na página de uma fanbase grande do CBX. Tratava-se de um quiz criado para os fãs matarem o tempo até sair todas as informações da turnê e compra de ingressos. — _Próxima pergunta_. 

— Faça. 

— _Você tem a oportunidade de passar um dia na companhia de Minseok, Jongdae e Baekhyun, com quem seria?_

Sehun não precisou pensar um segundo a mais antes de dizer:

— Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol desviou o olhar da tela do computador e encarou Sehun, sua sobrancelha levemente arqueada. 

— _Você cuspiu pra cima e caiu bem na testa, não é?_ — provocou. — _Quando eu disse que você ia gostar do Baekhyun, não pensei que fosse gostar_ tanto _assim_. 

— As pessoas mudam, ora. — Deu de ombros. 

— _É, estou vendo._ — Tinha um sorriso torto em seus lábios. — _Se bem que, na verdade, você era um típico caso de quem não queria dar o braço a torcer._ — Chanyeol empurrou o cabelo úmido do banho para trás, a camisa larga em seu corpo deixando o peitoral evidente quando fez o movimento. — _Já gostava de Baekhyun fazia tempo_.

Sehun o olhou divertido.

— Você acha?

— _Sua implicância com o Baekhyun era totalmente amor_ — disse. — _Um clichê autêntico do menino que nega seus sentimentos mais profundos sobre o outro porque é orgulhoso demais para admitir que ele é seu_ ultimate _._

Uma risada fanha saiu da garganta de Sehun em resposta ao cunhado. 

— Você deveria escrever roteiros de fanfics, Chanyeol. 

— _Aliás, o que você ia fazer o dia todo com o Baekhyun?_

— Isso é outra pergunta da lista ou se trata apenas do seu interesse para me infernizar por mais um par de anos?

— _Trata-se da necessidade verossímil de averiguar o que é que você faria com Byun Baekhyun durante a situação de fato._

— Só ouvi blá-blá-blá-blá estou curioso — Sehun disse com uma careta engraçada. — E não vou te dizer. 

— _Por quê?!_

— Porque eu não quero — disse simplista. — Você tem uma imaginação fértil, vai conseguir pensar em algo. 

— _Espero que nesse algo você esteja usando roupas_. 

Sehun abriu um sorrisinho de canto. 

— Como eu disse, você está livre para fazer interpretações. 

Chanyeol o xingou e Sehun mostrou a língua como uma criancinha, os dois partindo para uma discussão infantil que não tinha sequer pé ou cabeça. A bem da verdade, contudo, Sehun até queria contar o que faria com Baekhyun durante um dia todo para Chanyeol. Também queria dizer que um dia não era o suficiente quando queria tantos outros com ele por perto. _Experiência própria_ , acrescentaria. Queria dizer a Chanyeol que gostaria de sair por aí com Baekhyun na rua, os dois de mãos dadas. Era tão idiota querer andar de mãos dadas com Baekhyun à luz do dia, à luz da noite e à luz de qualquer hora?

Sehun se imaginava andando de mãos dadas com ele inúmeras e inúmeras vezes, por milhões de cenários inventados. Iriam passear com os dedos entrelaçados. Talvez no shopping? Quem sabe pegar um cineminha, aquele filme dos super-heróis que haviam visto o trailer no celular dia desses. Na sessão, comendo a pipoca um do outro, Baekhyun ia deitar sua cabeça no ombro de Sehun e as mãos se uniriam com facilidade no meio de alguma cena engraçada, o riso espalhafatoso e gostoso de Baekhyun fazendo seu corpo tremer em felicidade. Em determinado momento do filme, Sehun olharia para Baekhyun e Baekhyun devolveria o olhar e então se beijariam, simples assim. Boca, língua e saliva. Os lábios com gosto doce e salgado do chocolate com caramelo e pedacinhos de amendoim. 

No final da noite, estariam na mesma cama conversando sobre aquele dia. Ou fazendo coisa melhor do que falar. 

Sehun queria contar tanto para alguém que estava saindo com Baekhyun. Deus, queria gritar para o mundo inteiro que beijava a boca de Baekhyun quando ninguém estava vendo. 

— _Última pergunta_ — Chanyeol chamou a atenção de Sehun. — _Casar, namorar ou foder com CBX_ — disse. 

Sehun fez um beicinho de quem estava surpreso com a pergunta. 

— Qual é o nome dessa fanbase mesmo? 

— _A mesma daquela administradora que eu aposto que é uma sasaeng_. 

— Não estudei Direito, mas eu sinceramente acho que acusar alguém de algo deve ser um crime, não?

— _Essa menina é a primeira a publicar todas as notícias do CBX antes mesmo da própria empresa, Sehun._

— Como você sabe que é uma menina, Chanyeol?

— _Instintos policiais_ — soprou. — _Quase todas os fansites do CBX são administradas por meninas porque meninas são o público-alvo de grupos masculinos_. 

— Você sabe que isso não é totalmente verdade — respondeu. — Você é um fã de grupos masculinos e chegou a ser um dos admins de um fansite gigante antes da Chaeyoung nascer — lembrou. — Além do mais, eu tenho quase absoluta certeza que quem administra essa página é um staff. 

— _Será mesmo?_

— KNOCK KNOCK está aí de prova. 

— _Não foi provado._

— E precisa? — argumentou. — Ou é um staff ou uma divindade mística.

Os dois se olharam. 

— Staff, claro. 

— _Divindade mística_ — Chanyeol falou ao mesmo tempo que Sehun. — _Ah, qual é, Sehun?_

— Você está perdido — declarou. — Mas vai, diz você primeiro. Namorar, casar ou foder?

Chanyeol apoiou o queixo na mão e franziu o cenho pensativo. 

— _Transaria com o Baekhyun_ — falou rápido, ganhando de Sehun outro daquele beicinho de quem estava surpreso —, _namoraria com o Jongdae e casaria com o Minseok_. 

— Casar com o Minseok, uh? 

— _Quem não casaria?_

— Justo. 

— _Agora você._

— Certo. — O Oh mordeu a tampa da caneta. — Transaria com o Minseok. — Chanyeol sorriu ao ouvir isso. — Que foi? Vai me dizer que nunca pensou nisso?

— _Eu não falei nada_ — defendeu-se. 

— Seus olhos disseram. 

— _Não tenho culpa se meus olhos são expressivos demais. São o meu charme_ — gabou-se com uma piscadinha. — _Continuando, namoraria com quem?_

— Kim Jongdae. — Sehun exibiu uma fileira de dentes brancos ao sorrir imenso. — E me casaria com Baekhyun. — Não conseguiu esconder a cadência doce da sua voz ao pronunciar o nome do último integrante do grupo. 

— _Você está perdido, sabe disso não é?_ — O comentário de Chanyeol fez Sehun morder o lábio inferior para esconder seu sorriso. 

— É só uma brincadeira. 

— _Uma brincadeira onde você mentiu_. 

— Não menti. 

— _Claro, claro_ — disse. — _Só omitiu uma grande parte da verdade._

— Não exagera, Chanyeol.

— _Eu e você sabemos bem como seria a ordem na resposta dessa pergunta._

Sehun achou melhor suspirar ao invés de falar alguma coisa. 

— A noona vai mesmo deixar você ir ao concerto do CBX dessa vez? E ainda levar a Chaeyoung junto? 

— _Fizemos algumas negociações_ — respondeu. 

— O que você prometeu a ela?

— _Só um pouco da minha alma, da minha dignidade e meus futuros sonhos?_ — falou dramaticamente.

— O que ela pediu em troca? Desembucha.

— _A vasectomia_ — soprou. — _E que eu tire todas as minhas férias atrasadas_. 

— Parece que não vai conseguir fugir de casa por mais tempo.

— _Eu gosto do meu trabalho_ — justificou. — _De qualquer forma, vou levar Chaeyoung ao seu primeiro concerto._ _Tem momento mais importante que esse?_

— Talvez quando ela levar pra casa o primeiro namorado?

— _Ela só tem cinco anos, Sehun._

— Pode ser uma namorada. 

— _Você pode parar, por favor?_

— Você precisa lidar com esses fatos. 

— _O único fato que vou lidar é que estarei presente com minha filha nesse concerto para ver o CBX. E com você junto._

— E a Sooyoung. 

— _E a Sooyoung._

— E o Yixing.

Chanyeol não conseguiu esconder seu desagrado ao ouvir o nome do outro melhor amigo de Sehun. 

— _E ele_. 

— E o Jongin. 

O Park mudou as feições, abrindo um sorriso imenso.

— Nós somos bons amigos agora, apenas amigos mesmo — achou melhor deixar claro. — Ele é um grande fã do CBX também, o que é muito incrível — acrescentou, lembrando-se do quanto Jongin tinha ficado sem reação quando o chamara para ir assistir ao concerto. 

— _É, Jongin é um bom menino com um gosto perfeito_ — falou. — _E algumas amizades podem se tornar algo a mais de vez em quando._

Sehun riu disso.

— Ou amizades são só amizades, Chanyeol. Assim como eu e Jongin, apenas amigos. — Fitou o cunhado na tela do celular. — Eu gosto desse cara que eu estou saindo. Gosto de verdade — confessou. — Estou apaixonado por ele, entende?

Na tela do celular, Chanyeol balançou a cabeça devagarinho e coçou o couro cabeludo. 

— _Ele está apaixonado por você?_

Sentando-se na cama, uma redação presa entre os dedos, Sehun deu de ombros. 

— Não importa.

— _Importa sim, Sehun._

— Não pra mim — negou. — Já me acostumei a estar apaixonado por alguém que não vai corresponder aos meus sentimentos, por mais que isso vá doer. Mesmo que eu fique de coração partido. É só juntar os pedaços depois. 

— _Talvez e só talvez, Sehun_ — Chanyeol começou a falar depois de um segundo de silêncio, encarando Sehun seriamente — _, se você falar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos, se contar que está apaixonado, se deixar de ficar em silêncio achando que o outro deve perceber algo que nem sempre é óbvio, as coisas possam ser de um jeito diferente_. — O policial tirou o par de óculos que usava e o limpou na barra da sua camisa, exibindo parte do seu peitoral. — _Ser sincero não custa nada. Porque talvez essa pessoa só precise ouvir as palavrinhas certas da sua boca para dizer o mesmo de volta._

Por mais que a voz de Chanyeol estivesse calma e baixa, em um tom quase maternal, Sehun sentiu-se enfurecido por um momento. Enfurecido o bastante para achar aquela conversa muito estranha. Enfurecido o bastante para quase cuspir um _“é claro, eu preciso ser sincero antes que talvez essa pessoa vá engravidar a minha irmã mais velha_ ”. Mas preferiu ficar calado. Não podia ser nada disso. Era só a sua cabeça cheia de merdas sentimentais sobre Baekhyun confundindo tudo. Não falou nada. Até porque Chanyeol não sabia da missa a metade sobre a situação entre os dois. Não entendia o quão ruim seria para Baekhyun, o quão ruim seria para sua carreira o simples fato de ele estar na companhia de alguém quando tinha um bando de fãs possessivos, que o consideravam como um chaveirinho de bolso.

— _Na verdade, me desculpa, Sehun_ — pediu. — _Sinceramente._ — Deixou seu olhar se demorar em Sehun. — _Ainda não acredito que você já está tão grande e todo crescido. Até ontem você era meu irmãozinho mais novo e agora já é um homem grande que se apaixona e vai dormir na casa desse cara dizendo que está no Yixing._

Sehun arregalou os olhos. 

— _Yixing postou um status de que está vendo Grey’s Anatomy sozinho_ — explicou inocentemente. — _A coisa é que eu não quero que você tenha o coração partido por ninguém e fico me segurando pra não descobrir quem é esse cara e ir bater um papinho sobre como meu melhor amigo é incrível e merece ser levado a sério e em muitos encontros._

— Um papinho implica bater?

— _Talvez uns safanões, algo meio “_ acorda pra vida, cara, Sehun é a sua alma gêmea”. 

Sehun sorriu. 

— Mesmo se eu estivesse saindo com o Baekhyun?

Chanyeol coçou o pescoço. 

— _Veja bem…_ — começou. — _Conheço Baekhyun o suficiente para saber que ele não é um idiota desse tipo. Ele não canta “_ Can I be your boyfriend, can I?” da boca pra fora — falou. — _Mas se eu precisasse ter um papinho com ele, garanto que os safanões seriam mais gentis. E eu provavelmente pediria um abraço, um autógrafo e diria que ele é perfeito e incrível de todas as formas possíveis e que não existe ser humano mais doce do que ele na face dessa terra..._

— Seus amigos da delegacia sabem desse seu lado? — Sehun perguntou, interrompendo o monólogo do amigo. 

— _Há coisas na minha vida privada que meus companheiros na delegacia não precisam ficar sabendo._

— Deveriam fazer uma novela sobre você — brincou. — Policial de dia, fanboy à noite. 

— _Eu toparia se o CBX fizesse parte do elenco_ — devolveu. — _Aliás, falando neles, por que não convida esse cara para o concerto? Seria uma boa. Quer dizer, ele sabe que você é um fanboy? Talvez quando descobrir, se apaixone de uma vez por todas por seu jeitinho de fã_.

— Como a noona se apaixonou por você?

— _Ela disse que eu fico sexy gritando por outros homens_. _Me acha uma gracinha assim_ — contou bancando o tímido. — _Pode funcionar com você_.

— Ele meio que já vai estar lá. — Seu cunhado o olhou em busca de mais informações. 

— _Ele também é fã do CBX?_

Sehun riu.

— Mais ou menos isso — disse. — É muito amigo de dois integrantes do trio.

O modo como os olhos de Chanyeol dobraram de tamanho fez Sehun sorrir ainda mais. 

— _Está saindo com um staff?_

— Não. 

— _Alguém que seja da equipe de produção dos shows?_

— Também não. 

Chanyeol franziu o cenho e Sehun podia ouvir os neurônios do seu amigo trabalhando. 

— _Meu Deus, não é nenhum manager deles, é? Porque o manager do CBX é casado._

— O que você pensa que eu sou, Chanyeol? Deixa de ser ridículo.

— _Certo. Ao menos é da empresa?_

— É.

O policial o encarou com aqueles dois pares de olhos grandes e brilhantes.

— Não, não vou te dar dica nenhuma.

Ele suspirou profundo.

— _O Yixing sabe quem é?_

— Não — respondeu. — Ainda não sabe. 

— _Menos mal._

— Você é tão infantil, sinceramente. — Sehun passou a recolher todas as redações ao ver as horas.

Baekhyun tinha mandado uma mensagem mais cedo dizendo que chegaria próximo daquele horário. 

— Eu preciso desligar, hyung. A gente se fala mais tarde quando abrir as vendas dos ingressos. 

— _Acha que vai conseguir comprar três tickets? Na última vez os ingressos se esgotaram em dois segundos._

— Meus dedos já estão preparados para isso. F5 na cabeça — garantiu, fingindo digitar rapidamente no ar. — A internet daqui também é muito boa, o que significa que não vou precisar correr pra uma lan house porque a conexão caiu. Mas e você, acha que vai conseguir pegar os outros três?

— _Paguei o cartão justamente pra isso. E sua irmã está na casa da sua mãe para não usar a internet pra ver série bem na hora que começar as vendas._

— Parece que vamos conseguir dessa vez. 

— _Mas se a gente não conseguir…_

— Não deve ter um _mas_ porque vamos.

— _Mas caso isso acontecer, hipoteticamente, conheço um cara que conhece um cara que vai me arrumar os ingressos_. 

— Isso soa muito estranho vindo da boca de um policial. 

— _O importante é que vamos ao concerto_ — declarou. — _E finalmente vou poder conhecer o seu amigo_. 

— Você já conhece ele, seu bobo. 

Chanyeol não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que significava aquele sorriso de Sehun ao olhar para o que deveria ser a porta do quarto ou o que significava aquele barulho característico de duas bocas quando estão se beijando carinhosamente depois de passar o dia todo sem se ver. 

Encerrou a ligação por chamada de vídeo ouvindo o riso de Sehun cheio de uma felicidade que sabia perfeitamente significar amor. 

**Notas finais**  
obrigada por ler e logo logo volto com o capítulo final (daqui uns setes meses de novo qqqqqqqq)  
  
♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

  
  
  
  


  1. **Love, love, love**



Há coisas que você descobre sobre ser idol só depois que é um, porque ninguém vai te contar aquilo de graça. E não tem mais volta. Não há uma máquina do tempo para desfazer as paranoias que essa vida traz. 

Todo dia, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos ou de fechá-los para dormir e agradecer por mais um dia, a primeira coisa a se fazer é pegar o celular e checar as notícias. Procurar seu nome na internet. Ver o que falam sobre você. Descobrir se algo saiu durante a madrugada ou durante seu horário de compromissos e terminou por destruir toda a sua carreira ou o começo dela. Talvez seja só um boato idiota. Talvez seja alguém com o mesmo nome. Talvez seja apenas o _Dispatch_ propagando o medo como sempre faz. Porque ele é como o bicho-papão dos adultos famosos. Está à espreita debaixo da cama, escondido nos carros, enfiado em lugares que são íntimos, mexendo no seu lixo, fotografando sua casa, te perseguindo na rua e em qualquer lugar só com o objetivo de ver com quem você está, se anda beijando ou saindo com alguém, se há algo que você quer muito esconder. 

Afinal, um segredo só existe para que outros saibam ou não teria graça ser um segredo. 

E a preocupação nunca acaba, nunca vai embora. 

Chega uma hora que parece ser errado gostar de alguém ou simplesmente sair com um desconhecido ou até mesmo com um amigo para ter uma noite divertida. Você se torna paranoico. Mais do que já é com o seu peso, com a sua aparência, com as roupas que veste, com as coisas que faz ou deixa de fazer do seu dia a dia. Você começa a se importar com cada palavra que dizem sobre você, e isso se transforma em um pesadelo, porque você vai descobrir que há pessoas que se importam muito em te fazer mal por meio de pequenos comentários que vão se acumulando por todo o lugar e causando estragos irreversíveis ‒ sua cabeça ferrada é um desses. 

O que muitos se esquecem é que um idol não deixou de ser uma pessoa. Ele sente coisas. Tem vontades. Fica magoado, triste, também têm dias de altos e baixos e que o sorriso em seu rosto nem sempre é sincero. Além do que, assim como as músicas de amor que canta, há um coração em seu peito que bate na vontade de amar e ser amado como qualquer um. Um amor puro, simples e descomplicado. Mas não é dessa forma que o mundo vai enxergá-lo. Principalmente os fãs, aqueles que mais deveriam apoiar e que são os primeiros segurando o punhal para causar dor nos sentimentos alheios. 

A chave para evitar isso é manter cada pedacinho da sua vida em segredo, debaixo dos panos, na surdina e cruzar os dedos. Bastante. Torcer para que ninguém comente nada ou faça alguma postagem na internet. 

Contudo, nem todo mundo costuma olhar sua própria vida ao invés de cuidar da vida dos outros; o tempo, em se tratando da privacidade de outra pessoa, é infinito, não termina. 

Por isso que Sehun fuçava em todas as redes sociais atrás de um pequeno comentário, de algo que pudesse fazer com que Baekhyun recebesse maldade gratuita. Também tinha medo por si mesmo, das coisas que iriam dizer. Rezava para que nunca encontrasse aquela frase, para que Baekhyun não tivesse que passar por aquilo por uma segunda vez. 

Mas um segredo só existe para que outros fiquem sabendo ou não teria graça ser um segredo, certo?

Aquela linha no Twitter de uma sasaeng durante a madrugada fez Sehun não dormir a noite toda ou em qualquer outra noite depois disso. 

_Alguém do CBX está namorando_. _Acho que é o Baekhyun._

*

Com tantos anos de stages, shows e eventos, havia uma incontável soma de maquiagem atrás de maquiagem. E Baekhyun já tinha decorado todo o processo necessário para cuidar da pele após a retirada de todo aquele produto em seu rosto. Era um requisito básico para alguém que dependia não só da sua voz como da aparência.

Primeiro, era necessário tirar todo excesso de maquiagem com um demaquilante de boa qualidade. Depois, lavar a pele do rosto com bastante água ao fazer uso de um sabonete neutro para acabar de retirar algum resquício que havia ficado em seus poros. Em seguida, não deveria ser deixado de lado a importância de passar um tônico naquela pele para, por fim, completar com um hidratante. A rotina era essa todo dia, independente do horário. Havia aprendido a não dormir com aquele monte de porcarias na cara após algumas experiências desagradáveis no passado. 

Na maioria das vezes, havia alguém para fazer isso para Baekhyun. Se fosse fazer alguma filmagem ou tirar fotos, se fosse aparecer em algum show na televisão ou dar alguma entrevista, alguém cuidaria da sua pele desde o início, o maquiando para deixá-lo bonito e o limpando quando tudo terminava. Baekhyun, contudo, preferia quando podia limpar seu rosto sozinho. Tinha algo de muito pessoal e íntimo nisso. 

No começo, era vergonhoso ter alguma mulher pintando ou limpando sua pele de uma forma tão próxima, enxergando cada falha do seu rosto e escondendo cada uma com camadas de corretivo. Para ser sincero, era vergonhoso todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor que o vestiam ou que o preparavam para os shows e stages. Todos viam seu corpo. Todos sabiam seu peso, suas medidas, o quanto tinha engordado ou emagrecido. Cada mancha não escapava do conhecimento de todos os staffs que o perseguiam nas tarefas ao decorrer do dia. 

Com o passar do tempo, Baekhyun se acostumou àquilo tudo, com toda aquela gente lhe vendo de cueca ao se trocar rapidamente para subir ao palco ou com a proximidade das maquiadoras o preparando para um compromisso na televisão. Para descontrair, começou a manter uma conversa agradável com as meninas — se estivesse inspirado, também flertar. 

Foi a mesma coisa com os outros dois membros do CBX, Minseok e Jongdae.

Quando ainda não haviam nem debutado e era suposto ser um grande grupo com muitos meninos, eram praticamente desconhecidos uns para os outros, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo de treinamento em conjunto para que pudessem debutar e fazer muito sucesso pelo país. Havia um pouco de desconforto, sabe? Um pouco daquele frio na barriga, até mesmo certa hesitação em passar horas e horas intermináveis com outra pessoa que não se conhecia direito. Era desconfortável. Estranho. A sensação não era a mesma de quando se conhece um amigo ou um irmão ou parente. Mas a estranheza era algo normal. Inclusive, muito normal ficar com medo quando, às vésperas do debut, o combinado de estar um grupo com vários garotos que sonhavam cantar para as pessoas se resumiu em apenas três deles.

Então, pensando no bem maior do trio para que tudo desse certo e funcionasse, Baekhyun pensou em quebrar o gelo e tornar tudo mais agradável e acolhedor, tal qual numa família, porque, para infelicidade de uns e felicidade de outros, eram uma família em tempo integral em todos os sentidos possíveis. 

Para isso acontecer, não havia jeito melhor do que tomar banho com cada membro para deixar o clima mais leve e mandar embora todo o embaraço, não é mesmo? E tomar banho pelado, é claro, porque segundo Baekhyun com seus muitos pensamentos e ideias geniosas, uma família não esconde nada uns dos outros ‒ nem a miséria, a nudez e, quem sabe no meio do processo, os pelos da bunda, os resultados dos treinamentos de canto e de dança e uma caralhada de coisas que nunca tinham fim somadas à alimentação precária que acabavam roubando uns quilos da cintura, das pernas, do rosto e inclusive da alma. Mas ter uma mão a mais para esfregar suas costas no banho era bom à beça, sem contar na economia de água que fariam se fossem em duplas para o chuveiro. Baekhyun ainda precisava dizer o quanto a conversa renderia entre água e sabão, o shampoo no cabelo? Ia dar certo, sem sombra de dúvida. Lavariam o corpo e mandariam pelo ralo toda aquela vergonha.

Não foi uma das melhores ideias que teve, contudo. Kyungsoo não conseguiu fugir disso mesmo depois que não conseguiu debutar. 

Baekhyun, no entanto, tinha aquela capacidade quase que mágica de fazer uma pessoa se sentir feliz ou melhor apenas com seu riso fácil ou comentários divertidos. Tinha as melhores e um pouco ridículas piadinhas já prontas no bolso para sacar num momento ruim e torná-lo mais suportável. Era um bom ouvinte também, do tipo que podia ficar ouvindo alguém tagarelar por horas sem nunca se cansar e, no final, abrir um sorriso lindo de quem passaria mais um punhado de tempo escutando sobre qualquer coisinha sem problema algum. 

Por certo que havia aquela parte de ele não ter muito senso de espaço e intimidade, rendendo em alguns episódios em que invadia o banho alheio sem ser chamado, mas era até que engraçado e Baekhyun tinha isso de fazer tudo ser engraçado e tirar umas gargalhadas das pessoas na maior simplicidade, porque como ele mesmo dizia a todo mundo com boas orelhas para ouvir “ _sorrir é o melhor remédio para espantar um dia triste_ ”. E só Deus sabia o quanto de dias tristes eles tiveram quando eram trainees. 

Minseok, por exemplo, ainda ficava acanhado quando Baekhyun o encarava por muito tempo no meio de um _photoshoot_. Jongdae tinha vontade de se esconder quando Baekhyun o elogiava muito ou o olhava como se fosse a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo. E já não gostavam tanto de compartilhar os banhos porque nem precisavam economizar água e sabiam que depois de tantos anos juntos havia um limite que não deveria ser ultrapassado para o bem da convivência ‒ não que Baekhyun desse muita importância para isso. Seu pensamento era de que o melhor jeito de tornar uma coisa desconfortável era fazendo dela confortável. 

Daquela vez, entretanto, com Sehun sentado à sua frente limpando seu rosto, Baekhyun experimentava aquele nervosismo na boca do estômago como há muito tempo não acontecia quando alguém estava próximo demais. Era algo bom, porém. Uma sensação gostosa, como uma constante de uma primeira vez. O coração bobo no peito. O sorriso preso nos lábios. 

Encontravam-se na cama e Baekhyun tinha acabado de voltar de lavar o rosto para que Sehun pudesse terminar de cuidar da sua pele. Aproximou-se de Sehun ao ponto de sentir com perfeita exatidão o cheiro do shampoo do cabelo preto e admirar a coloração bonita dos seus lábios. Havia algo na expressão do mais novo, contudo, que deixava Baekhyun apreensivo. O modo como as sobrancelhas se franziam. O brilho dos seus olhos que denunciava que ele estava perdido em pensamentos. 

Tudo indicava que Sehun estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Podia ser referente à escola, problemas com algum aluno, ou algum problema com a família. Ou até mesmo sobre... Baekhyun sentiu uma pontada de medo ao cogitar aquela possibilidade. 

‒ Tudo bem? 

A voz de Baekhyun chamou Sehun de volta ao quarto, de volta à proximidade dos dois na cama. O Oh abriu um sorriso de canto, pequeno, aquiescendo. 

Não era verdade. 

‒ Você parece preocupado ‒ o mais velho observou, sua voz calma e suave. 

Sehun mordiscou o lábio por reflexo e fixou seus olhos nos de Baekhyun por um segundo, desviando-os rapidamente. 

‒ Estava pensando em bobagens ‒ contou com trivialidade. 

‒ Que bobagens? ‒ Porque Baekhyun gostaria de saber a respeito de todas as bobagens que Sehun pensava, embora ele tivesse uma intuição de que seus pensamentos não fossem nenhuma bobagem. 

‒ A grande maioria envolve você ‒ seu tom misturava malícia e carinho, vindo acompanhado dos dedos que empurraram uma mecha do cabelo de Baekhyun para trás da orelha. 

O beijo que Sehun lhe deu em seguida foi o bastante para fazer Baekhyun ficar calado durante um tempo e não fazer muitas perguntas. Apenas se beijaram por alguns minutos e foi nesse beijo que Baekhyun teve certeza de que havia algo de errado. O cantor havia chegado a um ponto que conseguia sentir todas as pequenas coisinhas em Sehun apenas o provando com a ponta da língua ou o observando atentamente. Queria saber o que se passava, mas não queria forçar Sehun a dizer. Ele deveria _querer_ falar. Porque a relação entre eles era assim: sempre falavam, sempre compartilhavam coisas, fossem momentos difíceis ou momentos felizes, mas o faziam quando estavam confortáveis, quando havia a vontade de falar para o outro e se abrir, ser confortado, de ficar feliz em conjunto. 

‒ Como foi seu dia? ‒ Baekhyun tentou. 

O sorriso de Sehun foi genuíno a essa pergunta. 

‒ Passei um trabalho semana passada às minhas crianças ‒ começou a falar. ‒ Consistia em trazer suas músicas favoritas em nosso idioma traduzidas para o inglês e fazer alguma coisa para mostrá-la aos colegas, seja cantando, recitando como poema, através de um teatro, qualquer coisa. Quase todos trouxeram músicas do CBX. ‒ Sehun sorriu mais ainda. 

‒ Acho que já mencionei que seus alunos são muito espertos, não? ‒ fez referência ao que deu início a eles dois, o pequeno bilhetinho escrito à mão e entregue em um fansign com a intenção de deixar Baekhyun curioso o bastante para ligar para Sehun. ‒ Parece que eles sabem como amolecer o seu coração. 

‒ Olha que eu nem gosto do CBX ‒ disse rindo. 

‒ E Byun Baekhyun nem é seu integrante favorito, aquele que você mais gosta. 

Sehun riu baixinho.

‒ Um aluno teve a audácia de copiar seu mullet da era Kokobop. 

‒ Diz que você deu dez pra ele só pela coragem. 

‒ Pela coragem e porque também ficou muito bonito ‒ disse. ‒ Isso me deu saudades. 

‒ Do quê?

‒ De você com mullet. 

Baekhyun deixou uma risada alta escapar. 

‒ Bom, eu não compartilho do sentimento. 

Sehun fez muxoxo. 

‒ Bem que você podia deixar seu cabelo daquele jeito de novo. 

‒ Jesus Cristo, _não_! ‒ falou. ‒ Uma vez já basta. 

‒ Mas você ficou tão sexy... ‒ Sehun deixou a voz morrer. ‒ E eu nem realizei meu sonho. 

‒ Que sonho?

‒ De brincar com o seu mullet. 

O cantor arqueou uma sobrancelha. 

‒ Isso é um fetiche? 

‒ Principalmente se você estiver usando um chapéu de cowboy e calça de couro ‒ devolveu risonho.

‒ E com a pistola carregada? 

‒ Pra atirar no meu coração?

‒ Na sua boca, que vai direto para o seu coração. 

Sehun empurrou o ombro do mais velho e gargalhou com gosto, se segurando pra não cair na cama aos risos e morrer com a piadinha infame do vocalista. 

‒ Se bem que eu fico feliz se você deixar seu cabelo assim um pouquinho mais. ‒ Para completar, tocou nos fios loiros que caíam na testa de Baekhyun. Estavam em um tamanho que Sehun gostava para mexer e que indicava que logo seriam cortados, já que Baekhyun não costumava ficar com aquele comprimento por muito tempo. ‒ Você fica lindo de cabelo grande. 

‒ Cai nos olhos ‒ Baekhyun murmurou. 

‒ Eu tiro pra você. ‒ Empurrou as mechas do cabelo alheio para trás, os fios se embrenhando em seus dedos. Baekhyun inclinou a cabeça como quando os animaizinhos de estimação fazem para ganhar mais carinho. ‒ E também ganho um motivo pra te beijar. ‒ Segurou o rosto do mais velho nas mãos.

‒ Você anda muito beijoqueiro esses dias ‒ Baekhyun disse provocador com um beicinho na boca devido as mãos de Sehun pressionando suas bochechas.

‒ Mais que você? 

‒ Está chegando bem perto. 

‒ Então parece que preciso consertar isso. 

‒ Me beijando?

Sehun encarou os lábios de Baekhyun com lentidão. 

‒ Te beijando de novo. ‒ A voz de Sehun ficou rouca à medida que aproximou seu rosto do de Baekhyun. Carinhosamente, deixou um beijinho doce na ponta do nariz do mais velho. Depois, outro na bochecha. E na outra, porque não podia deixar a outra de lado. Por fim, tirando uma risada baixa de Baekhyun, beijou o cantinho dos lábios alheios. ‒ Como foi seu dia? 

‒ Hmmm... ‒ ronronou. ‒ Um photoshoot de manhã. 

‒ Para o concerto? 

O cantor negou, vendo os olhos de Sehun arregalarem quando conseguiu pensar em algo que poderia sair em breve ‒ não era um álbum de inverno, muito menos um comeback quando a turnê estava batendo à porta. 

‒ _Season greeting?_

Baekhyun sorriu e Sehun só faltou dar pulinhos na cama com a notícia. Um _season_ _greeting_ era a coisa mais esperada para quando um ano novo começava. Nada mais era do que um grande combo de tudo o que um fã tinha direito: calendário personalizado com muitas fotos lindas dos membros, uma agenda, um DVD, muitos photocards, _stickers_ , pôster e mais um monte de coisas que faziam o novo ano começar mais do que bem. Sehun estava contando com isso e já tinha guardado o dinheiro. 

‒ Tem um tema? ‒ perguntou curioso e Baekhyun fingiu passar um zíper na sua boca. 

‒ Surpresa. 

‒ Baekhyun! ‒ implorou. 

‒ Dessa vez eu não vou te contar nadinha. ‒ Fez-se de sério. ‒ Nem adianta me olhar assim. 

‒ Tudo bem ‒ Sehun respondeu. ‒ Mais tarde você vai me contar de qualquer jeito. 

‒ Porque você me tortura!

‒ Não seja um mentiroso e admita que não sabe guardar segredos.

‒ Se você não ficasse me aliciando, seria bem mais fácil.

‒ Te aliciando? ‒ Sua sobrancelha direita subiu daquela forma de quem estava incrédulo. 

‒ É, enfiando a mão e a boca em lugares que eu gosto. 

‒ Então eu devo parar, Byun Baekhyun?

‒ Claro que não ‒ negou. ‒ Eu gosto desse tipo de carinho e também gosto de te contar as coisas que deveriam ser segredo ‒ falou a última parte quase num sussurro. 

‒ O que você disse?

‒ Você me ouviu. 

Sehun riu e balançou a cabeça em negativas. 

‒ Fez mais o quê? ‒ voltou a perguntar sobre o dia de Baekhyun. 

‒ Depois precisei passar na empresa para acertar alguns detalhes e fazer um último ensaio. 

Sehun aquiesceu e ficou calado repentinamente. Baekhyun percebeu a mudança de humor e talvez o que poderia estar incomodando Sehun. Viajaria na próxima semana e ficaria pulando de país a país durante um bom tempo. Mesmo que a turnê estivesse focada em países do continente asiático, isso implicava distância e também no _depois_. Depois o quê? Continuariam se encontrando? Continuariam fazendo amor chamando aquilo de uma boa foda? Continuariam trocando mensagens e ligando um para o outro quando batesse a saudade? E a saudade, continuariam sentindo como se o mundo parecesse acabar quando longe um do outro? 

Baekhyun se sentia entre a cruz e a espada quando parava para colocar na mesa a sua carreira e a forma como seu coração batia por alguém. Não deveria ser complicado. Porque gostar de uma pessoa, se apaixonar por ela e perceber que “ _caramba, eu amo ele_ ” quando estão espremidos no sofá da sala assistindo desenho animado não deveria implicar em medo. Medo do que pensariam. Medo do que falariam. Medo do julgamento que as pessoas fariam. Medo de esse sentimento tão bom e tão puro, verdadeiro, ser transformado em dor. 

O cantor já tinha se torturado o suficiente disso para se cansar e dizer um basta. Já tinha pensado o bastante para saber o que queria fazer. 

Baekhyun queria ficar com Sehun e era isso o que importava, nada mais. 

Sehun havia separado os produtos que iria passar no rosto de Baekhyun e terminava de colocar a tiara no cabelo do mais velho para que os fios não atrapalhassem a _skincare_. Ao lado, na cama, o celular do professor vibrou em uma ligação. Park Chanyeol. Sehun deixou tocar sem se dar o trabalho de atender. Sem demora, chegou uma notificação de mensagem e Baekhyun assistiu Sehun suspirar e digitar uma resposta de modo rápido. 

‒ Tudo bem com o Chanyeol? ‒ Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio. 

‒ Bem até demais ‒ respondeu baixinho, pegando o tubo do hidratante nas mãos e colocando pingos do seu conteúdo na ponta dos dedos para espalhar no rosto de Baekhyun. Deixou os olhos de lado, porque havia um creme antirrugas à espera. ‒ Na verdade, estávamos conversando antes de você chegar ‒ contou. 

‒ E tudo bem agora? ‒ Apontou para o celular que vibrava por uma nova mensagem. 

‒ Só está me enchendo o saco. 

‒ Sobre? 

‒ O de sempre ‒ disse. ‒ Você comeu, Sehun? Você bebeu água? Você comeu de verdade? Você trancou as portas de casa quando tem um sujeito foragido aí perto do seu bairro? Quando você vem pra casa? Quem é esse cara que você está ficando? ‒ fez uma imitação de Chanyeol. 

‒ Você comeu, Sehun? ‒ Baekhyun se aproveitou para tentar imitar Chanyeol também e Sehun riu. ‒ É sério, você comeu hoje? 

Sehun suspirou. 

‒ A louça do meu jantar está na pia e eu não vou lavar ‒ respondeu a Baekhyun, que girou os olhos. 

‒ Então quer dizer que ele ainda não sabe a minha identidade? 

‒ Não por falta de tentativa. ‒ Sehun passou os polegares nas sobrancelhas de Baekhyun para arrumá-las. ‒ Ele nem imagina que seja você. 

‒ Você deveria dar uma dica. 

‒ Pra eu morrer com um tiro na testa? 

Baekhyun deu um tapa fraco na coxa de Sehun. 

‒ Não seja dramático. Chanyeol gosta de mim, não gosta? 

‒ Gosta muito ‒ afirmou. 

‒ Problema resolvido. 

Sehun balançou a cabeça em negativas.

‒ Tem uma coisa que muitos fãs não gostam de imaginar sobre seu idol ou simplesmente se esquecem porque não conseguem visualizar _aquilo_ com o cara que faz aegyo gratuito na televisão. 

‒ O que é? 

‒ Seu idol transando, sabe? Tendo uma vida sexual muito ativa ‒ explicou. ‒ Chanyeol sofreria um choque ao se dar conta de que em muitas vezes que me ligou e eu atendi, um pouco ofegante ou implorando por coisas indecentes demais a serem repetidas fora da ocasião, estava na cama com _você_ ‒ cutucou o peito de Baekhyun com o dedo ‒, um dos caras que ele mais adora no mundo. 

‒ Um cara que, não muito diferente dele, talvez um pouquinho maior segundo relatos, tem um pênis para ser usado ‒ lembrou, vendo Sehun sorrir largo e murmurar “ _segundo meus relatos_ ”. ‒ Eu não estou morto ‒ continuou. ‒ Gosta de carinho e contato humano, da sensação de pele com pele. Gosto de fazer besteiras e de fazer todinhas com você. ‒ Subiu com suas mãos para a cintura de Sehun, firmando-se ali na lembrança do que haviam feito na noite passada. ‒ O que mais me incomoda na minha carreira é que sou constantemente sexualizado como objeto para gerar lucro, mas não posso ser alguém sexual, que tem desejos, que gosta de fazer sexo, o que é totalmente normal. Isso é um paradoxo. 

Sehun olhou para Baekhyun com compreensão, querendo poder fazer mais.

‒ Você também já pensou isso sobre mim? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou. ‒ De que sou apenas uma pessoa para entretenimento?

Sehun negou rapidamente.

‒ Bom, para ser sincero, no começo você não passava de um idiota pra mim ‒ contou rindo. ‒ Depois, você não passava de um supremo idiota que roubava melhores amigos. ‒ Baekhyun quem riu dessa vez. ‒ Quando comecei a gostar do CBX, você ainda me incomodava, mas não de um jeito ruim. E quando me dei conta, tinha fotos suas espalhadas por todo meu quarto e a senha do meu celular era seu aniversário ‒ disse doce. ‒ O resto você sabe.

‒ Acho que quero ouvir esse resto da sua boca.

Sehun escondeu os olhos com as mãos e soltou um “ _Baekhyun, por favor, não!_ ”, no qual teve como resposta um adorável “ _sim, por favor_ ” e mais um beijo em sua boca. 

‒ Eu já tive pensamentos sobre você transando, se é isso que quer saber ‒ confessou. ‒ Perdia horas imaginando se você estava sem roupas com alguém, se era bom e como deveria ser, o quanto eu queria ser essa pessoa pra poder te fazer se sentir bem por algum tempo… ‒ Sehun fingiu arrumar uma dobra no lençol da cama para não encarar Baekhyun. ‒ Eu pensava coisas assim e me sentia culpado, mas terminava me masturbando por sua causa, seus olhos me acusando nos pôsteres das paredes do meu quarto. Eu ficava me sentindo constantemente feliz e triste, como um paradoxo.

Baekhyun riu baixinho.

‒ Posso te confessar uma coisa? ‒ E como se fossem crianças, Baekhyun aproximou sua boca da orelha de Sehun para dizer as palavras. ‒ _Eu pensava em você o tempo todo_ ‒ contou lentamente, passeando com a sua boca pela orelha de Sehun. ‒ Também pensava várias e várias vezes em você, de vários jeitos… Se estava com roupa, se pensava em mim, se pensava em mim e fazia coisas…. ‒ Sehun fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios úmidos de Baekhyun fazendo um caminho por sua mandíbula. ‒ Acabava me sentindo mal por fazer isso, mas os melhores momentos que tive foi quando eu pensava em você.

‒ Culpado ‒ Sehun murmurou.

‒ Culpado ‒ Baekhyun repetiu. ‒ Mas agora estamos juntos, uh?

‒ É… ‒ Sehun amoleceu a medida que a mão de Baekhyun subia por dentro da sua camisa. ‒ Estamos juntos.

Baekhyun não estava mais se importando em fazer a _skincare_ naquele momento. Ele queria que o mundo esquecesse de si e de Sehun por aquela noite para ficarem juntos. No entanto, o mundo não queria deixá-los em paz. Pelo menos Park Chanyeol que mandava mensagens e mais mensagens para Sehun, este que não teve alternativa em largar os carinhos de Baekhyun e responder o cunhado. Mostrou a última mensagem para o cantor, que riu ‒ ME DÁ UMA DICA OU EU VOU TE ENCHER DE MENSAGENS A NOITE TODA, OH SEHUN.

‒ Você ainda vai matar o coitado de curiosidade ‒ Baekhyun brincou. 

‒ Ele não vai morrer ainda. Não antes de ir ao concerto do CBX. ‒ Sehun já tinha se ajeitado na cama de novo para voltar aos cuidados com o rosto do mais velho. Contornou o nariz de Baekhyun com o creme, espalhando-o na pele até que sumisse. Repetiu o gesto nas bochechas do cantor, terminando por apertar uma delas em um sinal de carinho. 

‒ Você vai, não é? ‒ Baekhyun perguntou rápido. ‒ Ao concerto. 

O professor aplicou o creme antirrugas ao redor dos olhos de Baekhyun com cuidado, dando uma atenção maior à região debaixo dos olhos. Para finalizar, abriu o pacote com a máscara facial de uso noturno que o cantor tinha escolhido e foi ajustando a fina película na pele do mais velho com a ponta dos dedos, os cabelos de Baekhyun empurrados para trás com uma tiara para não atrapalhar. E não se esquecendo dos lábios, passou o protetor labial em sua própria boca, terminando por chamar Baekhyun com um “ _vem cá_ ” manhoso. Beijou a boca dele com cuidado para não tirar a máscara do lugar e com lentidão o bastante para que o protetor labial fosse compartilhado. 

‒ Pronto, agora sua boca também está hidratada ‒ falou satisfeito. ‒ E é claro que eu vou. 

Sehun o beijou de novo para não acabar contando que iria a outro concerto também. Estava guardando um dinheiro há algum tempo desde que os rumores de uma turnê passaram a existir. Inicialmente, sua intenção era a de ir ao Japão assistir ao concerto e passar alguns dias por lá, talvez viajar por algumas cidades e ir a determinados pontos turísticos. Mas desde que estava saindo com Baekhyun, pensou que seria interessante voar ao Japão para vê-lo no palco e surpreendê-lo. Será que ele gostaria disso? Será que ficaria feliz com o fato da viagem? 

Será que ainda estariam juntos para que Sehun pudesse fazer isso?

‒ Cartinhas! ‒ Sehun exclamou animado ao sair do banheiro após escovar os dentes e encontrar um punhado delas nas mãos de Baekhyun e espalhadas pela cama.

‒ Peguei algumas pra ler hoje de manhã. 

‒ As minhas você nunca pegou ‒ murmurou mais para si mesmo ao pegar um envelope cor de rosa nas mãos, não se dando conta de que Baekhyun prestava atenção. 

‒ Você me mandou?

‒ Claro que não ‒ declinou, fugindo do olhar inquisidor de Baekhyun. ‒ Falei brincando.

‒ Sehun. ‒ Baekhyun o fuzilou com o olhar. 

‒ Hm.

‒ Você escreveu cartinhas pra mim? ‒ perguntou de novo. ‒ Eu quero ler.

Suspirou por uma ou duas vezes, cedendo diante do olhar de Baekhyun e seu beicinho ao se sentar na cama ao lado dele.

‒ Além daquele bilhetinho vergonhoso que te dei no fansign, escrevi apenas duas cartinhas que nunca cheguei a mandar. Uma para seu aniversário no ano retrasado ‒ contou tímido. ‒ E outra cartinha quando você estava sumido ‒ disse. ‒ Depois do namoro ‒ saiu num sussurro. ‒ E não, você não vai ler. 

‒ Sehun ‒ o outro falou seu nome daquele jeitinho doce, a mão indo passear em sua coxa.

‒ Não faz isso.

‒ Eu quero ler, por favor… ‒ implorou com mais ênfase, dando um jeito de beijar o pescoço de Sehun.

‒ Um dia.

‒ Um dia ‒ Baekhyun repetiu. ‒ Que tal esse dia ser hoje?

O balançar do cabelo de Sehun foi gracioso, enquanto o pedido de Baekhyun cheio de beijos pelo rosto do mais novo superou toda graciosidade possível.

‒ Estão em casa ‒ pontuou. ‒ Escondidas em algum lugar muito sombrio que eu nem lembro.

‒ Podemos procurar.

Sehun chiou, amaldiçoando-se por abrir sua boca.

‒ Por que você quer ler isso, afinal? ‒ perguntou. ‒ São bobagens.

‒ Não pra mim ‒ rebateu. ‒ A essa altura você já deveria saber que qualquer coisa que envolva você me faz feliz, mesmo que seja uma cartinha.

Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior, derretendo-se com aquilo.

‒ O que eu ganho por deixar você ler essa vergonha alheia?

Baekhyun sorriu de canto, puxando Sehun para mais perto, para deitar ao seu lado na cama, colocando o maço de cartinhas no criado-mudo ao lado.

‒ Eu faço o que você quiser.

‒ O que eu quiser?

‒ É.

Sehun lambeu o lábio seco, encarando Baekhyun com demora. Mesmo com aquela máscara horrorosa no rosto, ele era lindo. Lindo com a camisa branca toda larga em seu tronco, lindo com o short apertado nas coxas, lindo com os dedos dos pés contraídos pelo frio. Também, muito provavelmente, ficaria lindo de outro jeito, um que não envolveria roupas e que andava perturbando os pensamentos de Sehun. 

‒ Inclusive… foder você?

Baekhyun piscou devagar.

‒ Você quer?

‒ Quero ‒ confessou quase sem voz.

Um minuto de silêncio e um sorriso logo em seguida.

‒ Tudo bem ‒ aceitou simplista. 

‒ Simples assim?

O cantor assentiu.

‒ Simples assim.

‒ Você não se importa?

‒ Eu deveria?

‒ É que já saí com alguns caras que não gostam disso. ‒ Sehun se recordava de como ficavam escandalizados quando pedia para fodê-los. Era como se fosse errado. Como se não fizesse sentido um pedido daqueles quando eram dois homens transando. Era divertido e gostoso quando Sehun estava de quatro com a cara enfiada no travesseiro, mas quando ele gostaria de experimentar essa visão e o sentimento, a diversão deveria terminar. 

‒ Bom, eu vou gostar se for com você ‒ Baekhyun disse com sinceridade. ‒ Você só vai precisar ser gentil ‒ adicionou mais baixo. ‒ Desde que vai ser meu primeiro e é um pouquinho grande. 

Baekhyun riu da reação de Sehun, tocando sua bochecha para confortá-lo do choque e de toda a responsabilidade que aquilo significava. Agora entendia o porquê do cara que tinha perdido sua virgindade surtar tanto quando, no momento que já estavam nus e bem excitados, contar a ele que era virgem naquela parte de transar verdadeiramente com alguém. Talvez por isso que sua primeira vez tenha sido tão horrível. 

‒ Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso comigo? ‒ perguntou sério.

‒ Se não for com você, não tenho vontade de fazer isso com ninguém, Sehun. 

Mais cedo, quando voltava pra casa, Baekhyun não tinha planejado coisa mais do que ler algumas cartinhas e passar o restante da noite dormindo agarrado a Sehun. Não havia sequer passado por sua mais remota imaginação aquela parte em que, silenciosamente, Sehun o beijaria com tanto ardor que rolaria para cima dele, sentando-se em seu colo. Mas foi o que fez. Sentou em Sehun e puxou a própria camisa por cima da cabeça, tirando junto a máscara facial que deveria ficar em seu rosto durante a noite toda. Em seguida, voltaram a se beijar. E Baekhyun estaria mentindo se não confessasse que queria mesmo que Sehun o fodesse. Era um pensamento que tinha circulado em sua mente na primeira vez em que ficaram juntos, quando o viu nu, quando salivou por aquele pau. 

O corpo de Sehun era lindo em todos os aspectos e seria muita maldade não desejar que aquele pedaço de homem o prendesse na cama para mostrar o caminho da loucura enquanto o fodia. Por isso, esfregou sua bunda no colo de Sehun com tanta vontade, com tanto gosto, gemendo audivelmente ao sentir as mãos alheias se infiltrando para dentro do seu short e de sua boxer para apertar suas nádegas e o ajudar a se esfregar. 

Não demandou muito para que Sehun estivesse duro abaixo de si, deixando Baekhyun com vontade de chupá-lo devagarinho até que gozasse dentro da sua boca. 

‒ Que tal a gente tentar algo hoje?

Respirando com dificuldade e apertando com mais força o traseiro de Baekhyun, Sehun o fitou com o olhar semicerrado. 

‒ O quê?

‒ Poderia me mostrar o que essa sua boca sabe fazer de divertido. ‒ Beijou Sehun mais uma vez, um selo simples. 

‒ Aqui? 

O mais velho gemeu quando o dedo médio de Sehun escorregou para o meio do seu traseiro e o tocou sem pudor. 

‒ É, bem aí… 

Ficar de bruços não era a posição favorita de Baekhyun, especialmente porque não podia ver o rosto bonito de Sehun. Mas depois de toda aquela provocação do mais novo em lamber seu pênis por cima da cueca e beijar suas coxas ou raspar por sua pele muito sensível a fina camada de barba que estava crescendo, lá estava Byun Baekhyun nu, gemendo contra o travesseiro a cada vez que a língua de Sehun o lambia demoradamente entre as nádegas, escorrendo para sugar suas bolas ou esfregar a ponta da língua em sua glande. 

O nome de Sehun saiu estrangulado de sua garganta ao ganhar um tapa em uma banda da sua bunda, sendo agraciado novamente com o carinho daquela língua maldosa que deixou um caminho pegajoso de saliva por sua fenda. Como extra, Sehun adicionou seu polegar para massagear a área sensível entre o saco e o ânus de Baekhyun em movimentos circulares, adorando o modo como o mais velho se contorcia de prazer ao praticamente querer sufocá-lo com seu traseiro para ganhar mais daquilo. 

No entanto, com o pedido rouco de Sehun para que se masturbasse, Baekhyun precisou ficar de quatro no colchão, as pernas bem abertas. Ele ouviu o exato momento que o mais alto abaixou as próprias calças. Ouviu Sehun se masturbando rapidamente. Ouviu o gemido dele quando pegou em seu traseiro e passou o pau entre as bandas das suas nádegas de propósito, igualzinho ao que fazia com ele quando o pegava de quatro. Pôde sentir, inclusive, a glande esfregando-se em seu orifício em um carinho, sem, de fato, querer entrar. Era um _ainda, não_ dito em silêncio, porque Sehun queria transar com Baekhyun, mas ainda não. Não daquele jeito. 

Então gozaram sem demora. Baekhyun lambuzou os próprios dedos e Sehun, atrás, o fez devagar, deixando que o sêmen escorresse entre a fenda do traseiro de Baekhyun. Teve a ousadia de passar um pouco do líquido pegajoso por aquela região que se contraiu ao seu toque, brincando com aquele movimento. Baekhyun desmoronou na cama por conta do orgasmo e Sehun o acompanhou, colocando seu peso por cima do corpo menor. Para não esmagá-lo, jogou um pouco da sua massa corporal para o lado, ainda mantendo uma perna por sobre os quadris de Baekhyun, e deixou uma mão massageando suas costas gentilmente em um sobe e desce em cadência. 

Baekhyun virou o rosto para o lado de modo que pudesse fitar Sehun, os músculos de suas costas se contraindo a cada longa respiração que dava. Algumas mechas do seu cabelo loiro caíram em seus olhos com o movimento feito e seus lábios tinham uma coloração mais rosada por causa de todos aqueles beijos. Com a ponta dos dedos, Sehun empurrou os fios para trás da orelha de Baekhyun para que pudesse encará-lo sem nada impedindo.

Nem Baekhyun ou Sehun disseram qualquer coisa. Apenas ficaram se olhando em silêncio mútuo durante os minutos que se passaram. 

E nenhum olhar chegou a dizer tanta coisa como aquele. Não havia voz nem palavras. Nada a ser dito. Não havia sequer necessidade. 

Apenas olhos nos olhos e o jeito como um coração batia em disparado pelo outro no silêncio do quarto a dois. 

Após o banho, Baekhyun secava o cabelo loiro com a toalha enquanto Sehun terminava de vestir seu pijama. Deitou-se primeiro na cama, assistindo o mais novo colocar o celular para carregar e pegar uma cartinha do montante delas no criado-mudo para ler o nome da garota que havia escrito. O nome no envelope amarelo cheio de adesivos de coração era estrangeiro, o que nem sempre significava que seu conteúdo também seria. Muitas fãs internacionais se empenhavam por meses para aprender coreano apenas para que pudessem se comunicar com os membros do CBX. Outras, talvez o caso daquela fã, mandavam cartas em seu próprio idioma não imaginando a possibilidade de que Minseok, Jongdae ou Baekhyun leriam.

‒ Posso ler?

Baekhyun estendeu sua mão para que Sehun a pegasse e o puxou para a cama, o fazendo se acomodar na borda do colchão, os dois deitados.

‒ Lê pra mim.

Sehun tomou cuidado para não danificar o envelope bonitinho ao abri-lo e tirar dali uma folha repleta de palavras pequenas e redondinhas, com mais corações espalhados pelas margens do papel. 

‒ Baekhyun oppa ‒ leu a primeira linha, parando ao ver o sorriso de Baekhyun para si.

‒ Pode repetir de novo?

‒ Baekhyun oppa? ‒ falou com incerteza na voz. 

‒ Com um pouco mais de doçura ‒ especificou. ‒ Talvez com um sorriso. E olhando pra mim. 

Sehun girou os olhos para o mais velho, mas limpou a garganta e o fitou. 

‒ Baekhyun oppa ‒ disse pausadamente, em tom meigo, com um sorriso nos lábios e olhos em Baekhyun. 

‒ Gosto disso ‒ o cantor murmurou. 

‒ Outro fetiche, Byun Baekhyun?

‒ E todos eles são com você. ‒ Baekhyun não deixou que a risadinha adorável de Sehun se estendesse por muito tempo, beijando sua boca rapidamente. Algo curto e simples, estalado. 

‒ Com roupa ou sem?

‒ Com roupa, sem roupa ‒ murmurou em resposta, os dedos brincando com os botões da camisa do pijama de Sehun. ‒ São muitas opções. 

‒ Precisamos colocar em prática dia desses. 

‒ A gente vai precisar de bastante tempo pra isso. Pra fazer tudo. ‒ Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior. ‒ Pode ser depois que a turnê acabar ‒ sugeriu. ‒ Vou ter tempo livre.

‒ E não deveria descansar nesse período? Ir pra casa ficar com seus pais?

‒ Meus pais nem sempre estão em casa ‒ contou. ‒ E posso descansar com você ‒ falou sorridente. ‒ Se você quiser a minha companhia. 

Com a cartinha presa nos dedos e os olhos voltados para Baekhyun, Sehun sentiu-se explodir. 

‒ É claro que eu quero ‒ disse suave. ‒ Eu sempre quero passar mais tempo com você. 

O jeito carinhoso de olhar de Baekhyun era certamente algo viciante. 

‒ Vai até enjoar de mim. 

Rindo, Sehun negou. 

‒ Eu nunca vou enjoar de você, Baekhyun. 

O mais velho fez um biquinho para que Sehun beijasse. 

‒ Isso é bom ‒ sussurrou com os lábios de Sehun próximos dos seus. 

Para brincar, Sehun fez menção de beijá-lo na boca, mas acabou por beijar sua bochecha, o que gerou uma carinha triste de Baekhyun até que ganhasse o que queria e um pouquinho mais. 

‒ Baekhyun oppa ‒ Sehun voltou a ler a cartinha, a respiração do cantor batendo em seu pescoço. ‒ Por muitas vezes fiquei triste e pensando em diversas bobagens. Foram tantas as coisas difíceis que experimentei, sabe? Fosse em casa, como na escola ou no trabalho. Já estive cansada de tudo e de todos inúmeras vezes. Principalmente cansada de mim mesma, daquilo que me olhava no reflexo do espelho. Mas em nenhum momento estive sozinha. Porque você estava lá. Não do jeito que eu gostaria que estivesse, em carne e osso para me abraçar. Mas você estava e era através do som da sua voz cantando coisas que me faziam parar de chorar ou ter um pouco de esperança. ‒ Sehun manteve os olhos firmes nas letras miúdas no papel. ‒ Me senti tão amada e tão feliz com o som da sua voz, Baekhyun. Em milhares de dias ruins. Mesmo que eu não conseguisse me amar ou ser feliz naquele momento, quando eu fechava os olhos e te ouvia cantar ou até mesmo rir ou fazer palhaçada, juro, juro mesmo, de mindinho, eu sentia amor e felicidade. Eu era a garota das suas letras, aquela que você estava sempre e cada vez mais apaixonado. E isso era e continua sendo tão bom. 

Sehun sorriu ao ler essas linhas, lembrando-se de todas aquelas vezes no passado em que estava triste, cansado e de coração partido e o CBX, especialmente Baekhyun, lhe fizeram companhia. Cada palavra daquela carta parecia ter sido sua.

‒ Todos os dias eu agradeço por você existir. Todos os dias eu sou um pouquinho mais feliz só por sua causa. Chega a ser bobagem, não? Mas é a verdade, é sincero. 

Fazendo uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, Sehun prosseguiu a leitura.

‒ Por isso, eu me preocupo se você também tem dias ruins e se sente sozinho. Então, quero que saiba que há alguém pensando em você. Pensando se você está bem, se você tem feito todas as refeições (não ligue para um tanquinho, sua saúde e suas bochechas fofinhas são mais importantes que isso; a menos que você queira um abs). Penso se você está dormindo e descansando o suficiente. Se tem feito coisas divertidas, como assistir seu filme preferido, sair com seus amigos, rir até a barriga doer ou simplesmente estar na companhia de alguém que te faça sentir felicidade. Eu penso em todas as coisas ruins que você pode ouvir ou ler na internet e desejo do fundo do coração que isso não te faça se sentir sozinho. ‒ A voz de Sehun tornou-se mais baixa ao final da carta, carregada de emoção. ‒ Eu me importo com você, Baekhyun. Mesmo distante. Mesmo que nunca possamos nos ver. Mesmo que eu nunca possa ficar com você como nos meus sonhos (só na amizade, mas não ligo se for algo a mais). ‒ Sehun riu. ‒ Baekhyun, saiba que eu t‒ O professor leu e parou repentinamente. 

Ao lado, o cantor espiou Sehun, este que estava com o lábio inferior mordido por conta da frase final. Baekhyun deixou seus olhos rolarem para as letras finais da cartinha. Não precisava ser um gênio do inglês para entender o que estava escrito. Também não foi à toa que sentiu seu coração transformar-se numa poça. 

‒ Termina ‒ pediu num sussurro. 

Sehun engoliu com dificuldade, dando-se conta do quão próximo Baekhyun estava, a respiração dele fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço. Não deveria se sentir tão tímido naquele momento, com uma vontade imensa de abrir um buraco no fundo da terra com as próprias mãos e se enfiar dentro. Ficavam assim o tempo todo quando estavam juntos. Até mais próximos e sem roupa. Mas também não deveria sentir aquele coração acelerado no peito à beira de um ataque cardíaco querendo dizer por si mesmo cada palavrinha daquela frase.

Era só uma cartinha. Uma carta escrita por um fã. 

Sehun não deveria sentir como se estivesse escrito aquilo a próprio punho. Não deveria ser tão pessoal. 

Não deveria ter sentimentos. 

Nem uma confissão grande demais para dizer ao dono de cada batida do seu coração. 

‒ Baekhyun… ‒ falou baixinho. ‒ Eu te amo. 

E pronto, tinha dito. 

Com mais sinceridade do que deveria.

Baekhyun inspirou e expirou profundamente, o calor da sua respiração indo e vindo na derme do pescoço de Sehun. Sem dizer uma palavra, o cantor tirou a cartinha das mãos do mais novo e exigiu que estivessem se olhando demoradamente como se mais nada importasse naquele instante do que aquilo, o olhar após uma frase tão perturbadoramente perigosa. 

‒ Diz de novo. ‒ Havia um sorriso nos lábios de Baekhyun. E Sehun se odiou por se apaixonar um tantinho mais por seus sorrisos. 

‒ O quê? ‒ fez-se de desentendido. 

‒ A última frase da carta. ‒ Seus olhos desceram para a boca de Sehun e subiram novamente. ‒ Diz que me ama. 

No primeiro segundo, o rubor ateou fogo pelas bochechas de Sehun, devorando cada pedacinho do seu rosto. Depois, parecia que um tijolo estava entalado em sua garganta o impedindo de respirar. Também deveria ter um tijolo no meio do seu cérebro atrapalhando o fluxo dos seus pensamentos. Quando Baekhyun entrelaçou os dedos aos seus, Sehun tinha medo de estar gelado como um defunto ou talvez tremendo, o que significava muita merda para a leitura de uma simples carta de fã. De qualquer forma, o calor do contato de Baekhyun espalhou-se e viajou até chegar para a balbúrdia que havia dentro do seu peito. No segundo seguinte, Sehun já não estava raciocinando muito bem para ter certeza das suas faculdades mentais e emocionais. 

_Who cares?_ , sua consciência sussurrou para si mesmo. Porque era a verdade. Quem se importava quando Sehun estava comprometido de formas que nem conseguia imaginar ou chegar perto de mensurar? Os sentimentos que tinha por Baekhyun não eram tão simples como pensava que fossem. Não era só um amor de fã ou uma transa casual. Não queria ser _apenas_ seu fã ou a sua foda do qualquer dia desses. Negar para si próprio uma emoção tão pura não tinha feito bem algum até àquele momento. E não deveria ser um problema cair para dentro de um mar no qual adorava se afogar de novo e de novo e de novo.

Sehun estava perdido, não tinha jeito. 

‒ Eu te amo ‒ murmurou. 

_Estou apaixonado por você_ , queria dizer.

‒ Eu te amo ‒ repetiu sem problema algum, por vontade própria. 

_Não me deixa._

‒ Eu te amo.

 _Fica comigo pra sempre_.

‒ Eu te amo.

_Por favor._

Sehun repetiu isso a noite toda, incansavelmente, a cada vez que Baekhyun o fodia devagarinho debaixo da coberta e o beijava como se dissesse alguma coisa. 

Como se falasse _eu também_. 

*

Sehun não sabia que existia algo mais estressante do que a abertura da venda dos ingressos para um concerto.

Bom, talvez a temporada de vestibulares e a semana de pagar as contas conseguissem chegar próximo do ápice do estresse e tirar alguns fios do seu cabelo. Mas quando a empresa abria as portas para a compra dos ingressos, aquilo significava guerra. Era vencer ou perder, especialmente quando o CBX era conhecido por esgotar em segundos todos os ingressos com todos os tipos de pacotes, desde os mais baratos aos mais caros com direito a hotel, tour pelos bastidores e brindes exclusivos do show. 

Com o laptop de um lado e a determinação de outro, Sehun estava pronto para conseguir sair na frente no exato momento em que a empresa desse a largada das vendas. Tinha que ser rápido e preciso. Os dados do cartão já estavam salvos para preenchimento automático em qualquer compra e Sehun já tinha em mente os lugares que queria, aqueles com visão privilegiada de Minseok, Jongdae e Baekhyun no palco. Não precisava ser nada tão perto, mas que ao menos pudesse enxergá-los com um mínimo de decência, ainda mais por conta da sua sobrinha pequena. Gostaria que ela tivesse uma boa experiência ao seu primeiro show. 

Em sua cabeça, as coisas dariam certo como sempre tinham dado. Não era a primeira vez que ia a um show do trio e precisava passar por aquele terror que durava não mais que dois segundos para conseguir um ingresso. No entanto, esqueceu-se de adicionar Byun Baekhyun à equação. Literalmente. 

Ele havia chegado mais cedo de seus compromissos naquele dia e queria atenção. 

Enquanto Sehun observava o Twitter pelo celular para ver como o fandom estava a poucos minutos da venda, Baekhyun estava ali cheirando seu pescoço e perguntando coisas que não deixavam Sehun ter um pingo de raciocínio. Quando Park Chanyeol ligou para que pudessem se falar ao mesmo tempo que tentavam comprar os ingressos, Sehun estava com a sua boca ocupada demais para conseguir dizer algumas poucas palavras ‒ Baekhyun adorou aquilo, aproveitando para mexer com Sehun e fazê-lo perder a compostura no telefone. “ _Te ouvir gemer e quase dizendo meu nome com Park Chanyeol do outro lado da linha é um dos meus fetiches favoritos”,_ disse risonho a um Sehun que desligara na cara do seu cunhado após quase implorar para que Baekhyun o fodesse.

‒ Tenho que comprar os ingressos ‒ murmurou contra a boca de Baekhyun, que sorriu e negou. ‒ Baekhyun… ‒ disse o nome dele com manha, o assistindo desabotoar o botão do seu jeans. 

‒ Não, não precisa. ‒ E para justificar, pegou o próprio celular e digitou rapidamente alguma coisa. Sorriu para Sehun após ler a provável resposta no telefone. ‒ Prontinho. Você vai estar no show. E vai poder ir me ver nos bastidores ‒ acrescentou. ‒ Posso conhecer sua sobrinha. 

Sehun puxou Baekhyun pelo cós da calça para que ele se deitasse. 

‒ Ela é a coisinha mais linda desse mundo e te adora ‒ contou com um sorriso paternal na boca ao se lembrar da menininha tentando cantar as partes de Baekhyun nas músicas na última vez que a trouxe para casa. 

‒ Talvez por culpa do tio dela?

‒ Mais por culpa do pai dela ‒ achou justo apontar. ‒ Mas não nego minha influência. 

‒ Bem pequenininha. 

O jeitinho de Sehun rir fez Baekhyun encará-lo com lentidão, as pontas dos dedos viajando por seus lábios e depois por cada pedacinho do seu rosto em uma contemplação vagarosa e que poderia durar por anos.

‒ Você é adorável ‒ falou baixinho, apertando uma das bochechas de Sehun.

‒ Não sou.

‒ É, sim ‒ afirmou.

‒ Não sou, não. ‒ O tom de Sehun ficou rouco, o que em si não impediu de que ele continuasse totalmente adorável para Baekhyun daquela forma, sem camisa, com o botão do jeans aberto e os cabelos despenteados contra o travesseiro.

‒ Falando assim é mais adorável ainda.

Ser elogiado sempre deixava Sehun envergonhado, ainda mais quando esses elogios vinham da parte de Baekhyun. 

‒ Absolutamente que não.

‒ Você é adorável pra mim, Oh Sehun ‒ disse com ternura, seus dedos tirando algumas mechas do cabelo bagunçado do mais novo que caía nos olhos. ‒ E eu gosto de ter a chance de ver isso todos os dias, de estar com você. 

Meio envergonhado, meio feliz demais por ouvir coisas como aquela de Baekhyun, Sehun beijou o vocalista sem a pressa de parar, entregando-se totalmente ao momento. 

Era engraçada a forma como Sehun nunca se cansava de fazer sexo com Baekhyun ou como nunca enjoava de simplesmente beijá-lo e de ficar ali, os dois em silêncio, olhando-se ou apenas aproveitando da companhia sem precisar dizer muita coisa. Na verdade, o som da respiração de Baekhyun ou o seu sorriso eram a trilha sonora perfeita para Sehun fechar os olhos e se esquecer do mundo a sua volta. Às vezes, Baekhyun apenas cantarolava para Sehun todas as canções que sabia até que ele caísse no sono embalado por sua voz. Para ser sincero, era muito engraçado como só o fato de Baekhyun estar ali era o suficiente para Sehun se sentir completo, feliz. Tinha falado a Yixing sobre isso um dia desses, quando estavam os dois aproveitando de uma pausa na grade escolar. 

O som das crianças pequenas que brincavam na caixa de areia ou desciam pelo escorrega no parquinho do bairro de Sehun não impedia que Zhang Yixing, sentado no banco da praça barulhenta, jogasse palavras cruzadas em seu celular, enquanto ao seu lado, olhando para as criancinhas felizes sem prestar a atenção nelas ‒ um olhar perdido ‒, Sehun tinha nada mais nada menos do que Byun Baekhyun em seus pensamentos. 

‒ Yixing, eu estou apaixonado ‒ teve coragem de confessar ao melhor amigo pela primeira vez como sempre teve vontade de falar a respeito. 

Sem tirar os olhos do celular, o chinês soltou um “ _hum, eu sei_ ”.

Sehun desviou o olhar das crianças e encarou o amigo. 

‒ Xing, eu estou apaixonado pelo Baekhyun ‒ também teve coragem de contar o _quem_. 

O outro franziu o cenho; estava encrencado numa expressão de sete letras que poderia significar tanto surpresa, descontentamento, admiração, susto ou espanto. 

‒ A julgar pelo tanto de porcarias que você compra com o nome ou o rosto dele, é fácil de chegar a essa conclusão ‒ observou. ‒ Não é exatamente uma novidade e eu não te julgo por isso, porque convenhamos, não sou o fã número um do Baekhyun como você, mas ele é uma gracinha de pessoa. Então deve ser fácil se apaixonar por ele. 

Sehun soltou um riso, ganhando o olhar do melhor amigo para si.

‒ A palavra é caramba ‒ respondeu para Yixing, apontando para a tela do seu celular. ‒ E estou apaixonado de verdade por ele, Yixing ‒ disse mais uma vez. ‒ _I love him_. _So much._ _For real_ ‒ acrescentou tímido no outro idioma. ‒ O que eu faço?

Esse era o lado bom de ser amigo de Yixing; ele podia ter aquele jeito que parecia desligado ou que não se importava muito, mas ele estava sempre prestando a atenção. E quando Sehun contava alguma coisa para ele, não precisava de muito para que Yixing acreditasse ou que deveria ser um segredo apenas entre eles. 

Os dois se olharam. Sehun deu de ombros, um sorriso na boca de quem dizia “ _eu estou ferrado_ ”, e Yixing largou o celular e suas palavras cruzadas para puxar as pernas grandes de Sehun para seu colo num conforto. 

‒ Ele te ligou ‒ foi o que Yixing disse. 

‒ Sim ‒ a resposta veio em um sussurro. 

‒ Ele é o cara que você está saindo esse tempo todo e fodendo. 

‒ Sim. ‒ As bochechas de Sehun ficaram ardidas. 

‒ Sooyoung acertou em cheio. 

‒ Sim. 

Yixing desviou o olhar de Sehun para fitar as crianças brincando de pega-pega. 

‒ Caramba ‒ soltou baixinho. 

Sehun riu. 

‒ Você acredita em mim? 

‒ Como posso duvidar de você? ‒ devolveu. ‒ Na verdade, eu já deveria ter suspeitado, porque faz todo sentido. Quer dizer, ele seria um otário se não te ligasse. Ainda bem que não foi um. ‒ Yixing balançou a cabeça em negativas, como se não pudesse acreditar que não tinha descoberto mais cedo. Então, arregalando os olhos, virou-se para Sehun. ‒ Chanyeol sabe disso? 

O professor girou os olhos. 

‒ Vocês dois não se cansam dessa competição boba? Pelo amor de Deus.

‒ Não consigo evitar. É instinto ‒ justificou com sinceridade. ‒ Mas ele sabe?

‒ Só que estou apaixonado, não por quem. 

Yixing abriu um sorrisinho feliz, as covinhas se formando em suas bochechas. 

‒ Acho que isso é uma vitória pra mim. Toma essa, Park Chanyeol! ‒ se gabou, ganhando um murro no braço. ‒ Não tenho culpa se eu e ele não podemos ser amigos!

‒ Não podem ou não querem?

‒ Eu acho que você sabe a resposta depois de tantos anos. 

‒ Infantis ‒ cuspiu, já acostumado com o fato de que seus dois melhores amigos não podiam e nem queriam ser melhores amigos um do outro, assim como sequer manter uma amizade ou deixar tudo na base do _vamos ser colegas que não querem se estrangular a todo instante_. Yixing e Chanyeol definitivamente não eram as pessoas favoritas um do outro e Sehun não podia fazer nada a respeito, embora tivesse tentado inúmeras vezes nas festas de aniversário ou finais de ano em família.

‒ Baekhyun sabe dos seus sentimentos? ‒ Yixing chamou Sehun de volta a realidade. 

Sehun pegou um fiapo do rasgo da sua calça jeans e puxou. 

‒ Eu disse que o amava no outro dia. ‒ Não olhou para a expressão de Yixing porque sabia como ela deveria ser. ‒ Disse várias vezes, na verdade. ‒ Puxou outro fiapo. ‒ Também disse enquanto a gente transava. Disse a cada vez que ele me fodia devagar e sussurrava meu nome ‒ continuou, suas bochechas mais rosadas. ‒ E depois disso ‒ murmurou. ‒ Meu boa noite foi _eu te amo_. ‒ Encarou Yixing. Sorriu sem jeito. ‒ Acho que nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Nem por Chanyeol. E tenho a sensação de que nunca mais vou amar alguém dessa forma. Só ele. Unicamente Baekhyun. 

Sehun ficou em silêncio após essa confissão e Yixing o respeitou, porque a amizade entre eles era dessas que ninguém cobrava nada ou fazia o outro falar algo que talvez não conseguisse deixar sair. 

‒ Chanyeol me ligou na semana passada e brincamos de casar, namorar e transar com CBX, só pra matar o tempo, só pra ficar de bobeira como antigamente ‒ voltou a falar. ‒ Ele pegou no pé porque eu não estava sendo sincero com a ordem da minha resposta. Eu neguei, é claro. ‒ Riu. ‒ Mas ele estava certo, mesmo que fosse uma brincadeira. A verdade é que eu não queria falar em voz alta porque não queria que fosse só uma brincadeira. 

‒ Qual é sua resposta? A sincera ‒ Yixing perguntou.

O professor olhou para o horizonte e o vento da tarde balançou seus cabelos.

‒ Eu quero só transar com ele. Quero namorar com ele. E quero muito mesmo, do fundo do meu coração, passar o resto da minha vida com ele ‒ disse baixinho. ‒ Com Baekhyun.

Yixing gostaria de ser bom em conselhos amorosos no mesmo tanto que era bom ensinando mandarim aos adolescentes ou crianças. Não tinha lá uma vida amorosa muito digna de se usar como exemplo também. Não era do tipo que queria um relacionamento, em honestidade. Namorar, compromisso e dizer eu te amo? Não era sua praia. Yixing gostava mesmo da ideia de transar sem envolver emoções. Era bom transando, sabia disso. Mas quando envolvia corações? Não tinha assistido a temporadas suficientes de Grey’s Anatomy para opinar com propriedade em um assunto ‒ amor ‒ que gostava de ver sem precisar se envolver.

‒ Se Sooyoung estivesse aqui agora, estaria esfregando na sua cara um “ _falei que ele ia te ligar, não falei? Mais vidente que eu só Deus!_ ” ‒ comentou descontraidamente, fazendo Sehun gargalhar alto. ‒ Ou talvez perguntando o tamanho do pau do Baekhyun.

‒ Ou se ele fode bem.

‒ Ela provavelmente estaria fazendo isso. 

‒ Tudo ao mesmo tempo ‒ Sehun falou e Yixing concordou. 

‒ Mas depois ela perguntaria o signo de Baekhyun. 

‒ Touro. 

‒ Touro ‒ repetiu. ‒ E diria que os taurinos são as melhores pessoas do mundo. Algo como _soft baby?_ ‒ disse incerto. ‒ Já saí com alguém assim ‒ comentou.

‒ Aquele menino da universidade que você ajudou no trabalho de curso? 

Yixing não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. 

‒ É, ele mesmo. ‒ Sehun empurrou o amigo com o braço pelo sorriso sacana que exibiu. ‒ De qualquer forma, a Soo faria um grande e lindo discurso sobre os taurinos. ‒ O jeitinho do olhar de Sehun para cima de Yixing era um pedido claro de que ele gostaria e precisava ouvir o grande e lindo discurso sobre os taurinos, mesmo que nem acreditasse em signos. ‒ São um pouco ansiosos, não? ‒ voltou a dizer. ‒ Mas também são daquele tipo que viram sua cabeça, sua vida e seu coração de pernas para o ar. Algo como o mundo que você merece? ‒ saiu em tom de incerteza. ‒ Sem contar que são uma mistura muito gostosa de fofo e quente. ‒ Seu tom sugestivo fez Sehun sorrir envergonhado. ‒ Gostam de dar uns tapas, não é verdade? Gostam de umas coisas bem interessantes, na verdade. ‒ Yixing não precisou de uma confirmação de Sehun para saber que sim, era verdade; a vermelhidão na ponta das suas orelhas eram o bastante. ‒ Sooyoung diria que são bons parceiros, seja de cama ou para a vida toda. Talvez os melhores. 

Yixing colocou a mão no joelho de Sehun, acarinhando o local. 

‒ E o que eu vou te dizer é que não faço a mínima ideia do que pode acontecer a partir de agora ou o que você deve fazer a respeito. Acho que não tem muito o que ser feito. Você já disse tudo o que importava e eu te conheço o bastante para saber que seus gestos significam muito mais do que um eu te amo ‒ falou. ‒ Só sei que durante todos esses meses que vocês estão saindo, te vi sorrir como há muito tempo não acontecia depois do seu outro queridíssimo melhor amigo. ‒ Fez uma careta ao mencionar Chanyeol. ‒ Deve ter sido difícil guardar segredo sobre ele nesses meses, não foi? 

‒ Eu queria desesperadamente te contar e contar pra Soo ‒ disse. ‒ Me desculpa. 

‒ E eu ter que passar horas escutando sobre o pau do Baekhyun? Você sabe que eu nem gosto de pau. Foi um tremendo favor aos meus ouvidos você não me contar ‒ brincou com Sehun e o fazendo rir novamente. ‒ Você não tem que se desculpar por nada ‒ disse gentil em seguida. ‒ Embora eu tenha ficado um pouco curioso sobre quem era e se Chanyeol sabia e eu não. ‒ Sehun girou os olhos depois do “ _felizmente ele não sabe_ ”. ‒ Não vou contar pra ninguém, ok? Talvez eu só faça uma ligação a uma certa pessoa no meio da noite pra dizer que “ _eu sei e você não sabe, la la la la_ ”, mas totalmente sem más intenções. 

Passar o restante da tarde falando abertamente sobre Baekhyun com Yixing trouxe um bocado de felicidade a Sehun. Não tinha coisa mais gostosa do que aquela sensação de liberdade em contar ao seu melhor amigo todos os detalhes que estavam estrangulados em sua garganta por meses. E Yixing não se importou de ouvir Sehun tagarelar sobre como seu coração batia toda vez que via Baekhyun pelado, o quanto os ombros dele eram mais largos pessoalmente, os sons que ele fazia quando dormia, o quanto era bom se espremer em Baekhyun e ficar lá sendo paparicado como se fosse seu bebê… Yixing adorou tudo aquilo, segurando-se com muita força para não mandar uma mensagem a Park Chanyeol zombando de sua posição como melhor amigo.

Contar sobre sua vida amorosa para Yixing deixou Sehun de coração mais leve, é claro, porém não menos preocupado. O churrasco com CBX, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon estava próximo, o que lhe dava um peso extra nos ombros.

Na noite anterior ao grande dia, mal conseguiu dormir. Quando Baekhyun parou o carro em frente ao seu prédio para buscá-lo, estava uma pilha de nervos, temendo ter um infarto a caminho do lugar de encontro.

‒ Oi ‒ Baekhyun saudou dentro do carro, inclinando-se em direção de Sehun para beijá-lo.

‒ Oi ‒ Sehun devolveu baixinho, pegando o colarinho da blusa de Baekhyun para beijá-lo com mais desespero e saudade, já que não tinham se visto por alguns dias.

‒ Nervoso? ‒ Baekhyun pegou uma das mãos de Sehun, sentindo o quanto estava fria da mesma forma quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. Tirou o cinto de segurança e virou-se no assento, pegando ambas as mãos do mais novo para tentar esquentá-las.

‒ Um pouquinho ‒ admitiu. ‒ Não acredito que vou ver Minseok e Jongdae pessoalmente.

‒ E Kyungsoo.

‒ O Kyungsoo, meu Deus… ‒ repetiu com a voz sonhadora. ‒ Vou rever Junmyeon depois de anos. ‒ Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. ‒ Você ainda tem a emergência na discagem rápida, tem? Porque acho que vou precisar hoje.

Baekhyun massageou os dedos frios de Sehun até que ganhassem uma coloração normal.

‒ Se isso ajuda, eles são bem piores do que eu, uma caixinha de surpresas.

Sehun franziu o cenho e encarou Baekhyun.

‒ Não precisa mentir pra mim, tá?

‒ Ei, seu ingrato!

Aquilo fez Sehun rir, aliviando um pouco da tensão que torturava seus músculos.

‒ A gente não precisa ir se você não quiser ‒ Baekhyun disse antes de ligar o carro para seguir viagem. ‒ Podemos ficar, assistir alguma coisa, comer e passar o resto do tempo juntos. ‒ _Até eu precisar ir embora pegar um avião para a turnê_ , Sehun completou mentalmente, também sofrendo por antecipação pela despedida que logo viria. 

‒ Eu quero ir ‒ respondeu. ‒ Só parece que… ‒ Riu sozinho com o pensamento que teve.

‒ Parece o quê? ‒ Baekhyun quis saber.

‒ É bobagem.

‒ Você sabe que eu adoro bobagens.

Sehun riu de novo, as bochechas ardendo com aquilo que se passava por sua cabeça.

‒ Sabe aquela sensação de quando você vai conhecer a família do seu namoradinho pela primeira vez? Parece isso ‒ confessou, porque não tinha jeito melhor de explicar aquela emoção na boca do seu estômago. Tinha experimentado isso quando foi passar o primeiro Natal na casa de Chanyeol com toda a sua família. 

Baekhyun ligou o carro, sorrindo, sem ainda desviar os olhos de Sehun, dando a ele a resposta que tirou mais alguns batimentos cardíacos do seu coração.

‒ Bom, não deixa de ser verdade.

A viagem foi calma até precisarem parar no supermercado para fazer as compras dos suprimentos para o fim de semana. Baekhyun desligou o carro.

‒ Está com a lista que Minseok mandou no grupo, certo? ‒ perguntou a Sehun.

‒ Sim ‒ concordou, pegando o celular. ‒ Aqui. ‒ Entregou a Baekhyun, que pegou sua mão, no entanto.

‒ Vamos ‒ chamou.

Sehun ficou estático. Ele queria que fossem juntos? Queria que fizessem compras lado a lado? O coraçãozinho besta de Sehun cheio de capacidade em criar cenários domésticos para os dois. Contudo, estar em público com Baekhyun era perigoso. Especialmente naquele momento. Não fazia muito tempo que uma sasaeng publicara no Twitter que alguém do CBX estava namorando, acusando Baekhyun de ser o membro. Por sorte, a fanbase internacional do trio era muito mais organizada e compreensiva que as _kerries_. Não fizeram um tumulto ou encheram as buscas de Baekhyun com coisas ruins e maliciosas, artigos desnecessários. Muito pelo contrário, ajudaram a limpar o _search_ de Baekhyun com notícias de suas conquistas e elogios. Limparam os comentários ruins que haviam nas contas oficiais e criaram uma tag para um quiz às _eris_ que ajudassem a subir CBX aos trends sem que fosse por algo ruim.

Desde então, Sehun entrava no Twitter com mais frequência para conferir se tudo estava bem, se alguma maluca estava fofocando sem necessidade. Mas não negava ter tomado mais cuidado. Se precisava ver Baekhyun, só em horas mais escuras. Quando ia ao apartamento dele, tinha o dobro de precaução em observar se não tinha movimentação estranha por perto, como alguma lente de câmera pronta para um disparo no portal de notícias na manhã seguinte.

Entrar com Baekhyun no supermercado era perigoso. Mesmo com o boné na cabeça, as roupas escuras, Baekhyun não passava despercebido. E as pessoas tinham uma tendência para criar fofocas se Sehun fosse junto. Nunca seria apenas o amigo de Baekhyun. Criariam suposições. Desenterrariam o passado. Achariam alguma coisa para juntar _1 + 2_.

Sehun mal percebeu quando Baekhyun desceu do carro, o contornou e foi abrir a porta do seu lado, estendendo-lhe a mão.

‒ Vem ‒ pediu, sua mão esperando a de Sehun. ‒ Compras, lembra?

‒ Juntos?

‒ Eu e você ‒ reforçou. ‒ É mais rápido.

Não foi mais rápido. Mas foi mágico o bastante para Sehun imaginar o quanto seria bom repetir isso mais vezes. Empurrar o carrinho de compras com Baekhyun. Rir ao não saber o que era o item que Minseok tinha pedido. Ficar em dúvida de qual marca levar. Ouvir Baekhyun fazer piadinhas pelos corredores e, o mais principal, fazer uma coisa tão boba como ir ao mercado e ficar estupidamente feliz por isso.

No carro, Sehun mandava mensagens no grupo do churrasco avisando que estavam chegando. Enquanto isso, Baekhyun mexia no rádio para escolher a música.

‒ Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Sehun aquiesceu, guardando o celular.

‒ Lembra que uns tempos atrás fiz algumas sessões de fotos e mais aulas de canto?

‒ Lembro. ‒ Baekhyun tinha ficado bem ocupado nessa época, mais do que já era.

‒ E lembra que eu disse que eram para o concerto?

‒ Sim.

‒ Bom, eu meio que menti ‒ falou brincalhão.

‒ Comeb‒ Sehun se calou ao ver o leve balançar da cabeça de Baekhyun. _Não_. ‒ Mentira. ‒ Seus olhos estavam brilhosos e veio à memória o relato de um fã no último fansign do CBX; ela tinha questionado sobre um álbum solo de Baekhyun, querendo saber por quanto tempo precisava esperar. Baekhyun disse que pouco e deu um ano. Bom, o um ano estava para terminar. ‒ Um solo seu? ‒ Sua voz saiu num sussurro. ‒ Isso quer dizer que vou ter um álbum só com você? Sua voz em todas as canções? Fotos suas e cards? Você em todas as versões… ‒ disse baixinho. ‒ Preciso começar a guardar dinheiro, não? Nem acredito que vou ter você em um álbum solo.

Baekhyun sorriu com a animação de Sehun, largando uma mão no volante para que com a outra tocasse a coxa alheia. 

‒ Você já me tem ‒ admitiu carinhoso. ‒ Quero que você ouça.

A música não demorou para começar a preencher o carro. Nisso, Sehun entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Baekhyun e fechou os olhos para apreciar cada letra da canção. Entretanto, não tinha como ouvir uma música de amor sem olhar para a pessoa que a cantava, certo?

Os olhos de Sehun estavam fixos em Baekhyun quando sua voz soou adocicada no rádio, dizendo que _quando eu sussurro amor em seus ouvidos, eu quero que seus olhos me digam que você também me amam_. Havia algo de muito especial nessa parte e Sehun queria que naquele momento Baekhyun pudesse ver em seus olhos que o amava.

‒ Você gostou?

‒ _You and me relax and chillin_ ‒ Sehun cantarolou feliz. ‒ Está perfeito, Baekhyun. _And… I loved._ _Really_. Quero poder ouvir essa música todos os dias da minha vida.

Baekhyun tentou conter um sorriso, mas foi inútil. Não conseguia esconder de Sehun e também nem queria. Estava feliz. Sentia-se irradiar enquanto ouvia o professor cantarolando junto de si as frases da música que repetia no rádio, derretendo-se sob o olhar dele ao seu lado. Esforçou-se, contudo, para manter seus olhos na pista, os dedos tamborilando no volante de pouco a pouco.

‒ E eu quero cantar pra você todos os dias da minha vida ‒ disse sincero, naquele tom de voz que tinha se transformado na faixa favorita de Sehun ao se apaixonar por Baekhyun sem ao menos perceber.

*

Do Kyungsoo era um homem de muitos talentos.

Fosse atuando ou cozinhando, nada o impedia de entregar algo perfeito. Suas comidas eram a prova de que as mãos de Kyungsoo tinham sido abençoadas em algum momento ao nascer. Não só as suas mãos, com toda a certeza, porque sua figura parada em frente ao fogão mexendo cebolas, o avental preto amarrado na cintura, assemelhava-se como uma obra de arte da época da renascença. Sehun achava que ele era uma obra de arte incomparável, sem época alguma. Isso. Nada podia parecer tão bonito quando Kyungsoo em carne e osso, ao vivo, caramelizando cebolas em uma frigideira.

‒ Cuidado pra não babar ‒ ele murmurou profundo, fazendo Sehun perder o fôlego e desviar o olhar envergonhado. O risinho que soltou era tão mais melodioso do que na televisão. Como ele podia ser tão perfeito?

‒ Desculpa ‒ Sehun pediu.

‒ Você vai se acostumar ‒ Kyungsoo garantiu brincalhão. ‒ Ou aprender a ser mais discreto.

‒ Vou me esforçar.

Lá fora, a gargalhada de Baekhyun encheu o ar ao ser afundado por Minseok na piscina. Junmyeon, na borda, saltou para a brincadeira e Jongdae o perseguiu dentro da água.

Sehun admirou a cena sem ainda conseguir acreditar que, até pouco tempo, estava nadando com Minseok, rindo com Jongdae e enchendo o saco de Junmyeon como se fossem velhos amigos. Agora, cansado da brincadeira, estava fazendo companhia a Kyungsoo na cozinha para o jantar. Parecia coisa de um sonho que logo o acordaria de volta para a realidade.

‒ Meu copo está vazio ‒ Kyungsoo lembrou e Sehun se colocou a enchê-lo com o vinho doce que o mais velho gostava. ‒ E então, está gostando?

Sehun sentou-se como se fosse uma criancinha na banqueta da cozinha, olhando para fora, para os meninos brincando na água, em completa admiração. Tinha chegado nervoso e imaginado mil e uma formas de estragar aquele fim de semana com os rapazes, a voz quase sumida na garganta de tanto medo, mas ao ver Minseok de pertinho e poder abraçá-lo como sempre sonhou e depois abraçar Jongdae tão pequenininho perto do seu tamanho, somado ao fato da presença tão divertida de Kim Junmyeon e a companhia de Kyungsoo, Sehun sentiu-se tão em paz e tão leve, sumindo por completo aquela sensação ruim que tinha feito uma bagunça em seu estômago durante a viagem.

Os meninos foram muito receptivos consigo, enturmando Sehun nas brincadeiras e piadas, o paparicando a todo momento e lhe dando espaço para falar e se expressar, muito diferente de quando foi a uma festa na época da universidade e ficou se sentindo como um peixinho fora d’água quando não conseguia se misturar.

O professor pensou consigo mesmo como seria se Chanyeol, Yixing e até mesmo Jongin estivessem ali. Com certeza seria incrível. E talvez, no futuro, isso pudesse acontecer. Até lá, contudo, Sehun desejava nunca mais ir embora.

O cheiro dos frutos do mar que Kyungsoo cozinhava em uma panela cheia de molho fez Sehun fechar os olhos.

‒ Espero que esse fim de semana nunca termine.

‒ Confie em mim, você vai se arrepender dessas palavras mais tarde ‒ Kyungsoo tentou assustá-lo, acompanhando o olhar de Sehun para uma pessoa em especial na piscina. O suspiro do mais novo o fez sorrir. ‒ Cuidado pra não babar de novo.

‒ Impossível ‒ Sehun respondeu fraco. ‒ Isso passa, hyung? ‒ Os olhos de Sehun foram da aliança de noivado de Kyungsoo para Baekhyun.

‒ A inconveniência do Baekhyun? Jamais. Mas você aprende a se acostumar com o tempo, experiência própria. ‒ Sehun riu. ‒ Sobre isso… Ouvi dizer que fica ainda pior ‒ o ator falou e Sehun murmurou um “ _oh my god_ ”. ‒ Eu ainda não descobri. Te passo uma mensagem quando apurar alguma coisa.

‒ Por favor.

Kyungsoo mexeu na panela e bebericou mais um gole do seu vinho.

‒ Mas de vez em quando nem sempre é bom e nem tudo se resolve com um beijo ou uma noite de sexo. ‒ Sehun encarou Kyungsoo, não acreditando que tinha ouvido aquela palavra da boca dele. ‒ Foder não resolve tudo.

Sehun deu graças por já ter terminado sua cerveja ou teria se engasgado.

‒ E alguém vai chorar, talvez os dois ‒ continuou. ‒ Vão ficar sem se falar por uns dias. A saudade batendo, mas ninguém querendo ceder. É preciso muita paciência. Depois, a vida segue. _Isso_ ‒ apontou para o próprio peito ‒ fica esquisito de novo e a programação continua a de sempre. O segredo é simples: tem que ter certeza, nada de arrependimentos ‒ acrescentou. ‒ Você tem certeza?

Sehun olhou para Baekhyun mais uma vez. O cabelo dele estava molhado e empurrado para trás, o sorriso tomando quase todo o seu rosto por estar se divertindo com seus amigos. Os olhares se encontraram e Sehun sorriu de volta para o rapaz sem camisa na piscina.

‒ Eu tenho ‒ respondeu mais para si do que para Kyungsoo. Tinha tanta certeza que se pudesse voltar no tempo para mudar algo, não mexeria em nada. Era perfeito daquele jeito.

‒ Lembre-se disso quando as coisas ficarem difíceis ‒ Kyungsoo disse gentil. ‒ É tudo o que vai importar.

Sehun percebeu que estava tudo muito embaçado lá pela vigésima cerveja. Mas ainda não estava bêbado. Conseguia aguentar mais.

As vozes estavam mais distantes e sua cabeça um pouco mais pesada do que o normal; nada que impedia seu raciocínio ou a sua resistência. Não se lembrava de beber dessa forma fazia muito tempo, desde quando estava na universidade. Ao lado, Baekhyun pedia vez ou outra para que parasse, quando não tirava a garrafa do seu caminho e a colocava longe. Mas Sehun estava tão feliz por estar ali com os meninos e as brincadeiras enchiam a noite de risos e Minseok também estava bebendo que o professor não queria parar. Por que parar também? Não tinha aulas para dar no dia seguinte. Não precisava se levantar cedo, porque podia passar o resto do dia na cama com Baekhyun. Podia se divertir pelo resto da noite, ora.

Haviam jantado, então começaram a conversar e Sehun decidiu fazer alguns drinks com frutas para que bebessem. Acrescentar álcool foi só um detalhe que chegou como tópico ao ser lembrado que Baekhyun era péssimo para beber. Quando reparou, estavam sentados na mesa bebendo cerveja gelada e brincando de qualquer coisa que rendesse gargalhadas ‒ Minseok tinha sugerido _eu nunca_ e todo mundo concordou.

‒ Vou começar ‒ o mais velho anunciou. ‒ Quem tiver feito algo do _eu nunca_ vai beber o soju, quem não fez está salvo, ok? ‒ Minseok recebeu um coro de _ok_ , _sim_ , _manda bala_. ‒ Não vou pegar leve. Sem perdão e misericórdia.

‒ Então o Baekhyun é café com leite? ‒ Junmyeon quis saber, vendo o Byun revirar os olhos. 

‒ Baekhyun pode beber suco.

‒ Ou eu posso beber no lugar dele ‒ Sehun sugeriu.

‒ Eu não diria isso se fosse você ‒ Jongdae falou. ‒ Vai virar todos os copos da rodada. 

Baekhyun jogou uma uva do prato de frutas na cara de Jongdae.

‒ Posso beber suco ‒ o vocalista decretou.

‒ Começa ‒ Kyungsoo pediu a Minseok.

‒ Primeira pergunta ‒ Minseok disse, os olhos no celular cuja página de perguntas estava aberta. ‒ Eu nunca matei alguém.

‒ Isso inclui mentalmente? ‒ Kyungsoo indagou.

‒ Com certeza ‒ respondeu. ‒ Tem agravante se a morte for com tortura, então pode beber duas vezes.

‒ Já vira a garrafa de uma vez, Kyungsoo ‒ Baekhyun provocou.

‒ Eu ficaria quieto, Baekhyun ‒ Jongdae sugeriu. ‒ Você faz os indícios de psicopatia de qualquer um subirem de vez em quando.

‒ Vocês já têm essa maldade no coração e querem jogar nas minhas costas ‒ Byun matracreou.

Todos beberam. Kyungsoo se permitiu beber um golinho a mais, tirando risos de todos na mesa.

‒ Eu nunca esqueci o aniversário de um amigo. 

Todos, com exceção de Junmyeon, beberam.

‒ Sou um amigo incrível, não? ‒ ele se gabou.

‒ Mas o meu presente de aniversário eu não recebi ‒ Minseok se pronunciou.

‒ Como não?

‒ Você veio de mãos vazias na minha casa ‒ lembrou.

‒ _Eu_ era o presente! ‒ Junmyeon justificou.

Minseok revirou os olhos e bebeu mais um gole do seu copo.

‒ Isso me é familiar. ‒ Os olhos de Jongdae faiscaram em direção de Baekhyun, a lembrança de quando ganhou dele uma foto sua. Sehun riu disso porque tinha visto no reality show. 

‒ Foi o melhor presente da sua vida, admite ‒ Baekhyun fez troça.

Minseok pigarreou e deu continuidade na brincadeira. 

‒ Eu nunca soltei um pum perto de um amigo. ‒ E virando-se para Baekhyun, Minseok falou: ‒ Você pode beber.

‒ Mas eu nunca fiz isso!

‒ Você já fez cocô com outras pessoas usando o banheiro, já ultrapassou todas as fronteiras possíveis.

‒ Isso é questão de ponto de vista ‒ Baekhyun argumentou.

‒ Isso é questão de falta de vergonha na cara.

‒ Queria que eu fizesse nas calças?

‒ Por respeito ao meu olfato, sim ‒ Minseok rebateu. ‒ Beba ‒ mandou. O mais velho assistiu Baekhyun beber um gole do seu drink vermelho. ‒ Certo, eu nunca beijei um amigo.

‒ Beijar na boca ou...? ‒ Sehun quis saber.

‒ Beijar qualquer lugar além da boca que seja indecente.

Os copos foram sendo virados.

Jongdae não bebeu, mas Kyungsoo mandando o líquido para baixo chamou a atenção.

‒ Quem foi? ‒ Minseok perguntou curioso. ‒ Menina ou menino?

‒ Menino ‒ Kyungsoo soltou.

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram.

‒ Eu conheço? 

‒ Pode apostar que é o Baekhyun ‒ Junmyeon entrou no meio.

‒ Quem você acha que ensinou o Soo a beijar? ‒ Baekhyun brincou, virando-se para Kyungsoo. ‒ Mas também estou curioso, embora tenha uma intuição de quem seja. Você estava bêbado?

Kyungsoo deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

‒ Eu gosto de pensar que sim.

Os meninos começaram uma algazarra com isso. 

‒ Acho que alguém gostou de beijar o amigo.

‒ Parece que nosso Kyungsoo curte os dois lados.

‒ Se quiser curtir esse lado comigo, não me importo ‒ Minseok disse cheio de malícia.

‒ Vai, Kyungsoo, bebe mais um pouquinho e a gente pode se beijar ainda hoje. 

‒ Veja pelo lado bom, quando o seu casamento estiver precisando de um _up_ ‒ Junmyeon falou ‒, você pode adicionar um cara sem problema algum. Não que eu esteja me voluntariando.

Do seu cantinho da mesa, Kyungsoo se limitou a rir.

‒ Como estamos falando de beijos, vamos nisso ‒ Minseok declarou. ‒ Eu nunca dei um beijo triplo.

Da mesa toda, apenas Sehun bebeu.

‒ Festa na universidade ‒ justificou inocente, vendo Minseok arquear uma sobrancelha e olhar a cara de Baekhyun. ‒ Coisas acontecem. 

Minseok tomou fôlego para a próxima pergunta.

‒ Eu nunca me apaixonei por um amigo.

Baekhyun assistiu Sehun beber o shot de soju do copo, uma gotinha escorrendo pelo canto do lábio. Não se importou de secá-la com o polegar, levando o dedo à boca para chupar.

‒ Eu nunca me apaixonei à primeira vista.

Sehun quem assistiu Baekhyun beber dessa vez.

‒ Eu nunca fiquei anos esperando pra poder chamar essa pessoa pra sair ‒ Minseok continuou.

Baekhyun bebeu.

‒ Eu nunca ficava procurando por essa pessoa nos stages, shows ou fansigns.

‒ Você está de brincadeira comigo ‒ Baekhyun reclamou a Minseok, o sorrisinho na boca do mais velho cheio de inocência.

‒ São as perguntas, ué.

‒ Bebe de uma vez ‒ Jongdae mandou e Baekhyun bebeu, o rosto ardendo.

Minseok, para arrematar, se permitiu terminar a brincadeira com a última pergunta que provavelmente faria Baekhyun querer matá-lo.

‒ Eu nunca gostei tanto de alguém como eu gosto dessa pessoa.

Baekhyun queria se enfiar num buraco no mais profundo da terra e matar Minseok lento e com muita tortura ( mentalmente falando). As risadinhas de Jongdae e Junmyeon, até mesmo o olhar cheio de diversão de Kyungsoo fizeram Baekhyun perceber que aquilo estava armado. Sehun, ao seu lado, contudo, o olhava esperançoso e Baekhyun não aguentava a forma como seu coração se debatia lá dentro com isso.

Pegou o copo com o drink de frutas vermelhas nas mãos. Virou ele todo.

Os amigos ao redor fizeram barulheira e gritaram, mas os olhos de Baekhyun estavam fixos em Sehun, que pegou a garrafa de soju da mesa e virou tudo de uma vez. 

O coração de Baekhyun meio que gritou também e era de pura felicidade.

‒ Pergunta! ‒ Junmyeon ergueu a mão e apontou para Sehun, que riu, o mais velho tão alterado quanto ele. ‒ De todos aqui, de quem você gosta mais? Não vale dizer o Baekhyun.

‒ Justo ‒ Minseok concordou do outro lado da mesa, o sorriso mole na boca.

‒ Como se isso fosse aumentar muito as suas chances de ser o favorito dele, Junmyeon ‒ Jongdae resmungou.

‒ Não vale tentar, não é?

‒ Nem se iludir, meu querido.

Sehun fitou Baekhyun e sorriu para ele, gesticulando um _desculpas, meu amor_ que praticamente todos ouviram. Então, fitando os outros, Sehun pigarreou como alguém que quer fazer um anúncio importante.

‒ Eu gosto mais… ‒ deixou a voz morrer. Junmyeon começou a tamborilar na mesa como se fossem tambores rufando. ‒ Kyungsoo!

As reclamações não demoraram para chegar.

‒ Também, seduziu ele pelo estômago.

‒ Eu bem que vi o Kyungsoo na cozinha com Sehun, provavelmente fazendo pose de misterioso e sábio, falando coisas que você pensa mais tarde e fica “ _caramba, ele é um sábio_ ”.

‒ Ele fica bem sexy quando faz isso, os sentimentos vêm involuntariamente.

‒ A voz grave colabora bastante.

‒ Também aquela coisa que ele faz quando olha pra gente.

‒ O quê? ‒ Junmyeon quis saber. ‒ Piscar os olhos?

Jongade riu.

‒ Kyungsoo tem um jeito diferente de piscar.

‒ Deve ser porque os olhos dele são grandes.

‒ Isso significa que Kyungsoo vê as pessoas pequenininhas maiores? ‒ Junmyeon comentou, delatando o quanto já estava bêbado. 

‒ Na verdade, a magia está no jeito que ele corta as cebolas. Deve ter algum tipo de feitiço nisso.

‒ É o meu charme ‒ Kyungsoo se limitou a responder do seu cantinho, bocejando em seguida.

Já era tarde da noite, talvez beirando à madrugada, e eles ainda estavam reunidos na mesa colocada no gramado perto da piscina, uma leve brisa indo e vindo que deixava o clima confortável. Baekhyun deu um gole em sua bebida, feita especialmente por Sehun sem uma gota de álcool, admirando o mais novo rir de uma piadinha de Junmyeon sobre Minseok ‒ este que não demoraria para ligar uma música e começar a tirar as roupas do corpo para dançar.

‒ Pergunta ‒ Baekhyun se meteu, chamando a atenção de Sehun. Ninguém prestava atenção nos dois lado a lado na mesa, as cadeiras tão próximas que provavelmente compartilhavam da mesma respiração. ‒ Se tivesse que escolher entre CBX e eu, qual seria? 

O mais novo riu baixinho, suas bochechas em um tom rosado pelo álcool. 

‒ Baekhyun, você é do CBX ‒ respondeu. ‒ Precisa ser mais específico.

‒ Ok, já sei ‒ emendou. ‒ Verdade ou desafio?

‒ Hmm… ‒ ronronou. ‒ Desafio.

‒ Te desafio a escolher entre CBX e eu.

Sehun deu tapa na coxa de Baekhyun, o ouvindo rir.

‒ Você para.

‒ A cara que você faz é engraçada.

‒ Vou escolher outro favorito assim.

‒ Não vale!

‒ Então se comporte.

‒ Agora é sério ‒ Baekhyun falou. ‒ Verdade ou desafio?

‒ Verdade.

‒ É verdade que você vai subir agora comigo pra gente tomar um banho e dormir?

‒ Só dormir?

‒ Totalmente dormir ‒ disse. ‒ A não ser que você queira outra coisa.

‒ Hmm… ‒ Sehun ronronou. ‒ Talvez.

‒ O quê?

‒ Verdade ou desafio?

Baekhyun sorriu de canto.

‒ Desafio.

‒ Desafio você a me beijar a noite toda.

O cantor diminuiu o espaço entre ele e Sehun, conseguindo roçar sua boca à do mais novo. 

‒ Totalmente verdade ‒ sussurrou.

Ninguém percebeu quando os dois se beijaram ali mesmo ou quando subiram para o quarto e não saíram mais. 

*

As coisas foram mais simples do que Baekhyun ou Sehun imaginaram.

No quarto, no meio da madrugada, a última dos dois juntos, Baekhyun estava cantarolando para um Sehun que se encontrava entre o meio termo de alguém com sono, aquele em que você fica zanzando entre a realidade e o cansaço de ter passado o dia todo brincando na piscina.

Os travesseiros estavam no meio da cama, um do lado do outro, permitindo que Baekhyun tocasse o rosto de Sehun para fazer carinho em sua bochecha morna. Então, suspirando baixinho quase como um bocejo, Sehun abriu os olhos e fitou Baekhyun na meia-luz que vinha do abajur. Apreciou os olhos murchos do cantor, sua boca seca, o cabelo em completa bagunça contra a fronha do travesseiro, o torso nu, porque Baekhyun gostava de dormir sem camiseta, os ombros largos perfeitos para lhe abraçar no meio da noite e o cheiro tão gostoso e bom que emanava dele que Sehun sentiria tanta, mas _tanta_ falta. 

Quando ele se fosse, seja para sempre ou temporariamente, Baekhyun levaria uma parte do seu coração junto e Sehun não podia fazer nada a respeito. Só podia torcer para que, caso seu coração fosse levado, ao menos fosse com carinho.

‒ Por quanto tempo você pode ficar comigo? ‒ murmurou. 

Baekhyun parou de cantarolar, mexendo a cabeça no travesseiro.

‒ Por quanto tempo você quer que eu fique?

‒ Sempre ‒ Sehun disse em um sopro.

A pausa foi pequena, na quantidade de uma respiração que se seguiu por um sorriso.

‒ Sempre ‒ Baekhyun prometeu.

Sehun fechou os olhos por um segundo, satisfeito e em paz.

‒ Quando eu voltar ‒ Baekhyun falou carinhoso ‒, você aceita ir num encontro comigo?

‒ Sério? ‒ Sehun perguntou.

‒ Muito sério.

Sehun riu soprado, balançando a cabeça em um milhão de vezes de _aceito_.

Depois de beijar Baekhyun por uma última vez e dizer que o amava em um sussurro cheio de sono, Sehun dormiu.

Foi simples assim.

*

Byun Baekhyun ignorou os gritos e o _flash_ das câmeras que tentavam a todo custo capturar uma boa foto sua no aeroporto. Agradeceu por aquele dia estar especialmente frio, podendo usar um casaco grande, uma touca para suas orelhas geladas e a máscara no rosto que impedia seu nariz de escorrer pelo vento gelado. Nunca quis tanto estar debaixo das cobertas como naquela manhã.

O manager mantinha uma conversa com os seguranças e Jongdae e Minseok se encontravam ocupados demais discutindo sobre o jogo de beisebol da noite passada. Baekhyun se aproveitou disso para pegar seu celular e fazer uma ligação antes de embarcar. 

Ouviu o primeiro toque. Depois o segundo e o terceiro. No quarto, pensou que estava ligando muito cedo e no quinto, um pouco ansioso, desejava ardentemente que fosse atendido.

E foi, mal se contendo ao sorrir largo por trás da máscara. 

‒ Eu vou embarcar daqui a pouco e só queria ouvir sua voz e me despedir ‒ falou depressa.

Do outro lado da linha, ouviu Sehun rir.

‒ _Oi_.

‒ Tudo bem?

‒ _Tudo bem, hyung_.

Baekhyun prensou o celular mais próximo da sua orelha para ouvir cada respiração de Sehun.

‒ _Você está bonito, sabia?_

‒ Como você sabe?

‒ _Você é lindo todos os dias, por isso_. ‒ O cantor riu sem jeito. ‒ _Mas é que o fandom trabalha rápido por aqui_ ‒ Sehun disse. ‒ _Nunca gostei tanto de_ previews _como hoje_.

Baekhyun deu uma olhada por cima do ombro, ouvindo os _click click click_ das câmeras dos fansites.

‒ Surtando no Twitter?

‒ _Eu faço o que posso_ ‒ respondeu. ‒ _Aliás, esse casaco é quente? Porque essa manhã está gelada e para onde você vai a temperatura está bem baixa._

‒ Ele é quente ‒ garantiu. ‒ Apenas faltou ter seu cheiro.

‒ _Acho que eu me certifiquei de te deixar com meu cheiro em cada parte do seu corpo ontem, não foi?_

As bochechas de Baekhyun arderam.

‒ Por que você não cabe na minha mala?

‒ _São essas pernas grandes._

‒ Eu adoro elas.

‒ _E eu não sei?_

O cantor mordiscou o lábio imaginando que Sehun provavelmente estava na cama, de pijama, meias nos pés pelo frio e o cabelo despenteado, tal qual o tinha deixado antes do seu manager parar a van em frente ao prédio para buscá-lo. Sorriu com a visão.

‒ Me chama de amor. Estou com saudade.

‒ _Assim, de repente?_

‒ Assim, de repente.

Risadinha.

‒ _Ai, Baekhyun._

‒ Vai, por favor.

‒ _Baekhyun..._

‒ Diz.

Sehun ficou em silêncio durante um instante e Baekhyun se permitiu fechar os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

‒ _Ei, meu amor_.

Suspirou.

‒ Me chame assim a partir de agora.

‒ _Só nos seus sonhos._

‒ Nos meus sonhos também ‒ pediu.

‒ Baekhyun, vamos indo. ‒ Seu manager tocou seu ombro para que começassem a se encaminhar à área de embarque. Sehun ouviu da linha.

‒ _Você me manda uma mensagem quando desembarcar?_ ‒ perguntou.

‒ Mando.

‒ _Eu te amo_ ‒ ouviu.

‒ Pode dizer de novo?

‒ _Vou dizer, mas só quando eu te ver de novo_.

‒ Mas isso significa muito tempo, Sehun ‒ sua voz saiu suplicante.

‒ _Vai passar logo, pensa positivo._

‒ Tudo bem, vou sobreviver.

‒ _Você vai_.

‒ Eu sinceramente acho que não ‒ contrariou. ‒ Será que ainda dá tempo de eu comprar uma mala do seu tamanho?

‒ _Se esforce, Byun Baekhyun._

‒ Se dizer que me ama de novo, quem sabe?

‒ _Ridículo_.

Baekhyun riu.

‒ Eu te amo. ‒ Seu tom de voz saiu mais profundo e sério. ‒ Vou sentir sua falta.

‒ _Eu vou sentir mais_.

Os dois ficaram mudos na ligação, apenas aproveitando da respiração um do outro por uma última vez.

‒ Preciso desligar ‒ murmurou.

‒ _Tenha uma boa viagem, está bem? E cante uma música pra mim_.

‒ Eu sempre canto.

Conseguia visualizar Sehun sorrindo do outro lado da linha, provavelmente se revirando na cama em preguiça por ter que se levantar para trabalhar.

Baekhyun não pensaria que no canto do quarto de Sehun, bem debaixo do seu pôster da era _EXODUS_ , havia uma mala grande e pronta para uma viagem, o passaporte ali dentro com destino marcado para o Japão.

Ouviria seu _eu te amo_ mais cedo do que imaginava. 

*

Diziam por aí que para alguém se apaixonar por outra pessoa à primeira vista não era preciso mais do que três segundos de contato visual.

Era bater os olhos e pronto, estava feito toda a merda dentro do coração da gente. Se a pessoa fosse míope, com graus elevados de cegueira à distância, talvez fossem necessários uns dez minutinhos dependendo de quanto espaço os separava da linha do amor. Mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo, querendo a pessoa ou não, percebendo a pessoa ou não. Porque, afinal, muitos se apaixonavam à primeira vista sem se dar conta de que aquela parte do seu peito tinha se comprometido silenciosamente através de um pequeno olhar.

E Byun Baekhyun não queria se apaixonar. Na verdade, amor era a última coisa que passava em sua cabeça no começo de sua carreira. Ninguém queria uma bobagem dessas atrapalhando a longa jornada ao sucesso. Então, ele não fazia ideia de que isso estava acontecendo naquele exato momento em que, nervoso por seu _stage_ do comeback na televisão, procurou por alguém na multidão de fãs para quem pudesse olhar e esquecer que suas pernas se encontravam bambas e que talvez tivesse desafinado em rede nacional.

Três segundos. Não mais que isso.

Três segundos foram o tanto de tempo que Baekhyun olhou para aquele menino na multidão e sorriu involuntariamente, embora tivesse treinado sorrir aos fãs até se estivesse dormindo.

Três segundos que se tornaram um minuto ao procurar por aquele rapaz no mar de garotas de vez em quando que, sem perceber, o de vez em quando passou a ser quase sempre ‒ algo próximo de _eu quero vê-lo_.

Um minuto que se transformou em cinco, porque agora o fandom era gigante e sua visão já não era mais como antes. No entanto, Baekhyun terminava com seus olhos perdidos naquele rapaz. Por coincidência, quando cantava as linhas mais doces das canções do trio.

Procurar por Oh Sehun no aglomerado de pessoas fez-se um hábito para Baekhyun. E, às vezes, seus olhos se encontravam. Baekhyun fazia o momento durar. _Precisava_ que durasse. Queria que o outro conseguisse ver em seu olhar algo que nem ele mesmo entendia. Sehun desviava primeiro, não acreditando que aquilo tinha acontecido de novo até acontecer de novo e ele se perguntar se talvez, só talvez, Baekhyun o enxergava.

 _Sim_ , por Deus Todo Poderoso, Baekhyun o enxergava e passou a experimentá-lo com a ponta dos dedos, com a própria língua e senti-lo lá no fundo do coração, mesmo quando distantes.

Como hábito, Baekhyun procurou por Sehun quando as coisas se tornaram mais calmas naquele show no Japão. Fez a mesma coisa na Malásia e em Taipei. Não encontrou o par de olhos que gostaria de ver, no entanto. Então cantou com cada pedacinho da sua alma, desejando que onde Sehun estivesse pudesse ouvi-lo. 

Enquanto cantava os versos de _Love, love, love_ em sua versão acústica, o estádio repleto de fãs o acompanhando nas linhas, seus olhos foram fazer a busca de sempre. E, _ah!_ , aquele fisgão no peito. Os arrepios na pele. A vontade de pedir pra que parassem a música ou de se jogar na multidão até aquele assento.

Baekhyun enxergou Sehun mais uma vez e o sorriso de seu rosto se espalhou por todo o seu corpo ao ver aquele _eu te amo_ sem som vindo dos lábios que tanto sentia saudade.

Começou com três segundos, não mais que isso.

Aqueles três segundos que agora eram sua vida toda. 

* 

O zunzum das pessoas entrando pelo portão do estádio para se acomodarem em seus lugares era algo familiar a Sehun. Tinha aquela animação misturada de ansiedade no ar. Todo mundo estava meio que surtando para ver CBX no palco para seu último show da turnê naquela noite. Inclusive Chanyeol.

‒ Você trouxe bateria extra para os lightsticks? ‒ Chanyeol perguntou preocupado, fuçando dentro da bolsa atrás do carregador portátil do celular.

‒ Trouxe ‒ Sehun confirmou.

‒ E lightsticks extras? Porque lembra daquela vez q‒

‒ Eles pararam de funcionar? ‒ Sehun completou. ‒ Eu lembro. E sim, também trouxe. Tem um fandom inteiro aqui. ‒ Pegou a mochila que estava no chão. ‒ Você também trouxe água, petiscos para a Chaeyoung, o suquinho favorito dela e o cobertor que ela gosta caso sinta sono. E peças de roupas a mais se algum imprevisto acontecer, como quando ela não conseguiu chegar ao banheiro. Agora respira fundo ‒ pediu. ‒ Relaxa.

Sentado ao seu lado no assento acolchoado, Chanyeol suspirou.

‒ Sua irmã me mata se alguma coisa der errado.

‒ Não vai.

‒ Quero que hoje seja o dia mais feliz da vida da Chaeyoung.

Sehun riu.

‒ Ela tem cinco anos, sabe? Não vai se lembrar disso ‒ pontuou. ‒ Mas hoje também é pra ser o dia mais feliz da sua vida e você pode se lembrar disso pra sempre.

O cunhado sorriu.

‒ E com essa vista.

‒ Realmente.

Estavam em um lugar privilegiado na arena. Se Baekhyun, Minseok ou Jongdae passassem por ali, teriam a oportunidade de tocá-los. Sem contar que assistiriam o show de um ângulo perfeito. Não era distante demais, nem perto demais, nem frio demais, nem quente demais. Era magnífico.

‒ Eu já disse que amo esse cara que você está saindo? ‒ Chanyeol disse com brilho nos olhos.

‒ Já. ‒ A resposta veio do lado oposto de Sehun, de Zhang Yixing, que estava em silêncio fazendo palavras cruzadas no celular. ‒ É a quinta vez que você fala isso em menos de meia-hora, mas sim, o cara que Sehun está saindo é maravilhoso. 

Chanyeol girou os olhos como sempre fazia com qualquer palavra que saía da boca de Yixing.

‒ Que bom que você concorda com a minha opinião ‒ rebateu. Chanyeol queria mesmo era dizer: “ _oh, você tem cérebro?_ ”, no qual Yixing não demoraria para responder um “ _diferente de animais como você? Sim, eu tenho_ ”. Só que haviam prometido mais cedo que se comportariam como seres humanos civilizados para o bem da harmonia do grupo. Chaeyoung estava presente e tinha uma boa audição para escutar a conversa dos outros; não podia chegar em casa com uma criança falando absurdos de uma picuinha antiga. Além disso, o acordo mútuo que Yixing e Chanyeol mantinham era de não fazer Sehun se estressar quando juntos. ‒ Nem acredito que vou ver CBX nos bastidores! ‒ O policial que tinha pose de durão na maior parte do tempo pulou em seu assento como uma criancinha ganhando presente de Natal.

‒ Tenta não ter um infarto ‒ Sehun pediu.

‒ Ou fazer a gente passar muita vergonha ‒ Yixing sugeriu.

‒ Ou os dois.

Chanyeol suspirou feliz.

‒ Não é meu aniversário, mas é o melhor presente de toda a minha vida. ‒ Olhou para Sehun todo contente. ‒ Você é o melhor amigo de todo esse universo vezes um milhão.

‒ Lembre-se disso nos meus próximos aniversários ou natais. Quero coisas caras.

‒ Conte com o meu cartão de crédito para tudo.

‒ Acho que vou no banheiro também. ‒ Yixing se levantou. ‒ Depois que o show começar não vou querer sair.

‒ Veja se encontra Sooyoung, meu bebê e o Jongin pelo caminho ‒ Chanyeol pediu. ‒ Estão demorando muito.

Sehun assistiu o amigo sumir de vista e sentiu Chanyeol lhe encarando do outro lado, seus grandes olhos perfurando sua alma pela pergunta que fazia todos os dias.

‒ O quê.

‒ Quando vou conhecê-lo? ‒ O professor coçou a cabeça. ‒ Porque o Yixing já sabe quem é ‒ falou ranzinza, não escondendo o amargor de ter recebido aquela mensagem do chinês do meio da noite. _EU SEI E VOCÊ NÃO SABE, HA HA HA_. ‒ O mínimo seria que eu conhecesse o sujeito.

‒ Mas você já conhece. 

Seu cunhado franziu o cenho.

‒ Odeio enigmas, você sabe disso.

Sehun riu.

‒ Combinamos de nos encontrar aqui hoje.

‒ E eu vou conhecê-lo.

‒ Você já conhece ele, Chanyeol, sério ‒ falou de novo. ‒ Ele vai aparecer daqui a pouco e então você vai saber.

‒ Onde?

Sehun olhou para frente, seu queixo empinado naquela direção.

‒ No palco.

Chanyeol não raciocinou de imediato, em parte porque tinha medo da resposta, em parte porque não se sentia pronto para esse momento. Mas ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha, aquilo o incomodando como um vermezinho rastejando por seus miolos. Quando o show começou, as coisas começaram a se encaixar. Jongdae acenou naquela direção. Depois Minseok. Baekhyun fez muito contato visual na seção que estavam e passou por ali diversas vezes. E mais, havia algo no jeito que ele olhava para Sehun que fez Chanyeol perder longos minutos de quietude diante das suas músicas favoritas que tanto queria se acabar de gritar. O terceiro membro do CBX até sabia o nome de Chaeyoung! Como Byun Baekhyun sabia o nome da sua filha e deixava um beijinho em sua bochecha?

O policial foi para os bastidores ver CBX de pertinho e então tudo se encaixou.

Kim Minseok tratava Sehun como se fosse seu irmãozinho mais novo. Kim Jongdae falava com seu melhor amigo como se tivessem passado uma noite toda acordados assistindo bobagens na televisão ‒ o que era verdade. E havia Baekhyun.

Durante anos, em segredo, Chanyeol desejou que seu melhor amigo encontrasse alguém que o merecesse. Não foi capaz de ser essa pessoa por motivos que às vezes o faziam se arrepender de suas escolhas. Mas não houve uma vez sequer que o coração de Chanyeol não tivesse esse pensamento de deseja o melhor a Sehun. Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo que queria, o Park também não queria. Porque Sehun sempre foi seu de alguma maneira e, embora fosse egoísta de sua parte, gostaria de mantê-lo dessa forma. Sempre próximo. Sempre ali. Bem debaixo de suas asas.

Vê-lo partir aos poucos, criando distância e deixando Chanyeol para trás também quebrou seu coração.

Enquanto assistia aquela conversa silenciosa dos olhares de Baekhyun e Sehun, do roçar da mão do cantor na de seu amigo, do riso de Sehun ao ter Baekhyun na ponta dos pés para lhe contar algum segredinho infame, Chanyeol concluiu que seu desejo tinha se realizado e precisava abrir mão daquela coisa que ainda se agarrava de teimosa em uma parte dos seus sentimentos.

Deveria dar adeus e assistir outra pessoa amar Oh Sehun como nunca foi capaz de amar.

*

Recostado em seu carro esperando Sehun descer, Baekhyun tinha planejado quase tudo para aquele encontro.

Primeiro, o cinema. Sairiam para ver aquele filme de super-heróis que haviam visto em um comercial enquanto assistiam televisão, o desejo mudo de que pudessem estar juntos na sala escura chorando por Tony Stark ao morrer. Os dois juntos no cinema. Comendo pipoca e bebendo refrigerante tamanho família, de mãos dadas como se fossem normais. Depois, o jantar. Baekhyun levaria Sehun a um restaurante de comida tradicional chinesa, porque essa era a comida favorita do mais novo. Queria que tivesse velas para olhar para Sehun iluminado por aquele brilho, as bochechas meio rosadas e o cabelo preto caindo nos olhos. Baekhyun provavelmente diria alguma bobagem. Ou _eu te amo_. Talvez as duas coisas.

Em algum momento em que estivessem caminhando de mãos dadas pela noite fria, Baekhyun puxaria Sehun pelo capuz (ficou imaginando como seria se Sehun não estivesse usando uma blusa com capuz e quem diabos usava um capuz em um encontro ou que _droga!_ , Sehun ficava lindo de qualquer jeito, com capuz ou sem) e com a boca bem próxima da dele, bem devagarinho, cantarolaria _so baby, can I be your boyfriend, can I?_ , totalmente clichê, mas totalmente verdadeiro.

No final da noite, quem sabe, fizessem amor ou só deitassem na cama lado a lado para dormir, porque isso também era amor ‒ estar junto porque queriam estar.

E o mais importante era que ninguém saberia de nada disso. Ninguém naquele mundo desconfiaria que Byun Baekhyun amava Oh Sehun e que estava indo em um encontro para pedi-lo em namoro. Nenhuma pessoa precisava saber sobre a vida deles ou se meter na vida deles de enxerida. Seria um segredo guardado a sete chaves pelos dois até que não quisessem mais que fosse um.

Sehun saiu do prédio no exato momento em que Baekhyun estava pronto para roer uma segunda unha pela ansiedade na espera. E ele usava a droga de um lindo moletom com capuz.

O vocalista não aguentou.

‒ Você quer casar comigo? ‒ Baekhyun soltou instantaneamente com a chegada de Sehun perto ao carro e o assistiu arregalar os olhos por um minuto e depois rir daquele jeitinho fanho, jogando a cabeça para trás.

‒ Oi pra você também ‒ disse, por fim, aproximando-se de Baekhyun para passar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

‒ Oi ‒ devolveu num sussurro, fechando os olhos ao sentir o cheiro gostoso da colônia de Sehun. ‒ E me desculpa se te assustei. Você me faz dizer bobagens sendo tão bonito assim.

‒ Deve ser por isso que você diz bobagens o tempo todo, não?

‒ A culpa é toda sua.

Sehun riu baixinho em sua orelha.

‒ Culpado ‒ soprou ao outro. E, fazendo uma pequena pausa, Sehun voltou a falar de novo. ‒ Mas eu prometo que, se você continuar gostando de mim no futuro porque seu coração ainda me quer aqui dentro, e se você sentir vontade de me fazer esse pedido de novo… ‒ O mais novo fitou os olhos de Baekhyun, abrindo um sorriso tímido após isso. ‒ Minha resposta vai continuar sempre sendo sim pra você.

As palavras fugiram de Baekhyun naquele instante. Então, sincero, usou o único jeito que sabia que Sehun o entenderia: o empurrou contra o carro e o beijou lento, não se importando com o resto do mundo lá fora. Porque _sim,_ Baekhyun continuaria gostando de Sehun. Não, melhor. Amor. Isso. Baekhyun amava Sehun e isso era uma constante que jamais teria um fim.

 _Sim_ , ainda que no futuro, mesmo depois de muito tempo, Sehun estaria onde deveria estar, bem ali dentro do coração de Baekhyun, como sucessivamente esteve.

E _sim_ , Sehun nunca deixaria de ser seu sempre por uma vida inteira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se você chegou vivo aqui depois de ler tudo isso, eu agradeço de coração ♥
> 
> e sobre o final: eu quis deixar essa história o mais real possível do que pode ser a vida de um idol ao se relacionar com um fã ou com qualquer outra pessoa, não que seja exatamente dessa forma. Eu queria que soasse possível e real. Porque muitos idols devem namorar ou só ficar com alguém dessa forma, devem namorar/sair escondidos e torcendo pra que ninguém descubra porque embora se relacionar com pessoas seja algo totalmente normal, pra eles e na condição que estão na carreira é uma coisa tão complicada; a gente como fã consciente e humano que sente vontade de muitas coisas consegue compreender esse lado. A falta de privacidade que eles têm, todo mundo dando pitaco, a pressão da empresa e dos fãs em fazer do idol como um objeto sem livre arbítrio.  
> Então, aqui, Sehun e Baekhyun continuaram escondendo até que não quisessem mais ou que não fosse mais viável esconder. Quero que isso fique claro. Enfim
> 
> eu desejo que tu também possa encontrar alguém que sempre vai ser teu sim pelo resto da vida ♡ (infelizmente não é o baekhyun ou o sehun, mas a gente segue firme)


End file.
